


赤色花结

by Neri_xukonghua



Category: League of Legends
Genre: M/M, 旧正义之地世界观同人文
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:20:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 19
Words: 192,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23079277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neri_xukonghua/pseuds/Neri_xukonghua
Summary: *CP：探险家x刀锋之影，看清楚是E刀，没有逆*因写作时间跨度太大，设定和质量有前后不一的问题
Relationships: Ezreal /Talon Du Couteau
Kudos: 4





	1. 维克兹的图书馆

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Levithans](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Levithans).



> 此文反映了Levithans君穷追猛催，以及我笔耕不辍、胡思乱想的17岁时光。

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 第一章写得最早，也没有思考，就是简单的爱情喜剧，发布于百度贴吧，现已残缺不全

皮尔特沃夫地下的密室里，伊泽瑞尔正用尽全力将飞刀一把把地从涂满符文的曲面墙壁上拔下来，巨型密室的中央水池的上空是密室唯一的光源，此时泰隆正泡在水池中休憩。

每天，泰隆说的最多的事情就是，无趣，极度的无趣。皮尔特沃夫是文明城邦，暗杀在这里会受到惩罚，泰隆不想让伊泽过于困扰。

即使如此，泰隆仍然时刻表示他随时想要杀掉这只狡猾的探险家，毕竟第一次来到这个密室的时候他满满都是受骗的感觉。

伊泽瑞尔用各种各样离间的手段让他脱离了杜·克卡奥庄园，然后他才知道这个看上去胸有成竹的金发少年只是一个居住在皮城下水道的十五岁平民，他在八岁的时候在这个地下密室中找到了虚空符文，从此以后圆形墙壁上的咒语全部消失，这里成为他唯一的居所。

当时刺客只是皱了皱眉，自尊迫使他没有因此苛责探险家，然而大约一周以后，两人在皮城游玩受到了执政官手下狗腿子的为难，泰隆毫不迟疑地出手杀掉了他们，就因为这件小事情，伊泽瑞尔和他翻脸了，他甚至刻薄地对泰隆说：“我的父母也是被诺克萨斯刺客杀掉的，那个刺客会不会是你呢？”

当晚外面下着暴雨，泰隆却没有犹豫地离开了，就连伊泽瑞尔也没想到他随口说出的一句话对泰隆的伤害有多深，他在雨夜到处寻找着刺客，他委托了凯特琳和杰斯，女警以为是诺克萨斯的刺客在皮城犯案，惊动了警局和他们的上司，甚至连执政官都知道了。

最后伊泽瑞尔在教堂的台阶上找到了泰隆，周围没有灯，他浑身湿透，在用牡蛎欺负一只小野猫，拳刃被放在一旁。

这些可笑的冲突让他们的关系更加亲密，泰隆很少出门，他不愿意亲近任何人，伊泽瑞尔带回来很多消息，马库斯·杜·克卡奥将军的失踪就在他的消息之中，泰隆即刻决定回诺克萨斯，可是不过多久，最高统帅伯纳姆·达克维尔驾崩，卡特琳娜被围困，卡西奥佩娅背叛，诺克萨斯国内冲突甚嚣尘上，泰隆只能留在密室中。

“我被调任战争学院，我们可以离开这个‘鬼地方’了。”泰隆似乎乐意理会他了，伊泽朝他说道。

“我不喜欢战争学院。”泰隆将衣服穿上，擦着头发，他注视着清澈见底的水池，随后厌恶地望向穹顶的光。“九时三十分。”

“除了诺克萨斯你哪儿都不喜欢。”伊泽瑞尔将飞刀放好，他也撕下墙上贴的斯维因的挂画，被当作靶牌的某领导人以及千疮百孔。

“你就那么肯定是一切都是斯维因干的。”

“还有黑色玫瑰。”

“黑色玫瑰只是个笑话，灰色秩序更加可笑。”伊泽瑞尔靠着墙壁，“但斯维因马上就要加冕了，他将成为诺克萨斯之王，而你能拿他怎样。”

“杀了他。”

“斯维因曾对你伸出援手，你就那么确信他对你有害？”伊泽瑞尔说：“因为找到了新主人便可忘记过去，我的刺客真是有特别的忠诚呢。”

“人际是一种毫无意义的东西，我随时可以杀掉他们，斯维因，卡西奥佩娅，锐雯……当然你并没有被排除在外。”泰隆冷酷无情地威胁道，但是伊泽瑞尔并没有被他的说辞伤害，相反，他露出了笑容，面向刺客。

“你永远是这样的准备随时以身犯险，”伊泽说，“你无法把雷德瑟尔团灭，除掉老妖怪伯纳姆，但是斯维因就可以，你这小小的威胁不可能吓住那个老瘸子。”

“闭嘴，伊泽。”飞刀指向少年的喉咙，刺客瞬间便悄无声息地出现在了伊泽瑞尔的身边。

“泰隆，你的思维如此透明，我要怎么说才好呢。”伊泽瑞尔无视刀刃的威胁，他前倾，贴近了刺客用红色围巾蒙住的脸。

“如果我是你的话，将统领踩在脚下并不是不可能”伊泽瑞尔轻舔他的耳垂，声音如恶魔一般甜蜜而低沉：“如果我是一只从下水道爬出来的小野猫，在这个时候，继承杜·克卡奥家主的位置是再高兴不过的事情了。卡特琳娜无条件听从你，有了她，那也就是得到了德莱厄斯集团的支持，又有马库斯将军的地位，拿到王位并不是什么难事，到时候还有什么能够阻止你呢，泰隆。”

手指勾下围巾的遮挡，伊泽瑞尔闭上眼睛轻轻地探入了刺客的唇，刀刃落地发出铿锵的声响，双手环住紧贴，手指陷入了柔滑的黑发里，出身卑微的少年狡猾，饥渴，充满野心。

他们准备前往战争学院，泰隆如此爽快的答应还是让伊泽瑞尔很是诧异，不过他马上弄明白了恋人的想法，如今诺克萨斯政坛动荡，身为杜·克卡奥家的第一刺客失去了踪迹，他想继续维持这样的场面，继续销声匿迹。

某种意义上，伊泽瑞尔觉得，在这很长的，不知道有多么漫长的一段时间中，泰隆是自由的。即使在泰隆决定前往战争学院之后以杜·克卡奥家族的名义加入联盟，也不过是这个嗜血如命的刺客的一种消遣罢了。杜·克卡奥家族名存实亡，泰隆没有任何承担家族责任的野心，从伊泽瑞尔告诉他将军失踪的那一刻，对于这个冷酷刺客而言，寻找将军的下落成了一个更大的消遣。

这个刺客不属于他，本来曾经有一次机会升华彼此的关系的，但是堕落生活又把爱情的纯洁美好剥削干净了。他还未能紧紧把握住的事物，至今为止就这么一件。

清晨的时候他们离开了密室，两人搬来石头把唯一的出口重新堵死了，然后走过皮尔特沃夫的管道、地铁和还未开张的地下商业街，道路错综复杂，大部分地方处于黑暗之中。

伊泽瑞尔抓着提灯在前面带路，他每天都要通过这漫长的黑暗去往地面，走过一堆流浪者的时候，破旧毯子上睡着的都是些脏兮兮的年幼面孔，伊泽瑞尔专程将两人剩下的食物留在这里，然后悄悄地离开。

泰隆正在商业街的入口等他，他从来不会询问伊泽瑞尔在做什么，去了哪里，甚至连话都很少对他说，这次伊泽瑞尔刻意走上前，握住了他的一只手，十指相扣，跟他并排走。

泰隆没有扳开他的手指或者甩开他，伊泽瑞尔压下内心的小紧张，悠闲地散着步，而泰隆在帽子下东张西望，看向两旁紧闭的门面和展示着货物的玻璃柜。

清晨的地下市场看上去如此荒凉，神似他阴暗潮湿的往昔，看着这些泰隆忽然说：“我昨天又做了奇怪的梦。”声音干涩嘶哑，轻的几乎令人无视。

“是关于将军吗？”伊泽瑞尔偏过脸，非常关切地询问。

“我梦见了无数这样的隧道，走动着无数的黑影，还有面目模糊的尸体。”泰隆哽了一下，说：“我在里面迷路了，觉得很不安。”

话刚说完，泰隆感觉到了手心的重量，伊泽瑞尔握紧了他，边走边回过头，对他说着：“那些缠绕你的鬼魂，光是因为缠着你，就应该再死千次万次，”他笑着说：“在复仇的方法里面，哭泣和呻吟是最低下的行为。”

泰隆将手指一根一根从他手掌中抽出来，动作不大，伊泽瑞尔的话卡在喉咙里，一脸无辜。泰隆顺手把绑在小臂上的武器往下拉，在钢铁的摩擦声中刀片贴在了手背上，算是彻底拒绝了伊泽瑞尔想要牵手的动作。

走出地下以后，温暖而刺目的阳光让泰隆眯起了眼睛，皮城的街道干净而且现代化，没有叫卖声也没有野猫在到处走，一列轨道列车从头顶上呼啸而过，这些轨道以皮城科学院为中心，向外延伸着，在轨道的两边，泛着银光的现代建筑也众星拱月般围绕着高耸入云的科学院尖塔，铺满大地。

两人沿着马路往海边走去，海风夹着夏日的凉意拂过整个新兴城市，在蔚蓝天空中留下一道道波纹状浮云。如此清新的天气让伊泽瑞尔心情愉悦，他心里告诉自己这就像上次一样，是一场约会，但现实却是泰隆依旧没打算搭理他。

他们在随处可见的高档餐厅吃了些鲜鱼做早餐，又在新的街道和博物馆逛了很久，伊泽瑞尔提出要去趟图书馆，即使他再努力，年龄还是限制了他的知识储备，何况他还和大多数的年轻人一样没什么耐心。

伊泽瑞尔为泰隆挑来了几本有意思的书，也为他点菜，选衣服，泰隆没什么个人好恶，只要是伊泽瑞尔推荐的东西他就会跟着喜欢。泰隆从伊泽拿来的书里面拿走几本，便可以在图书馆打发好几个小时，他非常认真地阅读那几本并不适合他的故事，比如他手里的《牧羊人的铃铛》，是一本弗雷尔卓德的民间童谣集，他一只手翻开一页，佩戴刀刃的右手垂在一边。

伊泽瑞尔心不在焉地翻了会书本，便转移了注意力，他小心翼翼地抓住了泰隆的右手，又小心翼翼地用指腹将他的拳刃推了回去。这样伊泽瑞尔就把椅子挪近了一点，泰隆几乎能感觉到衣服布料的摩擦，但是他仍旧一动不动地看书。

伊泽瑞尔缓缓地抚摸他的指节，较之少年的细腻皮肤，刺客的手掌上有几处经年累积的茧子。伊泽瑞尔抚摸那些粗糙的地方，动作非常轻柔，毫无规律，就是轻轻的触碰，轻轻地离开。

泰隆的指尖颤抖了一下，另一只手仍旧平稳，越过一页书页继续阅读。

他感觉到了伊泽瑞尔的吻，非常镇重地落在手背上，用温软的舌头舔舐他苍白的手背皮肤，因为害怕被其他人发现而小心翼翼，却又迷恋地朝手指的关节吻过去。他将脸靠近手背蹭了蹭，柔嫩干净的脸颊带来温暖而宠溺的触感，伊泽瑞尔将他的手覆在自己脸上，开始亲吻他的手腕。上面有道伤，看起来好像割腕留下的，实际上是不是泰隆已经记不清了，伊泽瑞尔嗅了嗅深色的伤痕，鼻息带着暖意，他像一只小宠物一样舔了舔手腕上的纹路，顺着掌纹来到手心，他闭上眼睛在那里留下一个吻，长久地停留。

泰隆几乎所有的注意和耐心都被那个吻吸引去了，一缕柔顺的黑发散落在了唇边，被他无意识地咬住了。

伊泽瑞尔咬住了四根手指的指尖，嘴唇小心地抿住，齿列在上面留下浅浅的牙印，在冰冷的手指被温暖包裹的时候伊泽瑞尔用舌尖抵在了指头上，他探入指甲的缝隙，抵在指甲和下面的那片软肉之间，来来回回的吸吮、触碰那敏感的地方，在两者的体温都已经快要相近了的时候，伊泽瑞尔慢慢地将泰隆的手指更深入，含在口中，再不顾呕吐感地抵入喉间，紧紧裹住。

泰隆的脸色由发白变得有些泛红，他的另一只手抵在书页上，留的过长的刘海遮蔽了面容，而他呼出的气息颤抖而灼热，那缕咬住的黑发被他嚼在齿间，才勉强压下了喘息。

湿润灼热，带着难以掩饰的火焰，伊泽瑞尔深深地将他的手指吞入，触碰到黏膜，泰隆觉得再深一点就能碰得到少年的内脏。

终于，这无比甜蜜又无比折磨的感觉在伊泽瑞尔的咳嗽声中停止了，安静无比的图书馆里伊泽瑞尔一边压抑着咳嗽一边取出纸巾准备擦干净泰隆手上的残液，没想到泰隆嗖地一下就把手抽了回去，放进口袋里不让他碰。

伊泽瑞尔喝了一大口水才勉强止住了咳嗽，泰隆帮他在后背上拍了拍，然后站起来去前台帮他还了书。

两人走出图书馆的时候伊泽瑞尔没办法像以前一样对刚看的书高谈阔论喋喋不休了，在皮城的巷道里，他扶住了墙弯下腰边咳边说：“你还记得你第一次带我去诺克萨斯中心图书馆的时候吗？”

“要不是某人吵着说再待在庄园就会死掉了，我才不会答应。”泰隆冷淡地回答。

“哈哈，你知道吗？那时候我连看都不敢多看你一眼，怕被你反感。”

“那现在是厚颜无耻的本性暴露了对吗？”

“并不是。”伊泽瑞尔终于停下咳嗽，他咽了咽口水站起来正对泰隆，湖水绿的眼睛在午后阳光下散发着透明而妖异的光芒，他微笑着：“后来我发现强硬一点或许更好，厚颜无耻才能光明正大地待在你身边。”

“呵。”泰隆轻蔑地撇了撇嘴，就看到伊泽瑞尔的手指绕过他的头发，按住他的后颈吻上来，泰隆实在是不喜欢他这么蛮干，还有这种被压制的感觉。伊泽瑞尔用一只手卡住他的下巴，扳开他的唇，不过这并没有令泰隆无所适从，他回吻了伊泽，不过是特别简单粗暴的那种，就像是啃咬一样。

即便是这样伊泽瑞尔还是非常开心，这个吻持续的非常久，当伊泽瑞尔意识到的时候，天空已由黄昏的晚霞色变为了浅蓝，出行的最好时光已经过去了。

“今天还要去战争学院吗？不如就地找个旅馆睡一觉再走吧。”

“不能再耽搁了，我必须去参加战争学院的测试。”

伊泽瑞尔是战争学院最早的几名英雄之一，在莫名获得这种荣誉之后他被说最多的就是贪恋权力，名不符实，他很尴尬，总在逃避着那个地方。他想说连他都不知道泰隆这样毫无功利心的狠角色为什么急着要去，但他没有问。

那时候伊泽瑞尔总觉得自己肯定什么都知道。

他们连夜赶路，从皮城行至战争学院，越过了诺克萨斯的边界和广袤荒芜的平原，泰隆第一次看到眼前这座伫立在一片乱石荒芜中镶满水晶的大殿时，满是不以为然，在他的心目中没有任何建筑能有诺克萨斯城一半高大，他鄙视德玛西亚人的伪善，更看不起皮尔特沃夫的城市作风，初次前往艾欧尼亚让他感到新奇，可他从没见过任何一个城邦如艾欧尼亚一样迂腐脆弱。

他们用华而不实的木梁建设了超越主义学院，在上面雕龙刻凤，但这样的学院竟不允许优秀的存在，在这样的国家，找不到一点力量的美感。

刚刚走进战争学院他们便遇到了老熟人希维尔，希维尔盛情邀请他们去她的别墅居住，泰隆本想伊泽如果答应她他会很不高兴，但没想到伊泽瑞尔拒绝了。

“那么我们住哪里？”泰隆不高兴地问：“假如我在诺克萨斯就不用考虑这些问题了。”

“如果我们是在诺克萨斯就得考虑活命的问题了，斯维因在派人追杀你，就像他目前对卡特琳娜做的一样。”伊泽瑞尔说，“我知道你不喜欢希维尔。”

“她是个狡诈多变的雇佣兵。”泰隆看着希维尔离开的走廊说。

“雇佣兵同时美丽且仗义。”伊泽瑞尔想为好友说句公道话，但他马上改口：“当然，她比不上你一半的一半，不管是美还是仗义。”

“是忠诚。”刺客严肃地纠正。

“如果忠诚不是对于生死不明的将军而是对于我就更好了。”伊泽瑞尔说，“不过，我一定会帮你找到将军的下落的。”然后亲手杀了那个混蛋。

至于后来，伊泽在战争学院和旧友打完招呼后他便听说在战争学院议事大厅测试的泰隆差点把那位为他测试的召唤师的脖子划个开口笑，想到议事厅测试的各种恶趣味，伊泽觉得那位召唤师没死掉实在是太可惜了。

时间差不多了，伊泽瑞尔便站在议事厅门口等待泰隆，他仍然穿着那身风尘仆仆的亚麻布上衣和牛仔裤，面孔像个天使，光线在金色发丝间跳跃，他看上去不止十五岁，但是不超过十八岁，很多人说他的笑容纯净无暇，将他和德玛西亚的少女魔法师拉克丝相提并论，但是伊泽瑞尔不知道一个从小父母双亡，被校园暴力赶出学校，又遭到政治迫害无家可归的家伙如何纯净无暇。

不知不觉他像泰隆习惯的那样靠在了背后的廊柱上，泰隆喜欢兜帽和墙面，那是出于他缺失的安全感。

面前的大门制作精良，相当华丽，其上雕刻箴言：“真正的对手就在其中。”

“真正的对手……”伊泽喃喃道，他回忆起很久以前自己来到这扇门前的故事解闷，刚刚思及在故事的后半段，门打开了，里面是浑浊的黑暗，泰隆走了出来，他手中的珍贵刀刃上沾着血。

“伊泽……”

“走吧。”伊泽瑞尔背过身去，手插在口袋里准备离开。

“伊泽，我杀掉了召唤师。”泰隆没有动，而是平静地说。

“嗯。”伊泽瑞尔在不远处停下了步伐，他敷衍地回答，“我不是应该说习惯了吗？”

泰隆没出声，但明显能察觉到从之前压抑到现在，他已经极度不满了。

“额额，慢着，在战争学院就不用遵守常人的思考模式啊。”伊泽瑞尔赶忙解释道，“那群老家伙会救活他的。”

“这样。”泰隆看了一眼心不在焉的探险家，午后的阳光和金色让他感到刺眼。

“你看到了什么幻象，泰隆。”伊泽瑞尔谨慎地发问。

“无趣的东西，是我第一次杀人的事情。”泰隆把刀刃藏到斗篷之下，用兜帽遮住了脸。

“你回答他什么？”伊泽瑞尔接着问，“你为什么加入英雄联盟？”

“为了找到将军。”刺客的口气开始不悦了。

“将军，或者说信念对你而言就那样重要么。”伊泽瑞尔停下来，思索了一下，他觉得自己在冒着生命危险说这些无聊至极的话，这不是他的风格，但他还是说下去了，“失去了马库斯将军，你的匕首就失去了它的意义，但是为什么，你不去寻找别的信念呢？”

伊泽瑞尔仔仔细细地抬起头看着刺客，他湖水一样的浅绿色眼睛纯净无暇，他轻轻地，一字一句地说：“那我能不能成为，你的信念呢？”

面对这样突如其来类似告白的话语，泰隆的表现非常平淡，他的表情连一点波动都没有，伊泽瑞尔已经紧张的要命。

“没关系的，没关系我会好好表现的，就像在杜·克卡奥庄园的时候一样，我会用我的所有，证明给你看……”

“拭目以待。”泰隆对他的动情漠不关心地说。

伊泽瑞尔只觉得内心的酸楚在翻滚，差点双肩颤抖地原地抽泣起来，马上他压住所有无所谓的感情，重新露出笑容，眼圈还红红的。

“那个，我们去接着找房子吧。”

“嗯，”泰隆想了想，“你有什么好点子了吗？”

“当然。”伊泽瑞尔眼中的神采自信又带点狡黠：“我们这就去征服虚空，拿它的图书馆当居室。”

在战争学院所在的峡谷的高处，一座私人图书馆优雅地镶嵌于岩壁之中，塔楼高耸，云雾缭绕，相传这座偏僻的巨型图书馆是片神迹，因为千百年来并没有工人来此为它添砖加瓦，它就是那么突然出现了。

夜晚，他们来拜访了这里的主人，伊泽瑞尔遥望这片巨大而精美的建筑，很明显它既不怪诞也不神圣，无论是屋瓦还是楼宇，都是非常严肃的人类作品，走进敞开的石雕大门，里面是无尽的黑暗。

“一点阳光的感觉都没有。”伊泽瑞尔抱怨道，他朝那团浑浊的黑暗大声说：“VEL’KOZ，这可真不像人类的名字，而且，对客人也没有一点礼貌。”

伊泽瑞尔等待了一会，黑暗中传来奇怪的声音，仿佛有个巨大的东西在向门口移动，声音随后传来，那声音也不像人类，似乎来自很远的地方，伴随着回声。

“人类，只是一种脆弱的生物罢了。”

“人类想向你挑战。”伊泽瑞尔冲他说：“把你的图书馆给我吧。”

“有趣。”缓慢低沉的声音，门里的黑暗被一点紫色的亮光打破，伊泽瑞尔睁大了眼睛，他看到了他从没见过的生物。

黑暗中一只巨大的紫色魔眼悬在高处窥视着他，魔眼透明，深邃，带着血腥的感觉，巨眼四周是一圈金色保护壳，它的上方还有三只稍小的眼睛，保护壳的下面伸出三条粗壮的触手，伊泽瑞尔还没有从惊讶中反应过来，瞬间紫色触手以迅雷不及掩耳的速度缠住了他的手脚，连逃跑或抵抗都来不及就被拖到了怪物的面前。

伊泽瑞尔身体被悬浮在半空中，但他还是露出笑容，“我觉得这个家伙长的很可爱啊，你说是不是？”

“很久没有见过，这样狂妄的人类了。”维克兹的声音带着威压。“挑战我的耐心吧，人类。”

伊泽瑞尔的手上聚出一团秘术光芒，维克兹用力扭紧他的手腕，迫使他放弃。

“不用挣扎了，你将成为虚空可口的猎物。”

“莫非虚空都是一群野蛮的生物，”伊泽瑞尔将它比拟为他所认知的其他虚空生物，比如克格莫，“原始地让人觉得可怜。”

维克兹发怒了，两根触手束紧，让伊泽感到有些疼痛，它最上面的那根触手伸出，抵向了伊泽的脖子，伊泽试着挣脱它。

“抽搐是正常反应。”维克兹并没有面孔和表情，但伊泽瑞尔感觉得到它巨大的眼睛里饱含的笑意，发亮的紫色竖状瞳仁里汇聚出一束光，维克兹着迷地喃喃道：“现在让我来看看你的组成，血与肉构造的怪异生物，你将有幸亲眼看见自己被分解的过程。”

维克兹的眼中发出一道能量射线，但它的引导突然被终止，它愤怒地扭转一下身体，看见了不知道什么时候已经悄无声息地站在了他的防御死角，伸出手中拳刃的刺客。

“你动，我就切。”

“哈哈，非同寻常。”维克兹看向手中的金发猎物，“你不应该能跑掉啊，不是吗，我可是来自虚空的。”

“可能吧，泰隆的刀是最快的，况且他连巫妖都敢杀，除非你生命力足够顽强支持你杀掉我。”伊泽瑞尔观察着这个奇异的生物，它的触手传达着不安，伊泽惬意地笑了起来，“合作，或者切触手，你更喜欢哪一种呢，维克兹先生。”

“合作？”维克兹咀嚼着这个词，放开了伊泽，泰隆也立刻离开，他凌厉的气息消失在阴影中。“人类这种弱小的生物，为了达到共同目的，就会彼此配合，称之为‘合作’。”

“这个词其实不准确，”伊泽瑞尔说：“我之前说的，是挑战，我想得到你的图书馆。”

竖状瞳孔张大，维克兹蠕动着触手在伊泽瑞尔身边转悠，“敢挑战我？你用什么作为赌注呢。”

“当然是用你的生命。”

维克兹对这种威胁十分愤怒，在它眼中的激光聚拢之前伊泽停止了打趣，他认真地对维克兹说：“我用我自己的生命做赌注。”维克兹露出不感兴趣的表情，伊泽继续说道：“以及我的刺客的生命。”

这下维克兹的触手轻轻挥舞，仿佛是在思考，他的思考持续不过几秒，伊泽看见，他摊开两只触手用虚空生物独有的声音说道：“如果认输，维克兹和维克兹的一切都任你处置。”

“那么，你是主人，你来定规则吧。”伊泽瑞尔跟上他的移动，走进了图书馆内部，他知道维克兹的内心无比高傲，追求完美，这也给了他赢的机会。

“谜语。”维克兹走近书架说，“恰好我最近看了人类的一个神话，叫做斯芬克斯。”

维克兹从书架中抽出一本书，它的动作小心谨慎，让伊泽感觉到，维克兹一直在学习人类，人类的形式和生活，他都觉得值得模仿，他将书放在两人之间的桌子上，说：“我这里有三座城，每座都有一道紧闭的城门，打开所有城门进入内城，你就算是赢了。”

“城在哪里？”伊泽疑问。

维克兹发出嘲笑的声音，他轻点书页，伊泽瑞尔发现自己已经身处另一个世界。

他走在一条崎岖的路上，一点一点摸索进城的路，一片白雾笼罩下一座阴森的古城慢慢浮现，雾气中弥漫寒冷，一个身穿单衣的孩子瑟瑟发抖地蜷缩在城门下。

城门上没有锁钥，只有一片空白，声音传来：“给城门正确的命名，你就能进来。”

伊泽梳理着所得的信息，孩子代表着一个人的最初，人的最初最重要的无非是生存，在冰冷的外面流浪，最需要的无非是温饱，他坚定地对白色的大门说：“请为我打开温饱之门。”

毫无声息，难道错了？伊泽不动声色地耐心坚持着，城门无声地滑开，他闯过了第一关。

第二座城非常坚固，反馈过来的信息让人感觉整座城加上城门整体都是由钢铁铸造，这一刻伊泽也没有犹豫，“安全之门。”

第二道大门立刻打开了。

伊泽信心大增，他来到了第三道门前，而情景却有所不同，第三座城让靠近它的人都会感到温暖，这就像一个花园，没有城墙，绿树环绕，表面上不设防，让人忍不住抬脚想踏入，而这恰恰就是诡异的一点。

对于这一座花园，伊泽根本找不到城门，更不用说给它命名了，他在城中漫步，一切是如此的美好，玫瑰下传来情侣的私语，草地上祖母带着儿孙走过，树荫下孩子们在奔跑嬉戏。

一个人在这样的环境下，他的知识足以分析和解决外部的一切问题，他能保护自己不受伤害，那还需要什么呢。

伊泽由轻敌进入了迷惘，他不得不承认，维克兹揣测人类的心灵，是无比的成功。

情感和归属吗？伊泽思考着，通常都是这样吧，但虚空怪物能用通常意义去思考吗，维克兹想说的一定是不一样的东西，可能他也是想让伊泽走前面循序渐进的思考路线呢，也或许，前两座城只是陷阱。

对于一个怪物来说，什么更重要呢，亲情友情爱情，他拥有吗，他渴望知识，他揣摩人的内心，人的内心最终向往的是什么呢？

“自由之门。”伊泽瑞尔脱口而出。

花园枯萎了，一条坦途在他面前出现。

身边的景象回到了图书馆，维克兹伸出一根触手，向前弯曲，优雅地对他行了一个礼，“恭喜你获得胜利，我的主人。”

“伊泽瑞尔，我的名字。”

在图书馆安顿下来之后，伊泽瑞尔向维克兹介绍自己，维克兹表示他早就知道了。

“你的名字在皮尔特沃夫的历史中我见过，联盟的历史里，我也读到过，虽然很短，但里面有很多内容，十分有趣。”

“事实上我也调查好了你，所以非常好奇才来这看看。”

“我知道，不然你不会带上泰隆来这里。”

图书馆非常巨大，养下一位纳什男爵都绰绰有余，即便如此，它还是被维克兹收集的书籍塞得严严实实，唯一空旷的只有末尾的圆形大厅，屋顶上是透光玻璃瓦，一道螺旋楼梯在向上延伸的书架之间蜿蜒而上，维克兹常常倚在大厅的桌子边看书。伊泽瑞尔也在这上煮茶喝，他还在图书馆中间生火做东西吃，吓得维克兹赶快为他开辟了几间被发霉的旧书塞满的小房间。

“我到处探险铸就书里那些传奇，哪有时间读这些发霉的破书？”伊泽瑞尔新从维克兹那里弄来了火系魔法加热茶壶，他向维克兹说，“其实说想要你的图书馆和触手都是骗你的，还有，我的话，你也可以随便叫，就当是同伴就好了。”

“您真是好心，那您身边的那位刺客呢？”维克兹心有余悸地说道：“我不喜欢他，因为，他好像一点也不喜欢在下。”

“不要错怪，他并不单单是不喜欢你，他也不喜欢一切非人类的智慧生物。”伊泽瑞尔沏茶，并递了一杯给维克兹，其实他只是想知道维克兹是如何吃东西的。

“偶有耳闻，”维克兹拿起茶杯，靠近金色保护壳下端，动作优美地品尝，他没有露出嘴，那动作就像是把茶倒进了他的身形里，“请问，诺克萨斯第一刺客是如何跟在您身边的呢。”

“我们是恋人。”听到这个，伊泽瑞尔立刻回答，刚说完，维克兹就毫无预兆地抬起一条触手转了个身，一道深不见底的大裂缝出现在了伊泽的脚下，他大惊失色地发出叫喊：“泰隆!!!!!”

维克兹适时收回了恶作剧，面对惊魂未定的可怜主人，继续拿起茶杯，毫无愧疚地说：“要辨别生物性别的话，最简单的方法就是听哭喊时候的音高~”

刺客刚刚从楼上跳下来，看见什么事情都没发生，他不耐地说：“大白天鬼叫什么？”

伊泽瑞尔怨念无比地看了维克兹一眼，站起来走向了泰隆，突然将他扑倒。

泰隆伸手想推开少年附上来的身体，伊泽才不管他呢，将他按在地上，恶劣地交缠上去，当然下一刻就被泰隆咬了一口然后推开了他。

维克兹的眼睛充满好奇地看着他们，他头顶上的触手拿出一支笔，开始在本子上记下今天的见闻。

“人类同性之间也有产生性吸引的可能。”

每一天都埋首书堆的维克兹眼中，他年轻的主人就像一个费力讨好猫儿的宠物主一样，泰隆从不做杂务，他在被召唤的时候会花大半天的时间泡在战争学院里，很晚才回来。不然就是在图书馆的某个角落里玩弄匕首，吃甜食，看联盟比赛的重播，浪费掉一整天的时光，泰隆的生活乏善可陈。

伊泽瑞尔整理房间，清理大厅，他擅长制作食物，就连维克兹也赞不绝口，这个看上去没心没肺的金发少年有着细致的一面，特别是在泰隆面前，他爱表现地像一只浮华的雄孔雀，然而泰隆一个笑容都不会回给他。

这种奇妙的关系，维克兹称之为一种有别于荷尔蒙的生物程序，这种程序虽然对进化毫无益处，但是仍可认为是一种神经主导的爱情行为。维克兹记了下来。

伊泽瑞尔只收拾了一间卧室，但他并不是每天都有幸在卧室休息，有时候他只能挤在书堆的维克兹身边，维克兹的说教能让他很快睡着。可是伊泽又一次在螺旋楼梯上捡到了在那里睡着的刺客，将他拖到床上之前伊泽瑞尔并不打算弄醒他。

当刺客睡眼惺忪地醒来时，看见趴在他身上解他衣服探险家，他也没表现出丝毫的惊奇，这总是让伊泽瑞尔倍感失望，他的一只手撩起了泰隆最里层的薄衣，将舌尖抵在他的胸口抚弄啃噬，泰隆发出一声喘息，这激起了伊泽瑞尔的快感，他的动作向下延伸，咬紧拉链，解开了泰隆的的裤子。

“我极其想杀掉那只章鱼。”泰隆的手拢住他的脖子。“它看上去令人恶心。”

“你想砍掉他那蠕动着的触手们，看看它光溜溜地躺在绿色，还是紫色，甚至更恶心的颜色的血中挣扎的样子，最后挖掉那只眼睛。”伊泽瑞尔知道他说中了泰隆的想法，泰隆的修长的五指在他的脖颈上移动，想象着那种杀伐的场景。

“我讨厌这个地方，我最讨厌图书馆，在这里无时无刻有一种被监视的感觉……”泰隆继续抱怨着，他还没说完，伊泽瑞尔就抓着他的肩膀将他按到枕头里，俯下身去在他耳边轻声说：“别吵了，乖乖躺下。”

然后他满意地看着泰隆的耳廓瞬间充血，脸扭到了一边。

伊泽瑞尔将包裹泰隆下体的布料完全退下，下身被温热的空间包裹，泰隆惊诧地抬起身，眼前男人的吸吮舔弄让他涨红了脸。

“伊泽……”

被快感侵袭的身体变得瘫软无力，泰隆用手肘支撑着身体，仰起头来如同溺水一样大口呼吸，汗水沾湿了黑发，顺着腮线滑落，伊泽瑞尔一边抚弄着前面勃发的上身，一边用舌尖仔细地扩张着后庭，被湿润的入口在探入的同时下意识地收紧，伊泽瑞尔直起身抚摸他湿透了的额发，安抚道：“放松。”

直到三根手指能够顺利进出，伊泽瑞尔才将自己的分身抵在入口，缓缓地埋入。

在整个进入后，他感到泰隆在拉扯他的衣服，力道很小，他顺着这个力道靠近了泰隆，轻轻地吮吸他淡薄的唇，小心翼翼的厮磨着。

身下开始动作，伊泽瑞尔缓慢的进出并不断寻找着角度，耐心地让他自己都觉得惊讶。

一瞬间被收缩痉挛的后庭紧紧包住，一直紧锁着眉头的泰隆突然发出一声惊叫，刺客立刻捂紧嘴唇连自己都被吓了一跳。伊泽深吸了一口气，不想承认他心里有难以言表的喜悦，他试着退出了一些又朝同一方向推入，反复几次之后，泰隆的呻吟已经变了调，他咬紧的唇间流出略微高亢的声调。

伊泽倾身侵入他发白的嘴唇，有技巧地挑逗，身下的人瞬间手足无措，在分开后发出缺氧的剧烈喘息。泰隆的身上泛着红润的色泽，他的双腿夹紧了伊泽瑞尔的细腰，手臂也抱紧了他，很久没被照顾的分身已经充血挺立，有一下没一下地磨蹭着伊泽的小腹，半透明的体液泛着暧昧的光泽，终于冲破了临界点，浓稠的体液喷泻在伊泽胸腹，伊泽腰间的动作不断加大，烫热的体液于交合处流下，空气中弥漫着甜腥的气味。

高潮的时候泰隆的手指抓伤了伊泽白皙的后背，但伊泽瑞尔并没有觉察到特别的痛感，他退出身，手拂过泰隆胸前的一道年代久远的伤痕，指尖还沾着残留着体温的精华，他勾起嘴角，望着身下眼神涣散着艰难对焦的泰隆。

泰隆疲惫地眯起一对绯红的眼瞳，他笑了笑，闭上眼侧躺过去。

伊泽瑞尔起身去沐浴都会询问他，但是对方通常只是摆摆手，一根脚趾头都懒得动。浴室的镜子里，伊泽瑞尔无言地看着后背上扎眼又暧昧的五道血痕，几乎每次性事泰隆都免不了会弄伤他，这家伙是猫吗？

他回来后过一会，泰隆才会慢吞吞地去浴室清理，伊泽瑞尔紧闭着眼睛等他回来，随后假装随意地翻身揽住他的腰，收紧手臂。

“最近没有人召唤我。”泰隆说。

“因为你上次又差一点杀了那个水平太低的召唤师。”伊泽瑞尔安慰他。

“不久以后就是艾欧尼亚和诺克萨斯的正义审判。”

“我代表艾欧尼亚参赛了。”

“我会一个个杀掉你们。”

“好的。”

几天后，维克兹凄苦地向伊泽瑞尔抱怨，他受到了一次召唤，结果不巧在战场上对阵泰隆，他被泰隆大卸八块，而且不止一次。

“这年轻人谁教的啊，太恶劣了吧，呜呜呜。”维克兹用手捂住大眼睛，头顶上的触手无精打采地垂了下来。

“节哀，节哀，哈哈哈。”伊泽瑞尔分外高兴地喝着花茶，维克兹爱上了他做的柠檬水，经过久远的时间，维克兹进食的器官已经退化了，但他仍然能品尝食物，伊泽的出现给他带来的新乐趣不止一点半点，更美味的柠檬蛋糕他一次也没有偷尝到，据伊泽说那是他家泰隆最喜欢的甜食。不过令人伤感的是，不过多久，维克兹就经常在图书馆发现没人动的坏掉的柠檬蛋糕。

这一天伊泽瑞尔破天荒地没有出门，最近他晋升为了战争学院理事，皮尔特沃夫执政官也重新和他交好，执政官送来了一大堆礼物，伊泽瑞尔全部收下。维克兹看见这些好奇地问他：“人类是不是创造了一个叫做‘行贿’的词语。”

“对，而且还为行贿制定了刑罚。”

“绞刑，我记得是。”维克兹绘出一个绞架的图形，他提起一只触手把自己吊起来，如同一只扭曲的钻子。“正在进行复制有机体的日常娱乐活动。”

“一提到绞刑你就会很高兴。”伊泽瑞尔在礼物里找到生肉和皮尔特沃夫的特产，执政官被泰隆称为变色龙，但他仍然是个可爱的家伙，他帮助过泰隆，泰隆仍然能毫不犹豫地听从将军的指令刺杀他，就像在艾欧尼亚刺杀锐雯一样。

背叛与忠诚，这两个词在泰隆身上经常矛盾地同时出现，却又并不违和。

想到可怜又可恨的执政官先生，伊泽瑞尔深深怀念起了皮城，大部分时候他都待在皮城以外的地方，做着位卑未敢忘忧国的春秋大梦。

第一次认识泰隆，就是因为他设计囚禁了准备去皮城完成任务的刺客，想带回皮城领赏金，却被串通一气的皮城执政官驱逐出境，那时候他对泰隆只有怨恨和厌恶，一种他对诺克萨斯人的天然情感，后来泰隆出乎意料地朝他施予援手，收留他在杜·克卡奥庄园，让伊泽瑞尔不得不重新审视这个彻头彻尾的诺克萨斯人。

杜·克卡奥庄园里面的一切都和伊泽瑞尔曾经见过的生活截然不同，马库斯将军虽然完美迷人，但他性格狭隘恶毒，正是这种性格缺陷让其他地方异常完美的将军魅力非凡，伊泽瑞尔希望泰隆远离他，是因为害怕，将军就像笼罩在杜·克卡奥家的无法超越的阴影，也是诺克萨斯的一道可怕阴影。

可是现在这道阴影在突然之间不复存在，伊泽瑞尔心中却更加沉重，他敏锐地察觉到一切的背后，一个巨大的阴谋正在酝酿。

伊泽瑞尔开始准备午餐和下午茶，这时泰隆还没有起床，他的作息是避开阳光旺盛的时间，通常定在夜晚或者清晨，二十几年来一直如此。

因为这个，维克兹好奇地分析了泰隆的血液样本，“他有非人类的血统，”维克兹挥舞着触手对伊泽瑞尔高兴地说着他的发现，“这种差异跟巫妖，幽灵他们非常相像，和吸血鬼几乎一模一样，但是和主人你的差异不同，你的差异来自于我们虚空生物，泰隆的差异来自暗影岛。”

伊泽瑞尔也不知道为什么他的奥术能力与虚空有关，再隔几个月，他决定勉为其难地拜访嚎哭深渊，那里住着他难以启齿的唯一一名亲戚，他的叔叔，老智障莱特。

平静的一天，图书馆外突然传来嘈杂的声音，听上去像是，清脆的叮当声。

“祖安的生化火箭弹。”刺客从高高的螺旋楼梯上跳下来，落在伊泽瑞尔与维克兹的面前，一听到他的声音维克兹就触手发麻，他张大了了瞳孔。“能……能再说一遍吗，泰隆先生。”

“他们要轰炸图书馆。”泰隆看向远处素来敞开的大门，伊泽瑞尔快速往瞭望台跑去。

“有一个连的诺克萨斯军人，”伊泽瑞尔说，“几十个，或许上百。”

泰隆的手中拿起数把飞刀，伊泽瑞尔拦住了他，“你并不擅长和多个敌人作战。”

飞刀在指间旋转，泰隆轻蔑地看了一眼面前整备精良的军队，杀掉几个人不是难事，但是拔掉一个连，那种强大的事情只有锐雯能做出来。

“不要冒险，泰隆。”伊泽瑞尔请求道，“如果我是个炮台，这也许难不倒我，可惜我并不是，大不了图书馆放弃，VK骂我们一顿就好了，不要冒险。”

泰隆曾为诺克萨斯的军部效命，但他的同僚他全都不记得，这个时候看着对面头领的军衔，他也很是茫然。

“诺克萨斯的叛徒，东躲西藏一定十分难受吧，今天就给你们一个解脱。”军官坐在祖安的绿色生化兵器车上冲他们喊道。

“中尉先生，在诺克萨斯官僚机构，降职一定十分难受吧，今天就给你解脱好啦。”伊泽瑞尔回礼道，泰隆还没来得及朝军官扔出一道蓄谋已久的飞刀，伊泽瑞尔突然推开他，一道紫色的耀眼光束，从图书馆深处直射出来。

维克兹集中精力，他的三根触须弯曲向前，从紫色的魔眼中引导出一束滋滋作响的裂解光线，比起下流的生化武器更加威力巨大，人类的尖叫声从耳边划过，伊泽瑞尔闭紧了眼睛。

五秒之后，魔力的热度在室内慢慢消退，嘈杂和混乱消失了，最可怕的一点是，连血腥都没有，军队站立的地方，血肉已经消失，只剩下空洞洞衣物和扭曲的钢铁还标示着他们曾经的存在。

伊泽瑞尔目瞪口呆，他知道虚空的可怖，没想到会这么恐怖，维克兹得意地摇摆着触须，头顶上的触手拿着笔嘀咕着记录：“人类的熔点也不是恒定的，主人，你也要来一发试试吗？”

“喂喂，你们真是变态的种族啊，话说虚空入侵我们不就玩完了，这，这不科学啊。”

“主人，依据我的计算，虚空彻底入侵瓦罗兰还需要再等一万四千五百九十六年，到时候您早已化为虚空的碎片了，就像是我即使服务于您，您作为人类短暂的生命对我而言也不过转瞬即逝。”

泰隆撇撇嘴看了一眼这只害怕突进的大章鱼怪，他走向那队军队的遗迹，拾起了一张军牌，上面是一个普通的青年军人，他思考起他们的番号，想起来他们长官的名字。

“马里克·鹰月大法官，他有一支雷德瑟尔的军备。”泰隆的想法得到了论证，他胜利一般对伊泽瑞尔说：“大法官向来是斯维因集团的走狗。”

“嗯嗯，他的确是个棋子，不过是高级的那种棋子。”伊泽瑞尔给的回答让顽固的刺客稍感满意。

“斯维因，你们说的是那个死灵巫术的傀儡么？”维克兹突然插话，泰隆第一次将注意投向了他。

“当你们在卧室悠闲地玩各种play的时候我可不是什么都没做，”维克兹游荡到书架边，拿下来一束卷轴，他说道：“斯维因本人已经死了，没人知道是什么时候死去的，他的躯壳是虚无的，那只乌鸦救了他。”

“你这样说碧翠丝可能没错，在我小的时候，斯维因就已经是这个样子了。”泰隆说：“就像前最高统帅勃朗·达克维尔一样，他也靠死灵术维持着生命。”

一旁的伊泽瑞尔忍不住嘲笑出声，他说：“你们诺克萨斯仇视非人类，可自己不也不是人类吗？”

“诺克萨斯的核心本来就不是种族歧视，而是强大为美。”泰隆不置可否道。“应该让锐雯好好教教你真正的诺克萨斯精神才对。”

“可是锐雯自己也不知道那到底是什么。”伊泽瑞尔拍了拍他的肩，贴在他耳边说：“别介意，亲爱的，我仅仅是不喜欢诺克萨斯，不论如何也不会喜欢，但是你是个特例，因为你让我看到这个世界还是有救的。”

“你也是。”泰隆回答他。

因为前几天被袭击的事情，伊泽瑞尔出门的时候，泰隆交给了他一把飞刀，要他带着防身，伊泽本来打趣着要拒绝，刺客便说他的近身搏斗能力简直渣，意识到他完全忘记了伊泽瑞尔那逆天的逃生能力，伊泽瑞尔也没有继续推辞，收下了飞刀。

白天的会议无聊透顶，伊泽瑞尔睡了大半堂，就连魔法科技协会的迦娜刻意坐在他身边他都没有察觉，伊泽瑞尔意识到他再继续在这里这样待下去，很快就会变的和联盟里的老头子们一样腐朽不堪。

晚上的时候，伊泽瑞尔穿过小镇子的荧光朝远处山峰上的图书馆走去，劣质的路灯发出病态的白光，飞虫在下面盘旋飞舞，燃尽生命。

伊泽瑞尔站在暗角里，拿出匕首，看见锋利的刀刃上面雕刻着花纹和血槽，一天之内拿出来多次，放在鼻尖嗅嗅，上面有刺客身上常常带有的血腥味道，匕首已经不崭新了，刃口有细小的缺口。

“看来尊敬的将军送的东西，也没那么重要嘛。”伊泽瑞尔站在峡谷的吊桥上，手指夹着薄薄的刀锋，晃荡着，挥手朝深不见底的峡谷甩出去。

“但是啊，一定比伊泽瑞尔要重要的多。”想到刺客说不定就会为了这个对自己刀刃相向，伊泽瑞尔感到一阵苦涩，他最终没有放开手。

将匕首塞进靴子里的皮质插槽，匕首上的温度早已无影无踪，只是一个刺客曾经使用过的物品，没有任何意义。

这一周，抽签轮到泰隆免费召唤，因为他有谋杀召唤师的前科，有胆量去召唤他的人依旧寥寥。他今天来到战争学院的时候，卡特琳娜和大德一队刚刚输掉了一场局势大好的赛事，卡特见到他就将火气全撒在他头上，下一场卡特要MID的位置对阵对面的安妮，上路是锐雯，泰隆只好给薇恩当SUP。

上一次在SUP这个位置的时间，他已经不记得了，应该是一次娱乐局，卡西奥佩娅第一次来到联盟练手要求MID，艾瑞莉娅默不作声地买了装备去上路对付那只巨大的鳄鱼怪，泰隆只好不情愿地走下路辅助伊泽瑞尔，那次泰隆SUP既不让兵也不买眼，艾瑞莉娅生气地指责他玩得不如一个小学生，伊泽瑞尔默默地卖掉了装备换了窃法之刃和眼石，竟然也强大的要命，让所有人都大跌眼镜。

泰隆不喜欢当SUP的感觉，实在是非常讨厌，他享受杀人的快感，在刀尖上游刃有余的展示暗杀技巧，在战场上，就连善于跃迁的伊泽瑞尔也逃不过他的追杀，他曾经因为一时头脑发热冲进对方人群中想要击杀伊泽而被集火致死，只能在死亡影像中看着长得像天使一样的金发美少年如同恶魔一样大杀特杀，在比赛失败后，伊泽瑞尔还悄悄地给他点了一个“可敬的对手”。

今天的SUP泰隆出奇地配合，他收敛锋芒，要么保护后排，要么冲上去制造AOE然后隐身逃走，将输出的环境都给了队友，这天的比赛结束后，薇恩点亮了他的团队合作荣誉，很是奇怪，战绩那么差却会得到赞扬，有时候杀人如麻却想要砍了召唤师。

比赛结束后锐雯露出温暖的笑容邀请他去吃晚餐，泰隆婉拒了，锐雯询问他住处时，他也没有回答。卡特琳娜邀他去召唤室打牌，泰隆告诉自己，他之所以答应是想要看看伊泽瑞尔有没有在这里，伊泽瑞尔是逆命少有的比较长久的牌友之一，伊泽瑞尔说，在他面前，逆命不敢出老千。

屋里好像是在开聚会，都是他认识的人，但是没有伊泽，好运姐在开牌局，德莱文和几个人玩接斧头的游戏，这个游戏的规则是在某个倒霉蛋失去一根手指后停止。

屋里进行着一场欢乐的战争，泰隆找到沙发的空位坐下来，和安妮一起堆纸牌金字塔，在这种无聊的游戏中，他总是试图回想一些事情，他小心翼翼地搭着三角形，试图想起某件事，他想到伊泽埋在自己胸口的头发，手指穿过其间的时候有种仿佛触摸到阳光的温暖柔和之感，像是抚摸某种大型的犬类生物，金色的毛发下是蓄势待发的躯体和燥热的内里。当伊泽削尖的下巴抵着他的额头的时候，伊泽喘息着说了一句话，也许是我把你弄疼了吗？也许是这样你觉得疼吗？

泰隆想不起来是哪一句。怎么都想不起来，但他莫名地觉得答案对他至关重要。

脏乱的桌子上的纸牌金字塔有一种均衡的美感，就在泰隆和安妮合力盖上最高的两张牌时，一把斧子突然飞了过来，泰隆抱住安妮扑倒，纸牌金字塔无声地坍塌，斧子稳稳的钉在了沙发的后背，离他们只有半尺远的地方。桌子上有什么血肉模糊的东西，是一根断指。

德莱文的那边发出了一片哄笑，泰隆愤怒地站起来，拔刀，德莱文朝他做了个鬼脸，夸张地玩弄着手中的斧子。

泰隆冲了出去，马上有什么什么东西从天而降，那是一只巨大的暗影熊，俯身抓起了德莱文。一切都是在瞬间，德莱厄斯朝他冲了过来，随后抓着火焰的安妮挡在他的面前，混乱在狭小空间的酒气和烟味中散开了，打架开始了，人们个个都很气愤，抓起椅子和武器朝彼此的身上招呼，一个牛头兽人在人群中撞来撞去，斧子和手指乱飞，这种情况还是把安妮弄懵了，泰隆一把抓住她，让她在墙角别动，安妮只好点头。

安置了安妮，泰隆返身加入混战，他用力拉开在牌桌上打起来的两个妹子，但是没用，转身她们就又打了起来，把对方的妆容，鼻子，耳朵都打花打坏，敌我之间没有任何东西，武器也被抛弃，只想在各自拳头的打击下，直接感觉到对方鲜血飞溅的嘴脸，有的人倒下了，拉倒身边的人，泰隆放弃了最初拉架的愚蠢想法，他的行动简单直接，把视野内的人都一一打倒，没有规则，没有文明，去死吧，你们这群暴徒，去死吧，醉鬼们，去死吧，赌棍们，随着疼痛和愤怒的发泄，他似乎想起来了，清晰地想了起来。是我把你弄疼了吗？是的，就是这句，他很高兴他想起来了。

管事的人来维持秩序的时候，翻了天的场面已经被控制住，穿着白色袍子的联盟最高议员维莎尼雅亲自出面对他们大声呵斥。泰隆擦了擦嘴角的血迹，无视她离开了。

天色已经很晚，泰隆从没有这么晚回去过，想到这里，他感到一丝歉意。

他很反感那个住处，仅仅是因为在他的记忆里，最早的疼痛开始于图书馆，他去偷书作为锐雯的礼物被抓，殴打的记忆挥之不去，那件事情仿佛是他一切宿命的开始，偷窃，伤痕，与一段有始无终的感情，在皮尔特沃夫的旅途中，伊泽瑞尔挖苦他在杜·克卡奥家的尴尬地位，泰隆不在意的对他说，他曾经喜欢过锐雯，那只是一种朦胧的感觉，他对卡特琳娜的感情，则更像是一种憧憬。

他的一次任务里，看到卡特琳娜站在血泊之中，红发少女嘴角露出的满意微笑，仿佛绽放的黑暗之花。他从那以后便深深地爱上了她，就像爱一把绝世的刀锋一样的简单。

远远地看见图书馆灯火通明，泰隆刚走进门就看到一只死章鱼挂在楼梯上，他一出现维克兹马上原地复活，弹起来摇着伊泽瑞尔的椅子。

“现在可以开饭了吗？可以开饭了吧？”

“当然。”伊泽瑞尔露出一个可爱的微笑，维克兹嫌弃了一下他的伪善，这只本来食欲快要退化的虚空生物开心地享用着食物，他瞥向走进来坐下的刺客，刺客脸上一道新鲜的划伤已经凝固了。

维克兹本来想了很久感觉伊泽会问点什么，可是什么都没发生，两人相安无事地着吃饭，没有语言交流连一个眼神交流都没有。

伊泽瑞尔伸了一个懒腰，“好饱~”

“主人做甜点乃是一绝。”维克兹举起触手说。

伊泽瑞尔从靴子里取出匕首还给泰隆，泰隆收进斗篷下的夹子，伊泽瑞尔注意到了他手臂上的瘀伤。他们走进卧室，房门合上阻断了外面所有的光线，苍凉的月光勾勒出屋内简单的陈设，伊泽瑞尔在门关上的一刻一只手扯住了对方的领口，踮起脚吻舔着他脸上的伤口，另一只手制止了对方开灯的动作，泰隆下意识地躲避他，但是伊泽瑞尔的唇摸索着覆了上来，带着丁香和蜂蜜的味道的唇舌缠绕着他，温度迅速攀升，对方近在咫尺的鼻息如同叹息一般拂过脸颊。

黑暗中人的感官被动地敏锐起来，缓缓向下移动的唇舌扫过每一道疤痕和瘀伤，停留在肌肤的性感带，伊泽小心地解下他的拳刃和装备飞刀的腰带，解开剑刃斗篷和上衣。舌尖技巧地在胸口打转，吮咬的动作发出令人羞耻的水声，在安静而黑暗的室内每一声细微的喘息都非常明显，他的手移到泰隆的下腹，隔着布料抚摸搔动着欲望在撩拨下蓄积膨胀，他将手伸进布料，手指攀附在裸露出的器官上，就着已经分泌出的体液爱抚着，泰隆靠着门，大口呼吸着，手臂搭上了伊泽的肩膀，双眼渐渐习惯了黑暗，伊泽的脸离他非常之近，他执着于手上动作，神情出奇的专注。

爆发的那一刻泰隆的手臂下意识地搂紧了伊泽的肩，忍不住咬了一口少年优美的锁骨，高潮过后的恍惚逐渐散去，伊泽瑞尔的脸埋在他的肩膀，轻吻。

“今天就这么多了吧，晚安~”

泰隆愣了一下，伊泽瑞尔伸手去开灯之前，他的手探入了伊泽的衣服下摆，解开外套和一根根带子，随后是皮带，伊泽瑞尔虽然有些惊讶，还是任由他解下去，热流和躁动在体内升腾，耳边细碎的喘息声像是一只爪子在抓挠着他的的胸口，让他忍不住向更深的地方顶去，泰隆口腔狭小的空间几乎被塞满，随着吞咽的动作收缩，他生疏地用舌舔弄，伴随着呼吸越来越重，干呕的感觉被遏制下去，渗出的白色液体因为来不及吞咽，顺着线条细瘦的下颚流下，泰隆的脸上显出痛苦的神色，低声忍耐的哼叫听起来有了可怜的意味，口中的器官又胀大了几分，苦涩的液体直接灌入了泰隆的咽喉，异物感和窒息让红色的眸子里渗出了泪水，分身已经充血挺立到了极点，几乎每一次触动都会引发剧烈的喘息。

“嗯——”伊泽忍耐着扳开他的头，浊液从顶端喷射出来，打在了泰隆的嘴角，粘腻的触感让有些神志不清的他颤抖了下，伊泽瑞尔俯身将他推倒在地面上，转过他的身体，急不可耐地打开他的双腿挤入，眼睛还有些迷离的泰隆发出一声急促的呻吟，下身的律动加上夜晚斗殴留下的伤痕让他忍不住地发出哀叫。

“啊……啊……伊泽……”

少年汗湿的金发贴近了他，微长的黑发略微凌乱地垂下，泰隆别开脸企图去擦脸上属于他的印记，却被制止了，没有预计的难缠的索取，少年几乎在用尽全力地讨好着他，温暖有力却细致温柔，让泰隆颤抖不已。

一滴方才蓄积却没有落下的泪从红色湖水中滴落。

“泰隆，我喜欢你，好喜欢你，比喜欢自己还要喜欢你。”少年的声音有些沙哑，模糊不清的在耳边叙述着。

心脏的跳动失去了它原有的节拍，少有波动的脸上露出了一抹温柔的笑，“我喜欢你，伊泽，就像喜欢杀人一样喜欢着你。”

并不朦胧也不是憧憬，是一种很近很近的感觉啊，就像是信念。


	2. 杀戮之桥

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章主要关联冰原势力构成、维京人格雷厄的故事

即使到了春季，战争学院也毫无生气可言，这里只有水晶和能量，以及对知识的极端追求，伊泽瑞尔能明白这里为什么是瓦罗兰最大的疯子聚集地，在战争学院，就算是一个考古学家，也可能在瓦罗兰翻云覆雨。

伊泽瑞尔走进他的工作室的时候，他从皮城带过来的旧机器人笨拙地从房门边探过来，独脚抓着天花板，吱吱呀呀地向他通报：“有客，有客。”

伊泽瑞尔把它摆回到桌上，他看见屋子的正中央坐着一个戴着充满皮城特色高帽子的制服少女，桌子一边靠着她的巨型步枪，少女正在翘着腿坐在红色天鹅绒椅子上，无聊地摆弄着他的那些小玩具，伊泽走进来她眼都没抬，一只手抓着糕点一只手翻看着古书书页。

书桌上杂乱无章地放置着各种各样的老古董：书，雕像，瓷碗，还有拓版，它们有关于他最近在艾卡西亚发现了一个名叫暗裔的生物，它的形象几乎出现在瓦罗兰所有历史的边边角角里，但对它的记录就像弗雷尔卓德的探索者，监视者，守望者的神话一样模糊不清。

伊泽瑞尔走到窗台边拿起水杯倒茶，说道：“看见主人回来，不请自来的客人就没有任何表示吗？这可不符合名门淑女的大家风范。”

“不是淑女，而是女警，”女孩把书啪地一声合上，指尖在封面的浮雕巨剑上转悠着，“我身边的富家公子哥儿都在到处猎艳，名门淑女们开着舞会撒着娇，而我只得到了一杆枪和一顶帽子，你呢，伊泽瑞尔，流浪有什么意思，你不打算什么时候回来吗。”

“你以为我不喜欢皮城吗，我只是不喜欢喧哗，最主要的是皮城高层不太喜欢我。”伊泽坐在窗框上，戴着露指手套的右手端着杯子。

“那是你自找的，我帮你收拾了多少次烂摊子，可你一待在皮城就会犯事。”女警皱起眉头，手指推开一块雨花石，看见压在玻璃板下的一张留影。

“你来这里该不会就是为了蹭东西吃和对我说教吧，凯特琳。”

“当然不是，我来告个别，战争学院的战争愈来愈多了，那个诺克萨斯女人最近和德玛西亚一起控告战争学院企图构造假案陷害诺克萨斯，真是件奇事。”

“指控毫无问题，说起来我也得出去避风头，被指控的那位，正巧是我的一个老师。”伊泽瑞尔想，泰隆如果听到她这样说卡特琳娜，一定很不高兴。

“什么时候回来。”

“等他们再度打起来的时候，我就卷铺盖跑回来。”

凯特琳笑了，继续问：“你回皮尔特沃夫吗？”她的指甲轻轻刮着玻璃板，下面那张最近的留影上，穿闪亮的德玛西亚战甲的天才魔法少女和伊泽瑞尔并排站在一起，图片上的两个人都有点心不在焉。

“不是，我准备前往弗雷尔卓德，”伊泽瑞尔摇摇头，弯起嘴角，“和我的恋人一起。”

他的幸福感还没荡漾完，女警起身告别准备离开，她拿起桌子一旁的长枪，动作熟练地瞄准。

“砰!”伊泽瑞尔惨叫着掉下了窗口。

图书馆里，伊泽瑞尔单方面宣布了的旅行计划，维克兹抓住了字眼，他喃喃着，“弗雷尔卓德。”

“准确的说是弗雷尔卓德的嚎哭深渊.”伊泽瑞尔看见触手怪的瞳孔变窄，那个动作和人类的眯眼十分相像。

“嗯嗯，嚎哭深渊，杀戮之桥，愿你们玩的愉快。”维克兹用两只触手捧着茶杯，头顶上的触手将下午茶的消遣小说放到眼前。

泰隆在一旁用小匕首花式旋转修剪指甲，在听到旅行的一刻他忽然恍惚了一下，这一瞬间的恍惚，匕首划破手指，艳丽的血滴落出来，他毫不在意地弹掉血珠，下一刻，探险家就俯身半跪在他面前，将受伤的手指纳入口中。

“有人被凯特琳的狙击轰下高塔，还有心情去旅行？”泰隆抽出手指，拿起桌上的绷带，束紧指腹，随后一圈一圈将整只左手麻利地缠起来，尽管在室内，他也总是全副武装，蒙住脸和手臂，看到这样的泰隆，伊泽瑞尔总有一种想要将他推到桌子上，撕开衣服吃掉的冲动。

泰隆提到过，遮脸的习惯是因为他过去因为长相遇到了很多麻烦，在他自残之前锐雯给了他这样的建议。见过泰隆的脸的人都评论他的外表出众，和刺客冷酷残忍的手段反差的是，他长的非常俊美，柔和，甚至有温柔的感觉。

伊泽瑞尔这种自认为能靠刷脸为生的人，对于泰隆低调的行事作风，他有的时候会觉得可惜。而且到现在快过去半年了，甚至都没有几个人知道泰隆和他的关系，诺克萨斯和德玛西亚政府唯一能给出的说法只有，被监视的杜·克卡奥家族的暗杀者泰隆失踪了。

“真冷淡。”伊泽瑞尔一脸郁闷地坐下来，然后他忽然想到了什么好东西，他探过身去在很近的距离里说：“喂，泰隆，我们结婚吧！好不好？”

维克兹在一旁听到了诧异地看了少年探险家一眼，咳了声，他想听刺客怎么说。

缠着白色绷带的手落在金色头发上，宠溺地摸了摸，“等你成年再说。”

“没人规定未成年就不允许结婚了啊。”伊泽瑞尔露出哭腔。

刺客低头用刀叉切樱桃蛋糕，懒得和他争论这种无聊的事情，“那就等找到了将军的下落以后。”

伊泽瑞尔高兴起来，“好啊，那就这么决定了，一言为定。”

“嗯，一言为定。”泰隆不以为然地答应他。

泰隆最终没有拒绝出行的计划，他们出门的时候，维克兹出来送别他们，伊泽瑞尔从来没见过这只虚空生物出门，维克兹声称虚空通向任何地方，但是任何地方他都已经看腻了。

两人带着不多的行李，离开了战争学院所在的峡谷，伊泽瑞尔回头看向学院，远远地只能看到正门和外墙，学院建立在一座废弃的水晶矿井之上，透着紫色的光芒，仿古大门前无数的台阶层层递进，似乎往上连着天空，神殿一般的主建筑又分为三层，每一层都由无数根巨大的立柱支撑，学院任何一座的拱门都比图书馆要高。此时一些佩戴着金星的黑袍法师正在台阶上行走，议事厅正门紧闭，除了特别的盛典和仪式，一般只能走旁边的侧门。

一路上建筑物从高耸渐渐变成低矮的平房，变成游牧族群的行军帐篷，从蛇纹石河北上，弗雷尔卓德仿佛是另一个世界，天空是纯净的冰蓝色，没有云，只有让人冷的发抖的苍穹，呼啸的风带起一团团冰渣雪粒，在没有太阳光彩的空间弥散着，石板道路上的白色霜气，随着风波浪一样时起时伏，时聚时散。

在前往极北嚎哭深渊的前一天，两人在一座城镇里落脚，这里看上去小的可怜，但是相对平安，百年来没有人对此地洗劫，它就已经发展成了远近闻名的经济重镇。

“这是我第一次来弗雷尔卓德，你呢，泰隆？”伊泽瑞尔坐在客房里，他脱掉湿掉的靴子，清理里面和外面的积雪，不论是穿什么鞋子，在雪山里只要走一两个小时就会被湿雪压的迈不动脚，虽然不是很怕冷，伊泽瑞尔还是在外套之上又加了一件蓝色的短斗篷，在衣领前用大别针扣上，他心爱的水晶挂坠镶嵌在左手，右手也换上了厚一点的皮手套。伊泽瑞尔对自己的新形象非常满意，白色出乎意料地适合他，所有人都只看到那个令人羡慕，耀眼阳光，生活丰富多彩的探险家，但是在泰隆眼中，他有相当凉薄的一面。

泰隆没有野心，是性格所致，在遇见伊泽之前，他每天想到的只有任务，杀戮，和杀戮带来的快感。他，卡特琳娜，卡西奥佩娅，十年的相识中，他们三个人仿佛都是为了实行杜·克卡奥将军的意志而活，为了将军的一句话语而不顾一切，将军暗中操控诺克萨斯，处理一切需要处理的事情，也帮他们收拾烂摊子。

卡特琳娜经常玩脱，将军好几次冒着生命危险去救她，卡西奥佩娅的遭遇更加悲惨，她受到的诅咒让将军视弗雷尔卓德为死敌，泰隆在认识伊泽瑞尔之后，他渐渐发现了一件事情，杜·克卡奥将军从未对他们三人做过任何要求，可能他们的忠诚和出色，并不是将军真正想要的东西。

就好像锐雯叛逃后泰隆发觉诺克萨斯的强者体制，并不是正确的，锐雯彻底明白了这件事情，罪恶让她绝望彷徨，但是泰隆无法了解她的那种感觉，泰隆害怕明白以后，颠覆了他赖以为生的价值观。

“我上一次来弗雷尔卓德是三年前的事情了，”泰隆搅拌着弗雷尔卓德的羊奶浓茶，不论是什么饮料，就算不喜欢，他还是一定会拿勺子在里面搅一搅，小心翼翼地尝了一口，不够甜，泰隆将方糖夹进杯子，看着它慢慢沉入，“那一天正好是弗雷尔卓德部落联盟确立之日，宫殿上面艾希女王和蛮族之王大婚，我在宫殿的地下凌迟一个知道情报的卫兵长。”

“弗雷尔卓德人重视传统，你一定是故意那样做的。”

“那是我一年中最糟糕的一天，我再也不会为任何人那样杀人了，那不是刺客的所为。”泰隆自言自语着：“很奇怪，当你第一次杀人，你就会明白，人不过是血肉皮囊，再就是一副骨架支撑着罢了。”

“那是因为诺克萨斯不把人当人看，当所有人都在杀人的时候，不杀人反而会很奇怪了。”伊泽瑞尔将冻僵的脚放进客房准备的羊绒拖鞋，在餐桌另一边坐下，品尝他的那一份奶茶。“拜身世所赐，我从小就见过很多糟糕的家伙，能面不改色糟蹋他人的家伙啊，能为了一己之利毫不留情除掉他人的家伙……我心目中的诺克萨斯就是那种充满糟糕家伙的地方，像马库斯将军那种人，就有着标准的诺克萨斯的味道，那种想要支配别人，践踏别人也无所谓，或者是轻率地把别人当作玩具来对待的那种味道，但是泰隆和他们不一样，从诺克萨斯地牢里你放走我的那天开始，我就知道虽然看起来非常冷酷，但你是个真正温柔的人。”

“你输了。”泰隆发出低笑。

“什么？”他的反应并不在伊泽瑞尔的意料之中。

“先告白那一方，就算是输家哦。”泰隆很认真地说。

“那暂且算我是输家吧。”伊泽瑞尔用夹子托起一块方糖。“我只是说出了我想说的话而已。”

“输的人，要在下面啊。”

“一如既往的不坦率。”伊泽瑞尔笑了起来，他咬住一块方糖，上前轻柔地吻住了泰隆，一气呵成地将舌探入了进去，清新的甜味在两人口中弥散开来，当伊泽凶猛地侵袭他的口腔的时候，泰隆抗拒似的微微挣扎，但挣扎很快地变成了欲拒还迎，让伊泽暗笑在心。

方糖在两人的热情之中融化。

结束了这个吻，伊泽瑞尔用湖水绿的眼睛看着他，“我在下面也不是不可能哦。”

“什么？”泰隆有点讶异地回视他，细微的表情被伊泽看在眼中。

“就是你可以坐在我身上可爱地娇喘的意思。”

斗篷下的身体僵硬了一下，伊泽瑞尔抓起了他的手腕，顺势将他压倒在旁边的床上。

“等等……伊泽。”泰隆的手扬起，抓住了他的手腕，但是没有用力。

“我去清理一下。”他妥协道。

第二天上午，泰隆醒来的时候，身后不属于自己的体温贴近着肌肤，平稳温热的呼吸规律地打在他的头发上，让人无法忽视。

他小心地抬开探险家的手，坐起身慵懒地将黑色长发拂到耳后，透过落地窗户洒下的细碎阳光让他眯起眼睛，冰冷的空气撕咬着他裸露的肌肤，他这才想起来自己不是在战争学院而是冰天雪地的弗雷尔卓德。身边的金发少年还在安静休息，他在寒冷中下床穿衣服，却没有找到，打开所有的柜子，掀开地毯，看了看床底下，全都没有，他将手伸进被子里摸索，只触到让他羞赧的东西，这时一只手拉了拉他。

“我们再来一次吧。”探险家眯起睡眼惺忪的绿色眼睛，贴了上来。

“闭嘴，你把我的东西藏到哪里去了？”泰隆试图推开他金色的脑袋，伊泽瑞尔缠人地咬着他的耳垂，将他拖回床上。

“什么？我不知道呐。”伊泽懒懒地说着，在泰隆采取行动之前，他的小腿伸入泰隆的腿间，分开，然后突然挺入。

“嘶……泰隆，别抓我了。”

“因为很痛啊，一大早上发什么情！”

“都怪这里太冷了~这么冷根本没法一个人待了，你不觉得吗？”

绕过弗雷尔卓德首都百里以后，就再也没有像样的大道了，以后的路程只能步行，两人经常借住在游牧民的帐篷里，有时候睡在山洞和矿井，他们在一块岩石后躲过了凛冬之怒瑟庄妮的行军部队，在艾希统领的牧民口中，瑟庄妮甚至比寒冬的风暴更加可怕，她仇视艾希和她的子民。

冰原上，泰隆猎杀到过蓝白条纹的老虎，长得像狸猫的豺狼，独眼的飞鸟……还有很多闻所未闻的生物，一次他宰掉了一只体型偏小，毛绒绒的雪人，伊泽瑞尔尴尬的告诉他雪人是不能食用的，因为它们有着和人类近似的智力。

步行了几天之后，冰山渐渐陡峭，面前的冰原上出现了大片废墟：残垣断塔，凝固的尖顶与一排排形状风化的石柱，极冰封禁了整座城池，又是一个死地，而且光是它的主塔，就有战争学院的十倍大。毛绒绒的小生物魄罗在这里安了家，它们个体繁殖能力极强，适应极地的环境。

走进废墟，便躲避了外面的风雪，只有小束的天光落下，到处都是冰蓝的色调。伊泽瑞尔看着魄罗安逸地追逐打闹，吐着类似舌头的器官，头顶上的一对可爱的小角，有几只发现了这两个新来客，蹦蹦跳跳地跟着他们，不时蹭着伊泽的裤脚。

他们走过了一条雕刻着怪物的长廊和一颗枯死的巨树，它黑色的树枝上挂满了冰晶，越往上走，废弃的建筑物越来越高，顶端是一座尖顶的冰雪宫殿，宫殿早已死寂垮塌，但仍然高耸于一排拱门之上，那里如今也成了魄罗的家，伊泽瑞尔突然意识到，这就是阿瓦罗萨的宫殿，她曾经的城市。

“诶，泰隆，你听说过阿瓦罗萨吗？”伊泽瑞尔问。

“我学过弗雷尔卓德的历史，阿瓦罗萨是上古的女王。”泰隆说。

“据说，以前统治弗雷尔卓德的是一群叫做冰霜监视者的生物，他们将魔法教给了当时的弗雷尔卓德的三姐妹，并把她们改造为寒冰血脉，作为回报，他们得到了弗雷尔卓德，子民，崇拜，以及这座宏伟的宫殿，天长日久，三姐妹中的阿瓦罗萨终于忍受不了压迫，起身反抗，她胜利了，冰霜监视者被打败，但是代价巨大，寒冰血脉灭亡了，她本人也死于战争，几万年过去了，就有了现在的弗雷尔卓德。”

泰隆没有认真听完他的故事，他走出宫殿的废墟，随后愣住了，伊泽瑞尔跟着走了出去，他惊讶地张大了嘴，冰蓝色的夜空上，一座耀眼的光墙正在浮现，宏大辉煌，安静地舞动，仿佛夜空中的精灵。

伊泽瑞尔向天空伸出手，极光倒映在他清澈的绿色眼睛里，绚丽无比。

“我还是第一次见到这种东西。”泰隆感叹道，而伊泽瑞尔早已惊艳地说不出话来。

他们仰头望着极光的舞蹈，寂静的废墟里传来了吱吱呀呀的声音，听起来像是锁链咬合摩擦发出的声响，让人后背发麻，泰隆拿起拳刃，警惕地望向周围的暗影。

“啊，我闻到血腥的气味啦，”那诡异的东西吸了一口气，愉悦无比的说道，“闻起来真不错啊，令人怀念。”

极光照亮了宫殿和悬崖边的要塞，万物都已经被寒冬凝固，一座古老的棺材悬挂在岩壁上，锁链转动解开，棺材露出半个黑色的内里，里面装着尸体，也早已被冰霜冻结，看不清轮廓。一个淡绿色的灵体从锁链里挣脱出来，飘在他们面前。

它生前一定很高大，是个强壮的战士，即使死后，他也穿着怪异的盔甲，头上戴着牛角形状的头盔，现在他整个人都和盔甲合为了一体。

“嘿，两个人类，已经很久没有人类来过这里了，除了那个带着飞行壶的老痴呆。”灵体说着，他的声音听起来很轻松，至少毫无怪物的感觉，就好像他还依旧活着一样。

伊泽瑞尔用手按下泰隆的刀子，走上前和灵体对话。“我是来自皮尔特沃夫的伊泽瑞尔，这位是我的刺客，泰隆。”

“我是维京人格雷厄，很高兴认识你们。”格雷厄语调欢快。

“您真是一位充满礼貌的绅士。”伊泽瑞尔没想到他如此客气。

“当然，在访客面前我的女王一定不希望看到我粗鲁的样子。”格雷厄滔滔不绝地讲着：“但是战场上可不一样，记得有一次我在和一大群巨魔作战时，我的剑在敲其中一个脑袋时弄断了，于是我拎著那家伙的耳朵，把他抓起来当棍子将他的同伴们通通敲死。真是光荣的一天！哦，对不起，你看我又开始讲以前的事情了，那是很久以前，可能几万年以前啦。”

“是谁把你囚禁在这里的？”泰隆问他。

“囚禁，不不不，这叫捐躯，”格雷厄对他的问题非常不满，他深情的回忆到，“阿瓦罗萨需要一个不会被杀死，也永远不会离开的人，有数百个人自愿，但是女王挑中了我……阿瓦罗萨亲自杀死了我，这是无比的荣耀，她将我的灵魂禁锢至此，好让我能在看见监视者归来时吹响号角。”

“监视者？你是说，监视者的故事是真的？”伊泽瑞尔问他。“跟我们说说吧，关于你知道的故事。”

“哦，年轻人，你真的想听？”格雷厄看起来非常高兴，他示意了一下要塞边的一块石板，随后上面的冰融化消失，一块干洁的空地出现，随着冰霜的消失，石板上的雕刻也浮现了出来，那是一个三角形的人脸图案，表情肃穆，人脸的上方垂直的石板上，一个奇异的怪物图案悬挂着，用不存在的眼注视着她。“已经好久没人听我讲了呢，你们坐会儿吧，让我娓娓道来。”

“我们曾经是人类，然后监视者到来。他们改变了我们，将我们磨淬成武器，使我们成为寒冰血脉。我们尽心尽力地服侍著守望者；探索者是他们的发言人，由她告诉我们守望者的期望为何、要建造什麽、要杀死谁。我们占领了弗雷尔卓德！我们夺取了瓦罗兰！我们跨足之处人人为之战栗，而冰霜如影随行。我们建造了强大的帝国，但只要我们仍服侍著守望者...帝国就不会真正属于我们。

“阿瓦罗萨将我们集结了起来；她让我们了解到为自由死也值得！所以我们转而与守望者为敌，我们知道自己比他们强得多，他们给了我们太多的力量。最终一战就发生在这里，这座桥。他们死守了好几天，好多冰裔都丧失了性命，但我们仍坚持作战。我们跨过死去同伴的尸体往前进攻，但守望者就是不愿去死。”

维京人格雷厄指向他的桥，但是泰隆和伊泽看到那里并没有什么桥，那只是一块废墟，一座断崖，曾经的桥已经断裂消失了。“在浪涛汹涌的最后一战，我们压倒了他们！我们把他们举离地面...我们将他们丢下，让他们嚎叫著掉入了深渊！这肯定是杀死他们了，没有什麽东西能活过这个高度。”格雷厄叙说着，“我将永远在这里守护，如果你听见我吹响了号角，那就表示守望者回来了，到时候你一定要马上回来，还要带支军队，带十支军队过来！把那些该死的守望者丢回深渊之中！不要让他们再爬起来。”断桥的下面漆黑一片，雾气和冰霜在无底的深渊中翻滚，但是伊泽瑞尔却感觉真的有活物在底下，仰望着，攀爬着，蠢蠢欲动，渴望哪一天重新统领瓦罗兰。

“真高兴，已经很久没有人听我讲这无聊的故事了，”格雷厄的灵魂在棺材外飘忽着，“以前有个女孩也在这里和我说过话，她长得和我的女王好像啊，我想念阿瓦罗萨，不知道她后来怎么样了。”

“那是艾希，她现在已经长大了，也结婚了，成了弗雷尔卓德的王，我想她可能是阿瓦罗萨的后裔吧。”伊泽对他说。“而且她也拿到了阿瓦罗萨的弓箭。”

“那真是不错啊，不过想成为阿瓦罗萨，还有很多杀人的活儿要干呢。”格雷厄发出爽朗的笑声，随后沉寂了一会，伊泽瑞尔感觉他脸上有某种表情，像是悲伤又好像在微笑，维京人有些不好意思地说道，“有空你告诉下她，叫她也来这看看我吧，有的时候我真希望这里安排的是两个永恒的守护者，在这里好寂寞啊。”

“没问题。”伊泽瑞尔有些忧伤地看着孤独的守护者。“我们得走了，还有什么要嘱咐的吗？”

“嗯，如果你见到了一个带着飞行壶的老疯子，帮我暴打他一顿！”格雷厄停顿说，“还有的话，如果你有遇到一些，额……女鬼小姐的话，不妨介绍给我认识一下吧。”

“如果遇到漂亮的女鬼小姐的话，我也没必要再介绍给你了。”伊泽瑞尔说，“虽然我喜欢另一半比较凶悍一点，但前提是他不会把我撕成碎片。”

在伊泽瑞尔一如既往地和陌生人友好交谈的时候，泰隆则无聊地在深渊边踱步，以前杜·克卡奥将军带他去见最高统帅伯纳姆·达克维尔的时候，他们在王座上下棋，谈着最机密的话题，泰隆连了解都懒得去了解，坐在壁炉边吃长桌上的小蛋糕。但是这件事情深深铭刻在他的记忆中，他记得伯纳姆的音容笑貌，那不似人类的眼神和动作，那样的老怪物居然会被暗杀，而且还是在几百个雷德瑟尔精锐的保护之下，简直不可思议。

伊泽瑞尔对诺克萨斯的事情很感兴趣，但目前他还没有问起这个，将军和前最高统帅的关系极为密切，在被刺杀之前的那段时间，伯纳姆疑神疑鬼，隔绝了所有人，连自己的亲生儿子都不待见，却叫将军一起下棋聊天。

在离开断桥之后，格雷厄又飘回了他的遗体中，锁链重新咬合回到原处，风在峡谷的小路上呼啸，从朽坏的断桥和山崖上，石柱坍塌落下深渊，发出雷鸣般的响声。

泰隆用围巾遮住脸，他沉闷地问：“我听说卡特琳娜，在德玛西亚边境被拦截了。”

“没错，但是被崇尚正义的德玛西亚人救了。”伊泽瑞尔回避着那个更重要的名字。

“一切的根源都指向战争学院，这对你很不利不是吗？”

伊泽瑞尔偷瞄了一下他，红色的眼睛里没别的感情，这只是个偶然提出的有趣话题，他想了想组织语言回答道，“这么说吧，学院里是有些疯子毒瘤，不遵守规则，也不害怕学院的军队和魔法，他们所做的一切都是为了满足自己的好奇心。”

“好奇心？”

“是的，”伊泽瑞尔嫌恶地说，“魔法师们可不是什么故事里慈祥的老爷爷，在战争学院，魔法被严密地控制住，只有见习学徒才有机会去接触到，见习学徒中又只有很少的一部分能够来到魔法的中枢，成为真正的召唤者，在这些魔法师的心中，并没有伟大的道德或者正义，除了私欲，就只有无穷无尽的求知欲，不久以前，联盟决议对于他们进行了限制，一旦越过了某个分界，就成了背叛者，迎接背叛者的只有死亡。”艾斯特凡事件浮现在伊泽的脑海中，黑色乌鸦从那间召唤室里飞出，带出来的只有黑色的消息。

“我只见过维莎尼雅。”泰隆说起他少有的记得名字的召唤师，伊泽顿了一下，维莎尼雅是联盟最高议员，那个老太婆通过旧魔法驻颜，是个风韵犹存的古典美人，但是在伊泽印象中她很恐怖，是个。很凶很凶的魔道学学科主任。

“不知道为什么她总是颐指气使，我不喜欢她。”泰隆继续说道。“这么说，你以前就在战争学院待过吗？”

“对，我以前也是个见习学徒，因为魔法天赋被送到战争学院学习，但是别提了，那儿真是恶心。”想到了什么，伊泽瑞尔轻松地说：“说起来，战争学院优胜劣汰那么多年，却连一个能说的出口的天才都没有，他们引以为傲的考试中没有出现英雄，将来也不会。”

这么一想，伊泽瑞尔瞬间感觉开心了很多。

“诶，泰隆，你们诺克萨斯也有学校和考试吗？”

“有过，不过跟你们不同，你们上学是受罪，我们上学是一种特权。”

“咦，为什么？”

“只有有监护人的孩子才能上学，孤儿是没有资格的。”泰隆说，“而且有监护人的孩子能够偷窃，失踪，破坏公物，孤儿如果那样做，惹怒了别人只有死路一条，诺克萨斯不同情弱者。”他补充了最后一句。

“听起来好像我的老师在跟我说他的悲惨经历，好告诫我们要珍惜眼前什么的。”

听到他的话，泰露出温暖的笑意，“我有过一个老师，我记得她最经常说的是，世界上最好的国家除了诺克萨斯，就是皮尔特沃夫了。虽然我从来都不听她的话，可我居然从来也没有忘记过。”

头顶上深蓝色的夜空中，绚烂的极光变幻莫测，夜空下纷纷扬扬的下起了雪，干冷的，花瓣一样散落的雪，伊泽瑞尔忽然想到了那个幽灵的话，这个地方好寂寞啊。

远足对他来说并不是什么新鲜事，今天的步行已经超过了五个小时，雪沾满了靴子，也浸湿了它，脚趾酸痛肿胀，外面充斥着极端的寒冷，里面却是汗水，他很清楚这时候必须依靠行走带来的热量代替体温的流失，一冷下来就会全身颤抖。

这种糟糕的感觉一直持续了很久，他们终于在深夜到达了目的地，一个巨型矿洞，洞口歪歪斜斜，用坚固的木梁支撑，矿洞在极光的照耀下像个冰屋，门口还有一个新做的雪人，正调皮地朝他们露出笑容。

泰隆有些惊讶地盯着这个雪人，这里显然有人类居住的痕迹。

矿洞里透出暖黄色的亮光，他们走进门，一只巨大的机械手臂出现在面前，转动着，泰隆警觉地后退，而机械手臂竟然开口了，它的声音听起来像是马戏团的小丑，非常滑稽。

“嗨，伊泽瑞尔，很高兴见到你，你需要来份地图吗？”

“不需要，我来找我的叔叔，他在吗？”

“是的，当然，里边请。”机械手臂笨拙地转动，指向矿洞。

走进去是一扇敞开的小门，里面的温度暖和怡人，泰隆走进去，就看到一个戴着老花镜，留着别致的长胡子的大叔，胡子已经发白，其实他看上去年龄并不超过六十岁，精神抖擞，穿着白蓝色的棉袄，慈祥的要命。

“哦，你们一定冻坏了吧，快进来取取暖，去给我泡几份茶，助手先生，不要饼干，饼干太多屑屑啦，不能有屑屑，会弄脏挖掘地的。”大叔招呼道，他的身边漂浮着一个提灯形状的小机器人，呼噜呼噜地飞着，脚下有两只钳子一样的小把手，它帮莱特拿来了三只茶杯，架子上有很多茶杯，式样多种多样，形态不一，拿到杯子后，小机器人开始沏茶，动作娴熟地挑着茶叶尖，放入杯子，一根金属管道伸过来，倒入滚烫的开水，将杯子一只只摆好，它像人类一样敬了一个礼，飘回原处。

大叔端起茶杯嗅了嗅，随后看向伊泽，“原来是伊泽瑞尔啊，你又变高了，我像你这么大的时候，都已经是个教授了，你看看你，连份真正的工作都没有呢。”

“你够了，叔叔，我上一次在皮城看到你还不到半年。”伊泽瑞尔抗议着。

“哦，天呐，没想到半年内，你又长高了这么多，很快你就能继承我的事业，这可是一份无上财宝，你知道知识是无价的。”好像没人能够打搅到他的热情似的，他继续叨叨着，“啊哈，终于来了位新客人。”

“我是泰隆。”泰隆思忖着该叫他什么好，伊泽碰了碰他，他僵硬地叫道，“叔……叔……好。”

这场景似曾相识，好多年前，他跟着将军一家到杜·克卡奥前任家主的居所过建国日，两姐妹亲热地拥过去叫伯祖父，他尴尬地站在原地，这时马库斯将军将手放在他的肩上，对老前辈指道，“这是我的养子，泰隆。”


	3. 嚎叫深渊

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章是祖传见家长的一系列流程

听到这个称呼，老头子相当开心地将糖罐推向泰隆，介绍道，“我的名字是莱特，这是我的机器人基辅斯！欢迎你来到挖掘地。”听到自己的名字，小机器人转了转身体，显示着自己的存在感。

“您好像不是弗雷尔卓德的人。”泰隆端起茶杯，非常烫，他皱了下眉。

“当然不是啦，我曾经是皮特沃夫科学与发展学院的荣誉教授。我放弃了那一切来到这里，为的是追求真正的知识。”莱特非常自豪地说，“我在这里研究远古的魔法和宝物，我的研究会把皮尔特沃夫推向一个崭新的黄金时代，不过至今我在这儿还没挖掘到半本书，不过也对，野蛮人是不识字的……”

伊泽瑞尔打断了他的滔滔不绝，“这儿有冰块吗？”伊泽瑞尔问。

“冰块，基辅斯。”莱特指挥他的小机器人，基辅斯发出不情愿的嗡嗡的声响，“去啊，小懒虫。”

基辅斯出门飞远了，不一会，矿洞里传来哗啦哗啦的声音，它一只手夹着一块冰块飞了进来，冰块被轻轻地放入泰隆的杯子，泰隆看到小机器人在发抖，它可怜地飞回莱特身边。

“去壁炉边暖暖吧，可怜的小东西。”莱特摸了摸它解释道，“给你们的是小型极冰，极冰这种东西可是非常奇妙的，但是最奇妙的一点还是在于...它从不融化！有次我得到了一大块极冰放进我的熔炉里，结果它把整个该死的炉子都冻住了。”

泰隆搅着杯子里的红茶，为什么这里遇到的每个人都这样热情，这样滔滔不绝呢，门外传来风的气息，穿过冰柱和深渊，好像千万个人在哭号。

“这嚎叫只是风而已……没错吧。”莱特抿了一口茶，轻轻地说。

“只是嚎叫而已。”伊泽瑞尔用勺子把那小块极冰拿出来，他用手指拈起它，随后倒抽了一口气，极冰脱手落回了杯子。

“我说的没错吧，极冰里面充满奥秘，如果一小块就让人不寒而栗，那想象一下用极冰做成的海克斯科技产品会是什么样子。”前辈笑着捻着他精心呵护的白色大胡子。

“很奇怪，就好像虚空之力。”伊泽瑞尔说，“你见过虚空吗？叔叔。”

“从未听说，那是什么？”莱特毫不在意地说。伊泽瑞尔突然抬手，一道纯白的光芒从他的左手射出，瞬间穿透了莱特的大胡子，砍下了一大截，莱特发出一声鸡叫，猛拍桌子，一连串子弹朝伊泽坐的地方射去，伊泽瑞尔却消失了，下一瞬间，他出现在了莱特椅子后方，手中拿着那束白色的胡子，坏笑着看着叔叔。

“你这小子！”莱特一把抢过胡子，瞪着伊泽瑞尔，却拿他毫无办法，“你不该是你原来学的魔法啊，你从哪儿得来的。”

“这就是我专程来这里要请教您的问题，为什么虚空的奥术，是我与生俱来的能力。”

抖了抖身子，莱特将心爱的胡子接回去，捋了捋，断掉的白色消失在那一大把充满智者味道的胡须里，“回答你，也不是没有办法，不过你们得去帮我找一点东西，你知道……嗯，我这里人手不够了，我的机器人前几天在探索深渊的时候失踪了，它们应该是掉下去了，这是常有的事，深渊洞穴里有什么东西，帮我带回来，或者带一些闪闪亮亮的东西回来也可以。”

“叔叔您还真是一如既往的贪心啊，”伊泽瑞尔挖苦他，“谁天天说的一位好的科学家唯一需要的武器就是智慧呢。”

“拜托臭小鬼事情固然很困难，但是我的补给可不够了，机器人也越来越少咯。”莱特推了推老花镜，将冷掉的茶放在桌上，“说起来，我听说你和那位皇家守卫小姐，嗯……是真的吗？”

伊泽瑞尔的笑容僵硬了一下，感觉到了一旁静静地发呆的泰隆向他投来的目光，“没有的事，”他立刻说道，“你想多了，叔叔。”

离开了小屋子，两人走在矿洞的坑道里，坑道两边是随着脚步不断明亮的路灯，各种各样的机器人在坑道里来回走动，矿井有着黑色的石壁，里面还有从没见过的矿石碎渣闪闪发光。

“皇家守卫小姐是什么？”泰隆装作漫不经心的问。

“那其实是个误会。”听到那个称谓，伊泽停了下来，他解释。

泰隆感到有趣地偏了偏头，矿灯熄灭的黑暗中，他低沉的声音传来，“你在紧张什么啊。”

伊泽瑞尔自己都觉得有点好笑，他抓了抓金色的头发，“因为我害怕啊。”

“我可从没认为你是个有安全感的家伙过。”泰隆说。

“泰隆这么说让专一的我很伤心啊，”伊泽瑞尔捂着胸口委屈地说，黑暗中刀片的寒光闪亮，他一口气地说下去，“拉克丝，德玛西亚贵族少女光系魔法师职业军事间谍哥哥是盖伦，我不该勾搭她的我错了我错了我真的错了。”

“接着说。”

“我在德玛西亚旅行时的一次款待中遇到了拉克丝，她跟我一起去爬宏伟屏障，然后我们留了影，这件事在战争学院和我的粉丝中间传开了，就是这样。”伊泽瑞尔说。

“就是这样。”刺客的漠然语气更让人不安。

“我和德玛西亚第一白富美单独相处了一个月什么都没干，挤在一个房间里盖着被子谈人生，那真是难忘的经历。”静默中，伊泽瑞尔重新看向刺客的眼睛，“我说的大多数废话其实你并不想听，是不是？”

“虽然知道并不想听，但是莫名其妙感到很在意。”泰隆说，伊泽瑞尔听到了宽慰地笑出声，泰隆偏过眼睛，“我真是讨厌这样的自己。”

“其实呐，在遇到泰隆之前，我都没有喜欢过任何一个人，自恋狂真是没办法呢。”

“凯特琳。”泰隆说出这个名字。

“凯特琳看到了拉克丝的合影居然对我开了一枪。”伊泽瑞尔惊讶地说，“你真的吃醋了？”

“没有。”

“你都承认了。”

“才没有。”

“你性格好可爱啊。”

伊泽瑞尔亲昵地扑到他身上，但是被刺客冷淡地赶开了，他偷笑了下，和泰隆在矿洞坑道里并排走着。

随着坡道的不断升高，矿洞变得开阔，一道露天的温泉池出现在他们面前，温泉池边有堆不久前烧干净的焰火，温泉边筑了一座像是艾欧尼亚风格的小屋，看样子这里很早就有人居住过，而莱特到这儿以后为了工作方便废弃了这处居所。

走进小屋子，伊泽瑞尔找到了毛巾和木盆，泰隆则对着墙壁上悬挂的刀剑发呆，他们一路上风餐露宿，没怎么休息过，伊泽瑞尔早已疲惫不堪，飘在温泉里装死，泰隆将刀剑取下来，发现它们与艾瑞莉娅的武器有着相似的花纹，将它们放回原处，泰隆解下斗篷走出去，走到小屋悬空的木质楼板的时候，可能因为年久失修，木板突然断裂，他失足落入水中。

液体从四面八方涌过来，难受的水压和失重感渗入神经。

泰隆还从没有告诉过伊泽瑞尔他非常怕水，在牢固如钢铁的城池里成长，他极少见到湖泊和河流，第一次从水底的角度看到外面的世界，隔着一根薄薄的线，水底全是美丽的光，万物虽然有些扭曲却很迷人。

手触碰到池底的光滑岩石，泰隆感觉到一丝恐惧，肺部的空气越来越稀薄，呼吸变得困难，他挣扎着想离开水的禁锢，可是一个影子出现在上面，轻轻地把他按下去。

“真过分。”声音变成一连串的气泡消失在了水中，大量清甜的温水涌入口腔，肺部开始刺痛了起来，心神开始恍惚，只有求生意识迫使泰隆漫无目的地挣扎。

有柔软的东西凑了过来，珍贵的空气从口腔传入，仿佛抓住了救命稻草一样，缺氧的大脑已经无法费力思考的泰隆用力地吮吸着伊泽的舌尖，在思维清晰之前，他不由自主地抱住了对方。

周身水流的力道向下，伊泽瑞尔缓慢地将他带出了水面。

空气异常寒冷，大口喘气的同时泰隆打了个哆嗦，扶着不规则怪石组成的温泉池边缘一阵猛咳。伊泽瑞尔正贴在他的身边，将手伸进他湿透了的上衣里，剥开它们。

“伊泽，这种玩笑一点也不有趣……”溺水的泰隆有些生气。

“那有什么，我在皮城海边可是当过救生员的。”伊泽瑞尔毫无悔意地说，干脆将他压在池壁上，上衣拉上去箍住了他的手臂，随后陶醉地拥吻。

窒息会让人胆怯，但是这种温暖的感觉让泰隆有些兴奋了起来，酥麻的感觉从胸口传来，少年细腻的双手在他身上摸索着，明明逗弄的是上半身，浸泡在水里的下身却因为衣物的粘连禁锢胀痛了起来，伊泽轻轻地滑下，舌尖在浸在水中的肌肤上舔弄，旋即含住了淡色的乳头来回摩擦，直到那里渐渐挺立了起来。

细碎的呻吟声从口中溢出，因为手臂被限制住无法移动，泰隆只好贴上他的身体，用那里轻轻地磨蹭对方的腿侧，在这种位置中轻咬着一丝不挂的探险家光滑的右肩，留下红色的痕迹。

伊泽瑞尔发出轻哼，“从来都不知道分寸啊，小野猫。”微笑着潜入水中，他毫不犹豫地将在水流中微微勃起的器官隔着衣物含入口中。

“你不也是，嗯——”泰隆闭上眼睛，伊泽贪婪地伸出舌头舔吮，剩下的衣服也都被脱掉，全身都感觉到温和的水流的刺激，泰隆舒了一口气。

伊泽瑞尔抬起伏在泰隆身上的头，看到身下的人沉醉的表情，感到由衷的愉悦。一边扶住他细瘦的腰骨，一边努力的吸吮眼前已经接近临界的器官，直到泰隆呻吟着达到顶峰，乳白色的液体在两人之间滑入水底。

大脑还沉浸在高潮的余韵中，泰隆就感觉到胸口一阵冰凉，身体被翻转过去，身后异物进入的感觉让他不自觉地挣扎了下，伊泽瑞尔从后面舔着他的耳垂，试图让他放松。”

“停下来。”感觉到指尖在体内缓缓转动，黑发青年发出恼人的呻吟。

“偏不嘛。”又一根手指趁机进入，醉人的紧致和热度让伊泽气息紊乱了起来，试探着向更深的地方推进。泰隆攀附着池壁，他前倾想要找到一个支点，身体磕碰到了岩石的棱角，下半身某个再次精神起来的器官因为疼痛而沮丧了下去。伊泽发现了这一点，他撑住泰隆腹部的一只手握住了他的前端，开始上下活动，水流和前后的刺激让泰隆发出喘息，执拗的爱抚让瘫软的器官再度坚硬起来，被棱角擦伤的地方疼痛渐渐远去，第三根手指顺利地进入，伊泽小心地用指腹摩擦着黏膜，淫靡的触感和细微的刺痛令泰隆发出隐忍的声音。

仔细的爱抚过后，伊泽瑞尔突然将手指抽出，同时托住的手也松开，水流顺着充分开发的入口涌入，手指的摩擦被若有若无的温水代替，体内忽然升腾起了巨大的空虚。泰隆滑入水中，水重新漫过头顶他却没有太大的感觉，极光的亮色折射进水中，晃动的上方水面，漂亮的金发少年朝他靠了过来，少年张开双手呼唤他，逆光中，面孔并不真切，却像极光一样迷人而梦幻，泰隆眯起眼睛，伸出手回应着伊泽瑞尔，随着水流一起挺入身体的器官让泰隆倒抽了一口气，一串串的气泡往上飞舞，窒息感让身上的每一寸肌肤都感觉敏锐，双腿不由自主地缠住了对方，伊泽俯身封住了他的唇，深吻，交合，他自如地在水底行使着支配者的权力，满足着怀里压抑着自已的小野猫。

“咳咳，混蛋，我差点被淹死在水里了。”伊泽瑞尔将干树枝攒到一起开始打火，泰隆坐在一旁的石板上，因为衣服全部弄湿了，他只能用漏风的斗篷遮掩着身体，在寒冷中抱住自己。

在水里泡久了手指开始发白，伊泽拨弄好了火堆，他拿着一小撮硫磺粉末，轻轻一吹将火堆点燃，在火焰的热气中泰隆更加裹紧了漏风的斗篷。

“你在害羞什么？”伊泽瑞尔好笑地说。

“别管我。”泰隆拉下帽子，随后发出剧烈的咳嗽声。

“真的不要我暖床吗？”

“不要。”

“会感冒的啦。”伊泽瑞尔靠近了他，任凭他用花言巧语轮番地说，泰隆还是没理他，独自坐着发呆，然后伊泽忽然想到了什么，他脱掉了自己的所有衣服，腹黑探险家出奇地坦诚地说，

“呐，我也脱光光好啦，这样不就公平了嘛。”

说着，他还做出鬼脸，模仿起维莎尼雅议员的动作，泰隆实在感觉滑稽，忍不住失笑，伊泽瑞尔发现他的别扭好多了，由衷的心里高兴起来。

结果是第二天，两个家伙都重感冒了。

本来答应好莱特叔叔的事情也被耽搁了，不过最令泰隆绝望的是皮尔特沃夫人治疗感冒用的怪异手段，他们用一个中空的针头把手背和输液袋串联起来，这在以前闻所未闻，看起来真是恐怖。

伊泽瑞尔输液的时候口中还含着刚刚泰隆含过的温度计，两个人坐在莱特的小屋里。

一大早莱特就高兴地对伊泽瑞尔说他准备好了他们探险去要用的工具，而伊泽瑞尔一边擦着鼻子一边用嘶掉的声音回答他，泰隆今天感冒了，明天再去好咩。

输液的时候，伊泽亲昵地用嘴接过泰隆的温度计，然后帮他把早餐粥中的生姜给剔干净。

莱特边喝粥边说着，“我见过那位皇家守卫小姐，嗯，是在联盟里，伊泽瑞尔，你觉得她怎么样。”

“哦。”

“你母亲当年就是一位皇家魔法师，想当年他们俩可真是绝配。那位拉克丝小姐也是一位不错的对象嘛，几时你们一起让我瞧瞧。”

“恐怕要让您失望了，我和拉克丝没什么关系的。”伊泽瑞尔回答他。

莱特不开心地抬了抬眼镜，“是嘛，你这臭小鬼，该不会是喜欢凯特琳吧，那个女孩可就……”

“我不喜欢拉克丝也不喜欢凯特琳，我没喜欢过任何一个女孩。”伊泽瑞尔停顿了一刻，他说，“我喜欢的人是泰隆。”

莱特瞪大了眼睛，泰隆看见勺子里的粘粥掉在了他的胡子上，泰隆低头面无表情地搅动着陶碗，插着针头的右手一股奇怪的冰冷感觉。

“知道我们为什么感冒吗？”伊泽瑞尔捂了捂不舒服的鼻子，一脸坏笑着对莱特说，“因为我们昨天晚上，在温泉池里……”他还没说出那两个羞耻的大字，就被泰隆用力地一把捂住了嘴，恰巧这时伊泽瑞尔打了一个大喷嚏，泰隆嫌弃地移开手，机器人基辅斯殷勤地拿来浸湿的毛巾给他，最近基辅斯和泰隆关系很好，可能与他们都有在壁炉前对着火焰发呆的习惯有关。

莱特震惊的时间有点长，他终于合上了大张的最，勃然大怒，伊泽瑞尔做过的出格的事很多，但很少能让他这么生气的，看见他吹胡子瞪眼的样子，伊泽瑞尔也是不在意，他一边抑制着喷嚏一边说，“反正这事也跟你没什么关系，下午我们就去帮你看那个洞穴，顽固不化的老学究注定得不到爱情，所以也看不惯别人相互喜欢，我说的对不对。”

莱特腾地一下就站起来了，基辅斯吓了一跳，嗡嗡嗡地在他身边转，他象征性地摔了下勺子，那动作看上去可笑又没有说服力，他呼呼啦啦地站起来，离开了屋子，基辅斯也跟着飞了出去，临走前还用小爪握了握泰隆的手指。

“老弱智走后这屋子清净多了。”伊泽瑞尔说，泰隆用指尖在伊泽手背上写下字母，他问，

“他去哪儿了？”

“不知道，可能是堆雪人去了吧，谁在乎？”

声带嘶哑的厉害的泰隆缓慢地开始拼写，伊泽察觉到他在思考什么，“雪。”他拼写完成。

门口的小雪人没有变化，莱特叔叔也没有出现。下午拔掉针头，伊泽瑞尔将一个画着俗气小红心的创可贴贴在泰隆手背上，感冒好多了，他们拿了工具准备去深渊前的那个洞穴看看。

说是洞穴，其实是军事要塞的一部分，这座巨大的建筑物在冰雪中风化严重，那些人造砖石也像是岩石一样，和冰雪连成了一整片，几根前所未见的巨大锁链向深渊中延伸下去，消失在茫茫的白雾中。

他们将铁钩固定好，朝要塞底部无数蜂窝状的洞口滑去，这里几乎和深渊呈九十度角，往下望一眼就觉得惊心动魄。

从一个个落脚点下去，一路上发现一些残废的机器人，在抓着半只机械爪的地方，他们发现了要找的那个秘库，这里较其他被冰块和石头堵塞的洞穴都精致一些，在伊泽瑞尔看来，秘库非常迷人，虽然它简陋而且荒芜，大门上的花纹也被岁月腐蚀殆尽，但这里无处不在的古老的气息，历史感，让伊泽又忍不住想碎碎念些什么了。

“据说远古瓦罗兰有非常辉煌的文明，这些文明建造过一个月都绕不完一圈的巨大堡垒，他们国王的陵墓都有半个皮城那么大，舒瑞亚老师推测古人用圆木来运输那些巨大的黄砖，恕瑞玛的森林因为建造皇宫而被砍伐殆尽，不过也有说是因为魔法滥用让森林消失，精灵们也随着森林一同消失了，不知道那些是不是真的，毕竟没有办法去证明了。”

“你应该去写小本子，而不是讲给我。”泰隆用诺克萨斯人发明的手势语表示道，实际上就算他不感冒的时候，他也经常用这种方式说话，特别是在伊泽面前，这种简明的军队手势语泰隆非常喜欢。

“我十三岁的时候就出第一本书了……”伊泽瑞尔有些抱怨地说。风雪掩盖了他剩下的抱怨，两人走到入口深处，一扇残破的石门在这里守护着，三人高的石门上描绘着羊角形状的图腾，石门已经撬开，但是精致的图腾仍然泛着淡蓝色的幽光。

从石门的缝隙中挤过去，伊泽瑞尔将护目镜移到头上，然后打开了挂在胸前的小手电，在有限的光亮中，能看到石门后面是一个像仓库一样的巨大空间，空旷无比，寒风从不知道哪里的缝隙里穿过发出尖细的呼啸声，秘库顶上挂着巨大的冰柱，正在不断地往下淌水汇聚成水池，水池又从坡道的间隙流过，注入更宽阔的池子，在几百步外形成一道小瀑布。

就在伊泽瑞尔拿着凿子爬过坡道的时候，泰隆已经走到了前面很远的地方，他在瀑布的不远处朝伊泽打了个手势，“我想看看这里有多深。”

不一会，前面传来一闪一闪的亮光，伊泽瑞尔问他，“到底了吗？”声音在洞穴里发射出回音，在空旷的空间里回荡。

伊泽瑞尔来到小瀑布下面，泰隆在举着火折子站在一个空旷的空间中看着最中间的一个人形。

人形是一个轮廓，其上穿着一身高大的战衣，战衣用奇怪的材质做成，像是莱特叔叔提到过的极冰。

伊泽瑞尔在大厅四处转悠，战衣后是台阶，台阶尽头是几道黑洞洞的门，门框上的花纹已经模糊不清，墙上雕着壁画，不过更像是某种文字，伊泽瑞尔把它们拓印下来。

他做着复杂的拓印，泰隆则在毁坏那件战衣，在他的匕首的努力下，战衣上的护手脱落下来了一块，泰隆将它捡起，这块护臂十分巨大，也是由特殊的极冰构成，上面的符文泛着能量的光芒。

战衣的模样像是一件法袍，泰隆对它产生了兴趣，他询问起这里的历史。

“这座寒冰要塞的名字已经被人遗忘了，如果没错的话，这里应该叫做探索者的通道，要塞是为探索者筑造，有千百个黑暗的门廊，并且全部相通，”伊泽瑞尔谈起，“在嚎哭深渊上面的桥梁还未断裂的时候，深渊那一面的巨魔曾穿过要塞，大举进攻人类居民，当时巨魔中的头领是一对长的像山一样高大的怪物兄弟瑟尔和齐德，他们连夜穿过通道向弗雷尔卓德的部落发动奇袭，却被野外的雪人杀的落荒而逃，瑟尔杀掉了女王，公主踏过尸体，拿起弓箭反过来砍倒了瑟尔，刀剑声惊动了南面的蛮族，他们带着驯服的巨狼出发，夹攻巨魔们。”

“最后它们全军覆没，这个故事我听说过。”泰隆做着手势。

“错了，我听的版本是巨魔齐德逃了出来，可是他不像他的兄长一样熟悉冰川要塞，他错转了一个弯，”伊泽瑞尔从上面跳下来，小手电左右摇晃，到处都是跃动的阴影。“结果巨魔越走越深，越走越深，想回头，却发现找不到路，全是石头，没有一片地方看的的天空，他的补给用光了，人也不多了，最后一只火炬熄灭，巨魔们消失在了黑暗中，没有人再看到过他们，但在寂静的夜晚，人们仍然能听到他们的子孙后代在黑暗里哭号，他们仍然在黑暗中寻找回家的路，你相不相信？”

泰隆只听到哗哗啦啦的水声，“嚎哭的传说不是来自于深渊下面的怪物吗？”

伊泽瑞尔扔下背包朝他走过来，然后蹲下去蹭进泰隆怀里，“你还真信了耶，这个是我临时编的啊。”

怀里传来温暖的感觉，泰隆抱紧了他，他在柔软的金发里拼写道，“莱特在这里二十年，都没有什么进展吗？”

“这倒不是叔叔的原因，想到这一点我就有些害怕，”伊泽瑞尔说，“我对我的猜测非常害怕，我总是在想，嚎哭深渊的历史记载如此之少，仅有的也都成了传说故事，这不正常，不正常地像是有人故意在掩盖什么，为了掩盖，那个人一定做了非常可怕的事情。”

“你想的太多了，你生病了。”头顶上传来嘲笑的声音，泰隆嘶哑地说，温度有些低的手按在伊泽的额头上，“谁让你逞强要来这里。”

“即兴就那么说了，难道我还反悔不成。”伊泽瑞尔觉得头晕，鼻子又不舒服起来了。“再说我对叔叔说了那样的重话，等他回来我就完蛋了。”

“什么重话？”

“我提到了他以前的事情，咳咳。”伊泽瑞尔清理了一下鼻子，用哑掉的声音说，“我爸爸是富商，妈妈是个宫廷魔法师，叔叔是皮城一流的学者，他追求过凯特琳的母亲，一个极富声望的祖安女科学家，这段感情对他的伤害很大，叔叔年轻时就为了逃避过去来到北地，直到我爸妈葬礼才回来一次，顺便把我托给了战争学院，哼。”

隔了很久他们才离开要塞，泰隆和伊泽瑞尔绑在一起，攀着同一根安全绳爬上深渊，回到矿洞的时候，里面依旧温暖无比，迎接他们的是一对盛着感冒冲剂的情侣杯，莱特正笑眯眯地坐在桌前。

三个人谁都没有提起早晨的不愉快，伊泽瑞尔病怏怏的舔着药水，看莱特眉飞色舞地评论他们带回来的古董们。

“你看看这护臂的大小！我还以为这是个帽子呢！冰族们的手肯定都非常大！那整个盔甲该是怎么样的啊！”他小心地摆弄着护臂，“我也好想去那通道看看哟，可惜我这把老骨头不行了。”

泰隆用笔在莱特面前的纸上写道，“我不介意帮你把它画出来。”他停笔，写出来的字样居然是倒着的，让对面的莱特看来刚好。

莱特迟疑了一下，随后高兴起来，“好啊好啊，荣幸至极。”

拓印上的文字古怪神秘，但是莱特没怎么费劲就翻译了出来，“这串符文上写着，小心冰霜监视者，嗯，这让你想到了什么。”

“你没有听过格雷厄的故事吗？我听说他给每个路过的人都要讲一遍的。”伊泽瑞尔说。“没准他的故事就是真的呢。”

“啥，你说那只会讲故事的鬼？那东西别提了，三天两头打搅我的研究。”莱特愤愤不平道，“二十年前他说的是，滚蛋吧，年轻人，今天他跟我说什么，离开这儿吧，老头，他阻止我寻找这片冰下面的圣物，如果没有那只鬼，我的研究不知道多顺利呢。”

伊泽瑞尔拿出更多复杂的拓印给他，莱特才住口不再说下去，专心看起文字来。

“探索者背叛了部族……”捻着胡子，莱特脸上露出狐疑的神情，泰隆把战衣的图样递给了他，莱特的狐疑更重了，“谁陪我去图书室？”他问。

莱特的图书室比起维克兹的简直和一间简陋的茅厕差不多，这里真正的书籍并不多，只有堆积如山的手抄本和用塑料封起来的纸页藏在矿洞的最深处，要乘升降梯才能到达。

莱特在升降梯里就开始问泰隆，“说起来，我还只知道你的名字呢，跟我说说你的工作吧。”

“我是一名杀手。”泰隆回答他。

“我好像听说过有个杀手的名字。”莱特想了想，没想到。

“我割断了罗戈任的脖子，是您的同窗？”

“……是我的同窗。”莱特感觉后背发冷，“你是来自……”

“诺克萨斯，我的祖国。”

“……”诺克萨斯的杀手，那没什么嘛，莱特对自己说，他接着问，“我们聊聊你的父母吧。”

“我父亲是小偷，我的母亲是个妓女。”泰隆补充道，“前者死于暗枪，后者死于吸毒，很早时候的事情。”

“……”

“您还有什么要问的吗？”

“好像没有了。”莱特尴尬地露出一个慈祥的笑容。

“我想问件事情。”泰隆掩住一连串的咳嗽，他费力地说道，“我的姨婆生前醉酒后经常说一种奇怪的语言，后来我在别的地方也听到了和她一样的语言，一样的一句话。”

“嗯，是哪一句？”

“福无双至，祸不单行。”

“暗影岛的名言，”莱特立刻说道。

“我知道这个。”泰隆淡淡地说。

“暗影岛有一种最普遍的生物，它们和人类形态相似，不过，这些生物魅惑人类，以配偶的负面情绪或者生命为食，我猜你一定没有姨祖父吧。”

“的确。”泰隆皱眉，这时升降梯到底了，莱特也没有继续说下去，他在前面提着灯，旋转着转盘，输入密码将图书室的门打开。

“把你的杀意收敛起来吧。”莱特回过头看向阴影中的刺客，“虽然我不反对伊泽瑞尔的决定，但是有可能的话，我是不会支持你们的，等着瞧。”

“等着瞧。”泰隆冷冷地回答。

过了几天，莱特给伊泽瑞尔的答复是几叠资料纸，伊泽瑞尔懒得翻看，少年不耐烦地催促莱特就简单地说明一下嘛。

“其实力量的来源你自己很清楚吧，懒散的小鬼。”

“当然，不过还有很多奇怪的地方。”

“那就讲给我听。”

“讲我的经历吗，那可足够写好几本畅销书了。”伊泽瑞尔调笑着，马上他正色道，“那就说些叔叔肯定不爱听的吧，我想泰隆可能有兴趣。”

“我五岁的时候，和父母在诺克萨斯的旅途中，一个刺客杀了他们，我和尸体一起被好心的诺克萨斯官员送回皮城，大概是担心我会被暗杀，从那以后我就在皮城的严密监护下，皮城警长收留了我，但是不到一年，我差点用一块魔力水晶杀掉他的女儿，说不清楚是好事还是坏事，我被放到战争学院，开始接受系统的魔法教育。

“我的导师是臭名昭著的瑞利维法师，他一直以来坚持研究旧魔法，也喜欢金币叮叮当当作响的声音，从那时候起他就好像在想阴谋论一类的东西，在这一点上，我们臭味相投，大约是因为瑞利维对我的偏袒吧，有个学生陷害了我，他用魔法摧毁了大图书馆里的书籍，然后嫁祸于我，导师帮我解了围，虽然我的魔法经常失控，但还不至于使用那样寒酸的火魔法，战争学院教条非常严苛，那个孩子被辞退了。不久瑞利维法师调任了，学生们开始联合起来欺负我，基本上每天都被揍，午餐里被倒橡皮屑，书上被人写脏话，那个时候虽然总是觉得在讲坛上摇头晃脑和在讲坛下痴呆背诵的都是一群猪，但我还是非常尊敬我的导师的，我曾经以为他是我的保护者，但是他调职后即使我见到他他居然也不认识我，过了五年，我回到了战争学院，他居然还笑着说我是他很骄傲的学生什么的，所以我说战争学院最恶心了。

“我逃学的时候还不到九岁，因为心智比其他人成长的快，我决定去皮尔特沃夫王城，我知道自己无家可回，如果被抓到可能又会遣送回那个枯燥乏味的学校，于是我整日整日流连于皮城的下水道里，我在垃圾箱里找生活用品，不过食物就只能靠一些非法的手段了，那并不难，一有多余的力气我就探索地下，在那里我发现了另一个完整的有意思的世界。

“只要走一遍的路我就能记下来，岔路或者迷宫对我来说根本不是难事，我收集纸张和墨水，在菜单纸背面记录下走过的地方，花了三个月的时间绘出了它的大地图，然后卖给了执政官。

“对我来说，地下通道熟悉的就像家一样，但是有一处地方我没有绘制出来，我在探索通道的过程中，胆子越来越大，有一次，我爬过了一条只有一个孩子才能过去的管道，管道的尽头是一个巨大的圆形厅堂，布满了密密麻麻的符文，我学过魔法，但是那些咒语我一个都没见过，所有咒语的形状汇聚起来成一个巨大的魔法阵，我试着朝结阵的中心扔东西看有没有异常，并没有什么不同，于是我走了过去，我还没有靠近中心，整个魔法阵就突然亮了起来，显出血红的光，无数白色的丝线朝我身体里伸进去，把我拉扯进了中心。

“我永远忘记不了那种痛苦的感觉，像是有人把冰冷的手指伸进颅骨在捏你的大脑，每一寸皮肤都在撕裂，骨骼化为粉末，血液蒸发殆尽，白光占据了一切，只有一些画面的碎片在我面前演绎，但都没有什么关联，那些碎片虽然刺痛，但是都像过客一样，一瞬即逝，我看到的只有白光。

“白光过后是黑洞，我的身体重新组合回来，在无尽的宇宙里朝扭曲的黑暗空间里坠落，那种空旷的视觉和失重的体验十分难受，直到一个清晰的落地，我在复杂的魔法阵里面看到了一串符文，虽然看不懂，但是莫名其妙地便读了出来。

“一切皆是虚无。

“我吟唱完，身边的空间就像透过火炉的热气窥视一样扭曲消失，我本人也出现在了十几米的距离以外，旁边的法阵已经暗淡，而我怎么找也找不到当时看到的那条符文了，从那以后，每当我集中注意念出那句咒语，就会产生跃迁。”

“无聊的故事。”泰隆说，“听起来就像是我和凯文在地下大厅发现了一具新鲜的尸体然后便不用担心一整周的食物一样，只不过凯文后来也变成了阴沟里的尸体，也是所有尸体中的第一具。”

“好吧，我想没有什么故事能够对上我的小野猫的口味，”伊泽瑞尔撑着下巴无聊地说着，“叔叔你能搞清楚我说的内容吗？”

“虽然没有彻底弄清楚，但是已经大概明白了。”莱特捻着胡须说，“你捡到的符文是有人故意埋在那里的，符文的出处是虚空，在接触到它的那一刻，虚空已经印刻到了你的血液里，奇怪的是，它和你本身的魔法融合的极为完美，纯粹。”

“那又如何？”

“众所周知，虚空是会对别的世界产生污染的，据称因为使用过度或者别的原因，寄主就会被腐蚀，腐蚀主要是精神上的，腐蚀可逆。”

在矿洞住了一个月，泰隆和伊泽瑞尔经常一起出门去探险那些洞穴和雪山，在冰雪宫殿里用波板糖引出了一只半人高的魄罗，不过它很快就分解成了一大团毛绒绒，走在要塞之巅的狭窄小路时，吹出来的泡泡都会马上冻结成薄薄的小冰球，漫长的夜晚已经过去，天空回到了深不可测的冰蓝色，德玛西亚的天空是淡蓝色的，诺克萨斯的天空总是灰蒙蒙或者红彤彤，皮城是天空和海洋一样的蓝，弗雷尔卓德的天上则没有一片云，仿佛透过那层深邃的蓝，就能看到宇宙。

离开的时候莱特依旧精神地坐在小屋门口，基辅斯在恋恋不舍地飞行着，伊泽瑞尔把轻便的行李打理好，莱特正认真地修理一只机械手臂。

听到伊泽瑞尔的告别，他抬起头说着，“什么时候再来看我哦，什么时候再来都欢迎哦。”

“我才不要像你一样困在冰天雪地里慢慢冻死，等我想养老了，我就会回来的。”

“哪天我冻死了，告诉他们我是为了科学。”莱特振振有词道。

“虽然不太靠谱，但是我承认你给了我启发。”伊泽瑞尔说，“叔叔可比学院里面的老家伙们想的多多了。”

“是这样吗？”莱特高兴起来，随后他小声地说出，“咳咳，伊泽，学院里的那些人还会谈论我吗？”

“如果讲到弗雷尔卓德，就会提到又要给您送补给了。”伊泽瑞尔冷淡地说。

莱特似乎为自己的话感到尴尬和难过，“机器人就是又老又锈的废物的简称，就像我自个儿。”他低下头继续修理机械手，伊泽瑞尔轻轻地挥手向他道别，他和泰隆走出门去，寒风照常在深渊里游荡，呼啸哀嚎。

“真希望这嚎叫只是风而已。”他喃喃。


	4. 冰之弓

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章不理智地加入艾希女王这个角色，引导主要故事转折

离开嚎哭深渊的冰川要塞，冰雪宫殿仍然死寂地伫立在那里，它很荒芜，但是很美丽，从这里往东南方向走了不到一天，两人踏上了水路，伊泽瑞尔只拿着一份粗糙的地图，就能很快搞定这些事情。

弗雷尔卓德的小船拥有一张巨大的帆，船帆都是淡红色或者深红色，看上去很像某种红鲤鱼的鳍，这种小帆船依赖风力可以行驶地飞快。

弗雷尔卓德的母亲河从雪山流入平地，然后切割了一片崎岖的荒原，形成巨大的峡谷，峡谷由窄变宽，他们来到了艾希的王城——瑞科史黛城。

和王城相比，沿途路上的牧民军队，经济重镇简直都不值一提，母亲河边的山崖和平地上，建着千千万万的帐篷，点亮着数以万计的灯火，峡谷的冰蓝色石壁在王宫尽头变得开阔，随后合闭到只能容下湍急的娟娟水流，这是王城的天险所在。

从船舱里出来，远远地就能看见蓝色的王宫耸立于河道中间，背后是威严高耸的大雪山，宫殿由一大块天然极冰建造而成，古老的极冰酷似半透明的水晶，不规则的尖端直指云霄，像是扎入峡谷的一块宝石碎片，雕花的大门和廊柱通往简单的宫殿深处，大殿的前方燃烧着巨大的火炬，张狂的火焰象征王国的繁荣昌盛，火苗的颜色也是冷的，深沉的蓝糅杂透明的紫，冷酷又热烈。

港口的要道会在入夜时准时关毕，守卫们正不耐烦地招呼着最后一批进城的船只，他们裹着大衣，拿着雪叉，意味着每天要面临长时间严酷的站岗工作。

新诞生的城市总会给人朝气蓬勃的感觉，就算极北的严寒也无法掩饰住的朝气，开花的北地植物在城市各处生根，围绕着王宫分布着少见的永久建筑们，这些建筑形成旧街道，使馆，皇家酒店，路两边插着火炬，人群熙熙攘攘，教徒们正成群结队地往火焰圣坛所在的神殿广场赶去。

船只在一座桥边的港口停下，那座桥横跨王宫和集市，北地的东西都如此巨大，就好像是由一块天外巨石凿刻而成。

长桥入口处是一扇拱门，上面雕刻着冰龙，蝮蛇，巨狼和其他奇异生物，走进拱门，便是正式进入了瑞科史黛城。

港口的商人向他们贩卖代步的矮种马，果浆烈酒和皮草，还好他们明智地选择了步行，才走过了三分之一的桥，一辆运酒的车和一辆织锦地毯堆的老高的旧车相撞，这下路上所有车都动不了了，甚至大部分行人都被迫停下，看着驾车人们相互谩骂指责，泰隆抓着伊泽在人群中硬生生地挤出一条路来，混乱中有小偷想摸伊泽的包，差点被刺客割了鼻子，

桥的两边和中间有很多高大的铁柱，许多小偷和摸包贼的手被砍下来挂在柱子上，高处的铁笼子里关着两具尸体，还有三颗人头，钉在旁边的木质铭牌上潦草地写着他们的罪状。

“他们做错了什么？”泰隆询问伊泽那些木牌上的弗雷尔卓德语。

伊泽瑞尔看了看铭牌，守卫们不断驱赶围在尸体边的食腐鸟，但是鸟儿们还是络绎不绝。

“笼子里的女人贩卖人口，另一个老头是外国来的间谍，被指认为企图煽动叛乱。”

“那么那个只剩一半的人呢。”

“他偷窃了女王地下室的卷轴。”

泰隆无辜地笑了一下。

对伊泽瑞尔来说，王城给他最大的便利便是凭借通行证他能在皇家酒店随意居住，通行证给他带来的好处不仅如此，拥有这个他能获取补给，得到附近的探险队的信息和优先觐见国王。

瑞科史黛城的皇家酒店大厅有着用结晶大理石铺就的地板，大厅穹顶是露天的，四壁上搭着花架，入夜后阴暗的壁龛和凹室嵌在周围，女仆们端着一壶壶麦酒，果酒和蓝色的饮料在大厅中闪过，现在这个时刻，大厅里只有寥寥可数的几个人。

伊泽瑞尔在柜台做了登记，然后找到一张僻静的桌子，他点了食物和酒，泰隆要了甜食和牛奶，这边的食物是大块的水煮牛肉，粗硬面包和羊油浓汤，口味极重，泰隆更喜欢简单的食物，他意外地挑食，而旅行中累的要命的伊泽瑞尔只想填饱肚子。

伊泽瑞尔狼吞虎咽，泰隆朝大门瞥了一眼，这时刚好有人进门，此人高瘦，苍老，穿着艾欧尼亚风格的长袍，是个商人，带开的大门外传来猎鹰的尖啸，妇人的嬉笑和明亮的灯火，有一刹那，泰隆对这个地方有种熟悉的感觉，结果那只不过是对诺克萨斯的另一种怀念罢了。

伊泽瑞尔用面包蘸浓汤，他问，“你看到熟人了吗？泰隆。”

泰隆摇摇头，说出了伊泽瑞尔这一路上都预料到的他一定会说的话，“我不喜欢弗雷尔卓德。”

“弗雷尔卓德是蛮荒之地，这儿的文明被消灭过太多次了。”伊泽瑞尔中肯地评论，“但是这里盛产秘法和卷轴，说起来，克卡奥将军要卷轴干什么？”

“可能是因为卡西奥佩娅的事情。”泰隆回答，“那是一封黑魔法卷轴。”

“泰隆，你知道DSS远征号的事情吗？”伊泽瑞尔问。

“知道，一年前海盗袭击了德玛西亚的船只，那艘船上载有死灵秘法符文。”泰隆淡淡地说，“舆论波及诺克萨斯，但最后不了了之。”

“无论别人怎么说，在我看来，卡拉曼达的那一系列事件，DSS远征号才是最原始的开端。”

“没人知道什么是开端，有可能三万年前才是开端，有可能只是昨天。”泰隆立刻说。

伊泽瑞尔差点噎着，他惊讶地笑了出来，“从第一天遇到你的时候我好像就说过，你的智商高的可怕，但是你不愿去思考。”

“我曾经想做个谋士，”泰隆说，“但是对于现在的我，思考是件危险的事情。”

“为什么？”伊泽瑞尔感到难以理解，“思考什么时候变得危险了。”

“你必须得想，为什么这个世界上的人要分工合作。”

一个女仆来到桌边，“尊敬的探险家先生，大人下一个就见您，您带了礼物吗？”

“谢谢，我带了。”伊泽瑞尔给了她一枚金币，支开了她。

泰隆皱起眉头，“什么大人？”

“女王大人。”伊泽瑞尔往果酒里面挤了点柠檬，他说：“艾欧尼亚由僧侣治理，皮城的执政官是个走私犯，杜·克卡奥将军是个私生子，德玛西亚的光盾血统早就不纯正了，但是弗雷尔卓德不同，他们的母系氏族血统根深蒂固，女王的直系血脉才能代代称王，这就是他们所谓的种姓强韧。”

“艾希不像个女王，她更像个游侠或者是听故事的小女孩。”泰隆说，“很奇怪为什么没有刺客成功暗杀她。”

“因为女王的仁慈使得她信众颇多，而且弓兵嘛，多半是个挂B。”

大厅后的凹室里最大的那一间，看起来很是很居家的小房间，地上铺着厚厚的毯子，在这个房间，酒店的大厅一览无余，而由于阴影的关系，别人几乎看不到这边。

艾希坐在她的案桌边，她穿着睡衣，光着脚，热水从酒店墙壁内埋着的陶瓷管道通过，整个房间都充满温暖。艾希是弗雷尔卓德著名的美女，她的白发柔顺飒爽，精致的脸带着与生俱来的冰冷气质。

然而这位冰山美人猛然拿起了一旁的冰蓝色弓箭，“喂喂，伊泽瑞尔，水友赛打输了也不至于光明正大地带名刺客来暗算我啊。”

“你想多了啊，神射手小姐，泰隆只是我同伴而已。”伊泽瑞尔抽了抽嘴角，“我还没蠢到光明正大暗杀女王的地步吧。”

“好吧，是我太紧张了。”女王回归面无表情的冰山样，“不要弄脏了我的新地毯，灰扑扑的探险家，你来我的城市干嘛呢。”

“探险啊。”

“盗墓啊。”

“那叫考古！”

“随你怎么说，”艾希摆了摆手，随后她眼前一亮，“觐见女王都不带礼物吗，还是说，他就是礼物吗？”

“不准打我的泰隆的主意，你这大龄已婚妇女。”探险家充满危机感地一把抱住自家刺客，“泰达米尔呢？我怎么没看到他。”

“我丈夫在为我戍守边疆，大雪山可没有身材火辣的北方妞让他看。”艾希说道。

“是是是，女王威武。”伊泽瑞尔将用布包裹着的护臂扔给她，艾希抬手，纤细却有力的手稳稳地接住了礼物，案桌上放着今天的觐见礼，一只夜光杯，一把薄的透明的象牙扇子，和一柄雕刻了上古符文的青铜匕首。和这些宝贝比起来，残破的护臂显得不值一提。

但是女王仔细的看了起来，带着薄茧的指尖拂过那些被冰冻的符文，过了一会儿，她轻轻地笑了起来。“这可是件不可多得的宝物。”

“我怎么没看出来呢。”

“这是探索者的护臂，你知道探索者是谁吗？”

“不知道，瓦罗兰一半的学者都不知道那是谁。”

“丽桑卓就是探索者，我的两位宿敌之一。”艾希说着，冰蓝色的眼睛里跃动着火焰，“也是里面最恶毒的一个。”

“瑟庄妮不是更可怕吗，让你的牧民们谈之变色。”伊泽瑞尔想起一路来的遭遇。

“那个骑猪的女人至少是个人类，丽桑卓连人类都算不上，”艾希用指甲刮着护臂上的碎冰，阅读上面的符文，“守卫者曾经是弗雷尔卓德最为善良的部族，如今也受到了她的蛊惑，为她的邪恶事业而战，但是丽桑卓对阻止我统一弗雷尔卓德毫无兴趣，她是个狂妄的生物，她想要整个瓦罗兰。”

“听起来像个故事。”

“什么历史不像神话歌谣呢，可是现实不比歌谣。”艾希做了个手势，侍女为他们各拿来一个蓝色的玻璃杯，并且斟满了酒，仆人更换灯油，然后门口的守卫也开始了夜间的第二轮换班。

泰隆拒绝了酒杯，继续站在阴影里，伊泽瑞尔把手伸进透明的葡萄酒里，十分好奇地抠了抠杯子里的雕花。“这种杯子是怎么做出来的啊。”

“离瑞科史黛城百里有座火山，那边便是盛产上等琉璃的工厂，我想我们明天可以去那个方向的森林打猎。”艾希说道。

“而且你这里待客连把椅子都没有。”伊泽瑞尔抱怨。

“抱歉，我会考虑的。”女王掩嘴打了个呵欠，“这宝物对我毫无用处，还是捐赠给战争学院好了。”

护臂被侍女重新包好拿给伊泽瑞尔，这时，事变突然而至。

一个身影猛然从门口的阴影中冲出来，尖利的锋刃直指泰隆的喉咙，袭击迅猛凶狠，刹那间，伊泽瑞尔，艾希都像石头一样定住了，旁边的人享用酒和面包，无意干涉这边的事情，泰隆迅速后撤，伊泽瑞尔听到利刃撞击的声音，回形飞刀被刺杀者的锋刃尽数弹开，红色的光芒飞向泰隆，泰隆瞬间从人们的视野里消失了，房间里只剩悬浮的银色飞刀，进攻者显然有着极高的武学素养，她沉着地反击，在泰隆扑向案桌上的艾希之前，少女手中的十字形的锋刃冲向了他，在他的步步后退中将他逼向墙角，危险的红色兵器卡住了泰隆的脖颈。

伊泽瑞尔在一边焦急万分，而泰隆只是面无表情地抬眼望向逮到他的人。

“我说啊，是刀变钝了还是你变钝了。”墨色长发的少女冷笑道，“好久不见啊泰隆。”

“你的智商又下降了吗，艾瑞莉娅，”泰隆冷淡地回复她，“我从没打赢过你。”

艾瑞莉娅气愤地撤下刀，“你这面瘫。”

“死鱼眼。”

没想出如何回击，艾瑞莉娅看到了一边的伊泽瑞尔，她手中的传奇锋刃发出光芒，开启飞天姿态，她毫不犹豫地朝伊泽瑞尔攻击而去。  
  
“艾瑞莉娅，契约。”

冲到一半的艾瑞莉娅硬生生地卡在半路，气急败坏地停下来回头骂了一句脏话。

闹剧结束，艾希也宽容地笑了起来，她用部族语言吩咐仆人搬来了椅子，四人围着桌子坐下，然后仆人端上了点心。

“呐，还没跟你们说呢，这是我的新晋临时侍卫长艾瑞莉娅，想必大家都认识了吧。”艾希抱着弓箭对他们介绍道。

艾瑞莉娅正看向泰隆，“你怎么会来北地？”两人巧合地同时说道。

泰隆沉默，艾瑞莉娅将墨色长发拢到背后，她穿着一身蓝色的紧身衣，戴着同样配色的圆形头饰，她的眼睛里没有少女的那种光彩，只有一片死寂的颜色。“我怎么能错过极北这么好的修炼地呢。”侍女将清茶倒进她的杯子中，艾瑞莉娅优雅地拿起杯子轻轻的吹开上面的热气。“那你呢？”她接着问道。

“我厌倦了诺克萨斯的生活，想到北地来看看。”泰隆随口回答。

“哈，搞笑，”艾瑞莉娅冷笑，“你厌倦了诺克萨斯的生活，所以到艾欧尼亚体验异国风情？”

“你记得真清楚。”

“我这还有更多的烂谷子没翻出来呢。”艾瑞莉娅充满敌意地说，“我看到了你刚才想行刺艾希女王。”

泰隆没去看她的眼睛，“没错。”

“死性不改啊，诺克萨斯人。”艾瑞莉娅继续咄咄逼人，这时伊泽瑞尔打断了她。

“行刺什么的，是谁先开始的呢。”

“当然是我，”艾瑞莉娅的口气理直气壮，“我最擅长拆散诺克萨斯刀锋之影的计划了，没有人比我更擅长。”

“能不说那些事吗。”泰隆解释，“我被袭击后的第一反应，确实是拿艾希女王做要挟，并没有别的意思。”

艾瑞莉娅露出微笑，这笑容的弧度渐渐扩大，“你还真是变了啊，泰隆。”

“诶，原来你们两个是旧识啊，”艾希露出好奇的表情。“为什么不在一起呢？”

“只是某个傻乎乎的小女孩一厢情愿的单恋啊，怎么在一起呢，我的女王。”艾瑞莉娅不在乎地说着，好像在说不相干的人的事情。

“艾欧尼亚的公主大人也会暗恋别人吗？”艾希凑过来，让艾瑞莉娅帮她把耳环摘下来。

“因为那是个愚蠢的公主，不过幸好那个公主早就死在普拉西多的战场上了，剩下的只有艾瑞莉娅。”

“只有死鱼眼艾瑞莉娅。”泰隆仍然补充道，马上得到艾瑞莉娅的一个白眼，他无所谓地继续切奶酪。

“在瓦罗兰真是哪儿都看得到伊泽瑞尔你这只臭虫。”艾瑞莉娅好像是突然发现了伊泽的存在，她蔑视道。

“大姐姐怎么能这么说我呢，我的粉丝团都叫我小天使呢。”

“一个以正义名义加入战争学院势力的皮城人能够让人信任吗？”艾瑞莉娅措辞尖刻地说，“我不讨厌正义之地的做法，但是我也不是赞同他们的所有做为，不过好在你们的那些斗争伎俩，都跟艾欧尼亚没什么关系。”

“我是真的要澄清一下，”听到这里，伊泽瑞尔出人意料地用认真的口吻说，“我帮助战争学院完全出于性格使然，我的立场永远属于皮尔特沃夫，而且我可是创建了瓦罗兰反虐待动物保护协会以及做了《魔法通论》的编写者之一，比起你那只会在爱妻协会挥霍的老爹可强多了。”

泰隆感觉伊泽的嘴欠要闯祸，但是艾瑞莉娅只是沉默了一会，狭长的黑色眼睛里没有什么波澜，过了让一杯茶冷掉那么长的时间，艾瑞莉娅转过来问泰隆，“我父亲死之前的那段时间，他跟你说了什么？”

泰隆思考了一下，他说，“不要相信马库斯·杜·克卡奥将军。”

艾希宣布明天去南边的森林打猎，然后便早早地就寝了，艾瑞莉娅去站岗，当她看到伊泽瑞尔和泰隆只订了一间房间的时候睁大了眼睛，伊泽瑞尔则得意地朝她挥了挥爪子。

酒店虽不是特别豪华，但也比一路上借宿的地方要好太多了，泰隆站在阳台上往远处眺望，弗雷尔卓德的星空终于浮现了出来，在干净明朗的深蓝色夜空中繁星闪耀，宽阔的峡谷里寂静的城市闪着稀少的灯光，火炬照耀着神殿广场，包裹在极冰中的皇宫在星空下闪烁着绝美的光芒，背后的大雪山像是一只蛰伏的巨兽。

“为什么艾希女王不住在皇宫里？”突然想起来这件事，泰隆问。

“皇宫的维修费太高，女王经常只使用大厅开议事会，然后向民众开放参观。”伊泽瑞尔说，“她很少住在里面，通常她比较喜欢这个住处，也方便她秘密接见使节。”

“艾瑞莉娅为什么要攻击你？”泰隆又问。

“这个嘛……”伊泽瑞尔有些尴尬，他吞吞吐吐的说，“我上次跟她打牌的时候出老千被抓到了……”

“……”

伊泽瑞尔走到阳台上，从这里他能看到女王守卫的分布，他看到艾瑞莉娅站在第三层的平台上，姿态庄重，警惕万分。他趴在栏杆上问：“契约是什么啊？”

“我十四岁的时候和艾瑞莉娅在诺克萨斯比赛时候的约定。”泰隆说。

“艾瑞莉娅会去诺克萨斯？”

“她的父亲是诺克萨斯人，也是将军的同门，但是他后来背叛了将军，为了一个艾欧尼亚的舞姬。”

“这种逸闻我竟然不知道。”伊泽瑞尔感叹道，“一定是我埋首书堆太久了。”

“……”泰隆停顿了一下，靠着阁楼的门框，他继续说，“当时诺克萨斯的著名铸剑师宣言只要有人有本事刺杀了他，他就将那把传奇刀刃赐予那个人，于是我和艾瑞莉娅约定去刺杀他。”

“诺克萨斯人思想真是奇怪。”伊泽瑞尔嘀咕着。“是你赢了？”

“是，也不算是。”泰隆给出了一个暧昧的回答，“我先于艾瑞莉娅找到铸剑师，拿到他面前的那副传奇刀刃。”泰隆的手指放在斗篷下的锋刃上，他沉思着，犹豫着说出了那个一直困扰他的疑点。“实际上，当我到达对方的居所的时候，他已经被谋杀了，有人谋杀了他，宝物放在他面前，那人却没有拿走。”

“艾瑞莉娅一定认为这是不荣誉的胜利。”伊泽瑞尔说。

泰隆摇摇头，“那时候的艾瑞莉娅还不是现在这个样子，她大大咧咧地认输，我怎么解释她也不相信，于是她就遵从了约定，永远服从于我。”

“什么！！！！！”伊泽瑞尔以为自己听错了最后一句。

“永远服从于我。”泰隆重复道，“怎么了？”

“这算什么约定！”伊泽瑞尔大惊小怪地说，“一个正值妙龄的异国软妹，还是个公主，居然答应了这种条约，这不是倒贴是什么，这不是变相告白是什么。”

“我可没想到那儿去。”泰隆抚摸拳刃上的花纹，那时候的他，对这把武器的痴迷可能胜过一切。他朝阳台下的灯火望去，夜空下，艾瑞莉娅正百无聊赖地转动着她的十字形传奇武器，她的背后佩戴着象征艾欧尼亚最高荣誉的弧形威仪徽章，心如死灰的少女莫名地望向了他的方向，黑曜石一样美丽的眼睛里被责任和仇恨所填满。

“你是在惋惜我和艾瑞莉娅没有更好的发展么？”泰隆感到奇怪地说。

“不是啊，”伊泽瑞尔看进了他的眼睛，“我只是在惋惜一些错过的东西而已。”

泰隆取下拳刃，他突然不太想碰这件兵器了，伊泽瑞尔揽住他的脖子踮起脚吻他，泰隆避免他触到锋刃，便松开手，拳刃落在地上发出响亮的声音，伊泽瑞尔发出意味不明的笑声。

“我在不杀人的时候反应有点慢。”泰隆说。

“是因为你太冷漠了。”伊泽瑞尔用唇在他的耳畔厮磨，“其实我是个间谍，不然为什么问你那么多不该问的问题。”

“没关系。”泰隆露出笑容，探险家的手臂缠绕着他，他轻轻地说，“我什么机密都不知道。”

“如果我们在对立阵营，那该怎么办？”伊泽瑞尔继续玩味地问。

“我永远是你的刺客，我的小公主。”

这个称呼是相对于艾瑞莉娅的公主殿下的称呼建立起来的，其中不无泰隆的轻蔑，但是伊泽瑞尔还是极为满意。

到了第二天约定出行的时间，艾希早已叫人备好了四匹适合北地骑行的矮种马，她没有带任何侍卫和军备，四个人就这样出发了。

今天艾希穿着特别轻便，蓝色的尖顶兜帽加上印染了金色族徽的斗篷，她身着短装，手臂上套着装饰的铁环，下身是短裙和靴子，伊泽瑞尔十分惊讶，“你这样穿着不冷吗？女王。”

“只有你们这些南方人才会畏惧寒冷。”艾希语气高傲地说道，她骑着一匹白色的牡马走在最前面，背上的古代魔法弓在阳光下发着寒光。

艾瑞莉娅紧跟女王的脚步，伊泽瑞尔和泰隆并排行进，刺客隐藏在斗篷的阴影里，耀眼的雪和耀眼的光都令他厌烦，伊泽瑞尔还在因为昨天欢爱时泰隆在他身上的抓伤而隐隐作痛，他想刺客现在一定也很痛，只不过没表现出来。

实际上刺客在补眠，艾瑞莉娅非常清楚这一点，他无时无刻，随时随地，都可能开始浅浅的休息，他的习惯如此随意，就和过去没有区别，刺客从未改变过，他是个本质上的冷酷之人。

艾瑞莉娅“哼”了一声转过头，身边的艾希又在嘲笑她了。

“你年纪小的时候没有做过什么愚蠢的事情吗？艾希。”

“我喜欢听英雄故事，然后渴望像阿瓦罗萨那样登高一呼，率领群雄，现在想来也并不是很蠢嘛。”艾希说道。

“我不是说这个。”

“那个啊，我曾经很迷恋泰达米尔，但是婚姻会改变人。”艾希语重心长地说，“这种老话跟年轻的探险家说是没用的，跟艾瑞莉娅你说也没用。”

“我已经不会喜欢任何人了。”艾瑞莉娅说，而女王继续笑出声，艾瑞莉娅不悦地催促马蹄前进，在这个女人面前，她总是有不安的感觉，艾希仁慈，亲和，她的心底却让人感到深不可测，她的武艺并不高强，但却有一万个令人信服的理由让人为她卖命。

“在我的心里总有一个小女孩在瑟瑟发抖，”艾希说，“瑟庄妮杀死了她的女孩，艾瑞莉娅你也是。”

艾瑞莉娅策马骑行，就在这时，她身后艾希的白色牡马发出一声长嘶，艾瑞莉娅立刻转身，抽出大剑，一个黑影先于她挡在了女王面前，手起刀落，冒着热气的红色涂满了雪地。

“一到虐菜的时候，你就出现了啊，泰隆。”艾瑞莉娅瞟了他一眼，泰隆红色的眼睛因为血的气息而警觉，他收敛起刀刃，艾希正露出笑意。

“真是感谢你，泰隆先生。”艾希背上弓箭，她抬起脚让泰隆扶她下马，女王看向森林里的阴影。“真是不巧呢，一来就让我的贵客遇上这种事情。”

泰隆转动着小刀，一队拿着斧头和冰凿的瑟拿人出现在他们的面前，冬之爪的瑟拿部落人剃光了头发，纹着纹身身着动物的皮毛在头领的的带领下朝他们冲锋过来，他们的体格比正常人高大了一倍，传闻瑟拿人会吃掉他们的“猎物”的尸体。

第一个人朝泰隆冲来，他的冰凿被泰隆的拳刃格挡，刺客左手快速取出一把匕首，狠狠插进那人的眼窝，他转动匕首取出，喷溅的鲜血将冻雪染成粉红。

艾希避开了眼睛，艾瑞莉娅拿大剑挡在女王面前，“去找个安全的地方，陛下，这里我来解决。”

泰隆朝伊泽瑞尔做了个手势，他对艾瑞莉娅说，“比赛谁先杀掉对方的头领怎么样？”

“可惜我一无所有，没有什么能拿来做赌注。”艾瑞莉娅手中的四片独立刀刃旋转，她不感兴趣地说。

“契约的解除，我们再也没有任何关系。”

艾瑞莉娅看了他一眼，艾希正在和伊泽瑞尔向一座废弃的瞭望塔撤退。艾希充满信任地看向了艾瑞莉娅，她开口，“为我杀光他们！”

艾瑞莉娅举起大剑，面向她的敌人，她回答道：“遵命，我的女王。”

“拿到胜利，泰隆。”伊泽瑞尔喊道。

“是，我的小公主。”幽深的红色和死寂的黑色眼瞳相遇，好像多年前的某个开端，又好像那个开端的终结。

瞭望塔里，艾希正坐下来揉着发痛的膝盖，箭袋放在一边。

伊泽瑞尔靠着栏杆朝下面张望，他说：“有人为你而战，而你却漠不关心？”

“对不起。”艾希按着太阳穴说：“我完全看不见你的刺客在哪里，战斗的场面向来让我发晕。”

“这是习武之人该说的话吗？”伊泽瑞尔揶揄她，“您活该不受召唤师欢迎啊，女王陛下。”

“是活该老是被切啊。”艾希眨了眨眼，“并不是谁都像你一样生来就有那么灵动的魔法的哟。”

“并不是生来就有。”伊泽瑞尔嘀咕着。高台下，艾瑞莉娅以耀眼的红光御敌千里，在人群中杀出一条血路冲向高大的瑟拿人头领，在她之前，一排刀刃穿过了面前一队枪兵的身体，猩红色在雪地上洒出一圈优美的弧形，艾瑞莉娅焦急地盯住她的猎物，周身震荡出凶猛的剑气，雪地上的残影甩出一圈飞刀再次消失，谁也不知道泰隆在哪里。艾瑞莉娅意识到自己要再度被耍了，她急忙冲向敌方的头领，抬高了大剑.....

在伊泽瑞尔身边，艾希突然站了起来，挽起阿瓦罗萨的传说级冰弓，一支巨大的魔法箭在她的指尖凝聚，穿越战场稳稳地射中了两人追杀的猎物首级。女王微微一笑，似乎是在为自己的精准自得，身边是伊泽瑞尔的碎碎念，“女王，这太不公平了！”

刺客从雪地里现身，眯起眼睛，侧头望向高处的艾希，艾瑞莉娅则“切”了一声，看向了他。

“乌合之众，你们还有管事的人吗？”艾希高高的声音从上方传来，她指向一名残兵，随即充满威严地命令道：“你回去告诉瑟庄妮，她的这些把戏威胁不到我，她不是声称用武力赢得统一吗？那就叫她来，带着她的武力来声讨我吧。”

残兵如蒙大赦般踉跄着跑开，伊泽瑞尔吹了吹口哨，同样毫无征兆地，他用尽全力拉开一张巨大的魔法弓，左手的挂饰发出了无比耀眼的光芒，艾希惊讶地睁大了眼睛，来不及阻止只能看着少年将一道魔法弹幕朝雪地横扫而出，半月形的纯粹魔力把逃兵拦腰斩断，然后在一次使用后渐渐黯淡，后面的一个月里，这道弹幕都将会无害地穿越整个瓦罗兰，微弱的能量划过流云，搅动海面，最终消失在北方的某束极光中。

伊泽瑞尔疲倦的松了口气，朝艾希笑着说，“礼尚往来~”

女王扯出一个僵硬的笑容，伸手揉乱他的金发，“坏透了啊，你这死小子。”

回去的路上天已经快黑了，本来沉默的两个守卫更加死寂，泰隆总是觉得眼睛要被雪地灼伤，伊泽瑞尔解释了很久他才放心，平时冷傲的艾希女王很是欢脱，伊泽瑞尔一如既往的叽叽喳喳，艾希对于毫无收获的打猎十分不满意，抱怨着，“杀了那么多人，今天却连一只小兔子都没逮到啊，难道回去吃死人肉吗？”

“你够了，女王，你这个对着停尸桥开派对的死变态。”伊泽瑞尔想到进城的时候那座执行死刑的桥。

“那个是自古以来的刑罚，不是我定的啦。”

回到艾希的住处时，都城一片光亮，侍女布置好了丰盛的晚餐，艾瑞莉娅冷漠地拒绝了用餐，直接去接替岗哨的位置了，至于泰隆，艾希女王登门拜访的时候他刚离开浴室，穿着伊泽买的白色衬衣，艾希随意地盘腿坐在矮桌边吃奶酪边和伊泽瑞尔下棋。

“再耍赖我就要你家刺客身上的衬衣当赌注了。”艾希说着。“就长相而言，泰隆比你这个自以为是的自恋狂优秀的多。”

“于是你又打我家刺客的主意了，老女人。”伊泽瑞尔不高兴的说着，“没想到你是个棋类的高手，人不可貌相啊女王。”

“那当然，像你们这样的生手能赢过弗雷尔卓德桌游女王还远着呢。”艾希夹着一枚棋子，“我母亲说，像我这种懒惰的小姑娘，不想碰斧头大剑也不爱骑马，就喜欢射箭棋艺这些‘轻巧’的东西。”

伊泽瑞尔正对着劣势的局面发愁，泰隆将他赶开，坐在了女王对面。

“怎么，诺克萨斯的刺客想乖乖献出他的可爱的衬衣吗？”艾希将一只手臂放在桌上看着他说。

“那要看女王又准备了什么。”泰隆说。

“我有很多很好的上衣，可惜留在王宫被老鼠啃坏了。”艾希百无聊赖地敲着木制棋盘。“准备妥了吗？刺客。”

“对付女王，早就妥了，至于老鼠，还没有。”

艾希观察他的起手，“你比我的金发客人乖的多，谁教过你下棋？”

“我在将军那里的时候就已经学会了。”泰隆谦逊地说。

“马库斯·杜·克卡奥不下棋。”

“的确，他玩的是别的棋盘。”

艾希好看地皱起了眉头，拿起她的棋子进攻，“只是一个半吊子棋手，刺客。”

“足以对付你了。”泰隆移动一个棋子，随后犹豫着放回原处，“你拿什么做赌注？”

“我，悉听尊便。”

“我们交换秘密如何。”

“我母亲会从墓地里面跳起来割掉我的舌头。”

“你很惧怕前任女王，我想也是。”

“你能赢过我的那一天，就是我蠢到用箭射到自己脚尖的时候。”艾希抬高了精致的木质棋子，“我跟你赌了。”

整整两个半小时后，艾希才从客房里面出来，招呼侍女抬走棋桌，卫兵长担心地询问她是不是出什么事了，艾希自嘲地笑笑：“我不小心用箭射到自己的脚尖了。”

看着一脸疑惑的军人，艾希回到客房，命令侍从将门关紧，她打了个呵欠，找把椅子坐下来。

伊泽瑞尔在用艾希送他的蜂蜜调理花茶的口味，弗雷尔卓德冰蜂的野花蜜珍贵无比，配合清茶风味极佳，艾希品尝了一下便赞不绝口，“等你哪一天连喝午茶的时间都没有了，我们会想念你的。”

“那一天不会太远，很快我就要和陛下一样投身于可爱的政治斗争中了。”

“探险家忙于四处流浪，为何还会执着于错综复杂的纷争呢？”

“探险也好，权谋也好，爱情也好，我所做的一切，都是为了寻找真相。”伊泽瑞尔淡淡地说。

“坦诚无比。”艾希感叹道，她看向泰隆，刺客正在挑剔着花茶里未除尽的碎叶子，“你有什么想说的吗，刺客先生。”

“我记得我说过，你只要听从我就可以了。”泰隆嘲讽伊泽瑞尔。

“我可不记得，刺客的智商除了在赌局和杀人上，在其他地方一无是处。”伊泽瑞尔说。“而且还极度自负。”

“总之比生性凉薄的伪君子好很多。”泰隆说。

伊泽瑞尔不解气地说：“总有一天你会求着我支配你。”

“总有一天，你所谓真相，我会亲手将其毁灭掉。”

在他们的口舌之争中，艾希无奈地摊手，“怎么看小伊泽都好像是在下面的那个。”

“你知道的，并不是。”伊泽瑞尔不在意地说。

“只是我惯着你而已。”刺客不满地反驳。

“是谁在惯着谁啊。”伊泽拖长了尾音，“如果是艾瑞莉娅的暴脾气，不知道家暴多少回了呢。”

“我不想提别人。”

“可我还是很吃醋啊。”

“愚蠢。”刺客露出一个闭嘴的眼神，伊泽瑞尔委屈而又不爽地低下头去咬着茶杯的杯沿舔花茶。

“说不定我丈夫回来，你们会很有共同语言。”艾希对伊泽说，她翘起腿，光脚踏在兽皮地毯上，“泰隆你要的秘密消息，当着小伊泽说应该没关系吧。”

“随便。”

艾希看了一眼紧闭的房门，在花蜜的甜香中，她说：“弗雷尔卓德被称作秘法冰原，这不是没有原因的，魔法在这里并不盛行，但是我本人相信它的存在。

“寒冰守卫者部族的首领刚刚死去，新的雪之祈舞被选举出来，新公主上位所做的第一件事情，那就是，带领全族臣服于我的阿瓦罗萨部落。”

伊泽瑞尔懒懒地说，“那不是件好事吗？”

“善良只是一种价值的表象罢了。”艾希从盘子里拣出三根手指饼干，在桌上摆出一个小小的三角形，“你看到了什么？”

“我看到了饼干。”伊泽瑞尔说。

“严肃点，吃货，”艾希轻轻用手指碾着其中一根饼干，“你看到的是稳定。”清脆的声音中，手指饼从中间断裂化为粉末，“稳定了几万年的三个阵营如今因为一个阵营的归附真正的化为了两个极端，这就是某些人想要的，战争。”

“某些人？”泰隆问。

“只是我的揣测，丽桑卓谋杀了雪之祈舞公主然后取代了她，这都是她的一手策划，”艾希说，“聪明至极的小伊泽，你能看出点什么吗？”

伊泽瑞尔想了想，说：“我只看出了三角关系是最稳定的关系。”

艾希忍不住失笑。

“不对吗？”伊泽瑞尔无辜地说。

“对啊，”艾希挑起嘴角，“所以我破坏了泰隆和艾瑞莉娅的比赛啊。”

伊泽瑞尔不高兴地抬起头，“混蛋女王。”

“真是恶趣味。”泰隆接着问艾希：“秘法真的存在吗？”

“当然。”

“能否告知我其中的内容。”

艾希撑着下巴，在热气中说道：“你不是已经看过了吗？”

“我只负责偷窃。”泰隆皱眉，“你很清楚我是你的敌人，为什么不采取行动。”

“因为我是仁慈的女王嘛。”艾希做出停顿，“其实所谓仁慈，只是懦弱的托辞而已。”

“也不能这么说。”泰隆说，“内容。”

“你偷窃的那一卷，”艾希想了想，“复活术，禁术中最无聊的一种，可惜我的地下室里全是这种卷轴，探究生与死什么的，它的恶毒不是在于结果，而是在于过程。”

“为什么？”

“好像要收集三件奥术宝物什么的，我不是特别清楚，只是好奇去了解过。”

“你知道有一种秘术卷轴吗？”泰隆问，“类似于女妖诅咒之类的恶毒禁术。”

“知道。”艾希说，“弗雷尔卓德盛产诅咒卷轴，这样类型的，只在我丈夫泰达米尔的蛮族部落中有萨满制造过。”

“怎么拿到。”

“没有办法，蛮族在十年前被一个战争怪物毁于一旦，卷轴也全都下落不明。”

“战争怪物？”伊泽瑞尔抓住了这个词语，“你是说长着大翅膀拿巨剑的那种吗？”

“是啊，它可是泰达米尔的仇人，你也认识？”

“它叫什么？”伊泽瑞尔问。

“亚托克斯。”艾希念出，“我记得这个名字。”

清晨的瑞科史黛城，伊泽瑞尔趴在窗户边写笔记，他拉开百叶窗，让纯粹的阳光和清新的空气一齐涌进屋内，可以看到窗下顶着水罐去井边的女人，风将她们的谈话声和脚步声带进来。

“冰霜监视者，曾君临瓦罗兰的外来邪恶生物，它们曾让瓦罗兰陷入一个漫长而致命的冰河纪，他们创造冰裔作为自己的仆人，却由于分享给冰裔太多的力量而被打败，扔进嚎哭深渊，永无天日；丽桑卓，从上古时期即开始侍奉外来邪恶生物，她一直不死并且保持人形，经常以智者和先知的形象渗透瓦罗兰的历史，直到最近，丽桑卓杀死了守卫者部族的公主取而代之，开始了她迎接冰族主人的伟大计划；亚托克斯，暗裔，比冰霜监视者出现的晚的多，有形似冰裔的特质，力量，智慧和永生，他拥有转世且更经常以战神的姿态出现在战争史中，他曾带领仆人横行弗雷尔卓德，将蛮族灭族，来历不明……”

伊泽瑞尔咬着笔，继续详细地记叙下去，他拿一个上午来干这些刺客看来愚蠢透顶，浪费纸张的工作，而他所给出的意义就是，“离我心中的真相更近一点。”

午间泰隆照常醒来，艾希正在涂写大堆早朝时候呈上来的文件，她忙里偷闲地过来伊泽瑞尔这边喝了下午茶，并且交给泰隆一封盖着战争学院印戳的蜡封信件。

“早上由鸽子送来的。”艾希说着，踢掉了夹脚的礼服靴子,沉甸甸的王冠也放在桌子上，伊泽瑞尔叼着勺子探过去好奇地看着印章。“这种信件一般不都是给我吗？”

“少装蒜，小伊泽，你保证你不知道这封信？”艾希说着，“我猜，内容多半有关海伍德·瑞利维法师。

泰隆小心的揭开封蜡，打开纸，里面说到将军的下落，恳求他现身。

“我这就动身去战争学院。”

“别那么暴躁嘛，刺客先生，我还想准备个欢送宴会什么的呢，再说你不跟艾瑞莉娅道别？”艾希说。

“请问这跟你有关系吗？日理万机的女王。”泰隆终于有些恼火了。

“对……不……起……”艾希看向伊泽，似乎在确保自己的安全，伊泽瑞尔故意移开目光吹了个口哨。

艾希提示自己要保住女王的威仪，她优雅地端起杯子，随后又不安地放下，“这或许是个陷阱呢，战争学院可是出名的脏，我的大臣们都在焦急会不会因为学院而爆发大战。”

“学院的力量不如任何一个国家。”伊泽瑞尔重申。

“但学院有那么多英雄，凯尔，维嘉，还有很多不世出的天才，随便放出一个都有毁天灭地的效果。”

“所以全瓦罗兰都按兵不动，等着谁去引燃战争的导火线。”伊泽瑞尔说。

“想扑灭这团火，还是得靠你咯，年轻的伊泽瑞尔理事长。”艾希说，“你还有泰隆这把利刃，我也有艾瑞莉娅的保护，还有泰达米尔可以倚靠，可是，想杀泰隆的人都可以排到征服者之海去了，泰隆你能依靠什么呢？”

听到艾希这神转折的问题，泰隆认真的回答她，“诺克萨斯守护着我，正如一直以来我对她的守护。”

女王哈哈大笑。

短暂的旅行将告结束，对于伊泽瑞尔而言，这实在太短了，短到无法让他拼凑出一本小书。还没到达宏伟屏障的时候，伊泽瑞尔收到了废纸一样泛滥的密信，战争学院炸开了锅，与其浪费时间去翻译密信还不如看看正义期刊，更不幸的是，伊泽瑞尔刚刚想到这个点子，正义期刊居然停刊了。

密信由密密麻麻的符号勾画成，其中还有一份自称是杜·克卡奥将军的文件复件。文件上全是不存在的各种名字。结果被人翻译出来那都是战争学院一些成员的假名。

学院的守卫比往常多了一倍，伊泽瑞尔拿证件进入大门，泰隆则出示了盖着联盟印章的密信，伊泽瑞尔绕过三四座高塔，来到了维莎尼雅的会议室，离会议开始还有一个多小时，这处没有守卫，也格外安静，里面黑暗无比，点着火炬，外面没有光能透过来。

泰隆的注意完全被会议室中间的桌子吸引，不规图案的巨大木桌横在古代宫廷风格的房间里，桌上浮雕着山川河流，标记了每一个地方的名称和特质，这张著名的会议桌绘声绘色地雕刻了一整张瓦罗兰的地图，

“很好看。”泰隆抚摸着诺克萨斯的浮雕城墙说。

“维莎尼雅的艺术，她将这个当作自己的沙盘。”伊泽瑞尔指了指标成红色的战争学院水晶模型。

“我们提前来这么早的意义何在？”泰隆把插在城墙上做标注的红色小旗帜弹开。

“你有被维莎尼雅缺勤记过吗？还要被关禁闭。”伊泽瑞尔说。

“不知道，除非维莎尼雅法师将这张桌子送给我。”泰隆说。

伊泽瑞尔忍俊不禁，“其实我是知道今天有个重要的客人要来会议，说不定能碰到他。”

“战争学院重要的客人有很多。”泰隆将小红旗排列成行，“真是无趣。”

伊泽瑞尔突然倾过来，将他按到诺克萨斯的版图上，闭上眼睛封住了他的唇，肆意的吻让泰隆忍不住推开他。

“搞什么。”

“打发无聊的时光，”伊泽瑞尔说，“我看你还挺享受的啊。”

“这里太不合适。”泰隆下意识地看了一眼四周，黑暗的会议室里只有火炬在静静燃烧。两扇雕花大门打开着，随时有人会经过。

“只是稍微一下。”伊泽瑞尔说着，再度贴上去，泰隆撕咬他的薄唇，直到被伊泽瑞尔狠狠压住，吻似乎怎么都不够，伊泽瑞尔肆意地啃咬回去，许久后泰隆用手指捋着他金色的头发，那个动作像是顺毛安抚了一只焦躁的小狮子，伊泽瑞尔安静了下来。只专心亲吻着泰隆的唇角。走廊外响起了清楚的脚步声，泰隆屛住呼吸，却还是有亲吻的水声在黑暗中回响，脚步声路过了大门，没有停下，离开了。泰隆立刻推开了伊泽，长吻让他窒息的喘息，不平的桌面也硌痛了脊背。

“玩够了？”

“还没有。”探险家无辜地说着，坏笑了一下。

泰隆坐在乌木座椅上，不经意地拿出飞刀摆弄，“等会议吧。”

到了时间，等所有人都来齐的时候，伊泽瑞尔已经快睡着了，所有火炬依次燃起，点亮了大厅三分之二的黑暗，他打起精神，看向桌子四周。

会议室的格调足以与这里的高贵生物们相称，裁决之地的不朽生物正端坐在高处的重要席位上，洁白的双翼向两边展开，凯尔冷着一张俊俏的脸，盯着座下的所有人，她的对面是黑红色薄翼的异族，手持几乎和他本人风格融为一体的大剑坐在椅子上，亚托克斯很少露面，但是一遇到战争的事情他就非常热衷。

伊泽瑞尔提出自己和他们地位一样，他也要坐贵宾席嘛，结果只得到老师的一个白眼，就像他已经是战争学院的普通同僚似的，哪怕有一天伊泽瑞尔取代了理事长的位置，召唤师们也会觉得那是自然而然的。

身边的刺客对会议毫无兴趣，他偷睡的技巧值得学习，如果不是弯下腰去观察，伊泽瑞尔也不知道他根本没在听会议。

结束后伊泽瑞尔跟个追星族似的，亚托克斯离开的时候他在门口把他堵住，泰隆只好无奈地跟在他身边，暗裔有两米多高，周身泛着黑红色的光，脸部长而灰暗，他跟人类完全不像，不过在伊泽瑞尔看来，暗裔的外表整体看来非常优美。

“你见过冰霜监视者吗？剑魔先生。”伊泽瑞尔问他。

“没见过，暗裔诞生于艾欧尼亚，我想你还得多读点书。”亚托克斯说，他的声音出乎意料的亲切。

“呐，我还以为你跟弗雷尔卓德有关系，那你来到联盟有什么目的吗？还是没有目的？”

“有，但是比你想的单纯的多。”亚托克斯按着手中的剑，剑刃上无时无刻散发着不正常的血光。

“有多单纯？”

“我们暗裔，靠汲血来获取永生，所以我需要有战争的地方，正义之地恰巧满足了我的要求。”

“我好失望啊，我可研究你很久了呢。”

“不好意思，我仅仅为了战斗而战斗，杀戮的快意和死亡的绝望是我的生命之源。”亚托克斯说，“就跟刀锋之影先生一模一样，你不如问问他。”剑魔血红色的目光越过伊泽瑞尔看向泰隆。“是不是？”

伊泽瑞尔惊讶地退后了一步，而泰隆朝亚托克斯露出默契的微笑，仿佛对此早已预知，“是的。”他回答道。“为了杀戮。”

亚托克斯向他致以暗裔的手势礼，同样说道：“为了杀戮。”

泰隆对一切事件变故的具体内容漠不关心，各种各样的事实令人眼花缭乱，但他总是自认为能够看清事件最本质的东西，他主动接受了战争学院交给他的密令，捉拿瑞利维和法斯临这两个叛逃的战争学院高级导师，伊泽瑞尔派遣了一队稽查人员跟他一起去，泰隆觉得那完全是不必要的，但是在伊泽瑞尔的强烈要求下勉强同意了。

他们的目的地是诺克萨斯郊外的一座庄园，有个贵族商贩藏匿了这两个重要的叛徒，在同一时间，战争学院的稽查队去了更多可能有叛乱分子的地方，即使展开铺天盖地的逮捕行动，在泰隆看来，战争学院还是岌岌可危，他们曾经做出雄心壮志要保护所有人民的安全，却在如今非常不幸地被打脸，战争学院的单纯目的是避免符文之战，但现在看来显然已经不仅是如此了。

泰隆站在黑色的庄园门口，装饰着铁刺的大门紧紧闭锁，雷电的声音划破天际，城堡里透出温暖的黄光，此时看来有点恐怖，泰隆默默地看着大滴大滴的雨水在泥地上碎裂成肮脏的花。

装扮成行商的一队人正从马车上下来，领队站在雨地里，朝泰隆行礼。

“掩饰的真好。”

“当然，我们本来都是特工出身。”领队说。

“无所谓,”泰隆对他说：“记住，给你们这么多人手，是为了最小化的减少伤亡，明白么。”

“明白！”

“我先潜入进去找到他们，你们人数太多了，不方便行动。”

“那我们做什么？”领队问。

“等我把事情办完，你们三路包抄负责接应。”

“伊泽瑞尔大人要我们保障你的安全，如果这样的话……我们不好交差啊。”领队急了，“请允许我带人和您一起行动。”

“随你们的便，”泰隆厌恶的走开，“我本来就不想有随从，我只盼望你们不要惹出麻烦就行。”

丢下队员，泰隆独自一人走向了城堡的高墙，绕着城堡半周，他如愿地找到了高塔下一处朽烂的墙体，他熟练地爬上墙体，从一扇打开的窗口进入其中，窗口内是楼梯间的一个小室，里面没有人，只有一张床和普通的家具，泰隆正准备打开门，门锁那头有人在转动，他躲到门后。一个浑身酒气的仆人头重脚轻地走进来，泰隆从门后走出，悄无声息地从他身边经过，他的手中多了一副银色的钥匙，而醉酒的仆人毫无察觉。

高塔的螺旋楼梯上行走着一队巡逻的卫兵，泰隆避开了他们，楼梯阻挡了他们的视线，方向感不好的泰隆在塔里自由自在地漫步了许久，才找到通往城堡主体的大门，打扫的女仆从他身边窃窃私语着走过，泰隆躲在窗帘后，屏息等待她们离开。这座城堡出乎意料地巨大，有一百二十个隔间，泰隆看过它的地图，他找寻着前往目的密室的通路，用各种各样的方法避开了侍从们的视线，潜入对他来说简单易行，稀松平常。

平时喧哗的舞厅被层层守卫包围，这告诉泰隆，密室他找到了，就像诺克萨斯大多数高大建筑一样，这里有着难以估计的地下空间，地下室的入口就在舞厅的后面。

机械大门在机关的调控下缓缓打开，六个守卫目光警惕地望向门外，但是除了黑暗的走廊，他们什么都没看见，随即他们反应过来刺客正半蹲在门口，暗色的斗篷完全遮蔽了他的身影，像是一只匍匐在地，蓄势待发的吸血蝙蝠，他身后无光的走廊笔直地没有尽头。

棍棒和刀剑还没来得及落下，泰隆斜向上冲出去，拳刃把第一个人的头颅直直切割了下来，血液像泉水一样喷涌而出，随后敏捷的转身，简单而又粗暴地割断第二个人的喉咙，瞬间停顿了一下，剩下的四个人都惊呆了，似乎是从来没有遇到过这样残暴干脆的杀手，泰隆没有做过多的停留，手中的镖刺穿了呈扇形包围住他的人的身体，他途径他们，四具尸体僵立了一瞬，一脸惊愕地倒下，飞镖穿透他们，重新回到他手中。

两侧通道涌出的是一整队的守卫，远处传来了吟唱的声音，不出学院的所料，这座看起来正常的城堡里隐藏着有威胁的人，魔法向来是不外传的，这可能就是法斯临本人了。

泰隆站在大厅的中央，捻了捻手指，指间非常粘腻，这里的空气怪异的潮湿，虽然外面是暴雨天气，但还不至于这样潮湿，空气中布满了水汽，甚至起了一层薄薄的雾，黑暗里的吟唱声越来越大，滋滋啦啦的声响传来。

一道电光从黑暗深处浮现，直直冲向泰隆，轻易地泰隆躲开了它，嗞嗞声更加强烈了，一根根细细的紫色静电在空气中出现，一张巨大的电网朝泰隆袭来，守卫们拿起武器，一个个全力以赴地扑向了刺客。

法师，泰隆从不惧怕法师，他们软弱可欺，他们愚蠢自满。但他已经没有多余的时间思考，他扑向前方，在进入水汽的一瞬间消失在了众人眼中，而在下一刻，他已经找到了他的第一个猎物。

人群的后面站着一个小个子，拿着法杖，此刻他正瑟瑟发抖，隔着白色的雾气他看到了刺客的眼睛，在亲切的黑暗中闪着血色的光芒，透露着刺客的愉悦。

法斯临在极度的恐惧中不断的后退，然而他的吟唱突然变得高亢了起来，电流的光芒瞬间暴涨，他的念诵因为惊恐而带着破音，对魔法的剧烈使用让他的双手和双脚都带着哆嗦，此刻这只猎物马上要挣脱暗红色双瞳的威压。

大厅内，所有守卫同时向刺客跃来，把武器举高过头顶，蛛丝一样的电网居然浮现在了他们的武器上，发出嗞嗞的电光，毫无死角的同时朝泰隆进攻过来。

雷霆的声音破空袭来，但是这时，泰隆突然在所有人的紧盯下消失了，一圈银色的飞刀从他站立的地方优雅地飞散开去，锋利的尖梢将途经的血肉经脉纷纷斩断，飞溅的血迹伴随着惨叫声洒了一地，飞刀仍旧悬停在空中旋转，但是泰隆还是像刚才一样无影无踪，伴随着冰冷的拳刃抵在脖颈，法斯临吞了一口口水，看见刺客正站在他身后，他哆嗦着摸索着身后一把从皮尔特沃夫黑市买到的手枪，虽然对自己的魔法修为十分自负，但他还是带着这种东西来防身。

泰隆却握住了他的手腕，随着法斯临绝望的惨叫，他的两根腕骨被彻底折断，甚至刺破了皮肤露出白森森的骨骼，手枪哐当一声落在大理石地面上，泰隆把昏迷的法师扔开，按照目前的情况杀了他的话会面临麻烦。

几秒钟前这里还满是人，现在只剩尸体和伤者，魔法造成的湿润雾气中弥漫着浓重的血腥味，铺着彩色大理石的华丽地面满是残忍的尸体，泰隆转身走向法师身后的通道，隐藏在帷幕后面的，通道尽头是个不起眼的小房间，雨水通过上方铁窗飘进屋内，一个长袍召唤师正缩在桌子下面，颤抖地写着什么。泰隆进屋的一瞬瑞利维法师已经吓破了胆，可怜地求饶着。

“带我回战争学院吧，怎么惩罚我都行，不要杀我……”

“哦，那要看你的表现了。”泰隆俯身去看他写的东西，瑞利维马上交上来。

“这是我给我女儿的信，我害怕，害怕以后再也见不到她了，求你……”

刺客将瑞利维拖出桌底，老法师吓的魂飞魄散，这时，他看到桌子下有个铁盒子，一直被瑞利维紧紧地护住所以他起初并没有发现。

盒子上贴着违禁标志，泰隆没打开就已经知道了里面是什么，GSS远征号上丢失的死灵符文，被海盗船掳走的死灵符文，引起德诺两国烽火的死灵符文，这种危险禁品居然出现在这个地方，真是不可思议。

泰隆弹开盒子，拿起里面封住的符文不动声色的放进口袋，他站起来准备押送瑞利维法师出去。

这时，黑暗的楼梯口出现了一星火光，不知道什么时候，有人在泰隆都没有察觉到的情况下就站在那里了，火柴轻轻划亮，那人低头点了一根烟，点烟的动作熟悉无比，让泰隆无比怀念。

“将军……”他不自觉地说出口，就在他失神的一瞬间，对方抓住了这个失误，猛然冲向他，泰隆立刻闪开，然而还是被匕首划破了脸，在他最最熟悉不过的黑暗中，那人却更加游刃有余，火光猛的收住，站在不远处和泰隆对峙了一秒。

“夫人！”趴在地上的瑞利维挣扎着爬向杀手，泰隆踩住了法师的脚，正要制止，谁知杀手又再次朝他袭击过来，她的起手的动作轻如羽毛，冲过来时却凶如鹰隼，速度快的让泰隆都无法察觉，泰隆只记得锐雯有这样的能耐，但对方的手法不是战士，也不是法师，明明白白是刺客的方式，如同一把锋利的尖刀，让人完全无法避让。

泰隆的防御本就不堪一击，攻势在她的凌厉下也很快被击退，威压中泰隆终于找到一个机会闪到她的身边，威胁住她的脖颈，谁知对方柔软地越过他的刀刃，抓住了泰隆的手臂，力量大到留下淤青，她的手伸到泰隆的手臂内侧，灵巧地从内而外弯折，顺势往上，竟然缴了他的械。

黑暗中传来一声轻蔑的冷笑，失去了武器的泰隆试图反抗，女人拿手肘猛击他的肩膀，踢向他的膝盖，彻底放倒了泰隆，将他踩在脚下。

“该死……”泰隆喃喃着，该死的伊泽瑞尔，很显然，伊泽瑞尔老早就料到了这里的情况，知道会有这么一出，所以才闹着要泰隆带人手，但是他为什么要隐瞒我，而且隐瞒的如此之深。

泰隆偏过头想奋力看清对手的面孔，暴雨中传来石破天惊的雷声，苍白如骨的闪电照亮室内，一张惊为天人的脸正微笑着看着泰隆。

“不……不可能……”泰隆惊叹着，女人低头从他衣服里摸出他刚刚拿到的死灵符文，满意地收了起来，随后探过来伸手抓起泰隆的头发，银色的长发垂落到泰隆的耳际，有些发痒，她提起泰隆的头，用力地往地面上撞过去，看着他昏厥。

脑海中传来炸裂的声响，黑暗笼罩眼前的时候，泰隆还在为自己的所见吃惊，不可能，那绝对不可能，她不应该存在啊，她怎么会在这里？

不可能……

知觉逐渐地远离了，血液从伤口处缓慢流出，黑暗落下了帷幕。


	5. 贵客来访

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一个尝试：凑足大量角色，用以狂欢

大概是秋季的时候，为了准备艾欧尼亚正义战争，安妮被她的父母托付给泰隆，从遥远的巫毒之地来这里住，维克兹听到后很高兴，因为他也有邀请了所有虚空的朋友来图书馆，他们两个，还有泰隆这个只能洗洗手帕的病号一起清理出了很多间客房，等着这个清净的地方热闹起来。

虽然大门敞开着，但是门口的小小女孩还是拿手指叩了叩门，不知道从哪里跳出来的两个主人吓了她一大跳，忍不住抱紧了怀里的小熊，安妮有着来自纯正高贵巫师血统的红色头发和碧色的大眼睛，她戴着可爱的小耳朵发饰，身着普通的深蓝色连衣裙，套着叛逆的条纹长筒袜并蹬着双擦亮的小皮鞋，为了出远门，女孩特意背上了她的小书包。

维克兹从黑暗里张牙舞爪地浮现出来，“欢迎欢迎，这就是正义之地最强的法师之一安妮吗？没想到居然这么可爱这不符合科学~”

“好丑的怪虫子。”看见维克兹捕猎一样的贪婪眼神，安妮怯弱地退后了一步，但随后，她微笑起来朝维克兹伸出小手，“交个朋友吧，触手先生~”

“乐意之至！”维克兹伸出触手小心地放在她的手心里，“我听说的邪恶传闻都是假的，小安妮真是个善良的孩子。”

“腹黑不是邪恶，你要明察啊，触手先生。”安妮抿嘴浅浅地笑着，黑暗的深处刺客后于伊泽和维克兹走出来，安妮朝他挥舞手臂，“泰隆哥哥~”

泰隆摸了摸女孩调皮地翘起来的发梢，“为什么不打声招呼独自过来？”

“因为我怕哥哥担心嘛。”安妮踮起脚亲了一下他的脸，“我说过我一个人没问题的啦~”

“九岁就独自穿越了诺克萨斯全境的女孩，都能写一本历险记了哦，让大探险家伊泽瑞尔来帮你写推荐序。”伊泽瑞尔也想去碰女孩翘起的发梢，但是安妮对他做了个鬼脸。

“妈妈说，要离盗墓的灰老鼠们远点，贵族要有贵族的规矩。”

“我不是盗墓贼啦，叫我伊泽瑞尔哥哥~”

“伊泽瑞尔小黄毛！”

“太无礼啦！”伊泽瑞尔羞愤地捂脸“泰隆快管教下你妹妹！”

安妮笑出声，伸出手掌和泰隆击了下，“我才不叫小黄毛哥哥呢，诺克萨斯没有浅发的贵族。”

“贵族很重要吗？”伊泽瑞尔问她。

“没有啦，只是最近茉修女课上教的内容。”安妮说，“笨蛋伊泽，我怎么会觉得那很重要呢，当然是拿来戏弄你的啦。”

“哇啊啊，求求你管教下你妹妹吧！甜心。”

泰隆没有理他家脱线的探险家，实际上他们最近正在冷战，他看向安妮，“阿莫琳女士给我的东西，有记得带来吗？”

“当然，给泰隆哥哥的礼物我带了哦，等我把卷轴给触手先生研究后就交给哥哥啦，”安妮补充道：“这也是妈妈交代的内容。”

“有卷轴要给我看吗？”维克兹眼前一亮。

“而且我也有给触手先生和笨蛋伊泽礼物哦。”安妮微笑着说。

“大法师居然还给我礼物，太荣幸了！”维克兹对着手指紧张地看着安妮。

“没想到啊，我还以为小安妮很讨厌我呢。”伊泽也凑了过来。

安妮从背后取下小书包，接下来，她从里面拿出不同型号两个和她头上一模一样的小猫耳头饰戴在伊泽和维克兹的头上，提示他们摆出和她一样的造型，“怎么样，喜欢咩？”

“看上去一定很弱智……”维克兹跳起来拿触手握住了安妮的手，“但是一想到是这么可爱的女法师送的就兴奋不已啊~”

“呃……”伊泽瑞尔不知道自己该说什么，他摸了摸头上的小耳朵，在安妮和维克兹打闹的时候朝泰隆偷偷卖了个萌儿，刺客大概是毫无表情地看着他，伊泽瑞尔暗自想着这就是独自喜欢一个人的感觉吧。

因为上次缉拿行动两个人产生了严重的不和，泰隆一清醒第一件事就是质问伊泽瑞尔事情的原委，伊泽瑞尔含混的回答，但他仍旧追问。

“能攻击地我毫无还手之力的人在瓦罗兰寥寥可数，她到底是谁？”

伊泽瑞尔小声地回答：“你不是该看到了，那就是她。”

“那不可能！”刺客立刻叫道。

“魔法皆有可能，事实就是这样。”

“为什么不制止我？”刺客盯着他。

伊泽瑞尔用手覆住他的手心解释着：“我制止不了，如果我说出来，你会更加怀疑。”

“胡说八道，你明显是刻意的。”

“是的。”

“你究竟还知道多少事情？”

“我知道所有事情。”

“……”

“但我还是害你受了重伤。”刺客怒意地握紧了他的手指，伊泽瑞尔拿另一只手轻轻地抚摸着他的指节，像个做错了事的孩子一样低着头，“我不会再允许这种事情发生了。”他温柔地说。

各怀心事的两个人陷入了持久的冷战中，对他的任何亲近的表示泰隆都不太搭理，出奇的是伊泽也没有去主动和他和解，这使得两人的关系更加僵化了。

晚上伊泽瑞尔做了烤鱼和杏仁饼，他用新买的平底锅把培根煎到卷曲，佐以奶油浓汤，他参加的艾欧尼亚阵营的队长艾瑞莉娅喜欢把白色稻米煮熟的米饭做主食，他们的饭菜可口多样，伊泽瑞尔最近在学习。

安妮高兴地说这是她旅途中最可口的一次晚餐。

“那作为报答，教我火魔法吧？”伊泽瑞尔得寸进尺地说。

“好啊，你先向我拜师，还要送礼，我就考虑考虑。”安妮高傲地朝他说。

“太无情了，诺克萨斯人都是这样吗。”

“根据我的调查，诺克萨斯的民风就是如此。”维克兹点点头。

“在两个诺克萨斯人面前诋毁他们的国家可是相当致命的行为哦。”安妮撅嘴道。

“太对不起了，小安妮，求你不要毁坏我这可怜虫的图书馆好伐？”维克兹赶快举起三条触手做出投降的姿势。

“那切掉你的触手总可以吧。”泰隆似笑非笑地出声了。

“伊泽，管管你家杀胚！”维克兹按着自己被吓到的小心肝继续惊呼。

“无能为力啊，等我再能爬上他的床了就有本事救你了，我的好触手。”

“够了，别当着孩子的面说这种粗话。”泰隆皱眉，他放下了碗快步离开了大厅，安妮朝伊泽吐了吐舌头，也抱着布熊跟上他。

“安妮才是真正的与生俱来的魔法天赋哟，主人，你比她大几岁？”现在只剩他们两个了，维克兹用勺子舀起最后一勺奶油浓汤，问。

“五岁吧，安妮只是个小女孩而已。”伊泽瑞尔说。

“泰隆和你相差多少来着？”维克兹又问。

“刚好十岁。”

“对人类而言十岁应该是很长的一个距离吧。”

“并不长，怎么，维克兹也有时间的概念了吗？”

维克兹摇摇头，“我只是好奇，主人。”

“年龄差不是萌点吗？”伊泽瑞尔放下叉子，拿出了一张复印的黑白留影，那是来自一所诺克萨斯慈善学校的情报，照片上幼年的泰隆还没有开始蒙面，脸上也没有伤痕，留着微长的头发，一张天然的面瘫脸秀气地像个女孩子，而他旁边的锐雯像个短发的高个男孩，他们缠着同一条围巾，但是锐雯脸上也没有明显的笑意，完全看不出来两人以前感情很好。

“如果我说，我以前就认识泰隆，你会怎么想呢？”

“那不可能，你以前没去过诺克萨斯。”维克兹说，“而且年龄差，泰隆开始杀人的时候你都还没出生。”

“去过一次。”伊泽瑞尔说，“如果我没记错的话。”

维克兹终于看向了他，“主人，你到底想说什么？”

“我想说，他生命中的每个重要的时刻我都分享到了。”

“我知道了，请不要继续暴露你的痴汉本质了。”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。”伊泽瑞尔大笑，把眼泪都笑出来了。

第二天的时候，泰隆出门去和卡特琳娜会面，安妮没法跟着他一起去，她正闷闷不乐。

“在卡拉曼达到战争学院之间这段路，出现了三次诺克萨斯和祖安的联合军队，蛇纹石河上也排满了战舰，战争一触即发。”维克兹说。“外面可不安全。”

“呐，如果我是斯维因，真的想干翻德玛西亚的话，我会选择佯攻卡拉曼达，让德玛西亚人像上次一样来营救，然后直取他们的疆土。”伊泽瑞尔说。

“斯维因被仇恨冲昏了头脑，他可能还比不过你。”泰隆轻蔑地讽刺道。

“可惜我和嘉文四世又没有仇。”伊泽瑞尔撇撇嘴，“不然我可没有斯维因温柔。”

“我也要出门！”安妮尖细的声音打破了他们喋喋不休的讨论，“这里除了书什么都没有。”

听到女孩的咆哮，伊泽瑞尔确信血统高贵完美无缺的火系大法师也只不过是个小女孩，还不了解这个世界的危险。

“小安妮，”伊泽瑞尔提议，“既然我们都无事可做，我教你下象棋怎么样？”

“我讨厌下棋！”

“其实不是讨厌，而是你怕输给皮城的浅发灰老鼠吧。”

伊泽瑞尔的自嘲深深刺痛了女孩心底的骄傲，她就像伊泽瑞尔盘算的一样搬来了棋盘，两人坐地上开始下，维克兹坐在楼梯上远远地看着他们。

“这次不用魔法，我照样能碾碎你！”安妮宣布。

伊泽瑞尔倒是不在意，当安妮伸手去拿她的骑士的时候，伊泽瑞尔咳了两声赶紧指导：“如果是我就不会这么做，你的父母非常清楚一时冲动的后果。”

“你认识我爸妈？”安妮狐疑地看着他。

“在战争学院的大会上见过两次，他们在诺克萨斯翻云覆雨的时候我还没出生，贸然的行动让灰色秩序走上毁灭，不是吗？”

安妮横了他一眼，她有一双冷翡翠一样的大眼睛，而不像伊泽瑞尔的淡色，“灰色秩序没有毁灭，妈妈说，只要有我在，灰色秩序总有一天会重塑辉煌。”

“是真的吗？你妈妈只是不肯承认，和黑色玫瑰一样，灰色秩序也是诺克萨斯旧时代的遗留产物，所谓重塑辉煌根本没有希望。”

女孩唰地一下涨红了脸要和伊泽理论，但又什么都说不出来，声音压在口中最后化为一串咆哮：“都是因为将军，都是因为他，如果没有他，灰色秩序不会失败，妈妈不会被放逐，诺克萨斯也不是现在这个样子。”

“是吗？”伊泽瑞尔移动他的战车，“可是依我看，即使没有杜·克卡奥将军，灰色秩序也不能崛起。”

“为什么？”女孩发出质疑。

“暗影巫女还是如此的高傲啊，她看着将军，老乐芙兰和达克维尔的时代过去了，以为自己就有了机会，但是却完全没有注意到更加强劲的对手们。”伊泽瑞尔说，“你觉得自己很强吗？安妮。”

“当然，总之碾碎笨蛋伊泽完全没有问题。”安妮说，“妈妈说那些武夫不可能长治久安。”

“那我看她至少看扁了一个人，”伊泽瑞尔说，安妮等着他说出德莱厄斯，斯维因，或者更多诺克萨斯武将的名字，但是少年故意停顿了一下，说道：“锐雯，白色头发的大姐姐，最平民不过的平民，她已经等待了二十年，二十年让她成为了诺克萨斯的最强者，在这之前你连她的名号都没听说过。”

“泰隆哥哥说她很幼稚。”安妮反驳：“泰隆哥哥不认为锐雯能率领好反抗军，他从没说错过，我就像对我的父母一样地信任他。”

“信任？”这次换伊泽笑出声，“在这之前，你有没有考虑清楚过泰隆曾是将军最强大的杀手，而杜·克卡奥将军正是你母亲的仇敌。”

安妮露出陌生的眼神，她轻视地看向伊泽：“我有说过将军大人是我们的仇敌？”

伊泽瑞尔错愕了，“难道不是吗？”

“妈妈说他是个令人敬佩的对手，在竞争失败后我们两家是友好的朋友。”

“在竞争失败后里托仍然是将军的座上宾，但是艾欧尼亚战争前将军亲手杀掉了他。”

“杀掉里托之后，将军大人酗酒了三天三夜，就连妈妈亲自去，都没能将他从失落中解脱出来。”安妮说，“臭伊泽，你很讨厌将军大人？”

“当然。”伊泽瑞尔露出那还用说的表情。

“那是因为你还不够了解他。”安妮傲慢地说道，“皮城的软蛋从来都无法懂得诺克萨斯的骄傲。”

“这句也是妈妈说的吗？”

“是泰隆哥哥说的。”

伊泽瑞尔说：“如果你信任泰隆，那也许是你母亲做的最糟糕的事情之一。”

“总之比皮城的骗子探险家值得信任。”

“你这口气和你哥哥真是如出一辙，我最欣赏也是最了解，我的刺客十分自负，自负到宁愿修改结局也不会认错妥协。”伊泽瑞尔自言自语着，他将棋子推过棋盘，“恳求原谅，小安妮，但是你的国王已经无路可逃，四步既亡。”

安妮盯着棋盘，“我的骑士和王后……”

“我说过，别轻信任何人，你开场那几步让他们没法移动了。”

安妮的手中出现了一团火焰，她愤怒地站了起来，那些火焰在她的身后熊熊燃烧，她一脚踢了棋盘，棋子哗啦啦散落一地，在结晶大理石地面上碰撞着。“给我捡！”灰色秩序最后的继承者下令道。

名副其实的诺克萨斯人。

“如你所愿。”伊泽瑞尔在地板上爬来爬去收集那些棋子。

这个月月末，维克兹的虚空朋友们纷纷来访，玛尔扎哈是图书馆的常客，他和维克兹很有共同语言，他带来了克格莫和无家可归的阿木木，科加斯紧随其后而来，几个生物在图书馆的大厅休息闲聊。

伊泽瑞尔几乎一整天都待在厨房，阿木木给安妮送了礼物，但是安妮很不高兴地拒绝了，维克兹看了一眼安妮的眼色，他差遣木木去问伊泽瑞尔讨蛋糕吃，伊泽瑞尔给了小木乃伊一个装饰着小草莓的精致慕斯蛋糕和一把银叉，然后和阿木木一起坐在图书馆门口的台阶上。

“你为什么不吃蛋糕呢？”用覆盖着绿色绷带的手捧着小碟子，阿木木问他。

“因为如果不是为了另一个人，其实我不爱吃甜食啊。”伊泽瑞尔难过地说，他可爱的小披风耷拉着，下面是褐色短外套和连帽卫衣。

“你也没有小伙伴吗？真可怜。”阿木木用好听地童音对他说。

虽然他们并不是亲人什么的，但是阿木木总会给他一种怜爱的感觉，伊泽瑞尔将手放在绷带小人的大脑袋上，看向战争学院头顶上漆黑一片的夜空。

“伊泽哥哥，给我讲个故事吧。”阿木木用大眼睛看着他说。

伊泽瑞尔欣然同意，他手指交叉支着下巴，缓慢地给小木乃伊说童话，“很久很久以前，有一个善良的木匠，他很老了，而且没有孩子。所以他做了一个小木偶，给他起名叫皮诺曹，晚上，仙女出现了，她赋予了皮诺曹生命，把他变成了一个有意识的小木偶。

“老木匠非常高兴，他卖掉了自己的一些衣服，给皮诺曹买了识字课本，但是皮诺曹很贪玩，一天，他出门想去看木偶戏，就把课本卖掉买了票，戏院的老板听说了他的经历，非常同情，请他看了戏，还送给他五个金币。皮诺曹高兴地走在路上，遇到了狐狸和猫，他们骗走了他的金币，还害他被关进监狱里。

“在监狱里面，仙女来救皮诺曹，他向仙女保证要做个好孩子，认真读书，因为他不高兴老是做个木偶，仙女答应让他变成真正的男孩。结果出狱以后，皮诺曹就被坏孩子们怂恿逃学去海边看鲨鱼，到了海边他被可怕的鲨鱼吃掉了，没想到在鲨鱼的肚子里面，皮诺曹找到了他的父亲——老木匠，他们俩一起从鲨鱼的肚子里面逃了出来。皮诺曹终于变成了小男孩，和爸爸一起回家幸福地生活在一起。”

“真是个好故事，谢谢你，伊泽哥哥。”阿木木听的入迷。

“嗯，小木偶如果变成好孩子就能回家了，这说明没有孩子是尽善尽美的。”伊泽瑞尔无趣地阐述着。

“那如果我跟小木偶一样变成小男孩就能回家了吗？”听罢阿木木天真地问他。

伊泽瑞尔猛然顿了一下，接着哑然失笑，“那只是个童话故事。故事不是真的，你也不可能回家。”

阿木木在台阶上伤心地大哭起来，伊泽瑞尔丢下他走回了图书馆。

维克兹刚刚飘进来拿东西吃，看到他，触手怪咬着叉子说：“主人，你是不是很不喜欢小孩啊？”

“怎么了？”

“你前几天惹恼了小安妮，今天……你又把阿木木弄哭了。”维克兹摊手。

“也许吧。”少年叹了口气，返身又走出门。

“至少安慰下阿木木吧，他哭起来很不得了呢。”维克兹在后面碎碎念着，但是他的小主人没有理会，维克兹大概知道原因，但他也不知道怎么做。

拿了一盘子布丁和华夫饼，他施施然地飘回大厅，玛尔扎哈盘坐在半空中，他的举止有一种来自异域的优雅自信，以及翩然的智慧之感，但是长袍和兜帽下的看上去只是一个年轻人。

“克格莫是你从虚空召唤出来的？”维克兹切下一块华夫饼喂给脚边有着天蓝色外壳的虚空小生物，他有箭头状的头冠和硕大无朋的嘴，这些特征和维克兹显然不同。

“他只是个副产物，我本来是想召唤……”

“弹星者。”维克兹厌恶地看了他一眼。

玛尔扎哈视而不见地看向桌边的三足小宠物，把布丁喂给它，小宠物大快朵颐，玛尔扎哈像往常一样在袖子里交叉双手，他的双眼里没有眼白，而是充斥着虚空。

“你根本不知道自己是在玩火。”维克兹摸了摸克格莫，将一大块华夫饼扔给他，克格莫准确地接住。

“有我这样的强者为你们开辟道路，这不是很值得庆祝的事情吗？”玛尔扎哈冷笑道。“可惜就是有些蠢货，根本不知道迎接超主是多么伟大。”

“卡萨丁只是不和你们这些败类同流合污。”维克兹说。

玛尔扎哈发出干笑，“告诉我为什么？维克兹大人。”

“你们根本不知道迎接的是怎么样的一个世界。”维克兹义正言辞地说道：“我绝不为毁灭文明做出服务。”

就在这讨论的当口，图书馆的大门外传来了伊泽瑞尔的大喊：“有什么东西飞进来了！”

执着紫色光剑的虚空刺客只在两人的面前出现一刻，随后又无影无踪。

“偿命！玛尔扎哈！”被虚空侵蚀的双重声音令人头皮发麻。

图书馆另一端的黑暗边沿，科加斯大大咧咧地坐在他的特大号椅子上，他刚从德玛西亚参加完娑娜的茶话会回来，身着他的特大号礼服和小礼帽，戴着单片眼镜，他在读一份财经报纸，虽然看上去内容与他无关。

“你不会告诉我你还研究金融吧，蟑螂。”不远处的黑暗里，刺客已经无声无息地在那里坐了很久，他们交谈，但是科加斯只能隐隐看见他红色的眼睛，有时候他会去看那红色一眼，他只知道他感到很不愉快。

很显然，刺客被有人闯入他休息的地方也很不愉快，他的身上还缠着绷带，带着药和消毒水的气味，他不想让人看到他百分之十状态的样子。

“我不感兴趣，但是有人会感兴趣的。”科加斯用其中一只手撑着下颚。另外几只将报纸揉成团扔到一边。

“什么？”

“总有人类标本在感兴趣，”科加斯说：“一些士兵，特工，小民，几个医务官，但是没有退休老人，缝纫女工，没有弗雷尔卓德的勇士，德玛西亚的军官，诺克萨斯的刺客和皮城的科学家，更没有刀锋之影。”

“如果不是你体型过于难杀。”泰隆冰冷地说。

科加斯哼了一声，“我能嗅到美味的气息，而美味却躲在黑暗中像猎手一样注视着我，这让我如何不焦躁。”

“我讨厌被威胁。”

“你只听到了威胁？”科加斯活动了活动几只手爪，将一条细长的虫腿搁到另一条上，“人类不是应该先疑惑吗？我从不为我吃掉的人们感到忏悔，因为对我们而言，个体的死亡并不重要，死掉一千个虚空生物不算什么，我们会吃掉同伴的尸体，就算其中有些个体的记忆没有被完全吸收，但他们的记忆主体早和我们融为一体，我们生命中最重要的一部分依然活着，而让你们的记忆融入我们，这其实是一种仁慈，你们多么惧怕死亡，其实死亡并不可怕，被我吞食的人都应该感谢我，因为某种意义上，我给了他们永生。”

“那有什么意义吗？”泰隆说，“永生有什么意义？手指不能动了，血不能流出了，不能做爱和杀人，只有最让人深恶痛绝的思考，然后思考。”

“你还能够跋涉在无尽的黑暗旅途里面，永远地咀嚼着你的悔恨和喜悦。”科加斯说，“可笑的是，对于有的人来说，这样的永生还值得去追求。”

“你很羡慕人类。”泰隆说着，他从高处的脚手架上跳了下来，在灯光下眯起了眼睛。

“哈，我真羡慕你们。”科加斯指着身上的绅士礼服。他刚走下大椅子，就听到图书馆的中心传来一声莫名神秘的吟唱，一个黑色的缝隙在空间中出现，科加斯睁大了绿色的虫眼，“该死的马扎打开了虚空通道，小心点，人类，虚空会害你被侵蚀和扭曲。”

“但是安妮……”科加斯的警告刚刚说完，刺客就已经不见了，泰隆朝图书馆中心跑去，安妮正坐在在大织锦椅子里看图画书，随着一阵恶心的声音，一片耀眼的紫色光线从玛尔扎哈与卡萨丁打斗的地方传出，一团粘稠的胶状物从缝隙里挤出来，密密麻麻，仿佛有生命一般地向外生长。

“弹星者！”玛尔扎哈惊叹道，胶状触手并不看他们，它察觉到了泰隆和安妮的存在，疯狂地朝他们飞过去。

“啊——”安妮恐惧地大叫，那紫色形体模糊的东西直接朝她冲了过来，仿佛一只怪兽张开了巨口。

“你疯了，玛尔扎哈，不要再害死人了，给我把它抹杀掉！”卡萨丁朝玛尔扎哈挥舞光剑，他是个和虚空融为一体的人类，他的脚步都带着虚空的痕迹。

“绝不！卡萨，这一次绝不会让你阻止！”

“她是安妮·哈斯塔，你这蠢货！格雷戈里·哈斯塔的女儿，你知道你在干什么吗？”

“什么！”听到这名字，玛尔扎哈惊慌失措。“是他们的女儿？？？”

“快！终止你的邪恶行径，不然就来不及了，蠢货！”

泰隆赶到了，来不及避开，他蹲下去紧紧地护住了女孩，紫色的虚空之物吞没了他，像是吸盘一样地将他裹入黑暗，怪物穿透布料和绷带渗透他的身体，撕咬着他，泰隆痛苦地想要叫喊出声，却只有死死地咬住下唇。

不远处传来玛尔扎哈颤抖的念诵声，撕开的虚空缝隙在他的祷告声中费力地闭合，紫色的黏液发出尖叫一般的声音，被扯入缝隙之中，怪叫声仍在耳边盘旋。

怪物慢慢从身上剥离，短暂的时间里，泰隆却觉得所有力气都被抽走了，他松开了安妮，用一只手臂撑住自己。

安妮大声痛哭，她抱住泰隆朝虚空生物们喊着：“喂，你们那群怪物，快来救救泰隆哥哥，不然我杀了你们，救救他。”

泰隆疲惫地倚在椅子边，他浑身是细小的伤口，血在地上聚拢起来，眼前的景象渐次模糊，他推开了安妮，“我被腐蚀了，离我远点。”

玛尔扎哈早已失去了平日的优雅，怔怔地看着面前的惨状，泰隆白了他一眼。

“看你麻痹，过来给我包扎，伊泽瑞尔在哪里？”

“刚才混乱中被卡萨丁引走了，很快就会回来。”维克兹对他说。

周围一片安静，玛尔扎哈帮他包扎了手臂小腿，血止住了些，泰隆问他，“还有救吗？”

“据我的经验，没有，超主会侵蚀你，很快就结束了，卡萨丁是特例中的特例。”

“有别的办法吗？”

“试试祖安的休眠毒素，它会让你陷入沉睡，直到我研究出解咒的方法。”

“会变成白痴吧。”

玛尔扎哈沉默了，随后他说：“没错。”

“那不如让科加斯吃掉我。”

玛尔扎哈非常赞同：“你还是一如既往地有觉悟，我也是这么想的，还可以节省粮食。”

“干你娘。”

泰隆因为失血而手指冰冷，冰冷很快蔓延至全身，有什么东西在侵蚀他的知觉，克格莫听话地偎依在他身边，他们从楼上找到毯子，盖在他身上，几秒后他睁开眼睛看向维克兹。

“回答我几个问题。”他说。

维克兹惊讶地看向了他，“临终遗言，问吧。”

“所谓的虚空入侵，那到底是什么？”

维克兹明白自己无可隐瞒，他说：“在你们文明开始之前，也有过和你们一模一样的生物生活在别的世界，他们的文明迅速而且蓬勃，直到被虚空毁灭，在这个陌生贫瘠的地方回到原点。”

泰隆想了一会，被阴霾笼罩的感觉非常明显，思维慢了好多。“听不懂。”

“这就是瓦罗兰，你们带来了文明，也带来了虚空，冰霜监视者造成了第一次虚空入侵，虽然他们失败了，但是也大大拖缓了你们文明的进程，你们的文明好斗，富有侵略性，魔法与科技并行，也很缓慢。”维克兹继续说着，他讲的很慢，努力让他能听懂。

泰隆打断了他，“弹星者。”

“虚空的主舰，他们的精神核心，宇宙生物，有着邪恶而朽坏的能力，寄生，是它们的必修课。”维克兹看向他，他对着黑色的气息说：“但是不要得意太早，弹星者，你们寄生时非常脆弱。”

“死灵符文。”

“虚空碎片，像很多魔法一样，大多数符文来自于异空间。”

“为什么会有人抢走？”

“虚空里面有我这样漫不关心的存在，人类中也有向虚空臣服的存在，丽桑卓，玛尔扎哈他们，相信人类值得毁灭，虚空值得迎接，这一部分人非常多，隐藏在所有角落，而且最有趣的一点，他们还都是人类中间的中上等，有的才华横溢，有的位高权重，真是奇特。”

“足够了，让我静一静。”泰隆闭上眼睛，这里和他熟识的人没有几个，对于他们而言他只是个陌生人甚至是不同的种族，但是所有人都安静了下来，宁静中泰隆很快就睡着了，睡眠中从不停息的噩梦缠绕着他，如同千万声怨恨和哀鸣在他耳边交响，他毕生都在这中间寻找着平静。

十几分钟后，门口传来轻声的闷响，伊泽瑞尔带着阿木木回来了，他疑惑地看了一眼陌生的卡萨丁和在维克兹手臂里抽泣的安妮，随后迅速看到了大厅中间的人，走到他身边，伊泽忍不住地发抖，跪下来轻轻地揭开了泰隆身上的毯子，他手上的血干涸了，绷带透着黑色，泰隆脸色苍白，缓缓地醒转过来，他伸出手去，眼前什么都看不见，摸到了伊泽瑞尔的金发。

“我被虚空腐蚀了。”

“不要……”伊泽瑞尔哭了起来，像个孤独无助的孩子。

“带我回诺克萨斯……给我针剂，让我休眠……不知道以后还记不记得你。”泰隆微弱地揽住他，伊泽瑞尔埋在他肩上，抱着他，哭声痛苦而且绝望，像是濒死的野兽。

阿木木看见安妮哭了，他慢吞吞地走过去想给她纸巾，被女孩一把推开。

“滚开，我不想看见你。”安妮哭得越发伤心了，维克兹朝木木打了个手势，然后拿出一个卷轴，在阿木木耳边悄悄地说了什么，挡住了其余人的目光。

“这卷轴需要你才能启动。”维克兹将安妮交给他看的卷轴递给木木，然后把一柄青铜弯刀横在地上。“念诵你记得的那条咒语。”

阿木木对着卷轴念诵，古旧的羊皮卷华为碎片，一串银色的花纹在空中出现，附着在了刀身上，浮起一圈半透明的物质，维克兹递给阿木木。

“好了，拿去用吧。”

阿木木匆忙地跑过去把弯刀捧给泰隆，“维克兹叔叔说，你可能需要这个。”

“水银秘法？”玛尔扎哈叫了起来。“你从哪儿找到的卷轴？”

“是阿莫琳女士给我的卷轴？”泰隆问。

伊泽瑞尔哭声停息。

玛尔扎哈好像想起来了什么似的，他说：“那就是安妮的父亲找到的，神秘术士格雷戈里·哈斯塔因为他的血统与虚空有强烈的亲和性，所以那家伙也有过这方面的研究，他曾经是我的同事，他老婆阿莫琳学姐……”

“闭嘴！”伊泽瑞尔朝他吼道，“这东西有什么用？”

“有人创造魔法咒语，就有人解咒啊，这是上古解咒师留下的卷轴，能让人免疫身上一切的负面状态。”玛尔扎哈好脾气地解释，不多说，他捧起弯刀，像有灵性一样，剧烈的银光从上面散开，笼罩在泰隆身上，难受的感觉缓和了很多，泰隆卡住自己的脖子，最后咳出了一口血，血里面有一团粘稠的奇异生物，弹跳着寻找出路，一大堆兵器魔法触手虫脚落下来把它砸的粉碎，成了地上一块猩臭的污迹。

“哈哈哈，玛尔扎哈，看看，这就是你的神？”卡萨丁的双重声音嘲讽着，同时也嘲笑着自己。

“你们就别取笑我了。”玛尔扎哈受不了地抱头，“泰隆，你还听得见另一个声音在跟你说话吗？”

“没有了。”泰隆的脸上终于有了血色，他清楚地看见了伊泽瑞尔，两人再次紧紧相拥。

“看来你不是理想的宿主。”玛尔扎哈惋惜着，小两口没空理他，这次换维克兹拿触手狠狠地抽了他一耳光。

“没见过你这么没出息的人类！”

“败类！”卡萨丁点头。

安妮长舒了口气，差点失去泰隆给她带来的难受在渐渐平复过来，她走过去拍了下阿木木的肩膀。木木受宠若惊，用大眼睛看着她。

安妮用甜美的声音说：“谢谢你，阿木木，你真是个好人。”

阿木木呆了三秒，随后今天第二次哭了起来。

维克兹差遣大家整理乱糟糟的大厅，他还各训斥了一顿卡萨丁和玛尔扎哈，伊泽瑞尔搀扶着泰隆上楼去，安妮跟着上来帮忙，泰隆找个借口支走了她，伊泽瑞尔小声地说：“亲个~”

泰隆趴在他肩上俯身，伊泽侧过头，两人嘴唇轻轻碰了下。

“我们这算和好了吧。”

“嗯。”

伊泽瑞尔欣慰又有点苦涩地笑了下。

“如果你死了，我恐怕会去自杀，我不想余生都活在绝望里。”伊泽瑞尔还没有从刚才的悲伤中缓解过来，他带着颤音说。

泰隆没有力气回答他，大概是觉得这个问题很无聊。

“你呢？”伊泽瑞尔忍不住问。“如果我死了你会怎么做。”

“奸尸。”刺客相当不耐烦地说。

伊泽瑞尔：“……”

维克兹打理好了楼下，他来看泰隆，给他拿来药，维克兹拿着一本书给泰隆讲虚空侵蚀和水银卷轴以毒攻毒的特性，伊泽瑞尔拿安全绳吊在阁楼上修热水装置。维克兹用一种很变态的水龙头做打扫工具，它会有生命地扭动清洗，结果导致克格莫一看到它就一口吞下，水管爆裂弄湿了房间。

维克兹讲完了他的长篇大论，把书放在一边。

“感谢你能听我讲这么多废话，如果只是皮外伤，对你来说应该没什么问题，但没事的时候记得要拿小刀扎扎手指，看看有没有知觉。”维克兹关切地对他嘱咐道。

泰隆把书拿起来，他无心地翻弄，从里面掉出来一小束金色的发丝。

泰隆飞速地捻起那东西，不顾维克兹慌乱的小眼神，他说。

“你喜欢伊泽瑞尔？”

“不不不不不，你想错了！”

“喜欢就去告白啊。”

“天呐天呐，我是个触手怪，怎么可能？”

“伊泽一定会喜欢触手的。”

维克兹快被吓脱壳了，“别啊，放过我吧，刺客爸爸，好触手不夺人所爱。”

“你不用在意，”泰隆声音依旧毫无起伏，“我可以每天看你分解东西，很不错呢。”

“你……我……哎……”维克兹服输地叹了口气，“你也太狠了吧，他刚刚为你那么伤心，如果有人为我那么哭一次，我死都愿意啊，够了够了，到此为止吧。”

维克兹还没说完，伊泽瑞尔的声音从阁楼上传来。

“泰隆！你在说什么！我全都听到了！”

泰隆转过脸去，“没什么。”

“太过分了，你完蛋了！”

“喂！我可是个伤员。安妮，说好的保护哥哥呢？”

楼上的科加斯终于憋不住了，发狂的笑声传了下来。

第二天，卡萨丁不辞而别，这个男人的行踪和他的行为一样神秘，玛尔扎哈留在维克兹的图书馆里看书，一直守到泰隆痊愈他才离开，带走了虚空的成员们，伊泽瑞尔也跟他们一起去了恕瑞玛。

阿木木是在伊泽瑞尔几年前闯入恕瑞玛的金字塔而被巧合地唤醒的，伊泽瑞尔在那里有解不开的心结，每过一段时间都会去那边探索。他离开后不过多久，图书馆就陷入了断粮状态，泰隆对生活的要求不高，他把剩下的食物加热一下就拿来喂安妮，没过一个星期，安妮终于开始想念伊泽瑞尔了。

诺克萨斯的训练开始，泰隆带安妮去战争学院蹭饭，安妮给伊泽瑞尔写信，每每都能顺利收到来自沙漠地带某个地方的回信，她不知道探险家是如何收到的。

伊泽瑞尔一直没能来艾欧尼亚和队友一起练习，被卡尔玛和阿狸抱怨过无数次，不过艾瑞莉娅对此不以为意，她轻视伊泽瑞尔，直到伊泽瑞尔取得了比赛的最终胜利，拿到大赛全程最佳carry的奖杯，这个女孩才向他伸出手，平淡地说了一句对艾瑞莉娅而言算是最高奖赏的话语，她说：“谢谢。”

比赛的前天伊泽瑞尔才到位，他的金发似乎比以前更为耀眼了，随意的护目镜被耳机代替，标志性的白色短外套下面是一件大涂鸦T恤，不久以后，这样的装束就会在瓦罗兰掀起一层潮流。

不过泰隆不喜欢他的大手套，看上去有极度的嘲讽性质。

“艾瑞莉娅允许你待在她的队里，真是不可思议。”

“因为她想用轻视压倒我，她早就不是原来那样耿直的艾瑞莉娅了。”

“你怎么知道所谓原来的艾瑞莉娅。”

“听某人说的，其实你很喜欢拥有强力武力的刀妹是吧。”

“我可没这么说过。”

“我非常高兴和她一队，有明显的竞争我才有十足的动力。”伊泽瑞尔说：“德莱厄斯的臭手把我们抽在对立组，我可不会放水的哦。”

“省省吧，我现在是百分百状态，你不死成狗就不错了。”泰隆对答道。

“菜狗。”

“浪比。”

对立阵营的两人对视了一眼，同时说道。


	6. 诺克萨斯之影

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 原创了一位无人不爱的死者，用以铺垫父慈子孝章节

冬季的战争学院，一片雪都没有，天空中是不化的浓云，干冷的空气压在人们肩膀上，据称这里曾是符文战争的中心地带，半沙化的荒芜地面造就了这里恶劣的环境。

泰隆和维莎尼雅刚从议事大厅走出来，隔壁走廊传来谈话和笑声，泰隆警觉地止步，穿过走廊中间摆放的展品朝声音的来源望去。

是新的客人走进大厅，这次是一名来自德玛西亚边境的贵族，与学院有贸易往来，他还带着随从和家眷，随从中一个白发少女负手紧跟着贵族，在学院的向导介绍一件展品的时候，她发出刺耳的笑声。

“先走一步。”泰隆对维莎尼雅说。

“怎么了？”维莎尼雅低沉的声音响起，“是有什么要紧事吗？”

“私事。”泰隆说着，转身走向贵族一行相同的方向。

跟踪着他们走进战争学院深处，休息室的茶水间里，泰隆打开门，悄无声息地摸进去。

白发女侍靠着墙，拿出一根烟。

泰隆直接现身，站在她面前看向她的眼睛，那是一双猫一样的碧色竖瞳。

“阁下……”

女侍猛然一惊，火柴没点燃，烟也掉到地上，她靠着墙抬头看向泰隆，泰隆正威胁地注视着她。

“你为什么……”泰隆正想继续问，她却突然爆发出来一阵尖叫。

“非礼啊啊啊~~~~”

“……”

不远处的休息室一阵骚动，靴子的脚步声，开门声，贵族的声音惊慌地询问：“玛薇丝夫人？发生什么了吗？”

泰隆没多犹豫，他一把捂住女孩的嘴，俯身揽起她的腰，将她扛在肩上跑出了门，这个姿态女孩完全没法挣脱，她用力地锤了一下泰隆的背。

“这算什么啊！给我温柔点啊！”

泰隆直接跑向了伊泽瑞尔的办公室，踢开门，他将肩上的女孩一把扔到伊泽瑞尔的书桌上随后带上了门。

“痛……”

“喂！有刺客！”正坐在桌边的伊泽瑞尔被吓的弹开了好几步远，他还没大声叫侍卫，马上看清了是泰隆，伊泽瑞尔好笑地说：“你们两个，这是怎么回事？”

“你问她。”泰隆坐在窗边倒了一杯茶，说。

“问我干嘛？”女孩无辜地说，揉了揉胳膊坐在桌子上。

“要不是你穿成这个样子……”泰隆难以直视地避开了眼睛。

“穿成这样怎么了？”女孩一只手叉腰说，她穿一身暗纹黑色连身短裙，银饰腰带，涂着黑色指甲油的手上满是戒指，用花簪束着银色的头发，踩着细高跟鞋，大腿和手臂上绑着皮质刀鞘，但是没带刀。

“咳咳，”伊泽瑞尔绕过去打量了她一下，“马库斯将军，您似乎比我上次见到的又年轻了不少。”

“谁是马库斯将军，我现在是玛薇丝·扎诺维，叫我玛薇丝夫人。”玛薇丝充满气势地说着。“你们知道什么，穿成这样不是很利于伪装吗？”

她露出一个妩媚的微笑，跳下桌子走向泰隆，抬起穿着银色高跟鞋的脚踩在泰隆的肩上，纤细的手指轻轻拂过细长的小腿，“而且他们都说，说我的腿很漂亮呢，你觉得呢，泰隆。”

泰隆捏住了她的脚踝反转，站起来抓起她的手肘将玛薇丝按在小桌上，动作迅速而敏捷，对方完全无法反手，茶壶被碰翻洒了一地。

“所以叫你温柔一点啊！”

“之前不是那么强的吗？”泰隆疑惑道。

“我今天没带刀，都被门禁没收了。”玛薇丝弱弱地说，“随你们处置咯，不过两个人还是太勉强了啊。”

泰隆完全受不了了，“装成可怜的小女孩在瓦罗兰到处晃很有趣？”

“本来就是很可怜的小女孩好吗？”

“除非你下面没那根东西你就是小女孩。”伊泽瑞尔说。“别调戏纯洁的泰隆了好吗，将军阁下。”

“都好凶喔。”泰隆放开了她，玛薇丝站起来活动了一下被掐痛的手，“问完了？我可以回去了吗？”

“不可以。”泰隆说。

“那还要怎样啊，我可是没钱没房没地位，一无所有，对了，我有两个女儿，要的话许给你们如何？”玛薇丝说完了，泰隆还是面无表情，她服输地说：“让我抽支烟总行吧。”

“可以。”

玛薇丝拿出一根白色的手卷烟，划亮火柴点燃以后吸了一口，她点烟的动作流畅优雅，让人印象深刻。“说要怎么样才会放我走吧，我今天还有重要的事情没有做呢。”

“首先你不要穿成这个样子到处闲逛。”泰隆对她说。

“为什么啊，这伪装很好用的，谁不认识马库斯·杜·克卡奥，那样连落脚的地方都没有了。”

“不为什么……”泰隆说，“不被人发现的落脚点，我们倒是有一个。”

“离战争学院要近。”玛薇丝说出要求。

“就在不远处的维克兹图书馆。”伊泽瑞尔不爽地说。

“金发小东西也住在那里吗？”玛薇丝拨开眼前的一绺银发，感兴趣地看向伊泽瑞尔。

“那里还住着一只大触手。”伊泽瑞尔说。“首先你得保证不伤害他。”

“我，保证。”玛薇丝吐出一口烟雾，“那就一言为定了，我回去拿东西，晚上再来拜访你们。”

她蹦蹦跳跳地走向门口，回头把一个东西扔给泰隆，泰隆伸手接住，那是一块黑色的宝石。

“先寄放在你这里，晚上我再拿回来。”说完她回眸一笑，打开门离开了。

宝石里面封存着那片死灵符文，伊泽瑞尔凑过来。

“我这就去找一个假货过来，还什么还。”伊泽瑞尔说。

“本来就是将军从我手里抢走的。”

“啊，怪不得那次她会攻击你，你没跟我说你发现了这玩意。”

泰隆没有回答他，无数谜题在他脑海中生成，却始终找不到缘起。

“我还怀疑我是不是看错了……”泰隆有些难堪地说。“别太介意……他一直都这样。”

“这样真的好吗，我家刺客根本把持不住了吧。”伊泽瑞尔靠上去，“我可爱的变态恋物癖。”

泰隆嫌弃地看了他一眼，“不要总是吃你岳父的飞醋好吗？”

“居然向着岳父说话，我的心都碎了。”

“我只是在警告。”泰隆很认真地对他说。“你知道的，将军喜怒无常，他会对我手下留情，对你可不一定，所以，不要和他作对，明白？”

“明白。”伊泽瑞尔极度不高兴地回答。

夜里，荒地上卷起了风沙，山谷中刮着大风，风声经过图书馆，如同死人胫骨摩擦的哀号，图书馆的三个人一直守到半夜，门才被弱弱地敲响了下。

玛薇丝坐在门口剧烈地咳嗽着，她用一件大斗篷挡住风沙，斗篷上有一块新鲜的血迹，她按着手臂走进来，一边走一边骂着：“MLGB，住哪家哪家被灭口，差点又死在里面。”

坐在炉火边，伸手要了绷带，她解下斗篷，斗篷下面是一身笔挺的诺克萨斯军装，光凭身材无法辨别性别，取下簪子，银色的长发披散下来，玛薇丝将手放在脸上，缓缓地下移，他本人的面容显现了出来，咳嗽也不再是尖细的女声，面具后是一张英俊但是冷酷的脸，看不出具体年龄不过没有年轻的感觉，银发配着猫一样的绿色竖瞳妖孽非常。

“黑色玫瑰发明的易容术？”维克兹好奇地说。“凭借信物或者道具来易容，听起来很不可信。”

“不是信物或者道具。”将军轻咳着，脱下军装上衣，咬着绷带将受伤的左手臂缠起来。“是死人脸，从新鲜尸体上剥下来的人脸面具，戴上的同时也承载了面具主人的所有记忆和意志。”

“是您的妻子，玛丽安·扎诺维的脸？”泰隆问道，他已经不记得将军夫人的样貌了，但这张脸确实有点相像。

“不是，但如果你的养母有我一半的身手，就不会落得现在的下场了。”将军漫不经心地说着，将面具收好。

“您这样说真是刻薄。”泰隆皱眉。

将军发出冷笑，看向伊泽瑞尔，伊泽瑞尔没有动，他接着说：“饿死了。”

“是是是。”伊泽瑞尔从椅子上站起来，“我说过我又不是你家的丫鬟。”

“我可请不到这么好使唤的丫鬟。”马库斯说：“不要拿上星期的剩饭给我。”

“我绝对不会拿上个月的剩饭给你。”

马库斯对他的火药味不置可否，拿出烟盒，从里面挑出一根白色手卷烟夹住，点燃，深吸了一口，图书馆里满是尼古丁的气味。

“贵夫人和您分手一定和戒烟有关系。”维克兹打了个喷嚏，说道。

“事实上是她死后我才戒不掉的。”马库斯干净的手指戴着一枚银色戒指，轻弹烟灰，他说：“酒就像情人，香烟如同正室，虽然说不出有哪里好，可就是替代不了。”

“您说的灭口是什么？”泰隆问。

“你今天看到的德玛西亚的那个小贵族，他妻子不小心冒犯了嘉文三世皇后的胞妹，结果被烧家灭口了，上一个是被你团灭的诺克萨斯小商人，我可被称作灾祸之源，你们小心哟。”

泰隆一直都觉得将军说话很多余，没有听下去。将军却对他伸出手，“有喝的东西吗？”

“酒？”

“软饮料。”将军说：“我不喝水。”

泰隆起身去给三人各倒了一杯牛奶，维克兹捧着冰牛奶的杯子对他说谢谢，将军用吸管喝着饮料，他把身上的刀拿出一字排开，推给泰隆，“帮我清洗干净，明天给我。”

他的兵器式样如此之多，有手臂长的短剑，也有弯刀，匕首，薄刀片和食指长度的飞刀，所有的刀口都锋利崭新，说明他很少使用它们，将军被称为诺克萨斯的隐匿之刃，最大的原因就是他从来不出手，出手便极为致命。

伊泽瑞尔回来端给了他一盘艾欧尼亚饭团，还有生鱼片和贝壳，悄悄地将饭团中的酸梅剔到一边，没有碰鱼肉，将军说：“你们不去休息吗，战争学院境内发生案件，明天肯会有很多事的，金发小东西？”

泰隆拿着东西上楼，伊泽瑞尔转头看了泰隆一眼，转回来对将军说：“因为我想陪你一会儿。”

将军有些惊讶，他十指交叉，“我很高兴，准许你问一个问题。”

“那我就问咯，”伊泽瑞尔马上说，“你认识我爸妈吗？”

“你的妈妈追过我，导致你父亲要和我决斗，结果当天你的妈妈就不小心少了两根手指，第二天我听到了他们结婚的消息，真奇怪呵。”将军说，“我觉得他们死有余辜，你怎么看？小东西。”

“你是个人渣。”伊泽瑞尔回答。

“人渣，真难听。”将军舀起贝壳里的鲜肉，说：“那么该把我的小石头还给我了吧。”

“石头？”伊泽瑞尔露出没听过的表情，“我不是把它还给你了吗？”

“什么？”翠绿色的竖瞳里立刻露出明显的杀意。

伊泽瑞尔继续说：“就放在贝壳肉里面了，我以为你会发现的。”

“……”恼怒的表情被微妙地压下去，将军优雅地吸入贝壳的鲜肉，注视着伊泽瑞尔说：“如果哪一天再没有这么可爱的金色小东西陪伴了的话，我一定会非常难受的。”

“哼。”

维克兹给将军说了客房的位置，但是他并没有去，他找到了一本书，一整晚都待在大厅阅读。

伊泽瑞尔上楼的时候，刺客也没有休息，坐在灯下打磨飞刀，放在手上感受武器的质感和平衡，伊泽瑞尔从后面绕过去抱住他，“你对兵器很有研究？”

“我对武器没有研究，只是单纯的喜欢而已。”泰隆说。

“我不太喜欢魔法，只是碰巧研究而已。”伊泽瑞尔说：“我多想要个有控制作用的魔法啊。”

“你失去了一个技能键还觉得不够？”

“伤心往事。”伊泽瑞尔无奈地说，“什么都记得，就是忘记了你那万年低调的作风。”

“……”

“维莎尼雅要退隐幕后了，空出了战争学院理事长的位置，是理论上的最高职位了，”伊泽瑞尔说：“等我晋升，你就不要去任务了，来办公室陪我吧，让理事长填满你的嘴。”

“……”

感觉刺客的肩僵硬了一下，伊泽瑞尔呼唤他，“泰隆……”

“我错了啊。”伊泽瑞尔蹭了蹭他，在刺客有所动作之前跨在他身上，按住他的肩。

“嗯？”

“在你伤好之前我就该直接把你架到床上去。”伊泽瑞尔补充，但是接下来他有些猝不及防，因为刺客先手抱起他，按到了卧房的床上，这突如其来让伊泽瑞尔来不及有所思考。

脑海中翻滚着诸如是不是会被逆推之类的想法，两人已经卸除了身上所有碍事的东西扔到床底，噼里啪拉散了一地。

伊泽瑞尔小心地吻着他脖子上的伤痕，“为什么会想到搞突然袭击？”

“被你带坏的。”刺客无辜地说，两人互相亲吻着，伊泽瑞尔示意他转过去，左手缓缓游移到泰隆的下体，刺客抓着床单在感受到被扩张后微微地颤抖着。伊泽瑞尔伏在他耳边轻吻试图让他放松，但是泰隆仍然有些避让地发颤，青年紧致的小腹与胸口起伏着，这让伊泽瑞尔有些难以忍耐地，又带着恶作剧地直接进入。

“唔……”一个多月没有亲近过的身体有些敏感和紧致，伊泽瑞尔抚摸他的黑发。

“不用忍着，这边很隔音的。”

“没关系……都……进来吧。”

伊泽瑞尔握住了他的前端，收拢手掌，帮他慢慢套弄，身下的动作也由静止到缓慢渐渐地开始急促起来，

泰隆的眼前一片朦胧，他难堪地发出呻吟，伊泽瑞尔的手覆住他紧紧抓着床单的手，十指相扣，紧紧握住。

凌晨的时候，泰隆穿着衬衣下楼找水喝，马库斯将军正坐在大厅里，身边一坨戴着睡帽呼呼大睡的维克兹，听到动静将军抬起脸看向了他，泰隆注意到他的目光，这才发现了敞开的扣子下面显眼的红痕，马上尴尬地扯了扯衣领遮掩。

“金发小东西很不乖？”将军撑着下巴说。

“嗯。”泰隆敷衍地回答。

“奇怪，他没有每天吵着要反攻吗？”将军翻了翻书页问。

反攻？泰隆咀嚼着这个词，觉得将军似乎搞错了什么，他摇了摇头，“我不知道。”

“又闷又不温柔，”将军动了动嘴唇想找话说，思索了一下然后组织语言问：“你们……有安全措施什么的吗？”

泰隆移开目光，“不用……我们只有彼此。”他看了眼楼上，示意自己要走了。

将军端起茶杯，笑着点了点头，自从锐雯的事情以后，他们的交流越来越少，泰隆总是有意无意地回避着他，虽然过去泰隆也很怕他，但不是这种生疏的感觉。

第二天早上，一宿没睡的将军也没有犯困的意思，伊泽瑞尔在厨房忙活准备早饭后出门，他还很有精神地叫住他。

“小东西，过来帮我擦靴子。”

“去你的。”

“那给我抹布总可以？”马库斯说，抹布、刷子和喷雾被扔他面前，他椅子后倾，将穿着黑色军靴的脚放在桌上，却没有动手，维克兹举起大头书挡住了他了目光。

“冰、霜、监、视、者，大人。”马库斯一个字一个字地说。

“对不起我叫VK。”维克兹从书后面看了他一眼，缩了回去。

“高贵如你为何要龟缩在这种地方，根本没有人能看到你的真正价值，加入我的事业如何？”将军对他提议。

“不好意思，”维克兹吐吐舌头，“我存在的价值是为了追求无穷无尽的知识，权力不是我的乐趣所在。”

将军冷笑了一下，翘起长腿加重了声音说，“伊泽瑞尔！擦靴子！”

“是！”伊泽瑞尔条件反射地从屋里跑出来，维克兹遮住脸忍不住偷笑，伊泽瑞尔蹲下去拿抹布擦拭灰尘，表示对在杜·克卡奥庄园留下的后遗症投降，“真无情。”

“马库斯大老爷，没什么事小丫鬟就先告退了。”伊泽瑞尔行了个屈膝礼说。

将军做了一个驱赶的动作，这个时间泰隆从楼上眯着眼睛半睡半醒地下来。

“你们这是在玩什么play？”

“让小东西舔了舔我的靴子，还附带一些休闲运动。”马库斯将军故意说。

“再调戏泰隆你今天没有肉吃了老东西。”伊泽瑞尔在厨房里炸毛了。

“好巧，我是素食主义者。”将军说，“我记得你组织过反诺克萨斯虐待动物协会。”

“那又如何？”

“我是里面的高级会员，玛薇丝·扎诺维，记住这个名字。”

“……”伊泽瑞尔咆哮：“你就那么喜欢女装吗？”

“说了是为了方便隐藏身份嘛。”

“老怪物。”

“切。”将军眯起眼睛微微一笑，并不反感他这么说自己。

泰隆把刀还给将军，问：“我记得你是瓦罗兰爱妻协会成员，和艾瑞莉娅的父亲一起……”

“可惜里托也英年早逝，这真不怪我。”

泰隆一阵恶寒，“别告诉我其实那是情杀。”

“没错，舞女从我手中抢走了里托所以她该死，里托在我眼前谋杀了玛丽安所以他该死。”马库斯将军无所谓的说出真相。

“那锐雯……”

“她将推翻我辛苦建立的秩序，所以你早该杀了她。”马库斯作出预言。

“不是这样的。”泰隆想辩解，将军正用碧色的竖瞳笑着打量他。泰隆意识到将军说的是事实，但事实不仅如此，泰隆说：“你只是在观赏。”

“我只是在观赏。”将军不禁莞尔。

“那对您来说有什么好处吗？”泰隆思及一切，“人们说你紧紧攥住手中的权力，最后却背叛所有人而去。”

“很中肯的评价，我喜欢。”将军颔首，“你知道吗，泰隆，这是代价，这世界上没有什么东西是你理所应当得到的。”

泰隆摇了摇头，但是将军没有进一步解释，他也没再问。

伊泽瑞尔今天会议又迟到了，空旷黑暗的议事厅里只有不到十个人，雕刻成瓦罗兰地图形状的会议桌边安静非常，比尔吉沃特，诺克萨斯和弗雷尔卓德的代表经常借故不到，战争学院的五个议事人员决定和处理着绝大部分事情，每次会议结束，空旷的大厅一点灯都没有，伊泽瑞尔就会觉得又冷清又凄惨。

维莎尼雅最后一个离开，伊泽瑞尔想去帮她拿法杖，被她婉拒了。

“冬天如此漫长，保重身体啊，参议员小姐。”高级召唤师双手合十，祝福道。

维莎尼雅拿起法杖，发出温柔的笑声，“春季很快就会来的，我都听到姑娘们的脚步声了。”

伊泽瑞尔和她并排行走，“很久不见了，老师。”

维莎尼雅一直待在召唤室里把玩旧魔法，她脖颈上的皱纹和紫色的眼睛显露着疲惫。

“是啊，伊泽。”

“能告诉我瑞利维老师的下落吗？”

“你不会想知道的。”维莎尼雅微笑着说，她的驻颜术还没有完全生效，举手投足间萦绕着苍老。

“其实我总觉得，沧桑的长辈比较有魅力。”伊泽瑞尔说。

一老一少走出大殿，伊泽瑞尔在寒风中整了整衣服，以免让寒冷有可乘之机，最高参议员女士却摊开了手掌，风灌满了她的黑袍，吹起她兜帽下深褐色的长发。

“沧桑是岁月给人的一种累赘，不值得去追求，更谈不上魅力可言。”维莎尼雅说着，紫色的眼睛看向了伊泽瑞尔，她将手放在伊泽瑞尔的肩膀上，离开了。

听罢长者的话，伊泽瑞尔想到赖在图书馆里的某位长辈，维莎尼雅的说法让他无法苟同。

这天将军带泰隆去战争学院的一个分部，骑马前往的时候，将军点了两根烟，一根递给泰隆，泰隆接过来，静静地看着它在指间稳定地燃烧。

“您不去看看您的女儿吗？卡西经常说想见您。”泰隆说。

“我去看了她们，但是没有人认识我啊。”马库斯说，“你是怎么第一眼就认出我的？”

“我记得你点烟的样子。”泰隆回答。

将军沉默了一下，“你还在使用这件我送你披风，我起初以为你只是很喜欢这种款式。”

“我也非常喜欢下雪。”泰隆说，“我们一直很想念你。”

“那是因为我是你们的阴影，如果我不离开，你们永远都无法长大，卡特会像以前一样偷偷地杀人，偷偷地隐藏任务的真相，只想让我看到她最好的一面，卡西只会跟在我的后面哭泣着要我为她主持公道，而你，我害你失去了杀戮之心？”

“并非如此。”

“如果当初没有我的干预，你一定能成为诺克萨斯阴影中最骇人听闻的存在。”将军想起十一年前他受里托之约在地下宫殿找到的那个倔强少年，冷酷颓废，在黑暗中磨亮了拳刃，用嗜血的眼睛看着他，被缴了械少年只是一个在雪中发抖的弱气孩子，脖颈上带着久远的鞭痕，手上沾着血污，冷着一张脸，却在微小的关心中被触动，令人心碎。

“也许吧。”泰隆轻声说着，抬手夹着白色的香烟放入口中，他尝到玛薇丝唇膏的味道。

策马前行的路上，关卡和守卫大多不留意他们，极度的安静中将军又忍不住找话说，他说：“我很熟悉战争学院档案部，他们的管理人不是吹胡子瞪眼的科学怪人就是抹着暗红色唇膏，法令纹延伸到嘴角的老婆婆。”

泰隆陌生地看向他，“您跟我说这个有作用吗？”

将军扑哧一声笑了，“好的，去把我要的资料偷出来。”

泰隆轻而易举地找到了他交代的设计图，路过被折断脖颈的管理员的尸体，他完全不明白意义何在，为什么将军不去利用伊泽瑞尔的权限调走这些档案，不过他一出现就问伊泽要战争学院的秘密花名册一定非常可疑，他不信任伊泽瑞尔，泰隆意识到最重要的这点。

将军在屋顶上等他，坐在一个五花大绑昏倒的守卫身上，点了一根烟，深黑色军装长长的下摆在带着细沙的风中翻飞。

“我不该带你出来的。”将军说。

“为什么？”泰隆把花名册扔给他，站在一边。

“我忘了告诉你不要杀人。”

“没错，但是你只有一只手能用。”泰隆指了指他左手上的绷带。“而我不会手下留情。”

“你跟卡特真是天生一对。”将军叹息了一声，站起来把守卫踢下屋檐，可怜的家伙吊在空中尖声大叫起来，将军拍了下泰隆的肩膀，“逃走吧。”

虽然知道他是故意的，泰隆还是莫名地不快，他朝外面飞奔的时候将军已经无影无踪，泰隆知道他最擅长的就是快而轻巧的瞬步技法，而且比卡特琳娜要强大地多，身后追兵的声音渐渐迫近，泰隆只好隐身逃避，在经过一个转角的时候，隐身状态的他被一把抓住扯到里面，将军竖起食指，做了一个噤声的手势。

“我破你的隐身不是一次两次了，别这么大惊小怪。”将军说着吸了口烟，将烟灰弹他身上，又看了眼他的脸，“怎么样？想打架？”

泰隆面无表情地点了点头。

远处树林的一个空场里，寒风席卷过只剩黑色枝桠的树丛，马库斯将军扔给泰隆一组破匕首，然后从刀鞘里拔出从守卫那里偷到的铁剑，“好了，出手吧。”

“这不公平！”泰隆朝他叫道。

“没给你木剑就是好事，锐雯拿断剑都能战斗，快出手吧！”

泰隆手持匕首，马上感受到它的劣质，厚薄不均，手柄分裂，几乎不能切什么肉，更不用说在战斗中使用了，匕首上有三个用旧的缺口，却有一种迷人的亲切感，泰隆把它拿在手中，用手指轻轻地拂过刃口，感受它的锋利——一、二、三。

将军首先朝他冲了过来，拿着他并不熟悉的铁剑，速度不算快，近得能看见他明亮的碧色竖瞳，泰隆躲过了他，闪避到他身后，接下来将军双手握剑猛力朝他刺下，如果泰隆没有及时举起拳刃挡下这一击，这一下可能已经击穿他的左肺，砍断他的肋骨，力道让他踉跄了一瞬并给他的手臂结实的一震。

不使用刺客招数的将军看上去没那么强，他的体力和手臂的伤限制了他使用重型武器，但是击打仍然比想象中猛烈，而且他的速度更是令人意外。

两人又陆续交了两次手，泰隆拿着小刀围绕他转，在下一次攻击的时候将军再次落空，泰隆和他拉开距离，轻喘了一下，他确信将军会比他更快疲劳。此时将军正拖着双手剑，近乎盲目地挥舞着朝他冲来，泰隆又挡下了一击，他整只手臂都开始发麻，此时将军轻轻挥剑，挑起泰隆的小刀扔开老远。

泰隆毫不犹豫地拿出自己的匕首砍向他的脸，将军偏过头，随后挥砍向他的小腿，他又灵巧地躲开。重剑击向泰隆的拳刃，泰隆毫不示弱地与他对击，传奇武器在铁剑上击出了一个豁口，泰隆借着豁口往下压，匕首也指向了将军的喉咙，然而他又没有料到，甚至，就像往常一样，他的攻击都没起到作用。

将军从侧面滑开，砍削向他的匕首，将军的目标就是他手上的武器，手腕被震得几近脱臼，匕首也滑落了下来，将军有些得意地笑着看向他最后的一把近身武器，拿出火柴准备点烟结束战斗。

泰隆的机会就在这时候到来，他猛冲向前，结果推倒了将军，两人一起翻到在地，双剑相击，在坚硬的地面上滚开的时候，两人的武器都弄丢了，将军踹了一脚泰隆，泰隆则挥拳击向他，但不知道为什么最后泰隆翻到了上面，用手指夹起飞镖姿势别扭地抵住将军的颈动脉。

将军深吸了一口气，随后说：“打的好。”

泰隆从他身上滚下来，大喘着气，他的嘴里全是血，他把血吐出来说，“如果你用匕首我早就死了。”

“多大事，我一滴汗都没掉。”将军伸出手让他帮忙拉自己一把，泰隆于是狠狠扯了一把他受伤的手，这次换将军呻吟了出来，银色的月光下，有血从军服里渗出来。

爬上马回去的时候，荒漠上飘起了细小的雪花，触感冰凉，却不是风沙那样割伤一样地肆虐，非常温柔的雪。

他们回去的太晚了，伊泽瑞尔反复询问泰隆将军带他去了哪儿，泰隆则在楼上的书柜里面找花名册里的名字。

“别吵。”泰隆揉着太阳穴说。

“我现在正式问你，将军到底带你去了哪……”

“你有必要吃将军的醋吗？”

“告诉我很难吗？”伊泽瑞尔看着他。

“我们哪里都没有去，一下午加晚上都在学院外的小树林里聊天。”

“得了吧，你会和人聊天？”

“那换个你想要的答案吧，我们在小树林里做了点休闲活动而已，不过有点疼。”

“……”伊泽表情非常精彩，“你给我走着瞧。”

“你也是。”两个人像往常一样对视了一眼，泰隆将他按到书架上：“在你说废话之前我就该把你架到床上去。”

“不要抢我的台词！”伊泽瑞尔发现自己完全来不及反应，只能抬头看着泰隆的脸晃神。

“我想反攻。”泰隆的声音毫无起伏。

伊泽瑞尔弯起嘴角，完全陷入泰隆和剑刃斗篷的阴影中，他不慌不忙地问：“为什么突然想要反攻？”

“嗯……”这个突发问题让泰隆有些为难，他说，“我比你高十厘米。”

“身高并不能说明什么。”

“我体力比你好。”泰隆说。

“令人信服。”伊泽瑞尔说：“是将军带坏的吧。”

“将军阁下不是攻，躺下。”泰隆将他压在旁边的一堆书上，不到十八岁的身体还未长开，年幼而带着青涩，他试图熟练地解开伊泽瑞尔的扣子，却在一颗扣子上就纠结很久，连接外套和披肩的带子也让人烦恼起来。伊泽瑞尔伸手扯下泰隆的斗篷，伸进他的上衣揉弄着。

“亲爱的，不然我教你吧，至少我很耐心。”

“闭嘴。”泰隆扯断了他衣服上的固定的饰带，他刚刚俯下身，图书馆的门被打开了，将军叼着烟走进来，正好看到他们冠不整地叠在一起，两人同时看向了将军，被盯地浑身难受的将军咳了一声，走向旁边的书架，“不用在意我，你们继续……”

“算了。”泰隆尴尬地从伊泽瑞尔身上下来，兴致全无。

伊泽瑞尔起身再次扑倒了他，“我们继续啊。”

“没心情。”泰隆推开门回卧房去了。

这天晚上伊泽瑞尔只能跟维克兹在大厅住，将军打了个呵欠放下书站起来，他解下上身的深黑色外套扔给伊泽瑞尔。

“咦？”伊泽瑞尔和维克兹同时充满惊疑地望向了他。

“晚上很冷。”将军如他们想象地说，马上他笑了笑，“小东西，帮我把衣袖补好。”他理了理衬衣袖子的衣扣，往楼上走去。

“浪费我表情。”伊泽瑞尔裹上毯子靠着维克兹睡起来。

伊泽瑞尔闭上眼睛，听着维克兹翻动书页的声音和屋顶积雪的声音，有意无意地开始浮想联翩。

泰隆在床上一点也不吵，因为他总是咬着下唇抑制着自己的呻吟，偶尔高亢的叫声也隐没在大口的喘息中。

泰隆的身体非常完美，外表看上去清瘦脱下来却有着均匀的肌肉，细瘦却柔韧的腰肢和肩颈，手感和口感都很好。

泰隆的皮肤因为很少接触日光，透着些许苍白，细致淡薄，他经常带着伤和浓浓的血腥气，伤痕看上去有种狰狞的美感，激起人淡淡的施虐欲。

泰隆的私处……

啊啊啊啊啊，可恶，完全停不下来，伊泽瑞尔翻来翻去，最后突然坐起来，维克兹诧异地看了他一眼，感觉有点窘迫，伊泽瑞尔扶着桌子站起来。

“我去厕所。”

维克兹看着书念到：“主人，未成年人纵欲过度可能导致不举哦。”

伊泽瑞尔停下来回头看他：“你看的什么鬼书？”

“是介绍人类生殖活动的。”维克兹挥了挥手中的小书：“我很好奇，但凡人类，在繁殖活动以前总会经过一个被称为恋爱的过程，我认为这并不利于物种繁衍。”

“难道虚空生物都只会无脑吃吃吃，而人类必须和第一次见面的人生孩子？”

维克兹恍然大悟，赶紧拿出一支笔记下来。

伊泽瑞尔继续说：“还有，本美少年一个月一次算是过度么？”

“这样啊，但我一直以为你们很频繁的样子。”维克兹说：“你知道我不再好奇到监视你们了。”

“没关系，不过那么想一定是因为你们内心太龌龊啦，我的好触手。”

“是吗，我的确是一直很想和你玩点游戏，我的小主人。”维克兹卷起触手说。

“拆CP会遭雷劈的哦，我的好触手。”伊泽瑞尔对他善意地微笑，他站在原地想了想，把将军的大衣外套披上再走。

泰隆愈来愈厌恶起后脊冰凉空虚的感觉，双人床很大，即使睡两个人，中间还是留有一大块空间，实际上将军一直没有睡着，被子被掀起一角随后窗边传来点烟的声音，在焦躁地独自待一会后又全身冰冷的钻进来企图睡着，最后也只是抱着被子的一角开始与噩梦对抗。

泰隆小心翼翼地起身穿衣，怕打扰到他，睡眠中的将军是一团抱住自己的银色，他的脸全被银发覆盖，烟草的气味久久弥漫不散。

走出门时想了想，决定朝楼顶上走去，巨型图书馆的高塔顶上装饰着一个白色十字架，雪花已经覆盖了十字架的末端，屋顶上早就坐了一个人。伊泽瑞尔正裹紧了大一号的军装上衣，一条腿悬空晃荡着，被夜空染成深绿色的眼睛注视着黑夜下的峡谷与平原。泰隆悄无声息地走过去，坐在他身边。裹紧了围巾，拉起来蒙住脸。

“兴致真好，跑到这里来自慰。”

伊泽瑞尔被吓了一大跳，差点失足从百米高的塔楼掉下去，赶快扶住了自己，他这样的反应特别清纯，让泰隆觉得分外有趣。

“安啦，你怎么会来这的。”伊泽瑞尔抓了抓头，凑过去吻了他一下，被围巾挡住了，“在这里解衣服一定会被冻死，我们去楼下做吧。”

“将军在休息，我不想打扰他。”泰隆看向夜空，月亮明亮柔和，黑天鹅绒一样的夜幕下点缀着小颗的星星，一片小小的雪花落入了他的眼睛。

“话说为什么向我隐瞒将军的行踪啊。”伊泽瑞尔仍然很介怀晚上的事，他委屈地说。

“要么你知道，要么你不应该知道。”泰隆说，“所以我没必要说。”

“好吧。”伊泽瑞尔投降了，“不过我有一个问题，不是说诺克萨斯的贵族中没有浅发吗？那么将军的银发是……”

“原本是黑发，在卡西出事以后将军的白发越来越多了，他干脆染成了这个颜色。”

“原来如此，”伊泽瑞尔想到他住在杜·克卡奥庄园的时候将军就是不近人情的银发，卡西奥佩娅一刻也离不开他，卡特琳娜锐利地像一把刀，伊泽瑞尔是一点也没从她身上找到泰隆所形容的可爱，被毁前的庄园就已经是死气沉沉，“你见过将军的夫人？”

“将军夫人常年把自己关在阁楼不见任何人，不过花园里就有一尊她的雕像。”

“我还以为她死了呢，我怎么没有看到雕像？”

“卡西下令毁掉了雕像，”说起这个泰隆叹了口气，盯着瓦片，“对将军来说最困扰的事情之一，就是他的女儿卡西病态地依恋着他，在蛇化后她的身体和心灵都扭曲了。”

“对于心灵脆弱，性格高傲，从没有遇到过磨难的人的确如此。”伊泽瑞尔说：“不过杜·克卡奥家族的特色就是盛产疯子和变态。”

“没错，”泰隆点头，“想入赘我们家族，你也必须要有精神病证明书才行。”

伊泽瑞尔被逗笑了，他又想起之前的事情，“呐，神秘术士格雷戈里·哈斯塔为什么要给你那么珍贵的水银秘法啊？”

泰隆回答：“我在巫毒沼泽救过安妮的父亲的命，当时他正在被一个肮脏的杀手追杀，而那杀手正是我的猎物，人死前总会有很多愿望，他许愿如果有人救他，他所有家产都给救命恩人。”

伊泽瑞尔有点吃惊。

片刻后，两人同时开口。

“没出息。”

“家产多少？”

伊泽瑞尔：“……”

雪仍在无声地下落，两人之间真空了好一阵，伊泽瑞尔才打破尴尬，他没心没肺地笑了起来：“你也可以问我问题啊，比如为什么我会知道玛薇丝的存在，为什么我要挑这个偏僻的图书馆，等等等等。”

“那些事，别提了。”泰隆一句冷语把伊泽瑞尔冒出的所有气焰都压了下去，他少有地偏过脸正视向伊泽瑞尔的眼睛，看着他瞬间呆掉的表情，认真地对他说：“但是你一定要答应我，不要打杜·克卡奥将军的主意，听到了吗？”

伊泽瑞尔正目瞪口呆地看着他，泰隆的黑发顺从地贴在肩上，压在围巾下面，有些凌乱的刘海挡在额前，这样的侧脸不像往日那样因为低调而不够耀眼，而是有一种不可方物的温柔纯粹之美。这样的画面在很多年以后他也不曾忘记，在冰冷的黑夜里如冰雪般的美感，深深地刻印在他的记忆里，就像是他所一直探索却遥不可及的神灵，伊泽瑞尔一时间没在听他后面说了什么，似懂非懂地点了点头。

这时伊泽瑞尔的神更加抠门地把脸蒙的更紧了，只露出一对形状姣好的眼睛，泰隆离高台的边沿远了点，拉紧了衣领说：“冷。”

伊泽瑞尔非常高兴地伸出手，从后面抱住了他，大衣披在两人的身体上，伊泽瑞尔感觉到些微的暖意，以及前所未有的感动，此时他内心毫无杂念，只觉得纯洁美好，他想到他所经历着的，所算计着的一切，他腹黑伪善，步步为营，即使如此，他也有想要好好守护的朋友，亲人，信念，以及他所迷恋、敬佩、深爱的，无与伦比之物。

他炽烈而卑微的爱意。

将军在图书馆待了半个月，他手臂上的刀伤完全好了，除了卷烟和吃饭，将军大多数时间都在看书，不知道他从花名册上研究到了什么，他终于叫上泰隆陪他去一趟战争学院。他需要密室中的一份资料，关于战争学院在恕瑞玛的挖掘工作，泰隆只知道战争学院的行动队在征服之海有过声势浩大的行动，恕瑞玛则是闻所未闻。

将军正坐在大厅拿手动卷烟器将烟丝和过滤嘴卷入白色宣纸中，他很依赖艾欧尼亚产的烟丝和精致的手卷烟，他经历的事情太多太多，只有吸烟能够让他感到片刻的安宁。

今天是休息日，伊泽瑞尔一整天都待在图书馆，泰隆用白色绷带束好手臂，将军的黑色外衣上划破的地方已经补好，他用一块袖章遮住缝痕，然后戴上了一副白色的手套，把银色的婚戒藏在手套下面。

他们出行的时候并没有告诉伊泽瑞尔，刚刚远离图书馆，将军就问：“你知道伊泽瑞尔把死灵符文藏在哪里吗？”

“不太了解，大概在他的办公室里。”泰隆说。“我没有阻止伊泽藏起它。”

“没关系，他只是个狡猾的小东西。”将军露出危险的笑容，“其次，我不太喜欢他，你明白么？”

“他是您的小辈，一个一知半解的浮夸少年，您应该……”

“我知道，”将军打断他，“我只不过对掌控不了的东西有天然的排斥罢了。”

泰隆担忧地看了他一眼，没有说话。

泰隆到达伊泽瑞尔的办公室，他的独脚机器人跳过来迎接泰隆，泰隆拿起一边的手帕，搭在机器人的眼睛上，随后关闭了它的电源。泰隆翻箱倒柜，最后从一本书里找到了夹在里面的黑色宝石，只有指甲一样小小的一块，宝石是人造的，里面封存着一粒光，仿佛浓郁的黑色中间凝固的另一个世界。

这枚符文第二次来到泰隆手中，他把它交给了将军。打量着小宝石，将军问他：“你知道小东西为什么要藏起来这个吗？”

“为了和你作对。”泰隆说：“他很想知道您的目的和想法，但是又不敢问。”

“哼，我想他大概不知道，我曾经拿这块符文的事情做文章，诺克萨斯和德玛西亚的所有政客都迷茫了，他们不知道该相信谁，谁也找不到符文的下落，结果卡特琳娜的一封信，就让大家欣喜地找到了元凶，这样战争学院的目的也达成了，两个国家也高兴的不得了。”将军说。

“那些所谓你留下的密信都是伪造的？”

“亦真亦假。”将军捏起黑色宝石，“战争学院的秘密无人知晓。”

“什么？”

“学院不想告诉我他们在恕瑞玛沙漠里面找到了什么，所以我们只好自己找了。”

像是往常一样，他们分开行动。过了很长时间，泰隆来到了他们约定等待的地点，却没有看见将军，长椅上没有来过的痕迹，将军也没有留下任何话语，就这样消失了。

对将军来说，这种简单的事情难不倒他，他不可能迟到。泰隆想着，等候了几分钟，他在长椅上留下标记，决定去可能的地方寻找将军。

维克兹图书馆里，银色的身影已经走了进来，维克兹好奇地看着马库斯将军。

“泰隆呢？他没有跟你一起吗？”维克兹说着，他敏感地察觉到气氛不对劲，将军破天荒地没有在吸烟，也没有了往常的那种悠闲自在的气质，他看上去无比警惕，表情冷漠肃杀，嘴角的幅度带着些许的嘲讽，以及，难以掩饰的愤怒。

“伊泽瑞尔在哪里？”将军命令式地发问，他的口气带着怒意和重量，维克兹忍不住神经颤抖，一种恐怖的感觉从脚底而升，他没有回答。

“没必要问你了，”将军冷酷地看了维克兹一眼，朝螺旋楼梯走去，他回头朝维克兹说：“最好不要干涉我做的事情，否则就算你是神灵也……”他没有急着说完，转身上楼，只留下颇有韵味的尾音。

维克兹的情绪由恐惧变成愤怒，将军踏上台阶他马上大声呼喊起来：“伊泽！赶快！快逃！离开这里！”

将军的行动比他所见的任何都要快，楼上储藏间的门被一脚踹开，伊泽瑞尔刚刚会意正从窗户跳出去，冰冷的手已经揪住了他的金发，将军的动作快的根本无法拿常理解释，他的移动在身后留下一片残影，狩猎者的眼睛不悦地看向了伊泽碧绿的眸子，露出恶意的笑容。

伊泽瑞尔咬着牙朝他狠狠地啐了一口，将军厌恶地后退闪避，伊泽瑞尔赶快转身逃命，然而手臂再次被钳住按在桌面上，将军抽出一把尖细的匕首，伊泽瑞尔惊慌的尖叫声中，匕首穿过了他的指缝，摩擦过指间的薄肉，扎在桌面上。

马库斯笑了起来，拿起一旁办公桌上的胶带把他捆上，靴子踩在他反剪的双手上，知道他逃不掉，他悠闲地点了一根烟，淡淡地发问：“我要的东西藏在哪里？”

回答他的是探险家的挣扎和怒视，伊泽瑞尔坚定地告诉他：“我、不、知、道。”

“你倒是把我耍的团团转啊，小东西，这样会让你觉得自己很聪明吗？”踩踏的力度更大了，“可惜这件事对我来说很重要啊，非说不可哦。”

伊泽瑞尔脸贴着冰冷的地面，全身都被挤压的发疼，但是他不甘示弱地扭头对马库斯说道：“是吗？将军您只做对自己重要的事情么？我也只看到见对我来说重要的东西，其他什么都是无所谓的。”

“哦。”马库斯叹息道。

“我是不会交出重要的东西的。”伊泽瑞尔气势汹汹地朝他说。

“有趣。”

“我费劲心思，只是想知道真相。”

“真相？”将军脚下的力度变轻了。

伊泽瑞尔利用喘气的机会说：“我五岁起，我的父母在研究一组符文，随后就遇害了，从那时我开始收集真相，直到最后，一切都指向了您，无恶不作的马库斯·杜·克卡奥，隐匿之刃，烈血将军。”

“那你要怎样回报我？”将军弹开了烟灰，勾起嘴角。

“你要的三件宝物之一，我知道那是什么。”伊泽瑞尔觉得自己像往常一样找到了谈判的转机，然而将军只是露出不散的笑意，拿起了角落里的铁棍。

“好，我这就告诉你世界的真相，”金属的钝器挥舞出优雅的弧线，绿色的竖瞳因为兴奋而收缩，如同恶毒的蛇，美丽的银发垂落在伊泽瑞尔脸颊边，将军在他耳畔轻轻地说着，“世界的真相，当然就是，痛苦。”

伊泽瑞尔听过很多童话，凯特琳的妈妈讲过不少温柔的童话故事，其中也有像狼来了这样简单血腥的寓言，伊泽瑞尔过去从来相信天生的机警总能为自己圆谎的，凯特琳的父亲告诉他，总有一天你会发现这种游戏一点也不好玩。

泰隆站在战争学院最下层的密室中，整整三层的地下室，经常使用的只有两间而已，白色和红色的法阵在中心旋转，空气中弥漫着灰尘的味道，还有一丝异样的气息，泰隆绕过法阵走过去，不发出一点声音，黑暗不是枷锁，而是他的保护色。

这时候泰隆想起来了一件重要的事情，几个月前去弗雷尔卓德，伊泽瑞尔半开玩笑地和他约定，“等找到将军，我们就结婚好不好？”

他当时并没有拒绝，也并不在意，大概是因为找到将军的希望非常渺茫，也是因为结婚还不在他的考虑之中。

后来他知道伊泽瑞尔当初那么说，也是有着别的原因。

哗啦，沁人的寒冷让他清醒过来，一桶凉水淋在他的身上，他被用胶带松散地捆住，领口已经染成了红色，将军用铁棍教训了他一顿，现在吸气的时候都觉得肺部在剧痛，咳嗽的时候有血腥的味道，大概是肋骨断了，随着一声哐当，将军终于丢掉了二十多分钟都没有放手的铁棍，走到跟前踢了踢他。安静的房间里伊泽只听到火柴的摩擦声和肺部传来的嗡嗡声。

“咳……我还活着。”看着因为金属坠地而打了个冷颤的伊泽，将军点燃第五根烟，回头看着反锁的门，他拿出了一把十几厘米长的弯刀，比着伊泽瑞尔的脸。

“你当然还活着，小东西，否则，我从哪里找到我想要的情报呢，又哪里有这么聪明的探险家呢。”硬生生的，额头被抓着他头发的修长右手撞向地面，伊泽瑞尔只觉得眼前一片漆黑。他哆嗦着抱住自己，声音却依旧清晰而坚定。

“我不知道。”

“你这种模样真可爱，我会一点一点折磨你，直到你……求我。”将军轻轻地用刀刃贴着伊泽瑞尔的脸颊，“脸真漂亮，像你的母亲，那个德玛西亚的下贱魔法师。”

“闭嘴！”伊泽瑞尔咳出一口血，他突然凑过去，狠狠地咬住了将军的手腕。后背被重重的一个肘击，他痛苦的松口坠落，无力地趴在地上。

将军抬起流血的左手，他从伊泽瑞尔衣服上撕下一条，随意的束紧，拿出了一副新的白色手套戴上，遮住青黑色的咬伤。

“还有力气咬人嘛。”皮靴猛地踢中他的伤口，伊泽瑞尔微不可见地挣扎了一下，将军弯下腰，手扣住他的下颚，力道之大宛如要把他的骨头捏碎。

“我要的东西，在哪里。”最后一次认真地发问。

伊泽瑞尔用尽所有的力气，湖水绿的眼瞳直视着那双令人恐惧的竖瞳，他的嘴角用尽全力扯出一个最为嘲讽的笑，“我不知道。”

“真跳。”将军的耐心已经用尽，烦躁地将烟头摁熄在桌案上，再次点燃了一根烟，尖利的弯刀慢慢刺入了那没有一块完好皮肤的身体，深深的划入大腿骨里，随着让人惊心的声音，左腿骨裂开了。

这样还不够痛么，但是连惨叫声都没有。伊泽瑞尔持续地惨哼着，眼神涣散，戴着露指手套的十指扣着地面，留下骇人的血痕。

“既然你再也不能用你灵动的魔法了，顺便，我也把你那傲慢的脸蛋也毁掉吧。”

伊泽瑞尔全身僵硬，强撑着要保护自己，然而马库斯再次扭过他的脸，指尖夹着锋利的小刀，轻轻地划过探险家精致的脸颊，恶毒的描绘着，血液模糊了伊泽瑞尔的眼睛，他发出撕心裂肺的哀鸣。

“不要啊啊啊啊啊啊——”

看着他惨不忍睹的模样，将军笑了起来，他被像一只残破的小兔子般提了起来，那个恶魔将他拖向一边的桌子，沉浸于这种施虐的快感之中，而对其他毫不在意。

伊泽瑞尔气若游丝地咒骂，温热的液体在脸上纵横，分不清楚是血液还是眼泪。全天下没有比自己更了解马库斯·杜·克卡奥背景的人了，伊泽瑞尔想，他是杜·克卡奥家长子与裁缝女的私生子，拥有极度悲惨，被忽视被虐待的童年，即使回到了家族，也从未得到过应有的待遇，在灰色秩序扶持他的父亲上位时，低微的他联合到了黑色玫瑰和勃朗·达克维尔，他以一己之力摧毁了整个灰色秩序，逼死自己的父亲，毒杀了还在襁褓之中同父异母的兄弟，最后让叔叔退隐，稳掌大权。伊泽瑞尔知道，马库斯将军是个可怕的疯子，从少年时起就已经变成这样，精神病患者不判死刑，也就是说，就算他今天死在这里，这个畜生还活着，妈的。

泰隆来到了最中心的一间密室，狭窄昏暗，维克兹曾经提到过的战争学院的藏书就是来自这里，书籍分门别类整齐地排列着，只有桌子上，书页翻开压着一本最初本的手写《魔法通论》。

“我是《魔法通论》的编写者之一。”泰隆想到了伊泽瑞尔说过的话。

这本书被随意地覆在这里，完全不是将军的作风，他一定是因为紧急的事情离开了。泰隆伸手去拿那本书，书上似乎有着某种魔力，似乎它就是解开一切的密匙。

翻开易碎的书页，像是花名册一样，上面布满了各种姓名和解释，没有值得破译的密语，书上写着：由恕瑞玛的古遗迹开始，还是盗墓者的希维尔遵从指示打开了它，年幼的探险家途径此地，巧合地获得了虚空之地的遗产，唤醒了沉睡的封印，他的名字叫伊泽瑞尔。

砰——

“呜——”

像是一件不怎么重要的物品，伊泽瑞尔被抛在积着厚厚灰尘的书堆上，淌着血的伤口被棱角硌的发痛就好像上万根银针穿刺一般，他感觉到自己在软弱地打着哆嗦，恐惧侵蚀了他的神经，已经无法清醒地去思考了，因此，伊泽放心了，他知道，就算死，他能想到的一定只有这一个人。

“泰隆……救我……”

“这个时候还在想着你的相好，他真的能满足你吗？我对我的养子可是很没有信心哦。”英俊的脸上露出狰狞的笑意，血浸红了白色的手套，将军的手指塞进他的口中搅动，手套粗糙的布料摩擦着口腔黏膜，伊泽瑞尔不适地发出咳嗽，在他阖紧牙关前将军敏捷地收了回去，冰凉的匕首抵在伊泽的唇边，少年被迫屈辱地跪下，小心地含住匕首的刀尖。

将军扯开了伊泽身上粘着的胶布，撕开因为虐打而破碎的探险家的衣衫，他的手往下伸去，伊泽瑞尔睁大了眼睛，对于接下来的事情充满了了然的惊恐，他挣扎着，刀割破了舌头，手指抠进了将军的军服里，在他近乎自残的行为中，马库斯温和地退出了伊泽口中的刀刃，拉扯一线出长长的，带着黑红色血迹的银丝。

空气里泛着不正常的气息。

少年喘息着，咳嗽着，“求你……求你……”他不断地抽泣，“你要的东西就在我的左手，我的坠子，你拿走吧。”

马库斯将军发出切的一声，烟头被直接在伊泽的脖颈上摁熄，就像对待一具尸体一样，伊泽被恶魔再次提起来，左手发出令人心惊的断裂声，然而少年只有最后一丝尊严都被打破的抽泣，将军抛了抛从他左手上取出，发着蓝色幽光的坠子，放进衣服口袋里，头也不回地离开了黑暗的房间。

维克兹看着穿军服的男人从楼上缓慢踱下来，他双手都浸透了鲜血，面对维克兹的愤怒，将军只是笑，“堂堂虚空之眼，为什么会袒护一个人类。”

“你永远都不会懂的，将军。”

“是，我不懂。”将军拨开眼前的一绺白发，轻巧地对他说：“我只知道你的小主人，为你做柠檬水，煮蜂蜜浓汤，躺在你身边听故事的小探险家已经不存在了。”

维克兹的魔眼惊异地往楼上看去，敏锐地觉察到巨大的魔法波动。

那魔法并不像是瓦罗兰的原生产物，有种令维克兹熟悉的气味。

来自虚空的黑暗……

巨大的破坏声炸裂开来，狂乱的魔法横扫图书馆，维克兹从书桌上浮起来，只听见探险家发狂的声音，在被强力撕裂的空间中破碎着：“马库斯·杜·克卡奥，我一定要杀了你。”

“是痛苦侵蚀了他，还是虚空吞噬了他？”将军挑起嘴角说，他看了一眼楼上，手插在风衣口袋里在魔法的风暴中稳稳地从大门走出去，出门迎面撞见了刚刚回来的蓝色影子，他和他擦身而过，泰隆停下步伐，看着他的背影。

“别放他走，泰隆。”维克兹说。

泰隆只是注视着将军，红色的眼睛里没什么表情，既没有挽留也没有动手，将军站在原地，用烟头点燃了下一根烟才扔掉，银色的婚戒在光亮下闪耀了一下，几刻钟全然的静寂却逼得人发疯，他终于忍不住偏过头看向泰隆，“该死！你想说什么吗？”

“我过去很崇拜你。”泰隆仅仅说。

将军报以一个礼貌的微笑，转身离开，他的话消失在风里，“对不起。”

泰隆走进门，图书馆里一片狼藉，水晶大灯在地上裂成碎片，书页在巨大的空间里纷飞，泰隆无视了紧盯着他的触手怪，从扭曲坍塌的螺旋楼梯走上去，踢开带着血迹的金属长棍。他拿起一根银色长钉，捻着指间粘稠的血液，地上蜷缩着小小的一团，被失控的魔法烧焦的气味弥漫在空气中，甜美的夜风从窗外吹进屋子里，阴影聚集在他们身上。


	7. 探险家的暗面

“我要喝水……”

微弱的声音在黑暗里响起。

“求求你，给我水……”

因为没有得到回应，声音可怜的恳求道，但是依旧没有得到任何回复。

病房里安安静静，只有时钟还在走动。

伊泽瑞尔躺在病床上，已经不记得过去了多久，他的左眼上缠着绷带，下面是触目惊心的伤痕。

灰色天幕下落着黑色的雪，战争学院的祭司们都预言这是凶兆，医疗处的魔法阵在脚下转动着，室内没有人存在的声音和气息。

“泰隆，我知道你在……”

仍然没有回答，伊泽瑞尔呜呜地哭了起来。

“说话啊，你在，对不对……”

“求求你，不要离开我……”

床边的青年装束比以往要随意很多，白色衬衣和红色领带，憔悴，苍白，冷漠地看着少年一如既往地自言自语，医生说伊泽瑞尔的右眼没有任何问题，但是他却什么都看不见。桌边放着的水杯，被狠狠地摔落在地裂成碎片，里面的水全都在泰隆身上。

而且他已经忘记了这些事情。

在抽泣声中泰隆叹气，他出门再问护士要了一杯水，当伊泽瑞尔用右手接住的时候马上意识到了水杯的重量。如果杯子里只有三分之一的水是最合适的，那样的话他可以非常利落地全部泼到泰隆身上又不弄湿自己的床单，伊泽瑞尔拿到杯子以后迟疑了半秒，结果没能如愿，他把整个杯子加水一齐扔向门口，在一声惊天动地的破碎声中传来他暴躁的喊声。“滚出去。”

泰隆安静地关上门来到走廊上，杯子碎裂的巨大声音仿佛撞击在他的脑海中，他是那种越愤怒表面就越平静的人。

一个护士走过，怜悯地看了他一眼，泰隆没有注意她，不同于加护病房里的昏暗，阳光像潮水一样在半边立着雕花石柱的走廊里汹涌，战争学院即使是雪天都是晴朗的，这绝好的阳光让他觉得自己拥有了来自上苍的鼓励。

他想到比起刚开始奄奄一息的濒死模样，伊泽瑞尔已经好了很多，治愈术法师甚至对泰隆说，一定是有极其坚定的意志才能支持他继续活下去的。他不知道泰隆并不在意这一点，伊泽瑞尔当然会活下去，除了他没人可以威胁探险家的性命，他担心的是他的内心。

一直以来，将军从泰隆这里夺走过很多很多东西，直到这一次，泰隆认为，他实在是过分了。

身后的房间里一片寂静，在他离开后几乎陷入凝固，静静地待了一会，深吸了好几口气，把手放在门上，泰隆推开了门。

伊泽瑞尔睡着了，笼罩在白色的魔法阵里，泰隆拿起扫帚，试图清扫地上的碎片，它们懒散地滚过扫帚的间隙，划过大理石的地面，泰隆捡起细小的碎片，结果划破了自己的手，一如既往的笨拙，他想起艾瑞莉娅第一次走进他的地下藏身处的情景，当时艾瑞莉娅居然哭了。现在想起来，肯定是有着一点别的原因的。

伊泽瑞尔在床上翻了个身，压到了打石膏的左手，他疼地哼了一声醒转过来，玻璃划过地面的声音让他察觉到了泰隆的存在，伊泽瑞尔欣喜地说：“我还以为你不回来了呢，别离开我我好害怕。”

他的声音干干净净，让人感觉刚才的一切只不过是个幻觉，泰隆将一口袋的碎玻璃放在桌上，走到他身边，把手伸给他。

伊泽瑞尔像找到一根救命稻草一样握住了他，那种感觉有些奇怪的恶心，仿佛是被一种软体的东西攀附上一样，泰隆的手臂被他紧紧抱住，他只能坐在椅子上前倾。

“你能看到我吗？”泰隆询问。

“不能。”伊泽瑞尔有些歉意地说，令人心碎的可怜的样子，他抓住了泰隆的另一只手，泰隆只好脱下鞋躺到床上，伊泽瑞尔满足地拥住了他，金发在黑暗中变得黯淡，泰隆的手从里面穿过，便会掉下脆弱的一簇，没有遮蔽的眼睛是浑浊的绿色，毫无焦距。

少年的身体几乎是在重建，手臂的骨折能够痊愈，但他的腿骨被损坏地太厉害，使用魔法都没有把握能恢复如常，医生建议使用辅助器材，而脸上的伤痕，可能永远都没机会消除了。

伊泽瑞尔用缠着绷带勉强能活动的左手小心地触碰泰隆，他的右手在解他的扣子，泰隆挡开他。

“不行，伊泽。”

“为什么不，你不接受我？”

伊泽瑞尔快哭了，他残破的左手在颤抖，泰隆抓住了它，感受到手指的瘦弱。伊泽瑞尔贴近了他，起初只是轻柔的吻，伊泽瑞尔拂过泰隆凌乱的斜刘海，锋芒的剑眉和东方式的精致鼻骨，他满是病容的脸上欣慰的微笑了，仿佛在确认到了一件珍宝的完好无缺。

“可我还是看不见你的眼睛，好漂亮的红色眼睛啊，我什么都看不见。”伊泽瑞尔喃喃着，他的身上带着疾病的气味，泰隆甚至嗅出，垂死的味道，就像他还没有被医治过，他的记忆还停留在惨剧的那一天。

伊泽瑞尔的舌尖在他的耳垂划过，勾勒，缓缓下移到颈侧，留下湿漉漉的痕迹，在将碰未碰之时以舌濡湿唇瓣，小口地吸吮。

泰隆一直都知道他们之间关系的不正常，但是直到今天他才察觉到这份关系的真正异常之处。伊泽瑞尔的触碰第一次让他觉得分外反感，并不是出于感情，而是掺杂了技巧和狎昵的触碰，伊泽瑞尔一路下滑到锁骨，唇瓣索取着他的肌肤，同时舌尖还在之间来回游走。

“停下……”泰隆试图推开他，却发现心软地无法用力，只能口头上要求。

“你在讨厌我吗？”伊泽瑞尔靠在他怀里委屈地说，接着，他虚弱地笑了，“其实你很喜欢这样的对待吧。”伊泽瑞尔趋身向前紧贴向他，实际上泰隆的身体已经热起来了。

“闭嘴。”最初的兴奋变成些许的恼怒，泰隆终于挣脱了他，并退后到一臂的距离，也许是他没有掌控到力度，伊泽瑞尔咳了一下，按住了左手。

“哈，医生说，要善待病人的。”伊泽瑞尔轻轻地说，剩下的话语掩没在剧烈的呛咳声中，他的内脏在殴打中受到了波及，甚至都只能吃流食。

“你这样不正常，我去叫医生。”泰隆支起身想要走，结果不待他说完，伊泽瑞尔颤抖着拿出了在他没有注意的时候从桌上拿走的碎玻璃。

“求求你，不要叫医生。”伊泽瑞尔说，“我只想和你待在一起。”

“等等……”泰隆想到伊泽瑞尔从没有受过大的挫折，他非常怕疼，也不会这么极端，他刚刚做出理性的思考推断，伊泽瑞尔就拿起碎片，毫无征兆地朝自己的身上刺去。

血汩汩流出，在白光中格外刺眼，而少年大笑起来，再次举高了碎玻璃，泰隆看了看染红的玻璃片，再看了看他，被突如其来的疯狂所震惊。他立刻双手齐伸握住了伊泽瑞尔的手，死命阻止它落下，耳边传来伊泽瑞尔的咒骂。

虽然他的指间也鲜血淋漓，但是泰隆仍然不肯放手，他用力扳开了伊泽瑞尔的手指，伊泽瑞尔火大地抬起手扇了他一耳光，泰隆踉跄倒在地上，手中是那块碎玻璃，尖端染着红色的血，现在沾上了他的血，两种血液完全不一样，泰隆的是深深的蓝色，当他血统被唤醒的时候就会出现这种异相，这曾经吓疯他的一个猎物。

有些耳鸣，右脸火辣辣的疼痛，泰隆抬起眼睛看向他，“你疯了？”

“也许吧，疯狂是会传染的。”伊泽瑞尔说，“我现在觉得有点疼了。”

“医生！”泰隆把碎玻璃袋子一把拿起，站起来往外走，他回头再看了一眼伊泽瑞尔，少年正在用手堵住流血的伤口，又像是在把伤口抠地更大。

无暇去管这些，只听见他在哧哧笑个不停。“世界的真相，就是痛苦，哈哈哈哈哈……”

在及时的治疗后，医生把病房内的所有棱角都包住，墙壁换上对待暴力精神病人的软垫，然而疼痛还是在深夜长驱直入，那时候泰隆还在病房外的长椅上休息，一位干瘦的平民老人也整夜坐在这里，阴影地带的龙类过境时烧毁了他的庄稼，也将他唯一的孙子全身烧着，战争学院为了研究龙炎才答应了他，也不知道能不能救活，这个没有表情的老人对连续深夜守在这里的青年的故事没有任何兴趣，泰隆也没有试图和他攀谈解闷过，他一直到凌晨都守在这里。

他很困倦，趴在长椅上昏昏欲睡，然后就在这个时候，他听到了伊泽瑞尔的号叫声，然后是夜班执勤人员的脚步声，泰隆没有马上从睡梦中醒来，他直接想到的是，伊泽瑞尔死了，因为那根本不是人能发出的声音，他疲倦的笑了笑，走廊上聚满了无辜被吓醒的人们，那些惊恐的疑问和抱怨让他有些难堪，不一会，护士惊慌失措了跑过来，给了他一针罂粟花制剂向病房示意。

泰隆再次坐在他的床边，看着金发少年在药物的作用下沉沉睡去，安静地像个天使。泰隆只在九岁的时候做过同样的事情，他将毒品针剂缓缓的推入同伴的静脉，祈祷他能够安息。一直以来，他的世界轨迹灰暗肮脏，直到遇到伊泽瑞尔，他才知道这个世界上还有不那么没有希望的东西。

将针放在护士的托盘里，泰隆趴在床边再次睡去，回忆与困倦并辔前行，银月悬挂在诺克萨斯的尖顶之上，仿佛触手可及，河流在深色的长空下从城外淌过，在月光下泛着粼粼波光，我还能见到这样的景色吗？站在旧城最高统帅部之上的时候，全世界的苦难都无法触及他，然而所有的欢乐都很快化为灰烬，当泰隆还在少年的时候，他记得旧城的一座小酒馆，那里有乐队，灯光，和故人，在那里他们翩翩起舞，无休无止，仿佛所有美好的事物都将持续下去，永远持续下去。

泰隆梦见了他第一次离开锐雯的那一晚，没有人再保护他，他只有在令人窒息的肮脏中抱紧了自己，他怜悯那个堕落者给了他毒品，而他临死前仍不忘记向泰隆恶毒地诅咒：“泰隆，你居然说我粗鄙，这个词真是文绉绉，我向来讨厌你这一点，在那个肌肉女还没一走了之的时候，你还在和她卿卿我我的时候，你就觉得自己聪明的不得了，读过很多书知道很多知识，可是这些才华对你来说有什么用呢，你自视甚高，可是才华和骄傲能改变什么，你始终只能流落街头，过着卑微，肮脏的生活，因为你就诞生于这种污秽里，说明它们很适合你。”

“闭嘴，你这个堕落的废物，你已经死了。”

“没错，除了你没人记得我，死了没人悼念是很难受的。”已经记不清脸和名字的人突然狂笑，血液顺着他的嘴流下来。

泰隆醒过来的时候，几乎喘不过气，他伸手想抓住身边任何的东西，碰到了伊泽瑞尔的手臂，泰隆在熟睡的时候躺到了病床上，而且下意识地蜷缩起来。

伊泽瑞尔睫毛动了动，醒转过来，他的手盲目地摸索着触到了泰隆，闭着眼睛再次依偎过来。

“不要离开我……”少年用已经嘶哑的声带枯燥地重复着。

泰隆轻轻地抚摸他细软的头发，伊泽瑞尔柔软单薄的身体贴紧他，少年寻觅到他的唇，小心地吻着。泰隆也不知道是第几次挑开了伊泽瑞尔解他扣子的手，却没法避开少年的索吻，伊泽瑞尔无数次地邀请着他，他只是需要一点安慰，泰隆觉得他可能还没有从罂粟花的药效中舒缓过来，这一切对他而言只是迷离的幻境。

少年终于如愿地勾开了泰隆的上衣扣子，他先解开了他的细领带，有点迟疑又有点笨拙地抬起手用红色领带蒙在泰隆眼睛上，两人都陷入了黑暗之中。

伊泽瑞尔把脸埋在泰隆的颈边，“很干净，没有血腥的味道呢，什么气味都没有。”

他将手覆在泰隆的手背上，“也很冷，闻起来好像尸体啊。”

这句话刺痛了泰隆，他松开了伊泽瑞尔的手指，“伊泽，今天还是住手。”

“为什么？”伊泽瑞尔说，感觉到怀里的刺客绷紧了身体，他将手伸进泰隆的长裤里，弱弱地说：“你把我当陌生人了？”

“不是这样的。”

伊泽瑞尔一脸的质疑，隔着布料狠狠地握住泰隆的分身，刺客不安地扭动了一下。

伊泽瑞尔完全没有关心，手指探入了里面，突然用指甲扣住泰隆的分身前端，抠进铃口。

“嘶……”刺客咬紧了牙，溢出小声的悲鸣，在这种痛楚之下，萎靡的分身却有些兴奋地增加了硬度。耳边传来伊泽瑞尔可恶的声音。

“原来泰隆有受虐癖，真变态啊。”

泰隆难以忍受这样的话语，用手指扼住他的脖子，伊泽瑞尔抬起脸，没有纵深的眼睛注视着他，好像完全意识不到危险。

“算了，这样也不错。”伊泽瑞尔声音冰冷，在尖端揉捏的手指松开了，分身还未垂下就又被伊泽瑞尔的手掌包裹起来，伊泽瑞尔手上一面动作，一面贴上泰隆的身体。

“别碰我。”泰隆退后了一步，想从他的手上挣开，如果他的动作再大一点，就类似于挣扎了，他的冷静和理性告诉他他不想演变成强暴一类的事情。

“承认吧，你的身体都已经开始迎合我变得烫起来了，还是身体比较诚实。”伊泽瑞尔说，他的声音冰冷但是清澈。

兴许是由愤怒引发的兴奋，但在这种态势下已经无关紧要了，泰隆努力压抑住自己的心跳，但是在伊泽瑞尔裹着绷带的左手触碰到他时，身体还是不由自主地僵硬了一下。

“呵呵……”在他失神的空隙，伊泽瑞尔用手缓慢地解开扣子开始了舔舐，吮吸他的肌肤并且故意发出声响，泰隆的呼吸越来越紊乱，即便隔着一层衬衣伊泽瑞尔还是能听到剧烈的心跳声。

“原来这么敏感啊。”伊泽瑞尔可恶地笑着，顺着肩胛一路下滑，在腋窝处停了下来，轻舔泰隆手臂上的十字伤痕，在短暂的间隙中泰隆松了一口气，伊泽瑞尔滑入他的臂挽里，露出牙齿，轻轻地拉扯他腋间深色的毛发，这种微妙的感觉让泰隆的身体忍不住悸动，伊泽瑞尔吻过他的锁骨，终于触到胸前的突起，在刺激下早已变得充血赤红，伊泽瑞尔咬住了芯蕊，不慌不忙地拉扯捻动。

“呜……嗯……住手……”泰隆忍受不了地张嘴呼吸，而伊泽瑞尔依旧熟稔而且耐心地挑逗着那熟透的果实，用透明的唾液温和地润泽它们，伊泽瑞尔嘴角上扬。

“才这种程度就已经很有感觉了，看来你还是很喜欢我的。”他满意地说：“还是说，在我生病的期间积压地太久了？”

“才没有那回事。”泰隆立刻反驳他，然而身体的悸动还是完全处于伊泽瑞尔的掌控之中。

“是吗？那，这是怎么回事？”伊泽瑞尔进攻他上身期间，也没有停下对分身的抚触，不知何时已经硬挺灼热起来，伊泽瑞尔五指划动爱抚，并不急着褪下他的裤子。

力道恰好让泰隆忘记了言语，只能勉力阻止那已经快要化为喘息的呼吸。

“看啊，你在渴求着我。”伊泽瑞尔喃喃着，“一直以来都是我在单方面渴求着你，没想到你对我也很有欲望呢。”

泰隆皱眉，连他自己也不相信，他从这个病态的少年身上看到了根本不会出现在伊泽瑞尔的性格中的一部分，一部分深深的自卑。

“从哪里让你觉得你是在单方面了？”泰隆不顾喘息对他说。

“因为无论我做什么你都不会有回应，我还以为你不喜欢我呢。”伊泽瑞尔眯起眼睛，用唯一完好的右手缓缓脱下他的裤子，俯身凑近泰隆的昂扬，用舌头舔舐着他的欲望。

“嗯……”

抚触的快感很短暂，伊泽瑞尔的舌头很快离开了，转而舔舐他细腻的腿侧，苍白的肌肤上染上了一层红晕。“一定很想射吧，那就自己解决咯。”

“过分……”

伊泽瑞尔咬了一口他的腿部内侧，在一声轻哼中泰隆觉得全身的欲望都被点燃了起来。

“所以叫你自己解决啊。”伊泽瑞尔用双手拥住他的肩，他解开苍白的病号服下摆，早已勃发的下身挤进泰隆的胯间，用一种极为轻柔暧昧的动作厮磨着穴口。

感受到刺客缠上来的小腿，和摩挲着渗出汁液的分身，伊泽瑞尔对他说：“你自己坐上来吧，我全身骨折，只有这种体位可以动了。”

“那你为什么还要这样要求？”刺客有些不稳的声音问。“明明知道自己的身体……”

伊泽瑞尔没有兴趣去听，“我大概是想看看你会在我面前自慰还是会对一个残废下手。”在刺客恼怒的声音中他笑起来，带着一点引诱地咬着蒙住泰隆眼睛的领带一角拉开，“我是认真的，坐上来。”

泰隆踟躇着起身，他身上只有一件上襟敞开的衬衣，他俯身按着伊泽瑞尔的肩，跪坐在他身上，将腰放低试图容纳下伊泽的分身，两相融合的热度和轻微的刺痛让泰隆动作一窒，进入到一半的时候，强烈的羞耻感让泰隆弓起了身体，而伊泽瑞尔没有看到他脸上的冷汗和红晕，轻轻地拉扯着他的衣领，揽住他索吻，同时右手时强时弱地抚慰他。

泰隆试着闭上眼睛坐到底部，万幸伊泽瑞尔没有过于为难他，小心地扶住他的腰，伊泽瑞尔开始上下移动，两人的喘息声交错，伊泽瑞尔在黑暗中触碰着他，仿佛是对他们的存在仍然满是质疑。泰隆抿唇看着他，片刻后侧过头去，双目涣散地喘气。伊泽瑞尔加快了速度，两人断断续续做了快十分钟，每当泰隆濒临高潮就会被伊泽瑞尔坏心地捏住，直到他的赭红色的眼睛里满是眼泪，指甲也划伤了伊泽瑞尔的肩颈，伊泽瑞尔呻吟着用力往上顶，让自己和泰隆一起达到高潮。

两人脱力地分开，伊泽瑞尔安心地靠在他胸口，满足又平静。

“我终于确定我还是活着的。”伊泽瑞尔说。

泰隆沉默不语，伊泽瑞尔苏醒至今的所作所为仍然让他感到莫名的恐惧感，他总觉得他是在看着少年慢慢死去，而另一个自称伊泽瑞尔的东西在这具躯壳里慢慢复苏。

得到满足的少年像是小猫一样睡着了，泰隆小心翼翼地离开他的时候，少年有意识地挽留了一下，随后又沉沉睡去，这个星期以来泰隆第一次离开医疗处的四周，从乱石嶙峋的外围走到破败的吊桥上，吊桥连接着矿坑两边，这里曾经是盗卖贵金属的走私犯藏身处，但现在已经成为了战争学院，法师代替了箭手，卷轴代替了财宝。

从医疗处的白色地砖走到彩色地砖的枢机处，道路在嘉文一世的雕像前分岔，此时，国王的肩上停留着一只鹦鹉，头顶站了一只鸽子，岔路的左侧历史展览室的深处一群脸色粉嫩的法师学徒从没有带武器和斗篷，看上去人畜无害的刺客身边经过，往祷告堂跑去，叽叽喳喳的声音被风吹散。

刺客走过不熟悉的门廊，他漫无目的地闲逛不仅仅是为了打发时间，也是因为逃避思考，他大部分无所事事的时光用于发呆和闲逛，虽然并无作用，但是对不擅长交流的刺客而言至关重要。

伊泽瑞尔再次醒来的时候已经到了夜晚，他看不到昼夜交替也不知道时间的流逝，是门外的喧哗吵醒了他，人们急匆匆地走过，呐喊着：“失火了！”“藏书室失火了！”尖叫声，奔跑声，这些与伊泽瑞尔毫无关系，他在床边摸索着食物，在他忙着的时候，他察觉到房间里走进来了一个人。

这人并不掩饰脚步，而且带着疲劳的喘息，伊泽瑞尔用疑问的语气喊了一句，“泰隆？”

“你居然醒了，这样不好。”那人阴沉地嘀咕着，“这样不好。”

“你……是谁？”虽然看不见，但是伊泽瑞尔敏锐地感觉到不安，绝对不是泰隆，那人的身上又脏又污，浑身都是臭味，这说明他之前藏在下水道里，一直到现在。

伊泽瑞尔扑到床头去拿警报器，但是对方已经走了过来，把他往后扯，警报器掉下来滚落地面，应该是并不知道那是个什么玩意，脏污的杀手取出了匕首，逼近了他，伊泽瑞尔从病床上滚下来，在黑暗中到处摸索着，也许警报器就在他的手边，但是他什么都看不到，非常绝望。

“你应该继续熟睡。”他笨拙地重复着。拿着匕首靠近了伊泽瑞尔，他的全身臭气熏天，伊泽瑞尔觉得自己快要窒息了。伊泽瑞尔茫然地挥舞着手臂在地上寻找，看不见也难以走动，他喃喃着泰隆的名字，祈祷刺客不要离开的太远，刻意制造的火灾吸引了所有人的目光，但是刺客一定会来找他的。

“为什么要杀我？”伊泽瑞尔问他。

“这是为你好，反正变成这样也跟死人没两样。”

“你的主人难道不知道，凡事不要做的太绝对么？”伊泽瑞尔在死亡的等待中仍然徒劳地挣扎着，他努力想从黑暗中解脱，但是在杀手看来只是在可怜地跪伏在地面挣扎等死罢了。

在极端的绝望中，伊泽瑞尔睁大了眼睛，就连他自己也愣住了，而警报器就安静地躺在离他手几寸的地方，红色的按钮像是一道温暖的目光。

按下特级警报的时候，伊泽瑞尔并不是在等待有人来救他，在按钮凹陷的一瞬间，病房里划过耀眼的金色魔法丝线，一道强力的眩晕魔法击中了入侵者，杀手抽搐了几下，马上没有了声音，匕首哐当掉落。

伊泽瑞尔从那把绿色匕首上闻到浓浓的动物的腥气。

刺客听到这个消息的时候快气疯了，战争学院的整个管理层都成了他问罪的对象，维莎尼雅对有人躲在战争学院行刺病人非常愤怒，她明智地将杀手交给了诺克萨斯杜·克卡奥将军的行刑人处置，直到第三天，刺客将一颗人头扔到她桌子上，说：“他身上唯一完整的地方只剩下头了。”

维莎尼雅皱了眉头，对于刺客的行事她从不多过问，只是问：“够你息怒了吗？”

“该说的他都说了，但是……”泰隆说，“匕首上淬了毒，那种毒液非常独特。”

“想必你已经查清楚来龙去脉了？”

“毒液出自我的妹妹卡西奥佩娅之手。”

“看来你的家人对你的配偶很不友好。”维莎尼雅说，“告诉我你的决定。”

“我决定去查清事实。”泰隆说，“即使事实并不是我愿意知道的那样。”

行刺的人并不是高手，他或许会对自己火烧藏书室调虎离山的计策洋洋自得，但在泰隆看来那不过是拙劣的手段，这件事情却意外地让伊泽瑞尔重新恢复了视力。

今天泰隆走进门的时候，病房的气氛与往常不太一样，凯特琳的父亲皮城警长向警局请了假，带着助手特意来到战争学院。

黎明的曙光和警长一样，悄然来到，伊泽瑞尔伤口又发了炎，高烧中他敷着浸水的布，警长看到他从噩梦中苏醒，朦胧中张开手臂轻轻地叫他。

“爸爸。”

“警长大人，他就是您的孩子？可是……”助手问出来。

皮城警长将手放在少年的额头上，他看上去像是刚从热水里拿出来一样浑身湿透，瑟瑟发抖，警长低声回答助手道：“他也是我的孩子。”

伊泽瑞尔脸上的绷带已经拆掉，淡绿色的大眼睛重新有了光彩，但是红色伤痕让这更加惨不忍睹，警长先是可怜随即震怒，想到造成这一切的人他就感到痛恨不已，而据他得知，就在一天前，伊泽瑞尔再次被袭击，这件事情也传到了他耳中，所以他才抛开一切急匆匆地赶来。

伊泽瑞尔毫无征兆地咳嗽了起来，他的肺部仍在发痛，警长慌忙叫人拿药，伊泽吞下了止痛药脸色才好了一点。

“现在还很痛吗？”警长关切地问，伊泽瑞尔摇头，示意他没什么要紧的。

“这次行刺很有可能和那个诺克萨斯混蛋是一伙的，我要把这一切都通通给他们还回去。”警长说道，“杜·克卡奥最后悔的事，一定就是惹恼了我们皮城。”

伊泽瑞尔仍然摇头，“不要去试图对抗杜·克卡奥将军，贸然和诺克萨斯为敌是不明智的选择。”

“这与明智无关，孩子，完全是为了正义。”警长说：“他怎么可以把你打成这个样子，我的天啊，你还这么年轻。”

“没关系的，能够活下来就已经很好了，我不希望因为我一个人伤害了整个皮城。”伊泽瑞尔在被子里啃着手指说，每当警长提到将军的名字，他的声音就微弱了下去，终于，警长发现了这一点，他缄口不言，只是慈爱地摸了摸伊泽瑞尔的头发，目光温和地如同融化的白银。

伊泽瑞尔第一时间就看到了进门的泰隆，他挥舞着手叫唤刺客的名字。“泰隆，泰隆，快过来，这是凯特琳的爸爸，也是我爸爸的好友，是他一直资助和关心着我。”

泰隆和警长随意地打了声招呼后坐在床边，伊泽瑞尔马上抓住他的手黏上去，伊泽瑞尔恢复视力后他的注意力无时无刻跟着泰隆，每天嚷嚷着“我家刺客真是个大美人。”

“爸爸，”伊泽瑞尔向他介绍：“这段时间有泰隆看护我，他是我的恋人，这件事我还没跟你们说呢。”

“哦？”警长显然已经知道了这件事，他不太惊讶，泰隆的能力有目共睹，这个青年给人的印象也十分稳妥，但是想到他的家世，警长就觉得伊泽瑞尔受伤和他有关，杜·克卡奥家族在瓦罗兰都有着相当响亮的恶名和威慑度，在马库斯将军和他的孩子们手中达到了巅峰。

伊泽瑞尔在输液中熟睡的时候，警长就把刺客叫到了外面，刺客心中很不耐烦，这个庄重严肃的皮城高层人物让他觉得愚蠢而且无可救药，他只想勉强表现地礼貌一点。

结果警长第一句就架子很大地问：“你为什么没有照顾好他？”

刺客面无表情，冷冷地回答他：“这跟我有什么关系，他已经不是个孩子了，他自己需要对自己的事负责。”

警长被这个小辈的口气惊讶了一下，“别太得意了，不要以为伊泽瑞尔善良可欺觉得有他袒护就能骗得了我，你们这些诺克萨斯的卑鄙刺客在皮城的法律下会得到制裁的。”

“嘁……”泰隆看都没有看警长一眼，在他下一句责怪出来的时候，身着便装的刺客从袖子里掏出一把小刀，以迅雷不及掩耳的速度威胁住了他的喉咙，旁边的助手吓了一跳，拿出手枪愤愤地指向他。泰隆抬高了小刀，让警长分分钟感受到来自颈动脉的威胁，他轻视地说：“我什么时候需要伊泽瑞尔的袒护了，只要我愿意，老头，下一秒你们都得死在诺克萨斯卑鄙刺客的削笔刀下。”

皮城警长反被给了一个下马威，第二天他就收拾东西离开了，听到这个故事伊泽瑞尔笑地上气不接下气，泰隆揭开灌装牛奶的拉环递给他。

“别笑了。”刺客看了他一眼，伊泽瑞尔马上用被子蒙住头，在刺客离开的脚步声中他缓缓探出来，抱着被子缩在墙角里。

这几天探望伊泽瑞尔的人尤其多，在警长之后，凯特琳的母亲带着女儿一同来到，伊泽瑞尔的叔叔追求过的祖安女科学家仍旧美丽知性，是一位戴着挂坠单片眼镜的夫人，她悉心照料了伊泽瑞尔一段时间，当泰隆把伊泽瑞尔注意事项的单子写出来给她的时候，夫人温柔地笑了笑。

“没有人比伊泽瑞尔更需要你，年轻人。”

“女士，你还不了解这件事。”

“对不起，”夫人叮嘱道：“还是非常感谢你对伊泽瑞尔的关心，我保证会照料好他的。你去忙你的事情吧，不过别离开的太远，会令人担心。”

“我答应您，女士。”

警长夫人的到来让泰隆松了一口气，他离开了病房一阵子，斯维因的乌鸦出现在战争学院，这位将军在这种时候给予了泰隆尽可能多的帮助，就像近二十年前一样，他甚至派遣部下来礼节上地看望了伊泽瑞尔。

德莱厄斯给泰隆带来的称不上是什么好消息，马库斯·杜·克卡奥将军踪迹全无，在诺克萨斯境内几年来从没有露面，他甚至质疑泰隆是不是遇到的真的马库斯，至于玛薇丝·扎诺维，在艾欧尼亚的影子教派发现了她的记录，一位名誉影武者，至于细节无从可查。

当年艾欧尼亚战争，将军便是总指挥，他失去理智后德莱厄斯和卡特琳娜被凯伦·达克维尔移走权力，新任指挥官残暴无能，无节制地使用祖安化学武器，最终导致了锐雯叛逃的那场战役，艾欧尼亚战争让诺克萨斯身心俱疲，留下的是满面创痕的人们，没有一个人从中受益。

泰隆也差一点惨死在那场战争中，他的背后还留着那把符文大剑烙下的深深伤痕，这让泰隆深思那场战争的初衷，如果不是因为马库斯将军，他大概永远无法忘却杜·克卡奥庄园被毁时的那份恨意，不可能和斯维因交好，将军做的这一切一定不是没有原因的。

但没有人知道将军的真正目的是什么。

在病房外，德莱厄斯语重心长地对泰隆说：“身为昔日的战友，我还是劝你早日放弃这些软弱的皮尔特沃夫，回诺克萨斯吧，就算不是回到我的阵营，我也会这么希望。：

“我会回去，但不是现在。”泰隆对他说，德莱厄斯点了下头，他标志性的一缕白色额发带着冰冷的沧桑。

“其实你也对他爱莫能助不是么，”德莱厄斯的副官说道，“将军，我说过，只要这小子还一息尚存，泰隆大人就不会放心离开的。”

“身为一个诺克萨斯男人，我始终认为当个残废还不如早日解脱好，如果是我弟弟，我就会这么干，与其这样，还不如利落地死了……”德莱厄斯还没说完，这段话就被病房里的伊泽瑞尔听到了，瞬间，墙上出现了一个大洞，纯白色的魔法光束还没消失，德莱厄斯惊讶地顿在原地，根本没想到那个奄奄一息的病弱还有这种破坏力。

房间里传来伊泽瑞尔破音地怒吼：“给我杀了他们，泰隆，我要他们都去死！！！！！！”

泰隆一边伸手把他们全都赶了出去，一边示意德莱厄斯坏事了，以后不要再来了。

德莱厄斯尴尬地道歉，他少有表情的脸上露出笑意，“有的时候我还真不知道你在想些什么，泰隆。”

“不需要你管，另外，告诉斯维因不要再派他的鸟过来了。”泰隆说：“它长的太难看了。”

“碧翠丝很喜欢你，它听到会伤心的。”德莱厄斯刚说，门就猛然合上。

刺客利落地下了逐客令，返回病房，伊泽瑞尔正躲在雪白的被子里，刺客进门让他察觉到了，被子动了动，那种白总是让泰隆有种雪崩的感觉，仿佛争吵和不和又要拉开序幕，然而伊泽瑞尔揉了揉眼睛，可怜兮兮地说，“对不起对不起对不起，我又控制不好我的魔法了，我总是会害到别人，什么用都没有。”

他颓丧的样子让刺客走过去抱紧了他，伊泽瑞尔却挣脱了他往后退，他在惊恐地发抖，“我以前差点杀死了凯特琳，再这样下去，我一定会杀掉你的，那样不行……不行……”

“你在想些什么，没有那样的事。”泰隆对他说：“醒醒，想想过去那个自信聪颖的伊泽瑞尔，你不应该理解不了现在的情况。”

“不。”伊泽瑞尔躲的更深了，他甚至觉得自己是受害者而尖叫起来：“你这是在安慰我吧，一定是，其实你和他们想的一样，我死掉比较好，对不对，对不对，对不对？”

“我没有那样想过。”泰隆朝他说。“而且别人也别想那样做。”

伊泽瑞尔仿佛完全没有听进去他的话，他盲目抓挠了一会，最后像被俯身一样阴恻恻地笑起来，“没关系，”回光返照一般，他的眼睛有了和之前一样的光彩，淡绿的，湖水一样的眼睛，说出的话却依旧毫无理智可言。

“其实我还挺想回到那天的，那种祈祷着你来救我抱有希望的感觉，还有地狱一样的痛楚，如果我不像狗一样的服从，将军接下来的戏码就是先强暴我，然后再挖出我的眼睛吧，那样我就真的死了，没有比死亡更简单的事情了，对你们而言……”

他沉迷于自己的遐想，又迫切恳求着别人的认同，泰隆松开了他握住自己手腕的手，站起来。

“没关系，”刺客叹息道，“没关系，反正我这辈子遇到的，全都是些变态。”

战争学院派人来修理破洞，泰隆在放映室室找到了留在医疗处的凯特琳，这位大小姐早就已经对伊泽瑞尔的怪脾气忍无可忍，在母亲走后伊泽瑞尔曾经摔过她的餐盘，凯特琳立刻发怒，“在我父母面前就装成那样，现在就对我们摆起架子来了是吧，我们有必要忍受你的发脾气？你死不死对我们有什么损失？”

刺客回来伊泽瑞尔就抱怨说凯特琳虐待了他，刺客完全明白情况，他劝说凯特琳控制住脾气，凯特琳嗯嗯答应，问他：“他这个样子，你受得了？”

“受不了，等我走后就拜托你们了。”

“……”女警怕了，没再敢跟他说话。

百无聊赖的女警在放映室看电影，泰隆在她身边坐下，女警给他倒了一杯水。

“喂，以后我们到底还是要当一家人的，你这性格真的没问题？”

刺客没有说话，只是瞥了女警一眼，凯特琳拿起茶杯不敢看他。

“病房以后不再允许任何人的探望。”沉默了一会，刺客吩咐道。

“这样不好吧，我们迟早要将真实情况公之于众，告诉他们伊泽瑞尔是个疯子。”女警说：“他应该被关进疯人院而不是加护病房。”

泰隆异样地看了她一眼：“身为朋友你却希望他成为街头巷尾的谈资和笑柄？”

凯特琳撅起了嘴：“我知道你偏执，听不了别人说一点点伊泽瑞尔的不好，但我说的是事实，再这样下去早晚有一天他会把自己和我们全都逼疯。”

泰隆根本不理会她的话，重申了一遍：“任何人不经我允许都不能进入病房，清楚？”

凯特琳就算满腹牢骚，还是点头答应，她将茶杯放在桌上，和泰隆谈起另一件事：“安妮写很多封信，然后，你亲手给她写了回信劝说她不要过来。”

“有问题么？”

“没有。”女警快速回答，“我只是看到了一个想要独自承担一切，逆来顺受的诺克萨斯人而已。”

泰隆没有回答，女警抬起了手，小心地，放到了他肩上，“泰隆，以前我对你很冷漠，现在我道歉。”

刺客面无表情，低低地嗯了一声，他的注意完全不在银幕上，吩咐完重要的事情以后，他就悄无声息的起身离开了，只剩女警一个人在放映室。

在他走后，凯特琳长叹了一口气，拿起一旁的遥控器关掉了影像，她在茶杯升腾的白色热气中手指交叉，重重地靠在椅背上，不知道为什么她的心里很不是个滋味。

凯特琳是主动向母亲提出来战争学院照顾伊泽瑞尔的，当她来到这里时，刺客已经在凝结如同固体的病房里待了大半个月，阴郁的青年穿着卷起袖子的白衬衣，肩膀消瘦，举止之间带着拘束不安的气质，就像大多数极少在阳光下行走的人一样，直到这时凯特琳隔着衬衣触摸到他的体温，她才确信这个苍白沉默的刺客还算活着。

当她还是个小女孩的时候，也曾见过这样的一个人，穿着白衣服的金发男孩，带着不同于其他孩子的气质，不擅于和人争抢东西，挨打也不还手。那时候的凯特琳经常向爸妈抱怨为什么邻居家的伊泽瑞尔还不离开她家。直到那次的事情，之后她便常常懊悔自己怎么会有那种坏女孩的想法，如果伊泽瑞尔没有离开她家，他就不会学魔法，就不会流浪，就不会成为探险家，一切的一切就又是另一幅光景。

那天她带着伊泽瑞尔好奇地来到妈妈的实验室，实验室的桌上铺着羊皮纸，羊皮纸上画着古奥的花纹，中心放了一块菱形的蓝水晶，散发着柔和而且看不懂的光晕。

看到那光晕的时候，伊泽瑞尔就好像被什么缚住一样，搭着椅子上去把蓝水晶拿了下来，凯特琳没料到他会这样做，领地意识极强的女孩推开他抢走了水晶。

“这是妈妈的东西，你不能随便动。”凯特琳恶狠狠地对金发男孩说道。

她比伊泽瑞尔年长，力气也大地多，带着那个年纪的孩子的骄横任性。不小心打翻了男孩，伊泽瑞尔跌倒在地，可他的眼睛仍然注视着水晶，这时，凯特琳看见手上的水晶焕发出了幽蓝而又剧烈的光彩，连男孩淡绿色的眼睛也映照地透明起来，显得越发地诡异，凯特琳啊地一声烫手一样地松开了，水晶落地四散炸开，幸好没有完全地裂解弹开，魔法激发它散成一个圆形的小小领域，如同一座光彩透明的坟墓。


	8. 慈悲心肠

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 由于老丈人的打击，伊泽瑞尔的精神出现了巨大的创伤

白天伊泽瑞尔动了手术，麻醉一直都没有醒，泰隆在病床上陪着他的时候睡着了，伊泽瑞尔在梦中喃喃着什么他没有去听，闭上眼睛，梦魇接踵而至。

他梦见了他那隐藏在最深处的过去，那些尸体，孤独和尖叫。泰隆一直是个杀人狂，自从他在那个黑暗与混乱的城邦第一次尝到了杀人的滋味，从此便爱上了这种生杀予夺的感觉，他嗜血而疯狂，在诺克萨斯地下世界滥杀无辜，偷窃金银，不断地不断地以鲜血和罪恶浸透自己的双手，却仍然无法满足。闲起来的时候他就去贫民区狩猎那些和自己境遇相仿的男孩，只为了一次又一次杀死那个缠绕他的梦魇——被他割喉的好友凯文——他的第一滴血。

这些噩梦对他而言已经是习以为常，他以与生俱来的冷酷、尽人皆知的冷静旁观着自己所恐惧的东西，一如他隐藏在外表之下的肮脏与脆弱。

从噩梦中醒来的时候，泰隆只觉得胸闷的喘不过气，他呻吟一声猛地推了把身上的东西，那东西没有反应，裹紧双手将他缠得更紧了。泰隆不得不撑起一只手半坐起来，他看见是伊泽瑞尔趴在他的胸前睡着了，松软的金发滑下脸颊，几乎覆盖了半张脸，表情平静安宁，嘴角微微上翘，令人安心地纯洁无比，像是一个可爱的孩子。

他之前的那些暴虐任性，无理取闹，就像从来没发生过，但是泰隆仍然无法相信，他把伊泽瑞尔从身上推下去，准备起床出门。少年动了动，他揉了揉一头金发，睁开眼睛看向泰隆。

“早上好，亲爱的。”

伊泽瑞尔扑了上来，像预计的那样把泰隆按在床头狂吻起来，泰隆一时间迟迟没有咬他的舌头，伊泽瑞尔的手伸到枕头下面，取出了一只装好药水的注射器，甫一感到刺痛泰隆立刻挣脱开了伊泽瑞尔的身体，但是注射器还是空了。

伊泽瑞尔倒在床单上，他哧哧地笑着爬了起来，举起手中的针筒在泰隆面前晃了晃。

“你做了什么？”泰隆厉声质问，他伸手想抢过伊泽瑞尔手里的针筒却发现自己一丝力气也使不出来，他觉得头晕目眩，奋力想看清楚面前的人。

伊泽瑞尔爬过来抬起脸看着他：“真不错，药效这么快就发作了？”

“你什么时候从外面弄到的？”

“在我养母那里当乖宝宝的时候。”伊泽瑞尔轻轻地在他耳边呵气道：“我看到斯维因的鸟儿碧翠丝在战争学院上空盘旋，你不在我身边的这些日子一定做了不少功课吧。”

“我是为了给你报仇。”泰隆说，但现在的伊泽瑞尔已经听不进去任何理智的话语了。

“报仇？你是说将军？”伊泽瑞尔丢掉针筒，将手伸进泰隆的上衣，“首先不说你和将军的感情，使出全部武力你都打不过他的一根手指，还谈什么报仇？”

“拿开你的手！”泰隆从口袋里摸出防身的小刀，被伊泽瑞尔敏锐地发现了，伸手截断了他。

“注射给你的是麻醉药哦，让我拿开？怎么可能？你现在连我这个残废都打不过，还是乖乖让我摆布吧。”伊泽瑞尔俯身再次吻住了他，舌尖抵入他的喉咙，搅得天翻地覆，血腥的甜味在口中弥散，而泰隆害怕喘息的样子让伊泽瑞尔欲望更加高涨了起来，此时泰隆低呼一声，终于狠狠地咬了他。

“你真恶心。”泰隆抿紧了嘴唇，厌恶地一个字一个字吐出来，赤色的眼眸里满是锐利的光，伊泽瑞尔赞赏和迷恋那漂亮的光，所以他毫不犹豫地抬起手，结结实实给了泰隆两巴掌，血立即从他的嘴角流了下来，那一刻，除了倒映在泰隆红色的眼瞳里的他挑起的笑容幅度他还看到了一种深深的恐惧。

“来让我猜猜，你现在想到谁了？”伊泽瑞尔咧开嘴笑了，他拿出一根通电的导体棍，大概有教鞭的大小，在空气中发出嗞嗞的静电摩擦声，“谁曾经虐待过你，不过不论你落在谁的手里都不会好受吧，将军曾为了惩罚你的过失把你关在地牢里三天三夜，好让你尝尝什么是死了的滋味；还有艾瑞莉娅，当年你被她设计捕到了之后她是怎么对待你的来着……”

伊泽瑞尔边说着边用细棍轻轻抽打他，泰隆紧咬住苍白的唇，不泄出一点声音，他抱住自己，好减少会被折磨的面积，那种疼痛细细密密的，不可忽略，而且长久撕咬着他。

“亲爱的，你们诺克萨斯，是这个世界上最可恨的民族，总有一天会有天罚降下杀光你们。”伊泽瑞尔结束了短暂的折磨，对他说着：“我看到的预言我什么都没有记住，我只记得一个景象，宝石和干柴一起大肆燃烧，熔化的金随着沟渠流淌，那场毁灭诺克萨斯的大火明艳壮观。”

伊泽瑞尔强迫泰隆面向他，光亮的绿色眼眸中带着复仇的杀意，如同黑夜里的狼，那是泰隆从未想过在这个少年眼睛中看到的色彩，本能告诉泰隆一定要逃，他一边挣脱着钳制，一边大口喘气想要集中自己的注意力清醒过来。这正好方便了伊泽瑞尔一手扳过他的下巴，将手中的口枷塞入他口中，泰隆一时间没反应过来，觉得眼前发黑，喘气和呕吐全都被压了回去。

伊泽瑞尔将口枷的带子紧紧系住。然后坐在他的腿上，将纯棉的病号服的扣子一颗一颗地解下来。

优先露出的是因为久病而羸弱的身体上触目惊心的伤痕，泰隆过去没有仔细看过，那些伤比他受到过的总和还要多，泰隆避开了眼睛。

伊泽瑞尔溢出低沉的笑声，俯身舔了舔了他的耳垂，感受到刺客的颤抖，他按住泰隆无力的肩，继续往下舔去，不急不慢地用感电胶带把泰隆垂下的双手反绑起来。然后他拆开两只的巨大的注射器，将它的针头取下来，他用手捻着那东西，一只手按住泰隆的肩，就这样刺穿了他的一边乳头，左乳头受到这样的对待，立刻肿胀起来，渗出了血滴。伊泽瑞尔高兴极了，另一只手也毫不迟疑地照做，然后他双手抓住了泰隆胸前的敏感，左右拉扯，原本的刺痛立刻化为了难以忍受的烧灼，泰隆的眼中一下子渗出了泪水，变得雾气弥漫。

“呐，真是可爱啊。”伊泽瑞尔赞美地喃喃，很快他发现泰隆一边小动作地挣扎一边伸直了舌头想要将口枷顶出去，吞咽不了的口液也因此顺着下颚流下。伊泽瑞尔眼神猛然一暗，伸手将他按在床头上，把口枷狠狠往他口中抵去，这下连嘴角也撑破了，疼痛的刺激让泰隆差一点失去了意识，但身为顶尖刺客本能的感知很快将他唤醒，从而不得不能长久地忍受折磨。

看着他可怜的样子，伊泽瑞尔无害地笑了笑，倾过来吻了吻他破掉的嘴角，语气中充满了温柔和宠溺：“对不起，我好像有些过分了，不过如果你需要的话，我这还准备了一种药可以让你时刻保持清醒哦。”

泰隆不敢发出任何动静，但他的眼睛已经告诉了伊泽瑞尔恐吓的效果，他满意地摸了摸泰隆的脸颊，然后来到了床脚，他的手伸进泰隆的两腿之间，先摸到了他的性器，他只是轻轻地抚慰那地方，转而从床下拿出了一个输液的袋子，伊泽瑞尔将有男人手臂粗的注射器装满，打开了泰隆修长的双腿，露出中间紧闭的穴口。

少年发出细碎的笑声，一根手指探入那里，拨开边缘的皱褶，浅浅地进入挑逗着，“真美的地方。”他的低声细语让泰隆羞耻地闭上眼，感觉到有什么坚硬粗大的东西抵在了没有润滑的穴口处，被人用力地推了进去。

泰隆喉咙里发出一声短促的呜咽，他不可避免地放松来减轻痛苦，如此一来让注射器顺利插入了进去，“真乖。”伊泽瑞尔调笑着，缓缓地将注射器里面的液体推入，火辣辣的痛感加上冰凉的液体进入身体的感觉很不好受，泰隆支起一条腿，用剩下的力气朝伊泽瑞尔踢去，结果伊泽瑞尔马上拿出电棍在他的腰上抽了几道，那里的皮肤很快麻痹而且变红了，注射器被更深地插入，下体撕裂一般的疼痛快要将泰隆吞没，眼泪也噙满了赭红色的眼睛。

“亲爱的，你一定不想把床单弄脏，让他们知道我们在做什么吧。”他将一管注射液全部灌入了进去，抽出了注射器，“夹紧。”

泰隆按照警示收紧了括约肌，这便让体内的液体只有少量流出，可是伊泽瑞尔又抽了满满一针筒并且全部挤入了他的身体。

“呜——”在针筒离开时，泰隆体内的液体已经流出浸湿了床单，伊泽瑞尔脸色一沉，果不其然，他再次用力地将汲满的注射器插入，在泰隆的被压抑哀鸣中尽数推入。

“作为不听话的惩罚，我要再加给你双倍的体积。”伊泽瑞尔抓了抓头，露出无奈的表情说：“不过丰满的你更加可爱了耶。”

在足足被灌入了四次之后，泰隆觉得腹中翻江倒海，而且肠道胀痛难忍，有着强烈的便意。伊泽瑞尔抽出注射器，马上拿出一个肛塞堵上了那里，他把塞子推地更深，泰隆在口枷上咬出了印痕，眼泪也快要不受控制了。

伊泽瑞尔倒是马上退了出来，他的一只手旋转着塞子，另一只手则抚摸着泰隆因为灌肠而鼓胀起来的腹部，这带给了泰隆更大的痛苦“好厉害，整整吞下去了有两公升呢，几乎是一个婴儿的重量了，”伊泽瑞尔似笑非笑地说：“以后我们有了孩子，会不会也是这样喜悦而又矛盾的心情呢。”

泰隆在他的羞辱中咬紧了牙关，眼泪终于滴落了下来，但他的眼睛里却充斥着愤怒和苛责，亮的吓人，血流过嘴角，在病态的白光下有着特别的美，让人更加想要狠狠蹂躏他这坚强的姿态，伊泽瑞尔畸形的施虐欲因此得到相当大的满足，他的手停了一会，很快握住了泰隆柔软的前端缓缓揉搓，套弄起来。这种舒服的快感很快盖过被逐渐适应的疼痛而让泰隆闷哼了一声，伊泽瑞尔更加卖力地抚弄着，同时在他的敏感带游走，但是到了释放的临界点，他却突然停了下来。

泰隆一直压抑着被挑起的情欲，伊泽瑞尔丝毫不顾及他的感受，拿出了一根粗长的针插入泰隆不断吐着淫液的小眼。他俯下了身吻掉泰隆脸上的泪，同时手上不知轻重的用力，使得对方无法回避，只能清醒地感受着疼痛。

“这还不够呢。”伊泽瑞尔的声音如同恶魔的低语，他舔过泰隆的唇角的血迹：“是不是很想要解脱？”

若有若无的声音和气息在耳边徘徊，原本在腹部按压的手伸上来扯痛红肿的乳头，看着在疼痛中重新挺立起来的花蕾发出了窃笑。

“只要你求我，点一下头，我帮你解脱。”

可靠的声音，意志在崩溃的渴求欲望的身体面前变得不堪一击，泰隆无助地颤抖着，顺从地屈服了他的言语。

得到满意的答复后，没有再啖以甘言，伊泽瑞尔像疯子一样迫不及待地吼道：“说你爱我，你是我一个人的，会永远服从于我，就算是死了，你的鬼魂也会一直爱我，只爱我！”

他颇具占有性的告白中，泰隆已经痛地晕眩了过去，仍由他摆布，伊泽瑞尔滑下床找到轮椅，把他抱到卫生间，拿掉塞子和针，两腿之间不断地流下秽液，而前端也猛烈地喷溅出精液，被践踏的身体疯狂地向这个少年示弱。

仔仔细细地清洗了人的身体，伊泽瑞尔清理了床铺，把他抱在自己身边。医生来过后，仆人送来食物和信，伊泽瑞尔发现了一封维克兹寄来的信，他才发现触手怪的字体娟秀漂亮，他和人类实在是相似，让伊泽瑞尔不止一次地揣测他的过去。

一个黑暗野蛮的怪物，为什么对人类的文化道德了如指掌，显然维克兹不是偶然出现在战争学院的，这也不是他第一次来到瓦罗兰世界了。伊泽瑞尔翻开他的信，才读到第一行就没了胃口，维克兹写道：“做一个错误的选择是非常值得后悔的，对不起，我的主人……”

他把信和其他慰问信一起堆到一边，好好整理了给予他瓦罗兰时事信息的邮件，另一封被他忽略的亲友问候夹杂其中，信上署名道：“皮尔特沃夫科学与发展学院教授，皮尔特沃夫驻弗雷尔卓德研究员，海克斯科学专家，考古学者，武器专家莱特参上。”

伊泽瑞尔好笑地撕开了写着这一大堆头衔的玩意，阅读起来，莱特的字又小又细，内容依旧短小精悍，他严肃地写道：“伊泽瑞尔，我们有必要单独谈谈，关于你的父母……”

泰隆是被他看书的台灯灯光吵醒的，当他睁开眼睛的瞬间，光亮刺入了眼睛，有种失明的错觉，台灯马上被移开了，伊泽瑞尔就坐在他身边处理着来自四面八方的信件，他的手握着台灯的灯罩，然后轻柔地落在了泰隆的头发上。

“抱歉，我不是故意的。”伊泽瑞尔小声地说着，他手掌下的身体颤抖了一下，在这个声音中泰隆立刻回忆起了凌辱和疼痛，他想要说话，却拉扯到了嘴角的裂口只发出了一声呻吟。

“真好听。”伊泽瑞尔眯起眼睛，“看来调教还是很有效果的嘛。”

“不……你这……混……啊。”泰隆完全讲不出完整的话语，他再次用恨意的眸子盯着伊泽瑞尔。

对方毫不在意地又笑了，缠着绷带的左手力气微小地抬起他的脸：“恨我吗？现在太迟了。”

全身的乏力感并没有减轻多少，泰隆试图在被褥下握起拳头，但马上一道电击落在了他的腹部。伊泽瑞尔正拿着棍子沿着他的敏感带游走，面前的身体紧绷不已，他轻轻地笑了：“逃避是没有用的，我的甜心，我深深地知道你的欲望所在，你不仅是个受虐狂，而且你还恋残。”

他残酷的话语也如同桎梏，囚禁着泰隆。

桌上的食物还没有被动过，加护病房的门紧闭着，唯一的窗被密不透光地蒙住了，连昼夜和时间都失去了。

伊泽瑞尔伸手拿过了一块香味馥郁的柠檬蛋糕，放到他的眼前。“折腾了那么久，你一定很饿了吧亲爱的。”

泰隆强撑着坐起来，挥手打翻了蛋糕然后后退到床角和他保持距离。漂亮的餐点向下倒扣在了白床单上，上面精心装裱的图案全都糊掉了，伊泽瑞尔仍旧微笑着，他抓起不全的蛋糕，右手强行捏过泰隆的下巴，将那蛋糕全部塞进了他的喉咙。

柠檬蛋糕的酸甜味道浓郁无比，闻之几乎令人作呕，泰隆挣扎着，然而两根手指深入了进去，往他的喉咙里推，直到全部塞入了，伊泽瑞尔才用手指压在他的舌头上，在口腔黏膜上翻搅了一阵。

泰隆用力地闭合牙齿想咬他，伊泽瑞尔已经敏捷地退了出去，他将指尖沾着的奶油吸吮干净，看着泰隆趴在床边将甜食全部呕吐出来。

“你就这么不喜欢我做的柠檬蛋糕吗。”伊泽瑞尔一脸沮丧地喃喃着，“事已至此，有必要给你一些小小的惩罚了，来继续我们的游戏吧。”

这次伊泽瑞尔拿出了一副手铐将泰隆双手往上缚住，铐在床头，然后是两根皮质的带子，绕过大腿根部，向上拉扯绑在两边，这样的情况下双腿只能被抬起张开，露出所有的隐密位置。泰隆十分难堪，徒劳地想要合上双腿躲避他的目光，伊泽瑞尔伸出一只手按在一边柔嫩的腿侧，阻止了泰隆的动作。“这里很美呢，为什么要收起来。”他语气天真地说道，一只手握住了泰隆的性器，他很清楚敏感点的所在，在上面来来回回地揉弄，带着狎昵地把玩着，细心的描绘，让泰隆的分身更加怒张了起来。随着他的动作，泰隆不由自主地扭动了一下腰部。

“给我停下来……”

“不嘛，”伊泽瑞尔手中更加专注和用力起来，分身在他的手里弹跳着，不断地往外冒出淫液，“明明对我的手这么有感觉，你现在说什么我也不信了。”

伊泽瑞尔再一次用指尖刺激着泰隆的前端，直到他听到泰隆微弱的声音。

“伊泽……伊泽瑞尔。”

伊泽瑞尔在他的两腿之间，抬起脸看向了他：“亲爱的，你是在叫我吗？”

“请放了我，或者杀死我吧。”泰隆说：“混蛋。”

“嘘。”伊泽瑞尔嗤笑着压低了声音：“都不会的，亲爱的，我会让你欲仙欲死。”

他的手忽然松开，然后忽上忽下地加快了速度。

“嗯啊。”

到达高潮的时候，伊泽瑞尔用手包住了泰隆的分身，喷出来的黏液被他轻轻地拢住，白色的床单被弄脏了，泰隆的分身萎靡了下来，伊泽瑞尔终于松开了手。

“吃。”伊泽瑞尔把手伸到泰隆的嘴边，命令道，他的手指撑开双唇，几根手指硬塞了进去，泰隆觉得自己快要窒息了。“舔的干干净净哦，这可是你弄脏的呢。”

手指深深的探入着，撑开脸颊搅动着，而泰隆只能发出无意义的呻吟，很快连呼吸起来都有涩口的味道，他感到极为恶心。即便如此，伊泽瑞尔还是强迫着他，终于在他的口中将手指上的粘稠弄干净，伊泽瑞尔这才取了出来，一条淫靡的丝线由他的手指带出，在两人之间相连。

终于可以呼吸了，泰隆这才睁开眼睛，他看到伊泽瑞尔在盯着他，眼中虽然带着满足感，却是冰冷而幽深，令人心底发寒。

“很不舒服吗？”伊泽瑞尔伏在他的耳边说：“可是我看到你刚才的表情，真是淫荡的不行呢。”

泰隆的内心在他的话语中仿佛冻结了起来，他觉得无比刺痛。伊泽瑞尔伸出了牙齿在他的耳根处轻咬，满意地听到了一声喘息，然后他一路吻到腿根部，用牙齿咬噬，在对方难堪的轻颤中伊泽瑞尔轻吻了他的会阴处，他的舌头划过穴口的皱褶，渐渐地软化，缓缓地深入，甬道被撑开，伊泽瑞尔在内壁上探索搅动，柔软的金发落在泰隆腿间有些发痒，此时伊泽瑞尔露出牙齿，毫无防备地在穴口的嫩肉上咬了咬。

“哈啊……”

伊泽瑞尔继续在里面舔弄了一阵，深入到舌根，再取出来，故意在泰隆面前舔了舔嘴唇，说：“味道很不错，加点佐料就更好了。”

伊泽瑞尔从桌上拿过插在那儿的一支佐餐用的香槟，取出了瓶塞，产自弗雷尔卓德的酒液透明而浓烈，伊泽瑞尔用手蘸了一点在舌尖品尝，“真是上乘的滋味，据说可以减轻疼痛哟。”

浓郁的酒香就像甜香一样让泰隆有些反感，伊泽瑞尔正诱惑地言语着，将酒瓶抵在了收缩的穴口：“我的甜心酒品不太好，不如就用你下面的嘴来替你品尝好了。”

他的手用力一压，冷硬的物体就深深了贯穿了泰隆的小穴。

“啊——”虽然先前有些微的扩张，但如此坚硬巨大的物体进入那里还是被撕裂了，伊泽瑞尔抓着瓶身，在里面进出了一阵，大量冰冷的酒液侵入，流血的伤口被酒精撕咬的疼痛让泰隆首次叫喊出声，但这还远远只是个开始。

“啊——啊啊啊——”伊泽瑞尔抽动的动作加大了，模仿性器的抽插让泰隆的神经饱受折磨，抽出的时候血液伴随着酒液流了出来，浸湿了床单，湿热的内里因为受不了这样的刺激不断抽搐着。

“呜……拿出去……”泰隆有些神志不清地恳求着，不仅仅是被贯穿的痛楚，还有一种别的感觉，酒精的作用让他大脑晕眩，眼神也涣散了起来，内壁在酒瓶插入的时候绞紧了，香槟瓶口和体温一样灼热，快感与痛楚交织起来，使得伊泽瑞尔每一次抽插需要了更大了力气，而抽出的时候带出的媚肉竟然会缠着瓶口，等待着再次将整只瓶颈吞进去。

“这么饥渴。”伊泽瑞尔毫不留情地猛烈穿插着，引来泰隆一阵阵的喘息和叫声。

“不要——呜——你里面加了什么——”坚硬的东西在身体里面滑动，快感很快麻痹了神经，泰隆先前释放过的前端很快再次挺立了起来，但是因为酒瓶的光滑表面，无法给予他更大的满足，所以所有的快感得不到释放，堆积在那一点上。

酒瓶已经快空了，伊泽瑞尔才将它取出来，瓶颈上全是血，液体不断地从穴口流出，带着馥郁的酒香，令人微微迷醉。酒液里加入的媚药成分使得无法闭合的穴口蠕动着，巨大的空虚渴望再次被插入，泰隆被酒和药物灌的意识模糊，微张着嘴发不出声音。

“睡着了吗？甜心。”伊泽瑞尔看着他原本苍白的脸颊染上了红晕，而双目微醺聚焦不起来。觉得非常可爱，他坏心眼地将手指放到穴口，那里立刻饥渴地含住了他吮吸着，手指浅浅抽插玩弄，那里便不断收缩，想要得到更多。“想要吗？想要就求我啊，求我满足你。”

泰隆听清楚了他的话，因此他更加坚定地摇了摇头，诱惑的话语再次响起，伊泽瑞尔重复道：“求我，我就让你爽，只要你这么做，只要你属于我……”

“闭嘴，你想都别想。”泰隆激烈地反抗道，然而他刚刚说完，那只手就抓住了他的性器，用力的一扯，剧痛立刻淹没了他的思绪。

“你在说什么？”伊泽瑞尔残暴地反问道。

“我说……你做梦——啊——”泰隆才刚刚说出最后一个字，伊泽瑞尔脸上那惯常的虚伪笑意就消失了，一系列黑暗，复杂，怒火在他的脸上浮现，如有实体的黑暗充斥着病房，极度的危险围绕在伊泽瑞尔周围。

“我除了你以外一无所有了啊，我以为只有你不会离开我的。”嘶哑的完全不像少年的声音让泰隆头皮发麻，伊泽瑞尔内心的暗影如同黑色的漩涡将他们卷入其中，吞噬掉所有希望与光明。

那样的情景让泰隆觉得毛骨悚然，有什么地方出错了，一定是有什么地方出错了。

“我要毁了你，这样你才能待在我身边。”从伊泽瑞尔的喉间低低的笑出声来，声音里包含的欲望让泰隆感到战栗，他不由自主地恐惧，却无法解释，也无法开口求饶，因为接下来伊泽瑞尔放在他胯间的手，就那样直直地捅入了进去，将他还未说出的话化为了惨叫。

整只手都沉了进去，硬生生的撕裂了狭窄的小穴，伊泽瑞尔用尽了力气，仿佛要将他捅穿，泰隆在第一声惨叫后便再也发不出声音，极致的痛苦让他感觉到的只有恐怖，如同身处极刑的囚犯，难以呼吸，眼前一阵阵的发黑，那个东西在他的身体里四处冲撞，撕裂他的内壁，几乎要刺穿他的内脏，从被架高的白皙双腿上流下骇人的血迹。

但此时伊泽瑞尔仿佛什么都发觉不到了，只想一味地撕碎身下的人，捅到最深处，再取出血淋淋的手，一只手抓起因为痛楚而瘫软的分身，撕扯的力道不断地加重，泰隆恐慌地看着眼前笑得越来越扭曲的魔鬼。

“不……不要……”他已经非常脆弱的神经虽然仍旧清醒但已脱离了理智，“求求你……住手……啊！”

是那声微弱的惨叫让伊泽瑞尔重回清醒，他怔怔地看着身下泰隆干净苍白的身体如今遍布血痕，他下身鲜血如注，伊泽瑞尔知道再不处理可能就来不及了，他按下病房的紧急响铃，然后坐在床上把泰隆放下来，圈住他的身体，怀里的人呼吸非常薄弱，这让伊泽瑞尔有了恐惧感。

这样的场景好熟悉，熟悉地就好像……

伊泽瑞尔觉得头痛欲裂。

十二年前，轰动皮城和诺克萨斯的一件凶案，是在诺克萨斯的高级公寓里，一对来自皮城的显贵夫妻被谋杀在客厅，尸体被发现的时候他们的孩子正坐在血泊边，等了两天也没有等到父母再站起来，而是渐渐腐烂发臭。

伊泽瑞尔仍然记得那天他独自一人在墙角专心致志地堆着积木，沙发上传来窸窸窣窣的声音，然后是一声极其短暂的呜咽，他敏锐地站起来朝父母那边望去，沙发上坐立依偎的身影已经倒下，多了一个陌生的黑色影子站在那里，刀上的血迹还没有干，顺着血槽滴落。

“滴答，滴答。”

虽然不是特别明白，伊泽瑞尔还是感受到脑内的恐惧，黑影转身瞥到了他的存在，瞬间有些惊讶。

我不该在这里，伊泽瑞尔想，我不该待在这儿。

然而恐惧缚住了他的脚步，好像鞋子里面灌了铅，挪不动步。

外面的风掀动了窗帘，月光落进漆黑的屋子，沉默中黑影血红色的眼睛望向他，妈妈的水果刀割到了他的左脸，蓝色的血渗了出来，十五岁的刺客将食指竖在唇边，悄悄对他做了一个噤声的手势。

“嘘。”

病房里发生的事情轰动了知情的人，伊泽瑞尔自愿被换到了特护病房，在那里他像一个宠物一样被关在透明的玻璃房间里，仅仅这样刺客还是有办法进来，当伊泽瑞尔看到他的时候他拿着熟悉的匕首，刃尖抵在伊泽瑞尔的脖颈上。

“亲爱的，好久不见。”

“很久不见。”刀尖割破了皮肤。

“痛。”伊泽瑞尔虚弱地对他说。

“我从来都记不清我杀过多少人，多你一个无关紧要。”

一般人都会对刺向自己的刀刃产生畏惧，可是出乎意料的伊泽瑞尔愉悦地笑起来，毫不在意地闭上眼睛，“来吧，杀了我吧，趁现在还不晚。”

“为什么？”刺客的手在发抖，“为什么会变成这样。”

“为什么，因为我们不配享有阳光，喜悦必将化为灰烬，而虚空必将吞噬世界，亲爱的，我们就在虚空里重逢吧……”他自私地喃喃着，察觉泰隆迟迟没有动手，伊泽瑞尔愤怒地向他咆哮：“杀了我！”

刺客却拿开了威胁。“我不想跟疯子一般计较。”

他红色的眼睛带着忧伤的视线，看着令人毛骨悚然地兀自冷笑的少年，他觉得自己在像个懦夫一样灰溜溜地逃避。

“你的命，我现在不拿走，但它永远属于我。”

“太好笑了，实在太好笑了……”少年当他是个白痴似的戏谑地看着他。

他笑了好久，泰隆站在那里一直看着他，最后他伸手扔掉了那把刀，刀插在了床板上嗡嗡直晃，而伊泽瑞尔终于安静了下来，睁大了眼睛看着匕首的锋刃。

泰隆戴上兜帽，用红色的围巾掩住口鼻，在那个春季到来前的深夜，刺客匆匆逃离了战争学院，很长一段时间里，没有人知道他去了哪里，凯特琳依照泰隆的嘱托写了两封信，投向两个不同的地址，而伊泽瑞尔始终把玩着匕首，并且毁坏想要夺走他匕首的任何人。


	9. 故国的黑玫瑰

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 阿狸、乐芙兰、伊莉斯原本是三角拉郎，但如今来看，她们的关系竟然变得越来越耐人寻味了

熟悉的地下通道的入口，阴暗迂回的迷宫，繁复古奥的花纹，地下回廊虽然进入不了光线，魔法却让地面铺了一层不详的红色磷光，这里被称作深红之路，空旷的大厅里黑暗势力环伺周围，对于刺客而言却是习以为常。

他的注意力并不在此处，刺客快速地走过回廊，在末端敞开的大门前停住，红光在这里消失，如同茎叶找到了植株，五朵深黑的玫瑰图案在大厅绽放，相应的符文环绕花瓣，刺客面无表情地凝视大厅，这对他而言不过是个无关紧要的干扰。

握着他赖以为生的刀刃，泰隆走进了大门。

“自从前乐芙兰大人退位之后，飞禽走兽都来闯黑色玫瑰的大门了。”

陌生女声让泰隆朝大厅的中心望去，黑石王座上没有乐芙兰的身影，坐在王座上的是一个从未见过的女人，非人的美貌与火辣的身材，与之相对的却是她同样非人的血红色眼睛和背后多于常人的六条细足，全身黑色和红色相间让这位异族美人几乎与黑暗相融，此时她正翘起细长的虫腿，双手放于王座两侧，脸上露出掠食者的神情看向泰隆。

“我找卡西奥佩娅。”泰隆不想和她废话，直截了当地对她说道。

“我为什么要回答你？”王座上的女皇用不悦的语气说道。

“因为乐芙兰。”泰隆走近，光源照亮了他斗篷下的脸，一张印着黑色玫瑰图案的旧信被扔到王座下，上面有血，以及将军的笔迹。

“哦？”血红色的眼睛看都没有看信物一眼，而是径直看向了泰隆。

“好俊的小哥，”她低声地说，让泰隆听清的只有，“跟我来。”

泰隆犹豫不决地跟着他，女人带他进入一扇门，下了一道蜿蜒的阶梯，穿越一个凹陷的地下庭院，沿着荒废的回廊行走。两旁墙壁，一副副无人使用的铠甲好似站立的卫兵。他们是瑞德卡利奥家族遗留下来的历史陈迹，但如今积满灰尘，早已被人遗忘。

“这不是黑色玫瑰的范围。”泰隆停下来警惕地说道。

“是吗？我正打算把你盘丝缠裹，慢慢吸干，再把你的骨头封进墙里。”女人的语气带着讥讽。

“你到底耍什么把戏？瑞德卡利奥的地下宫殿早已废弃，只有鬼魂在这里游荡。”泰隆看向眼前的黑暗，女人的眼睛在黑暗中闪着光，正如他的。

“哦？”填满血色的眼睛里闪着饶富兴味的光芒。“那可真是幸运，说不定我会遇到我认识的鬼魂。”

她快步走下阶梯。

泰隆满怀戒心地跟上，他握紧了刀刃，阶梯底端有一扇橡木和铁条制成的厚重门扉，打开门闩，他发现他们正置身于地下熔岩河流之上的峻峭绝壁，一张已经蒙尘的巨大蜘蛛网跨越深渊，浸沐在火色的红晕里。

“这连我都没来过。”泰隆说道。

“说明你还真是嫩啊，小哥。”尖利的手指轻柔地滑过泰隆的脸颊，在他察觉过来时已经悄然离开，留下一缕若有若无的香气。

“蛛丝又滑又腻，注意你的脚下。”说着，身边的女人变成了一只巨大的黑红色八爪蜘蛛，在蛛网上熟练又快速地向前移动。

泰隆仔细审视了岩浆一会儿，然后慢慢地跟着走过去去。河流离他们有一段高到令人晕眩的距离，他尽量让自己不往下看。

最后他总算好不容易到达对岸，岩石的间隙中透着黑暗，人形态的蜘蛛女皇正懒洋洋地靠在岩石上啃一只红苹果。她已经快吃完了，“让女士久等可不是绅士的作风。”她说着随手把苹果核丢进岩浆的激流，转身消失在岩石的间隙中。

一座颇具规模的地下城市出现在面前，缝隙后是一间巨大塔楼建筑的庭园，建筑的窗户透出灯光，在地底的黑暗里显得特别明亮。乐声和刺耳的笑闹从内散溢，在耳边飘荡。门边有一条沉甸甸的链子垂着盏华丽的油灯，红色的油灯标志着建筑的用途。

泰隆愤怒地快速走过来，他抓住了引路的蜘蛛女的手臂反转。“你骗了我，这里是家妓院。”

“那又如何？”

他再也忍耐不住，把女人狠狠地往墙上撞去，抽出匕首威胁她的手臂。

“无所谓，反正我还有七条呢。”露出邪魅的微笑，将尖锐的手指放在他的脸上，蜘蛛说道：“况且你打不过我，我只要温柔地咬一口，只要一口就好。”

“你到底是谁。”

“我也想问你呢，”说罢，食指已经划破了泰隆的脸，戒备状态蓝色血液流了出来，蜘蛛探过来，伸出舌头去舔，她的声音也清晰的传入泰隆脑海。“从你的血里，我听到了暗影岛的歌声。”

泰隆正想切断她的头，一个急匆匆的声音响起。

“停手，伊莉丝。”乐芙兰叫道，她的金色锁链也在下一秒同时捆住两人，魔杖飞来，横在他们中间。

声音未落，乐芙兰已经如戏法般出现在两人之间，将魔杖拿起。

“我好像不记得我吩咐过你可以带人进来。”黑色玫瑰的女总管瞥向伊莉丝说道。

“记得，但是我更看重长相。”伊莉丝说，“诺克萨斯什么时候雪藏了这么标致的刺客小哥我竟然不知道。”

“你这次带的不是什么标致小哥，而是杜·克卡奥家二号变态。”乐芙兰冷冷地看向泰隆，“我们黑色玫瑰已经不欠杜·克卡奥家族什么了吧？”

“这次我不是来讨债的。”泰隆对她说：“我要找卡西奥佩娅算账。”

“哦，我的老天。”乐芙兰和伊莉丝同时惊讶了一下。

“你不能去见卡西奥佩娅，”乐芙兰严词拒绝，“有什么冲我来。”

“最好不要挡我的道，否则……”

“否则？”伊莉丝掩嘴咯咯笑了起来，“否则怎样，你打不过我们在场两个女人中的任何一个，更何况卡西奥佩娅。”

“我不想伤害诺克萨斯第一刺客的自尊心，只是我和莉莉都是非典型法师，我劝你不要反抗。”乐芙兰晓之以理道。

“兰兰，锁链。”

“莉莉，蛛丝。”

“……”

伊莉丝回眸笑了一下，她优雅无比地迈步走向建筑，乐芙兰向泰隆做了一个请的姿势，也裹了裹披风走上前。

乐芙兰家的妓院灯火通明，他们走进屋内，穿过拥挤的大厅，有个胖女人正在台上唱着歌词淫秽的曲子，身穿轻薄罗衫的美少女坐在恩客腿上撒娇。没人关注他们，伊莉丝靠近泰隆的耳朵，“别那副正经面瘫样，你要是被人发现了行踪没什么好处，这里的姑娘那么多，顺走抱走就是。”

泰隆没理会她们，跟着走进了一间宽敞的内室，乐芙兰关上门，室内装饰与妓院的其他地方格格不入，高雅而有品，正是乐芙兰的居所。

“我答应了杜·克卡奥将军要保护好卡西奥佩娅，”乐芙兰在窗边落座，“还有哪个地方比妓院更加可靠，这里都是可怜女子，不会有人指指点点，而且这处地下城市全都是黑色玫瑰的据点和资产。”

泰隆从斗篷下抽出那把匕首，“那能向我解释这个东西的来源么？”

精致的匕首上是繁复的蛇形花纹，淬过毒的刀面在光下有绚丽的颜色。

“有人想行刺一名顶尖刺客？”伊莉丝靠着椅背冷笑道。

“碧翠丝已经告诉我了，”泰隆将匕首深深插入面前的桃木桌面，他站在一旁说：“将军和你们究竟做了何等交易。”

“我忘了你在诺克萨斯每个阵营都是多么地受欢迎，老瘸子倒也留了几手。”乐芙兰正经地调笑道，她端起茶杯淡然地抿了一口，“你手中的匕首是我们的宝物，近几十年来，我们黑色玫瑰与杜·克卡奥家族来往密切，有过很多交易。”

泰隆的眼神像是要宰了乐芙兰，伊莉丝这时候插话：“我想知道是哪个小可怜被刺杀了？”

“伊泽瑞尔。”泰隆回答她。

“yo……”

在伊莉丝露出那种眼神的时候，泰隆补充了一句，“我跟他没关系。”

“否认的还真是快啊。”伊莉丝弯起了嘴角，“看来你对自己的理性角色很入戏嘛。”

“好了，都给我住口。”乐芙兰打断了他们毫无意义的争论，“这是卡西奥佩娅的匕首。”

“我想听她亲自承认。”泰隆继续说道。

“你真是个令人毫无遐想的男人，”伊莉丝幽幽地叹了口气，“你平时都是这样刨根问底吗？”

“对待敌人，是这样的。”

乐芙兰试图继续说服他：“当年将军给了我们雷德瑟尔的情报，作为交换，我尽心尽力地保护好卡西奥佩娅，以你的身份，搅局不合适吧。”

“我的身份？”泰隆挑眉，“我只是个杀手。”

乐芙兰的眼中有了深而且柔软的意味，她倒了盏茶。伊莉丝则晃到桌边，拔出咬入木头的匕首，漫不经心地拿在手中把玩。“这是把好兵器，双面都开了刃，前后都淬过毒，好刀是需要相称的主人的，”她把匕首抛给泰隆，“这件事没什么好查的，我劝你现在就把这玩意扔进焰河里，然后睡一觉忘记它的存在。”

泰隆冷冷地看着她，“蜘蛛女皇，我杀人无数，如果你觉得我会就此止步，那你可真蠢。”

“我是蠢，但是我还漂漂亮亮地活着，卡尔萨斯以为自己是个天才，结果他死了有上百年了，既然你迫不及待地想去你的故乡暗影岛陪他，我是不会阻拦的。”伊莉丝露出微笑，“就让你见见你亲爱的妹妹卡西奥佩娅吧，但是这里可不允许闹出人命。”

黑色玫瑰是由一大堆麻烦的女人组成的，泰隆这样想着，他走进了地下建筑的地下室，这里的装饰精致非常，灯光昏暗，带着诡异的感觉，从地下室的门后传来冷光，泰隆打开了门。

咝咝的声音首先传来，一条青色的小蛇吐着信子绕过他的脚踝，房间里充斥着焚香的气味，财宝堆在箱子上闪闪发光，卡西奥佩娅优雅地卧在软榻上，身下是柔软的垫子。

这是在悲剧之后泰隆第一次没有隔着帘子看到卡西，她只穿了一件金属色的胸衣，裸露的上身有傲人的曲线，然而下半身却再也无法复原，一条蛇尾盘踞在榻上，除此之外，卡西奥佩娅原本举世罕见的美貌也已经随着蛇化消失，婉转的媚眼被妖异的绿占据，微卷的长发都成了僵硬的皮革头冠，此刻她的蛇爪上握着一块绿色的宝石，看到泰隆，她丝毫不感到惊讶，就像是当他不存在一样。

“你觉得我美吗？”这是她的第一句话。

泰隆没有走近，站在敞开的门边，波澜不惊地说：“我见到将军大人了。”

“爸爸？”卡西奥佩娅欣喜了一下，“他为什么不来找我。”

“我不知道。”泰隆说，“他没联系过你吗？”

“联系？”卡西露出鄙夷的神情，“他留了一封信就抛弃了我，卡特琳娜得到了一切，他的军队，他的地位，反正从小就是她比较强，爸爸只喜欢她，那个只会玩刀的丑八怪。”

“你还不明白吗，你才是将军最宠爱的女儿。”

“谁教你这么说的，奴仆，爸爸拒绝把卡特琳娜嫁给你，所以你才编出这种鬼话，自从你喜欢上卡特琳娜的那一刻起，我们就已经不是同盟了，知道吗？”卡西奥佩娅马上生气了。“如果你只是想告诉我马库斯·杜·克卡奥还没死的话，就滚吧。”

“我不是想告诉你马库斯还没有死，而是我准备动身去杀他。”泰隆低沉地说，卡西奥佩娅惊异地看着熟悉的刺客，他走过来时露出了拳刃，“卡西，回答我你有没有派人刺杀过伊泽瑞尔。”

“伊泽瑞尔？”卡西奥佩娅挑眉，“这是哪个毛头小子的名字？”

“他曾经是我最重要的人，而你们杀了他。”泰隆说。

“重要？我也曾经是你重要的人，现在你为了一个毛头小子就要杀掉我和爸爸？”卡西奥佩娅不可理喻地看着他。

“不是，只是你们阻碍了我。”泰隆将刀指向卡西奥佩娅的脖颈，手中的宝石掉落在榻上，女妖不得不端坐起来靠于墙上，“抱歉，卡西，告诉我将军在哪里？”

“你这叛徒！只有我不会背叛爸爸！”卡西奥佩娅怒视他的刀刃，尖叫道，“只有我，果然只有我，你们从来都没有真正的爱过他。”

“你根本没有在爱他，你只是在把他逼上绝境。”泰隆说完，就听到卡西奥佩娅发出一声凄厉的蛇嘶。

“闭嘴你这卑贱的家伙，休想挑拨我和爸爸的感情！”卡西奥佩娅吐出开叉的细舌，绿色的毒雾如同致命的花粉一样在房间里散开，泰隆撤刀后退，从迷雾中卡西奥佩娅慵懒地站起来，纵然她的姿态如此怪异，却还是掩饰不住那份高贵优雅。

“你把我激怒了，”女妖的嗓音带着令人汗毛直竖的嘶哑，她鲜黄的蛇瞳在毒雾中浮现，之前落于下风的受害者语气也完全消失了：“听说你最擅长狩猎法师？今天，我就让你看看，什么是真正的法师。”

生了尖爪与绿鳞的手掌缓缓伸出，旋手一握，无数毒蛇凭空而生，此时刀片发出摩擦的尖鸣，泰隆掠过满地的毒花，寻觅着任何攻击的间隙。惨绿色的魔法毒雾铺天盖地而来，泰隆远离爆发的毒囊，冲向面前的女妖，令人窒息的雾气中混着片片飞刀，无情地甩向卡西奥佩娅。蛇身女妖渐渐转身，在黑暗中闪耀著两道鲜黄的眸光，嘴角渐渐往上扬。

她忽然张开双手大声念诵，一道巨大的毒沼出现在铺着印花地砖的地面，同时飞刀刮开了蛇鳞与剩下的苍白肌肤，溅出的血花并没有让她畏惧。

毒液侵入了泰隆的身体，他感觉到一丝晕眩，接下来，声声裂帛的长吼传来，巨大的绿色毒牙飞扑而至，略显狭隘的空间内泰隆无从闪避，他洒出一圈飞刀消失在了视线中，丢失猎物并没有让卡西奥佩娅感到慌张，她缓缓抬起脸，嘴角微微的勾起。

“让我看看你的原形吧！”凄厉的白光由她的眼中射出，瀑布一样的白光冷如玄芒，又狠如烈火，交织出一张狰狞的美人脸图案，如同一个诅咒。

魔法的光线由大门渗出，门口传来脚步声和乐芙兰慌张的声音。“完了，我跟你说过多少遍。”

泰隆没有受到致命白光的侵蚀，卡西奥佩娅的利爪还是将他抓获，粗壮的蛇尾勒紧刺客的身体，女妖在他的脖颈上露出毒牙。

“卡西奥佩娅，你又空大了。”伊莉丝靠着门调笑道。

乐芙兰松了一口气，魔法毒沼已经消失，房间里充斥着毒香，捂住口鼻，她命令道：“卡西，放开他。”

刺客捂着伤口喘气跌落，卡西奥佩娅厌倦地摆了摆尾巴，软软地靠在榻上说：“乐芙兰大人，我累了。”

乐芙兰做了一个驱赶的动作，示意大家都撤出去，地面的毒蛇在往榻上汇聚，卡西奥佩娅枕着手臂，轻抚毒蛇三角形的头颅。

关上房门，乐芙兰责怪地看向受伤的刺客，这届黑色玫瑰总管不同于前任乐芙兰的威严，她年轻而貌美，双眼的黑色涂饰减轻了这一点，及肩紫发上戴着沉甸甸的宝冠，身着由一根绸带和两块布围成的复杂诺克萨斯上流长袍和巨大的立领斗篷，脚下是精致如乐器的金色高跟鞋，乐芙兰的嘴角总是带着一抹若有若无温柔神秘的微笑，她因此征服了很多人，但她的心已苍老。

“你不应该去激怒卡西，她很可怕也很可怜。”乐芙兰严肃而冷漠地向他说道，“你想找杜·克卡奥将军的消息，我劝你去德玛西亚碰碰运气，这里不欢迎你。”

刺客不满地看了她们一眼，伊莉丝也交叉双手冷眼俯视着他，剔着指甲对他说：“看来将军并没有把他所有美好的品行教给你，你真不适合和女士们打交道。”

“再见！”泰隆咬牙切齿地站起来，拖着受伤的自己往外走，心想谁要和你们这群古怪的家伙打交道。

毒液让泰隆呼吸有些痛苦，他掩饰住糟糕的状态离开这里，低头走到大厅的时候，迎面撞到了别人丰满的胸脯里，对方毫不见外地看着他羞耻地后退。

“抱歉了抱歉。”兽耳少女先说，她身着袖沿宽大的露肩艾欧尼亚服饰，双手叠放在腹部，绣花短裙上垂着长长的流苏，看清泰隆后她激动地念叨道：“哎呀，这家妓院现在也开设男色服务了吗？”

“你太吵了，女人。”泰隆推开她径直往门口走去，少女伸手拉住了他，力气大到完全出乎泰隆的预料。

手拿开时泰隆的手心多了一个小纸包，阿狸金色的眼睛正善意地看着他，露出一个极度可爱迷人的微笑，行了一个小礼她说道：“这是艾欧尼亚妖精特制的解毒药，相信一定会对你有所帮助。”

在少女眼睛的注视下他收下了，泰隆反应迟缓之时，少女抓住了他的两只手腕，随后是她身体的柔软度，她竟然在泰隆的唇上印上了一吻。

这一吻没有深入也没有后续，却足有韵味，让泰隆感到一切都在旋转，他意识到那不是什么悸动，是由于魔法……

阴暗的角落里，卡西奥佩娅又像往常一样陷入了幻想，她爱这种幻想，就像她还是那个美丽的社交名媛。绿色的卷发如丝绸般柔滑，光洁的长腿穿任何裙子都好看，那个她站在楼上的小秋千上，张开手臂朝下喊：“泰隆，我下来了。”

然后刺客稳稳地接住她，漂亮的裙子像是蝴蝶在飞舞，爸爸往往会抱过她宠溺地吻她的额头一下，而姐姐一如既往地摆着臭脸，在扶她上车的时候反常地啰嗦道：“下次小心一点，卡西。”

这一切是从什么时候结束的呢，是从她第一次听到那个声音开始吗，不对，是从很久很久以前就开始了，从卡特琳娜第一次握刀开始，从她站在母亲玛丽安·扎诺维的雕像前暗自诅咒开始。毕竟没有人可以要求一个七岁就因为一些争吵而被姐姐暗杀的妹妹要多么的多么的爱戴他人。

她又梦见了那个黄昏，爸爸的书房里，衰败的阳光从窗口爬上来，而爸爸这次安静地坐在椅子上，没有站起来更没有打她，将军身着军装，全身暗绿，墨色的头发在脑后束起，而夕阳犹如在他两只如同绿色镜面的眼睛里舞蹈。

“爸爸，”她呼唤他，“您需要我做什么？”

“你忘记了你的父亲了吗？卡西。”马库斯·杜·克卡奥十指交叉，轻轻地放在桌面上。

“我时刻都在想念您，日日夜夜，春夏秋冬。”

“忘记了也好，只是，我觉得你从来都没有真正了解他。”他的口气陈述，近乎陌生。

“你到底是谁？”眼睛里的光汇聚起来，卡西奥佩娅质问他。

“那你又是谁？”他笑着反问。

“这不过是我的梦罢了。”卡西奥佩娅走过来，猛锤了一记桌子，“我赶快从梦里醒来就好。”

“你认为这真是梦？”他伤感的笑道：“看看你自己，孩子。”

蛇尾，还是蛇尾，虽然没有蛇头，但是，在梦里她都是完整的，卡西奥佩娅动了动尾巴，她已经习惯了这种走路方式，所以起初并没有觉察。

“你的父亲梦想着他得不到的东西，梦想他能站在所有人的巅峰，无人违逆，梦想他的部下能够成为最强之师，他的孩子能伟大又幸福，梦想诺克萨斯能够走向全盛，他梦想他们的强大，勇敢又美丽，没人可以再嘲笑他们。”

“我现在很强大，我能保护自己，卡特琳娜也是，泰隆说他找到了幸福，诺克萨斯在慢慢变好……”说着说着她哽住了，一滴泪珠滚过她完美的脸颊，“爸爸，别离开我。”

她大喊，可是，很久以前，将军就离开他们了。

卡西奥佩娅在黑暗中惊醒，枕头已经湿润，而更多的还在从眼眶中落下，她一边擦着眼泪，一边哀声呼唤着，“爸爸……爸爸……”

泰隆缓过神来的时候，他已经被带到了不知道是哪儿的地方，乐队在台子上弹奏着喧嚣的歌曲，一群人在尽情歌舞着，碧翠丝站在桌上啄一块生肉。阿狸正盯着他看，挥了挥爪子。

“晚上好，泰隆。”

泰隆的眼神立刻会聚起来，重新变得锋利无比，尽管他感觉头痛，“几点了。”

“还早着呢。”阿狸将一枚胶囊打开，把里面的粉末倾倒在面前的两杯酒中，她递了一杯给泰隆。“魅惑才没有那么长时间，我处理了一下你的伤，但是你很容易就喝醉了，样子特别可爱，把我问的问题一五一十全回答了。”

泰隆不置可否，他检查了身上的刀，全都在，他还是完整的。泰隆接过了酒杯，少女的话他并没有听进去，在与阿狸碰了一下杯子后一饮而尽。

“人们各得其所，把肉体扔在不相干的地方尽情享乐，这样不是很好吗？”阿狸露出邪恶的笑容说：“跟我来。”

舞会的节日气氛渐渐远去，他们爬上蛀孔般的地下街道上层，尽是烟雾缭绕的赌场和球桌，在一道薄墙后面被毁坏出了一个大洞，阿狸走进去，面前是一个微型绞肉机角斗场所在地，一些人被投入中央的空场打斗，围观者们瞎骂和叫嚷着往下注的口袋里扔钱票。

泰隆对这样的场面再熟悉不过，他过去往往会对混乱敬而远之，阿狸跳起来向裁判的金主表示要加入，泰隆打下了她那乱挥的手，在决斗的一方按下自己的手印。

没有规则和章法的打斗深得泰隆的心意，他一个人肆意挑战了一轮又一轮。当天最恐怖的事情发生在泰隆杀了第三轮挑战者的时候，他杀了那个和他打赌的围观武士，对方根本来不及反应，力道直穿咽喉，当场毙命，鲜血随着喉咙往外喷薄而出，旁边的一个姑娘嚎啕大哭，裁判大声说：“你伤及无辜了！这是违反规则的！”

阿狸坐在席位上，双手交叉，她金色的眼睛盯着一具具尸体，入魔了似的，这时候她跳了出来：“他嗑了药，你们劝不住的，哈哈哈哈！”

“没意思。”泰隆擦干净了刀上的血迹，朝小疯子阿狸走去，他嫌弃地把阿狸藏在胸口的那个地方的钱袋扯出来扔给被误杀者，头也不回地离开了决斗场，碧翠丝飞过来落到他的肩上，阿狸赶忙追上去。

“喂喂，那是我的钱。”

“是我赢的。”

“哼。”阿狸在他背后做了个鬼脸，没想到泰隆突然转过身来，吓的她花容失色。

“你再准备去哪里？”泰隆问她。

“问我干嘛，你难道还会帮我不成。”阿狸把手背在后面，经过他往前走了几步，“我可是把你诱拐出来还差点骗了你的钱呢。”

“是我自愿的，我想冷静一下。”

“那你冷静的方式可真够特别的。”阿狸嘟了一下嘴，“你真想知道？”

“嗯。”泰隆说：“我想杀人，现在。”

阿狸怪异地看着他，想了一会她决定讲给泰隆听：“我来找这儿的一家妓院，有一批艾欧尼亚的妓女被运往诺克萨斯谋生。她们来自艾欧尼亚的贫穷之地，被所谓的来到临海旅游胜地就可以有足够的钱赚之类的言辞，诱惑到了Navori和Garlin这些地方，失去了纯洁和自由。而钱大都被管理他们的监工和老鸨拿走了，接下来管理者又跟她们说在诺克萨斯这些地方有更多的钱赚，这使得她们不得不支付一大笔偷渡的费用来到诺克萨斯，因此而背负债务，被更久地控制。”

“然后呢？”泰隆听完了她的故事。

“我向艾欧尼亚的维权救助所申请了这个任务，因为事关诺克萨斯黑道，他们也没什么办法，不知道刺客先生会不会大发善心，帮奴家这个小忙呢？”阿狸对泰隆抛了个媚眼，刺客根本没有看她。

“你说的妓院在哪里？”他发问了。

阿狸宽慰地笑了出来。

内线的人带他去了那间外表普通的诺克萨斯旅馆，一条长而昏暗的走廊种着一些植物，两旁都是门，脚下的地毯奢华美丽，与旅馆的外观完全不符。它们能很好的掩盖脚步声，但是掩盖不了其他声音，一间门后面拍打和呻吟着，然而最刺耳的还是走廊尽头，有扇半掩着的大门，从里面传来厉声的尖叫和一个类似教师的男人的训斥声。

身边的记者偷偷做着记录，碧翠丝的翅膀扇动陈腐的空气，它非常安静，在泰隆身边从不会啸叫。来到走廊尽头，记者惴惴不安的推开了门，里面有一个赤着上身的男人，对着他们一行大声咒骂，另外屋子的桌脚边绑着一个女人，在她的身边一根裸露的电极发出滋滋的响声，女人口中疼痛地哀叫着，却面带扭曲的职业笑容。内线冲上去把女人解下来，她眼中流下眼泪，可是表情仍旧是令人惊悚的笑着。

泰隆觉得很不舒服，他正混乱地想些什么，身后已经传来了脚步声和呵斥，听到有人搅场子一帮黑道的打手跑上了楼，地板震动着。而房间里的那个男人顾不上穿上上衣，抡起拳头击向了泰隆，一时没反应过来被打了一拳，这不痛不痒的伤害让泰隆皱了一下眉。

男人骂骂咧咧，挥拳想出，泰隆伸手抓住了对方的脖子，另一只手从袖子里拿出一把匕首，插进了男人的肚子，对方哇哇大叫。泰隆手上没停，他匕首下拉，直接把对方当条鱼一样熟练地剖了，下货纷纷耷拉在地上，浓重的血腥味弥漫开，同行的有人呕吐了起来。

泰隆扔开还没死的家伙，那些赶上来的人拿着棍棒刀具围了上来，他们连盔甲都没有，从这里看去，长廊两边的华丽大门打开了，半裸的男女都走出来暗中观望，一个个脸上写满了惊恐。泰隆听见打手的大声喊叫，然而他眼前依稀看见的是伊泽瑞尔的微笑。泰隆拉下盖在手臂上的披风，露出了他的刀。

同行的普通人都识趣地散开，打手从四面八方围了过来，砍向房间里的蓝色幽灵。泰隆割断了一人的脖子，精钢打造的铁指虎砸在一名打手的脸上，发出一声令人作呕的嘎啦声，下一个人避了开来，霎那间泰隆站在两具尸体上面，其中一个还在呻吟，被泰隆用脚踩在脸上打断，人群中的四个迈开步子朝他冲了过来。

第一个人气势很猛，泰隆躲开了他的一击，然后把尖刀从他下巴喂了上去，柔软的血肉分崩离析，七窍流血，第二个人踢出的腿被泰隆抓住，他往前弯折，用手肘狠狠地击断了对方的脖子，在惨叫声中泰隆往他的脏器补了一刀。下一个的攻击被拳刃格挡住，武器上摩擦出了剧烈火花，那人手臂猛地一震，眼神立刻变得惊恐无比，泰隆把武器用力的往下压，对方战栗地脱手，长剑哐当落地，他一手执起长剑，剑起剑落，血汩汩地往外冒了出来。

“不要过来！”腥风血雨中剩下的那个人哭喊着，他是其中唯一一个穿了有一半盔甲的，泰隆弹了弹刀上的血，朝他走去，他并没有做太多，只是猛击打手的头盔，冲力震地他踉跄跪下，盔顶的花纹开裂了，血从脸上流下来，泰隆继续将头盔打的凹陷到一边，击碎里面的血肉，也完全取不出来了，那人发出恐怖的尖叫，黄白的浆液流泻了出来，直到有同伴来拉住泰隆，他才停下手中的残暴举措。

一张张脸从透着烛光的门口朝他看，泰隆非常熟悉这些恐惧的眼神，就像看到了一个前所未见的怪物似的，这些人。黑道搬来的救兵被吓的落荒而逃，一如既往的处理方式，是泰隆独有的处理方式，他曾经被称为诺克萨斯的地下幽灵，到处都可以看见他留下的尸体。阿狸委托给他这件事的时候大概并没有想到这一点。

完成了嘱咐，泰隆在妓院抽出一块红绸子抹净了拳刃，离开这条地下街道，往地面走去。

回来的时候满身是血，准备向阿狸报告一下，泰隆才刚拿钥匙打开门，就看到里面两个躯体纠缠在一起，一双大白腿挂在床上，莺莺燕燕的声音不绝于耳。

他第一反应是蒙住碧翠丝的眼睛，然后好大一声地关上了房门，房间里的人也像没听见似的继续为所欲为。泰隆只能很有阴影地抱着碧翠丝坐在门口的角落里，声音忽大忽小，泰隆反感地充耳不闻，他独自一人背靠着墙坐在盆景边，旁边的大窗上全是雨滴。暴雨轰然敲打城市，模糊了其他的声音，黑色的浊流从诺克萨斯都城的高处往下倾斜，卷着污物和垃圾汇聚到蜷缩在角落的贫民区。

雨的情景刺痛了他的心，身边是浓厚的血腥味，然而背后坚实的墙壁又让泰隆安心了不少。他用沾血的手指梳理碧翠丝的羽毛，神游了好一会门才吱呀一声打开，阿狸正衣冠不整地站在旁边张望，低头发现了他，便靠在门框上盯着浑身血迹的刺客看。

“你事情办完了？”

“嗯。”金瞳狐妖朝屋里扬了扬下巴，泰隆侧脸看了一眼，只有一具横陈的尸体，没有血。

“……”

阿狸手中出现了一个千变万化的灵魂球，她把玩着漂浮的法器弯起嘴角说：“这下咱们有共同点了吧。”

谁要跟你有共同点，泰隆想，但是他仍旧抱着碧翠丝，什么也没说。

“那些人的灵魂我吃掉了，除了亏欠我没有别的感情，我只爱乐芙兰一个人。”阿狸说。

“我以为你们会忠于彼此。”想到刚才的艳色场面泰隆不快地对她说。

“那有什么关系，我需要吃新鲜的灵魂，兰兰也喜欢小鲜肉，有时候我还会孝敬给兰兰几个呢。”阿狸一副理所当然地口气说。

“真是乱来。”

阿狸掩嘴笑了起来，抱着双臂她说：“不要拿你那副小处男思想来揣度我们啦，我们是纯洁的精神恋爱。”

“……”

“吃人让我感到的罪恶，在兰兰那里我得到了救赎。”阿狸的金色眼睛闪着妖异的光，可以说到乐芙兰让她很高兴，“我还是要努力成为真正的人。”

“我没有罪恶感。”泰隆冷冷地说。

“可你觉得空虚了，”阿狸自信地笑着说，她的这种无所不知的口气让泰隆愈发厌恶了：“所有人都讨厌你，害怕你，希望你早点去死，即使如此，我也想要被人真心对待的。”

泰隆抱着碧翠丝一言不发。

“不过就我看来，你女人缘挺好的，像我家兰兰，还有我们艾瑞莉娅将军这些有点少女心的妹子对你这型完全没有抵抗力。”阿狸继续说：“为什么选择伊泽瑞尔？”

“你问这个干嘛？”泰隆盯着光滑的地面。

“算是满足我对人类行为的好奇心吧。”阿狸随意地说，身为妖精的她面对满身是血的杀人狂也没什么好怕的，反而觉得有种同为杀人犯的亲切感，阿狸对不同的人类都有不同的亲切感。

“伊泽瑞尔会做饭。”于是泰隆回答道。

“我家兰兰也会！”阿狸的关注点完全错掉了，她叫道。

“乐芙兰喜欢收集菜谱。”泰隆立刻回击她，“她每次都会专程做给斯维因吃。”

“你滚！”阿狸果然醋意大发，“你这个被伊泽瑞尔甩掉的可怜虫。”

“搞清楚，是我甩了他。”泰隆不紧不慢地反驳道：“我要先去杀将军。”

“诶，杀将军？”听到这个回答阿狸一下子睁大了眼睛，“你真奇怪耶，口口声声强调忠诚却在不断反叛过去的主人，这不合人类道德。”

“有些东西就应该待在他的坟墓里，将军维持消失比较好。”泰隆说：“如果你了解将军的为人，你也会想杀了他的。”

“我当然想杀了他！是他发起了艾欧尼亚战争！”一提到这阿狸优雅全无，激动之情溢于言表，“可你就不对了，你的设定是忠犬啊。”

“原设是，Renegade，叛逆，你们又弄错了。”

“但是我还是搞不懂，明明伊泽瑞尔那么对你，你还在为他复仇。你连一点视觉冒犯都忍受不了，却这么卑躬屈膝，是不是有点犯贱啊。”阿狸的狐狸本性露出来，说完她就觉得自己有些口不择言了，急忙后悔地捂住了嘴。

“实际上……”对此泰隆没有在意，他的赭红色眼睛看着窗外的大雨：“我不是在为他复仇，杀了将军是我一直想做的事情。”

阿狸的话哽住了，这似乎和她预想的故事情节不一样。

“也许我还喜欢着他，”泰隆抱紧了膝盖，“我自己也不清楚，我是因为他的卑微而喜欢他，还是因为他的傲慢。”

“为什么会这样？”阿狸控诉般地责问他。

“很可笑，即使如此我仍然选择了他。”泰隆叹了一口气，赤色的眼睛漫无目的的看着天花板的一个点。“大概是出于……某种奢望吧。”

在血腥味中，气氛变得沉闷无比，阿狸静静地看着灰暗的走廊，一句话也说不出来。

“对不起。”善良的狐妖哭丧着脸说。

“没什么好对不起的。”

“噢。”狐妖的金瞳也看向了窗外，窗外被哗啦啦地冲刷着的人类城邦高耸入云，她仍未理解的人类的城邦。

雨，一直下，一直下。


	10. 光的女儿

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 德玛西亚专场，十分狗血

皇宫里的清晨分外平静，从宫殿深处传来缓慢悦耳的竖琴声，以及训练营敲击的鼓声。随后王宫外的集市也开始苏醒，旗帜在每一座温润动人的建筑之上飘扬，这一切犹如和谐安宁的乐曲，井井有条。当拉克丝站在围绕着艺术护栏的和平广场上，看着军队凯旋的旗帜在城门飘荡，她从来不记得自己有这么快乐过。

她爱这里的空气。她喜欢空气中雨水的气息，宫殿里华美的纹饰，以及如同一个半圆形玻璃罩的淡蓝苍穹。这让她感到渺小，但也感到欢快。她喜欢穿梭在集市里，看看小贩们叫卖的货物，她还喜欢偷吃奶酪的老鼠，它们在她靠近时一溜烟消失。她甚至喜欢港口上的水手，喜欢他们所有的歌谣与故事。有一次在屋顶注视着一座大船放下鲜艳的绿色风帆，她甚至想，如果成为一名水手该有多好。但当她告诉父母，父母却摇摇头笑出声来，“你是贵族的女儿，是克朗加德的血脉，你应该为德玛西亚的荣光而战，而不是成为一条船舱里的咸鱼。”

她还想到她久未谋面的哥哥，那个帮她驱散黑暗的哥哥，那个给她讲打仗故事的男孩，她时常想念他，自从拉克丝加入军队后，就只能在联盟竞技的荧幕上看到他了，因此她加入了英雄联盟，尽管事实并不是那么理想。

于我求胜，败敌于北。正义，当属普天下之人。她在心中铭刻着德玛西亚公民守则，结束了早晨的远眺，还是少女的她就寄托了德玛西亚人们对光明的热切希望，她达成过无数不可能的任务，是军中之典范，可是这样一个模范少女，却并不感到有多少快乐可言。

她轻巧地走下楼，光线在她纯金色的发丝间跳跃，带来一种天仙般的气质，转动着法杖走过一道门廊时，她感觉到一道暗影走过，凛冽的气息与德玛西亚皇宫格格不入。

拉克丝叫住了他：“泰隆……”

“什么事？”青年停下来，带着刀伤的红色眸子陌生地看了她一眼。

拉克丝只觉得一阵凉意自脚底而生，她支支吾吾地指了指刺客，“你……受伤了？”

手臂的绷带正在渗出血，泰隆用披风遮掩了一下，准备离开，连回头多瞟一眼都没有。

“还有……”拉克丝连忙补充道，她握着法杖鼓足了勇气问道：“伊泽瑞尔，听说他病了？”

听到后刺客停下了脚步，为什么一路上的人都在问他伊泽瑞尔如何如何，他转身看了一眼拉克丝，在少女期待的目光中，刺客冷冷的丢下一句，“他死了。”

背身离去，拉克丝立即芳心大乱，张大了嘴不知道作何反应，直到走廊的尽头出现一个女人的轮廓和身影，卡特琳娜眯起眼睛，她看向泰隆说：“你终于来德玛西亚了。”

“卡特琳娜。”泰隆走上前去，卡特琳娜转身往里走。

摆了摆手，卡特琳娜说：“叫我姐姐大人。”

“……”刺客没有作声，跟在她身后，卡特琳娜也回头朝不远处的少女手心向内挥了挥。

“拉克丝，愣在那干嘛？”

“哦，来了！”拉克丝小跑过去，他们一同走进金碧辉煌的大厅，皇子一行正坐在此处用餐，他们和青年侍从们坐在一起，啜饮杯中美酒，夏日红酒的水果气味，让拉克丝露出一丝微笑。

“哥哥~”拉克丝跑到桌边，手中拿着法杖她扑到盖伦身上，兄长看了小妹一眼，说：“这里可不适合女孩子。”

“可我是个军人，”拉克丝背着手委屈地小声道，这时卡特琳娜走了过来，把男人们踢开在长凳上坐下，翘起腿开始往银杯中斟酒。

这位诺克萨斯将军之女有着一头火红色的长发，身材娇小，碧色的眼睛遗传自她的父亲，与她的姣好面容不一致的是卡特琳娜左眼那道个性鲜明的长长伤疤，她身着轻便的戎装，背着两把长剑，精致的雕花匕首别在腰上，从她的次元口袋里还能取出更多的匕首。

“下个月我就要结婚了，”卡特琳娜对泰隆说，“你来不来？”

泰隆低头切着蛋糕：“说不定。”

“还有卡西，”卡特琳娜有些哀伤的说道：“我非常想念她和父亲，如果他们也能来就最好了。”

“我知道卡西在哪里。”泰隆说。

卡特琳娜欣喜了一下，“她还好吗？”

“她过的……”泰隆如鲠在喉，“很好。”

“谢天谢地，那她能来我的婚礼吗？”

泰隆不忍心告诉她事实，他点头道：“可以吧。”

“真好。”卡特琳娜拿起酒杯，“你会一直留在这里吗？过些时日我们一同回诺克萨斯。”

“不行，我还有些事要做。”泰隆委婉地回绝了她。

卡特琳娜眯起眼睛，“事情？难道你还对伊泽瑞尔念念不忘。”

“你想多了，我一点也不想回他那里，我只是必须得去杀一个人。”

卡特琳娜没有追问，她看向了一直傻站在一边的拉克丝，今天一天这个女孩都魂不守舍地。“坐下来喝酒，拉克丝。”

“我这边有空位。”嘉文皇子朝她说道。

拉克丝走过去，毫无淑女风范地坐下，她内心像是充满了火焰，而且急不可耐地要发泄给人看，于是拿起一大杯德玛西亚琴酒仰头一饮而尽。

嘉文笑道：“哈哈，真是个厉害的女孩，拉克丝，记得孤第一次喝得酩酊大醉时，年纪比你还小。”他从旁边木餐盘里拣起一小块甜美的烤苹果，咬下去发出松脆的喀嚓。

德玛西亚国王的独子容貌锐利，一袭金色的盔甲，他年轻有为，带着如同建国者的威严，但他褐色的眼睛里永远有着迷人的笑意。

他仔细地审视了拉克丝一番，说：“听说拉克丝的魔法日益精进，远征军里很需要你这样的人才。”

拉克丝骄傲地说：“奎因虽然擅长搏斗，但是她威力没我强，菲奥娜还说我的必杀技在瓦罗兰都是数一数二的。”

“的确很不容易。”

“你下次出征的时候，带上我吧，”拉克丝突然激动起来，“我厌烦那些情报工作了，只要你去跟我父亲大人说，他一定会同意的。”

嘉文有些惊讶，他再次看了看她：“拉克丝，对于一个女孩来说，战场是个太残酷的地方。”

“我差不多快成年了，”拉克丝辩解道：“等下个月我就十八岁啦，而且妈妈说，皇家的女孩会比其他的长得快。”

“这个没错，”皇子的嘴角往下微翘，拿起酒杯喝了一口。

“你不也是十七岁远行的吗？”喝酒以后拉克丝感觉自己胆子大了起来，她说：“我不要当皇家守卫了，我要进远征军服役。”

“拉克丝，你一定不知道，军队是一个视死如归的团体，而且……你还年轻，等你见到那个让你怦然心动的人，就会知道这种代价有多大。”

“我才不在乎那个！”拉克丝火气很大，“我又不是你的妹妹，不要拿这种口气教训我。”

“我真希望有你这么优秀的妹妹，”戴着铁护手的手放在拉克丝单薄的肩上，“你应该在皇宫里过着幸福的生活，嫁给你心仪的人，我们会保护你的。”

拉克丝听了更加气恼：“我绝对不会嫁人，”她一字一顿地说：“永远不会！”她将最后一句话像毒液一样说出口。

这时她发现不知道什么时候大家都安静了下来，无数的眼睛正盯着她看，她只觉得泪水盈满了眼眶，她深吸了口气，站起来。

“我先走一步。”她用尽最后的尊严说道，然后趁着眼泪掉下来之前走开，不胜酒力让女孩七拐八拐走到一半就撞进了一个侍从怀里，被撞的跌在地上，身后立刻哄堂大笑，拉克丝觉得泪水滚了下来，她甩开善意搀扶的手，朝大门跑了出去。

出门只觉得光线晃眼，一直走到和平广场的圣堂前，一个百无聊赖的守卫正站在高处，拉克丝此刻却觉得他的位置一定无比舒坦，她用袖子抹去泪水，为失态的自己气恼着，想清楚了决定走回去，一转身她又撞到了人，眼前晃晃悠悠辨不清地面，拉克丝慌忙行礼说：“对不起，对不起。”

“……”泰隆的身上有散不开的血腥味，拉克丝不小心碰到了他的伤处，刺客哼了一声。拉克丝愧疚的手足无措，刺客看到她的样子，解围道：“你还好吧。”

“我……我没事。”拉克丝低着头说。

“为什么会说出那样的话。”

“什么？”

“不想嫁人什么的。”

“因为……”拉克丝红了脸，腼腆的小声说：“我是真的……从来没想过。”

“我以为德玛西亚的人都在自以为的正义中傻乐。”

拉克丝想起了他的身份，她咬紧嘴唇，没有说话。

“我冒犯到你了？”

“还好。”拉克丝语调平静地说：“我从来不觉得正义有什么让人高兴的。”

“为什么？”泰隆感兴趣地发问。

“我小时候就被父母送入军队，为了正义和荣光。”拉克丝说：“我没有感受过家庭的温暖，国家教我去接受军队的教育，去学习团结，秩序和荣誉，没有撒娇也没有容忍，稍有懈怠便会招来如雷贯耳的斥责。”

“有趣。”

“我从没让他们失望过，身为皇家守卫，不论是在接受首席魔法师的考验之时，或是当偷偷溜进诺克萨斯最深的一条隧道，我都不曾畏惧，时刻预备向国家献出生命。”

“没有人逼迫你这样做。”

“没有人逼迫我这样做，但是如果不这样做，若不将一己之力尽数献上，我就会感到空虚飘渺，因为除了荣誉以外，我已经一无所有了。”站在圣堂门前，拉克丝将她的内心尽数诉说，她觉得心灵如同决堤的洪水，而痛苦和虚无如同恶魔一样抓挠着她，她看向面前的刺客，诺克萨斯人令人难以揣度，但拉克丝并不感到丝毫的惧怕，她忠于自己的内心，而她的内心已经坚定忠诚的奉献给国家。

她的痛苦她的话语都让泰隆忍不住勾起笑容，感觉到一路上从未有过的乐趣，“你是个可爱的女孩，也是个傻瓜，只有傻瓜才会为荣誉而献身。”

凯特琳写的两封信泰隆都已经收到了，看来事情并没有发展的特别糟糕，凯特琳的第一封信说道，在他走后伊泽瑞尔虽然还是暴躁易怒，但是不就后也开始康复训练了，他也和别人说话，但都不怎么友好。

最近在德玛西亚收到的信凯特琳则提到，伊泽瑞尔不依赖坠子就能使用秘术魔法，这一发现让法师们都特别惊奇，他们已经回到了皮城，她希望泰隆也能回去看看。

将信在蜡烛上烧毁，看着灰烬片片落下，黑色的花朵在精美的桌上留下污迹，被刺客拭去，碧翠丝飞起来嘎嘎直叫。

门口突然出现的身影让泰隆警觉地后退，吹熄了蜡烛，碧翠丝也收敛住声音，站在烛台上，它纯黑色的一排眼睛看着陌生人。

嘉文四世端着另一根蜡烛以及伤药走进来，怪异的乌鸦张开尖尖的喙，露出黑色的舌头，敌意地看向他。

“你来干什么。”泰隆不满地说。

“给你送有用的止血药，蛇毒会让血液凝固变慢，而你根本不会在意这些，”将乌鸦赶开，重新点亮蜡烛，皇子坐下说道。“这家伙也跟着你来德玛西亚了？”

“多亏它路上帮我啄走腐肉，我才能活到今天。”泰隆靠着床头说道。

“你根本没有跟卡特琳娜说明真相吧，卡西奥佩娅对你都凶狠成这样。”皇子将药水取出，然后拿出镊子，开始进行简单的处理，“再说卡特琳娜神经大条，她都没注意到你伤成这样，还逼你喝酒。”

“无妨。”肩膀上伤药的刺激让泰隆咬紧了牙，嘉文站起来，将绷带拿给他，他抬手的那个细小动作让泰隆无比熟悉，又无比恐惧，就因为这一个微微的遐想，在泰隆自闭的内心回荡，某根一直紧绷着的弦突然断掉，嘉文地看见原本正常的刺客突然惨叫一声往后缩了一下，虽然他马上控制住了自己，但是攥紧床单的手指和惊慌的神色还是让嘉文十分讶异。

碧翠丝以为皇子伤害了他，大声叫着抓上来，皇子挥手把它打开老远扔出去关上窗户。

泰隆顾不上护住他家鸟儿，他脸色煞白，有些难堪地说：“抱歉。”

皇子点了点头，他跟泰隆认识多年，他完全无法想象到底是什么悲惨的遭遇才会让那样高傲强硬的一个人变成这种唯唯诺诺完全不像他自己的样子。同情和保护欲让他极度想要关切别人，不过泰隆一个摆手的动作和一个眼神就让嘉文了然地退出门。

泰隆敷好解毒药粉和止血药，处理好，才打开窗户，碧翠丝飞过来，站在窗口，它通体漆黑，姿态优雅，异样的六只眼睛像是镶嵌的黑珍珠，有一种诡异的美感，碧翠丝比一般的乌鸦大两倍，而且它的体型更像鹰，而非臃肿的乌鸦，鸟喙像鹤一样细长，却带着肉食鸟类的危险弧度，一切的一切都说明着这只乌鸦不是寻常生物，维克兹曾经说乌鸦才是斯维因的本体，实际上不全是，斯维因可以占据乌鸦施展法术，但是碧翠丝也有它自己的意识。

皇宫的羽毛床柔软舒适，泰隆是个随遇而安的人，尽管他无时无刻都在怀念诺克萨斯的往事。到了清晨他需要前往大厅进餐，皇宫的回廊古朴而且各具特色，一溜悬挂着历代国王的画像，浮华无物的装饰让泰隆深感无聊，在经过一条昏暗的过道之时，一对赤眸跟随着他，刺客警惕地朝里面瞧了一眼。

一片阴影划过他的脸，泰隆的眼睛转向前方，炽热的气息快要把他融化，在他的心跳声中，皮革翅膀扑打的声音随后被残暴的吼声代替，巨龙正向他倾泻怒火，黑色遮住了光线。它的鳞片是黑色，眼睛、龙角和脊柱背面是血红色，它的翅膀展开从尖端到根部有20尺，好像黑玉。它后掠站在泰隆面前，声音好像一声霹雳。

“希瓦娜！”泰隆叫她，龙类愤怒地吐出龙息，那样子完全是想杀了他，泰隆跃上了它的背，将匕首刺入布满龙鳞的长颈底部，希瓦娜痛苦地向上拱起背部，嘴里发出嘶嘶声，它的尾巴猛地甩向一边，将泰隆掀翻栽到地面。

希瓦娜一步一步地走上来，她的眼睛像是融化的金属，每一步都带着烈火焚烧脚下的一切，烟雾从伤口处冒出，它就像一个移动的火炉，或者龙本身就是一团火焰。

意识到自己的攻击对于巨龙来说根本微不足道，但是他绝对不能让龙看到自己的恐惧，它们喜欢恐惧，会追逐弱小的生物，捕杀他们。

他站在原地，进退为难，龙类离他越来越近，从她喉咙里传来邪崇鬼魅的声音，她终于开口了。

“我警告你，离嘉文远一点，人类承担不起我的怒火。”

“疯子。”泰隆对她说：“收敛一下你廉价的怒火吧。”

“挑战龙威是愚蠢的行为。”希瓦娜天生就没有什么控制力，龙类形态的她更是肆意到了极点，抱着一定要杀死眼前的人的想法，巨龙张开血盆大口朝他冲了过去。

“住手，怪物！”泰隆听见熟悉的女声，卡特琳娜已经一道瞬步来到他面前，鄙夷地看向失控的龙，她猛地将泰隆推到一边，随后她的娇小的身躯在奇妙的舞姿中迅速地旋转起来，无数匕首自她的旋转中飞散开去，如同一朵绽放的死亡之花。

魔龙厉声吼叫，它的口中的血滴落到地上，冒着腾腾烟雾，飞刀从它身上抖落，刀刃已经融化，再次挥舞起翅膀，龙终于无法维持形态，在蒸腾的雾气中，魔龙消失了，浑身是伤的半龙少女出现在两人面前。

“啧……”卡特琳娜没好气地看着被焚毁的走廊，她朝泰隆伸出手。“没事吧。”

泰隆摇头，“谢谢。”

“德玛西亚神经病真不少，无缘无故就大打出手。”卡特琳娜气恼地踢了踢昏倒的半龙少女，没有回应，“不管了，让他们自己去处理。”

卡特琳娜想扶着他，泰隆拒绝了，刺客靠着背后的墙，他想了想才试探性地问家里大姐。“您最近都没有离开德玛西亚吗？”

“我在这里避了好几个月的难，”卡特琳娜往地上啐了一口：“无聊透了，联姻结束了我一定会回诺克萨斯住的。”

“盖伦也会跟你回诺克萨斯吗？”泰隆继续问。

“我还没想过，以后我避开德玛西亚，只负责艾欧尼亚的事务就好了。”卡特琳娜轻松的说道，她对泰隆盘问她的私事表现出了不满，于是她旋即回问泰隆：“你这次肯定又是为了伊泽瑞尔去杀人吧？”

“与你无关。”泰隆心虚了，他回避地说。

这样的表现让卡特琳娜的更加得势，她咄咄逼人地说：“我看你还是回家吧，那个小鬼已经没有任何利用价值了，父亲走了家族更需要你的帮助。”

她毫无顾忌的话语纷纷戳中了泰隆的痛处，使得他抬起眼睛看向了卡特琳娜，缓缓地说出：“大小姐，家族已经不存在了。”

这个莫名生疏的敬称让卡特琳娜浑身一冷，她满是惊讶地发问：“你为什么这么说？”

“卡西奥佩娅背叛了你，她大概不会回来了。”泰隆淡淡地回答。

“可是你早上明明说……”一听到妹妹的名字卡特琳娜像是被刺了一刀，她不知道如何面对泰隆的话：“天呐，你到底隐瞒了我什么，卡西她现在在哪里？”

“我不知道。”泰隆冰冷地回答道。

他如此怠慢的敷衍立刻激起了卡特琳娜的怒火：“告诉我卡西到底怎么了。”

“你先解释你们谁杀了伊泽瑞尔。”

“他死了吗？”卡特琳娜露出一抹冷笑：“那样最好不过了。”

泰隆的不满愈加扩大了，但他还是保持着冷静，“杀害他的匕首上的毒液来自卡西奥佩娅，我不会放过她。”

他的话成功让卡特琳娜感到了不安，“这不关卡西的事情，她是无辜的！”

“你们没有谁是无辜的，包括我。”泰隆喘了口气说。

“那你要怎样？”

“复仇。”泰隆对她说出这样一个词。

卡特琳娜的脸上出现了一丝痛苦的阴影：“我把你当亲弟弟一样看待，现在为了一个臭小子你就这样回报我和家族的恩惠？”

“恩惠？”出乎意料的，泰隆听到这套说辞后笑了起来：“将军当年本来就不是出于赞赏收留我，他害怕他遭到仇敌报复，他担心我会杀了他。而大小姐，我不是你的弟弟，我只是个杀手，你们家族的一件工具罢了。”

“你他妈到底受什么刺激了？”卡特琳娜对他的话语感到惊奇又愤怒，终于心痛又难以压抑地说出了粗口：“爸爸本来就是那样的人，他对谁都很残酷，但是如果没有他把你捡回来你早就烂在他妈的下水道里了，我劝说过他多少次不要为难你，我甚至想给你军队的指挥权，你现在就这样对待爱你的家人？”

“给我指挥权，然后你嫁给一个敌邦人，留在德玛西亚追求幸福？”泰隆也不知道自己是为什么会如此反常，看到卡特琳娜被气地满腹怒火，他却更为刻薄地说：“你可以不顾家国兀自追求幸福，却从来不会在乎别人遭受了什么，你该反思卡西奥佩娅为什么讨厌你，因为你总是摆出这副自以为是的高位者嘴脸，夺走他们的一切还强调着他们要重视被你弃若敝履的家族荣誉，我憎恨你的家族，憎恨你们父女，我永远不会再回杜·克卡奥家族，那里与我没有任何关系！”

“你没有资格指责我！你这个叛徒！”卡特琳娜满脸通红，失态地朝他大吼，愤怒的声音充斥了走廊，她竖起中指对泰隆咒骂道：“Shame on you！”

她的面容因为愤怒扭曲，扬起脸转身大步离开走廊，只剩下高跟鞋的声音回响在皇宫。

泰隆身上的烧伤开始发出撕扯的痛楚，新伤加旧伤，在争论结束过后他便失去了所有力气，顺着墙壁滑在地上，他并拢起手指抵在眉心，意识已经开始模糊了，虽然他们过去经常斗嘴，但会对卡特琳娜说这么严重的话一定是错觉吧，可她的那种样子看起来真是可笑呢……

激烈的争吵声惊醒了一旁的半龙少女，她眉头皱了皱，撑着手臂从地上爬起来，小腿被刺穿让她发出了一声呻吟，火焰一般的眼睛看到了晕倒在一旁的刺客。龙类形态的强烈杀意早已不见，希瓦娜一瘸一拐地走过去把泰隆扶起来，扛在肩上。

刺客剧烈咳嗽了起来，希瓦娜侧过脸观察他的情况，龙炎烧过的地方很难愈合，势必留下疤痕，而这个人类的身上，又有多少这样的疤痕。

“你是无辜的。”希瓦娜想了想说：“至少在这件事上是，嘉文教我不要欺负弱者。”

“闭嘴，怪物。”

“哼，脆弱的生物。”

杜·克卡奥家的大姐，卡特琳娜的刺杀天赋在很小的时候就已经有所显露了，一件她和妹妹卡西奥佩娅抢夺玩偶的小事中，结果很不甘心地，修女将玩偶给了卡西奥佩娅，因为卡西奥佩娅柔弱又懂事。她的贵族礼仪和舞蹈一样优秀，所有的家臣都很疼爱这个小妹妹。当天晚上，不知道出于郁积的嫉妒还是出于冲动，卡特琳娜拿着小伙伴送她的匕首偷偷来到妹妹的房间，幸好侍卫发现的及时才挽回惨剧。

那一次可算卡特琳娜的惨痛经历，她被爸爸打了一顿还被罚了禁闭，这在以前是常有的事情，但是她的匕首也被没收了，卡特琳娜缠着父亲好久还是没拿回来，她坐在地上伤心地哭了起来。父亲抱住了她，她转过头埋在他的胸口啜泣，将军温和地看着她，“女儿，你知道武器怎么正确使用吗？”

“我知道，”卡特琳娜一边抽泣一边说，“斩断麻烦的东西。”

“我想，这不太正确。”将军说：“你觉得妹妹很麻烦吗？”

“不，”卡特琳娜拼命摇头，想让他了解，“我想要好好和妹妹讲，可是她们不听，我就……我绝对不是想要杀卡西的，我不恨她，”她看了一眼别的地方，说：“至少不是真的恨她。”

“现在我们生活平静，可是相互打闹，相互撕咬，但是总有一天，你们要学会抗争起共同的敌人，所以纵然你和卡西有着天壤之别，她也仍旧是你的妹妹，知道吗？”

他看上去好憔悴，卡特琳娜觉得一阵心酸，她哭着对父亲说：“我一定会变强的，变得像爸爸一样强大。”

将军抚摸了一下她的红发，把匕首还给她，刀柄指向她，“那现在拿去吧。”

她惊讶地盯着匕首，有点不敢碰。于是将军向她摆了摆匕首，“拿啊，这归你了。”

“真的？不是骗我的？”卡特琳娜仍然充满怀疑。

“真的。”他微笑着看着女儿，“如果我没收了这把，过几天你又会弄来新的吧，算了，你只要答应我，一定不要拿刀锋指向你的妹妹。”

“我答应我答应！”卡特琳娜欢快地叫着拿过匕首，紧紧抱住，目送父亲离开。

三天后，家里的侍从长带她来到庭院，树影摇曳，石凳和石桌都搬走了，留下一个小空场，卡特琳娜正感到奇怪，就听到一个声音说：“小子，你迟到了。”

然后一个瘦的像一竿长矛，穿着斗篷阴恻恻的男子从影子中走出来，手中握着一对没有开刃的匕首，他将钝剑扔给她，卡特琳娜没有反应过来，武器哐当一声掉在地上。

“你是谁啊？”卡特琳娜无礼地问。

刺客导师和善地微笑，他的眼睛看着女孩：“你父亲请我来教你舞蹈，卡特琳娜。”

“舞蹈？”

“没错，舞蹈，刀锋之舞，死亡之舞。”

希瓦娜绝对不是唯一一个想杀掉泰隆的人，整个瓦罗兰都有他的敌人，他杀害或间接杀害过他们的亲属，挚友，但是这并没有对泰隆造成太大困扰，他有依附的阵营，而且行事低调。

晚间德玛西亚起了温和的风，守卫布满皇宫各处，当泰隆敷好药准备休息的时候，他看到嘉文正站在门外摇曳的灯下，没有带护卫，允许之后，嘉文在客房找到椅子坐下。

“终于找到时间跟你私下谈谈，卡特琳娜没有在皇宫居住吧。”

“没有，她住在拉克丝她们家的庄园。”

“那比较好。”嘉文环顾四周，客房有着高挂的天花板，窗外是一轮温柔的满月。

“有什么事？”泰隆随便地坐下，披上斗篷。

“三件事。”嘉文伸出手指说道，“根据你给我说的那些疑点。”

泰隆眯起眼睛，在黑暗中他审视着皇子，“说吧。”

“其实你早就已经拷问出了行刺伊泽瑞尔的主使，无法说服的只有你自己，对吗？”嘉文四世说道。

泰隆轻笑，“被发现了啊，酷刑下没有不开口的活人。”

“你宁愿去歪曲，也不想相信事实，对吗。”

“那么你觉得事实是什么，谁想刺杀伊泽瑞尔？”刺客说道。

“还可能是谁，只有卡特琳娜啊。”嘉文平静地说。

泰隆抬起眼睛，他透明的红色遇到皇子的棕色眼瞳，光盾族人的瞳色中泛着淡淡的金色。“不负责任的话语不是皇子应有的作为。”

嘉文笑了，他和盘托出他的想法：“那种事情很符合卡特琳娜一贯的作风，用一袋金币雇佣一个低贱的杀手，从宝物里挑出一把匕首给他，最好是淬过毒的，保证一击致命，而恰好她拿到的就是那把来自卡西奥佩娅的匕首，卡特琳娜非常粗心，不会留意到这一点。接下来，杀手和她分道扬镳，上路了，卡特琳娜来到德玛西亚，杀手继续待在战争学院。之后不论成败与否，发生什么转折，她都不再关心，因为这只是一个考验。”

刺客哼了一声，“考验？”

“没错，卡特琳娜不喜欢你和伊泽瑞尔在一起，诺克萨斯人崇尚强大为美，卡特琳娜正是这样，她没有同情之心，当伊泽瑞尔遇难后，卡特琳娜宁愿他干脆死掉，也不高兴这样的弱者再牵绊着你，所以她才设计这个暗杀，如果伊泽瑞尔活下来，那是理所应当，假如他真的死了，那更是理所应当，因为弱者没有活下去的权力。”

“这正是诺克萨斯人的方式。”泰隆说：“也是卡特琳娜独有的率直。”

“卡特琳娜永远都是我行我素，似乎从来都不担心后果。”嘉文靠在椅背上道：“她是个偏激的人。”

“暴力代表的东西并不一样，在卡特琳娜看来，暴力就是可以解决一切。”泰隆说道：“德玛西亚人不会欣赏这极端的思想，你们的正义就像艾欧尼亚崇尚的均衡一样苍白。”

听到他的话，皇子笑了起来，“每次跟你说话，你总是不经意地就要骂骂我的国家。”

“这次不一样。”泰隆说。

皇子惊异地挑眉，“什么不一样。”

“因为拉克丝，”泰隆忽然说：“我听到盖伦说，德玛西亚的人只知道趋向光明，却不想光明消逝之时。拉克丝很依赖她的哥哥，当卡特琳娜要嫁给盖伦的时候她非常失落，大概就是因为，哥哥是唯一理解她的人。”

“你是说你喜欢拉克丝？”也不知道嘉文到底认真听了没有，他就抓住字眼问。

泰隆皱眉，为他的反应而不满，“这种感觉并不是喜欢，只是觉得有趣罢了。”

“那你认为喜欢是什么感觉？”

被问到这样的问题，泰隆很快面无表情地回答道：“艾瑞莉娅说：喜欢就是当你说再见的时候心痛的感觉。”

“真是美丽的说法。”嘉文感叹道。

刺客的脸上摆出不耐烦和不满，“我很少和人交谈，所以你不要再说废话了，皇子。”

嘉文露出无奈的表情,“好吧，如你所愿。”他将原本的事情继续讲下去，“你说你见到了死灵符文，这枚东西本来并不受重视，被抢劫之后才影响开来，死灵术可以让时光倒流，那么死灵符文是不是也会有同样的功效。”

“它们都来自于被焚毁的遗迹厄尔提斯坦。”泰隆说。

“对，只剩下一位幸存者基兰，时光法术并不是基兰的发明，在这之后和之前就存在于瓦罗兰的各个角落，比如暗影岛，那是个没有轮回的地方。”嘉文说：“马库斯将军今年多少年龄了？”

“五十四岁。”泰隆说，“他看上去还算健朗，但是刀技已经不如全盛时期了。”

“他或许需要这种黑魔法回到过去。”

“听起来很有道理。”泰隆站起来。

“你做了什么决定？”

“我去跟卡特琳娜道歉，因为我明天就会离开德玛西亚。”泰隆说。

“明天？”嘉文有些惊讶。

“启程回诺克萨斯，我说过要杀掉将军，或许还需要锐雯的帮助……”泰隆才开始说，嘉文就站起来，抓住了他的手将他扭过来。

“草……”泰隆还只来得及骂一个字，嘉文就将他拉近，低头压住了他的嘴唇，他闻起来有汗味军队里的皮革味和一种温和的气味，泰隆感觉自己被紧紧压住，嘉文脸上的胡子有点扎人，但他的口中是甜美的味道。接下来刺客狠狠地咬了他，将他推开，泰隆的内心既焦躁又愤怒，不知道是愤怒嘉文突然冒犯这件事，还是愤怒自己完全不觉得恶心这件事。

“看来你并不讨厌我这么做。”嘉文说道，他甚至还回味一样地舔了舔口中的血味。

“从今天我开始极度讨厌你，现在，滚出去。”泰隆朝他冰冷地命令道。

皇子一步都没有挪动，在刺客的飞镖危及他的生命之前，嘉文冲上去将他制住，皇子历经多年战场磨练，薄弱的刺客在肉搏上根本不是他的对手，按在脖颈上的手指让泰隆有些发晕，他挣扎着踢向嘉文，皇子岿然不动，还可恶地笑着说：“你们这些刺客太依赖黑暗和武器了，没有飞刀的你看上去温顺多了。”

“放开我，嘉文。”

皇子伸手把他身上的刀解掉，往外面扔远，刺客反抗起来，大叫着：“友尽！”

“我本来就不想和你做朋友。”嘉文俯身在他耳边说着：“你是我见过最坚强，有性格的人，再也找不到第二个像你这样令人深陷的存在了。”

“别犯蠢了，色鬼，希瓦娜还在对你一往情深，你再不去约束她们总有一天会打起来。”

“呐，我的未来王妃还真是关心内务，这样不错。”嘉文去解他的衣服，遭到刺客拼命的抗争，这时，打开的窗外传来一声嘶哑的啸叫，巨大的黑影张开翅膀，迎面朝嘉文抓来，嘉文挥手击向它，这次落空了，碧翠丝避开他，鸟喙刺穿了他的上衣，深深扎进肉里。

嘉文吃痛地缩手，他没有带上他的武器巨龙，只有拔出佩剑砍向乌鸦。一时间房间里混乱无比，黑色的羽毛纷飞，乌鸦的嗓子嘶哑地嘎嘎叫着，每一次剑击对它而言都是致命的威胁，在躲过嘉文一次挥剑的空当，碧翠丝灵敏地扑向嘉文的脸，皇子立刻闭眼躲开，还是被爪子抓破了皮肤，黑色的羽翼遮蔽了他的视线，乌鸦朝他狠狠一啄，嘉文惨哼一声，肩上的血汩汩流出，握起剑他发誓要把这该死的乌鸦斩成两半。

然而他刚刚睁开眼睛，飞刀的刃尖正对着他的鼻尖，泰隆就站在他面前，五指间夹着数把尖利的飞刀，红色的眼睛正在黑暗中像猎人一样注视着他，碧翠丝停在了刺客的肩上，口中衔着血肉模糊的一块，正是从嘉文身上啄下来的，吐掉生肉，碧翠丝伸出黑色的舌头向嘉文示威地叫了一声。

“所以现在谁才是支配者？”

嘉文毫不在意流血的伤口，冷笑了一下说：“暂时而已。”

“只消我动一下手就是永久。”

“你不会放任你的刀取走我的性命。”嘉文相当自信的说。

“脖子上的的确不会，下面的可不一定。”泰隆满意地看着嘉文的脸色瞬间煞白，刚才建立的气势不复存在。

手起刀落，泰隆将他的裤带斩断，向门口示意了一下，皇子满面愠色，狼狈地快步走出门去。

房间里重归寂静，泰隆松了口气，月光自窗口洒下，银色的在地面上勾勒出家具的轮廓，然而窗外的银色似乎不止如此，一道刺眼的光芒正出现在德玛西亚领空，泰隆走到窗边，他抓着窗框向外望去，无意中感受到一丝不详，刺客握紧了手中的刀刃。

同一时间德玛西亚军方也已经发现了这个东西，一排排弓箭手准备就绪，无数人从睡眠扰醒，走出来好奇的观望。

泰隆警觉地从窗口跃上屋顶，他看到那道光芒越来越亮，但是并不具有阳光的那种温暖感，冰冷的金属质感从光芒中浮现，淡蓝色的光圈诡异地向地面延伸，在充满宫廷建筑的德玛西亚有着极度的不协调，就好像，就好像另一个时空的来客。

这束光芒在近乎致盲的一下闪亮后消失，蓝白色的蛋壳破裂，那个熟悉的身影出现在空中。

伊泽瑞尔。

泰隆的神经突然跳动了一下。

隔着稍远的距离，伊泽瑞尔的浅碧色眼睛正看向了他，他的左眼由镜片遮住，全身的金属盔甲掩盖了他所有的残缺。

泰隆站在原地，隔着时空和他对视，身后一对德玛西亚士兵正在赶来，伊泽瑞尔嘴角露出愉悦的微笑，他没有立刻飞向他，那种特别的光芒正在他的手心汇聚，一圈一圈，蓝白相间。

“溶解核心。”随着电子女声的念诵，一道半月形的蓝白光幕飞向泰隆的身后，建筑立刻被炸出了一个大洞，士兵在弹幕的烧伤中惨叫着，剩下的止步不前。

泥沙砖瓦飞溅，泰隆不动声色的站在屋顶上，他放弃了离开，看着伊泽瑞尔飞到他面前，旋转着左手上的过热的粒子炮，他俯视着他，站在空中，轻轻地朝他伸出被金属覆盖的右手。

“我来接你了，我亲爱的小猫。”

“这是我的十八岁生日礼物，你觉得怎么样？”


	11. 万物皆虚

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 旧世界观就体现在这里，过去英雄的年龄都是很模糊的概念，如今因为艾瑞利娅和各种事件的明确发生时间，让许多英雄的辈分大变样，比如Talon设定约莫要小快二十岁

“今天也有在好好地工作吗？”

一走进会议室，身体的深处就震动了起来，泰隆几乎瘫倒下去，抓住桌子才勉强稳住。

散会之后，巨大的会议室已经空旷，灯火也已熄灭，伊泽瑞尔正坐在瓦罗兰地图形状的桌子上，握着小小的遥控器。

他指的工作，当然是在战争学院，身为英雄的工作。

“真的有好好放在里面，了不起啊了不起。”鼓掌的声音传来，伊泽瑞尔从桌上跳下来，走到他面前。

“在战场上都没有拿出来吗？”他的视线舔舐般地来回扫视泰隆的身体。

泰隆不安地微微颤抖着，“因为是你要求的。”

伊泽瑞尔靠近他并抬起他的脸，“对啊，是我早上放进去的。”

“因为你拿嘉文的事情威胁我。”泰隆怒视着他，“我解释过很多次。”

“所以呢？”伊泽瑞尔玩味地笑着说：“我看你清楚的很，那都不过是借口罢了，借口而已，你是我的东西，怎么会轻易让别人得手。”

愤怒的过头的泰隆站起来时踉跄了一下，伊泽瑞尔顺势抓住他的手腕，压在桌子上，

“精神力已经用的差不多了，身体也在隐隐作痛了，这样的你，根本连走出门去都不可能吧。”

“放开，你这混蛋。”泰隆对他说：“我已经受够了你的对待了。”

“是吗，那你尽可能地离我而去，不过我没有承诺过不带你回来。”伊泽瑞尔趴在他的耳边私语着，手在他的腰和股间来回滑动。“你这一年来过得怎么样，你有没有找到人可以诉说你的苦衷？说你在我这里受到了病态的调教，而你更是在这种泥沼中无法自拔，有没有？”

“我过的很好……”

“你有没有经常想念我，以及在杀戮之时怅然所失？”在伊泽瑞尔的话语中他有些恍然，而伊泽已经敞开了他的上衣，将裤子和内裤扯下去，在那里，赫然是泰隆的痛苦之源，是伊泽给他戴上的阴茎环。“啊哈，我记得我可是一天都没有开震动器哦，可是你这里还是兴奋着呢，难道杀人就能让你高潮？”伊泽的喉咙里发出干笑，“这我可不允许。”

现在的伊泽瑞尔总是不管泰隆愿不愿意，只是一味地施加快感，在不知不觉中，泰隆的欲望已经被大大地扭曲了。

将他转过去，伊泽瑞尔的手隔着皮革在分身上抚摸，身下的刺客咬着嘴唇发出轻微的气声，伊泽瑞尔俯身去看着他。

“你想要什么，”他轻轻抚摸泰隆的脸，“嗯？”

“解……开……”泰隆睫毛微微一颤，随后再次安静。

“像以前一样，应该说什么？”

泰隆闭上眼睛，极为勉强地说出口：“……求你……”

身后传来咔嚓的声音，伊泽瑞尔解开了阴茎环，他一边轻轻用手指揉弄着疏导，一边啄吻泰隆的皮肤，舔去他眼角的一滴泪，温暖的吐息和他身后渐渐明亮的阳光让泰隆有一种朦胧的感觉。

“这样乖就很好了。”伊泽瑞尔取出自己的分身，顶了顶泰隆的后穴，然后便清楚地感觉到不停收缩着的穴口已经张开了，轻轻揉转着小穴，便察觉到身下之人的抗拒。

泰隆的手指正抓着桌面上的棱角，徒劳地扒着桌面，即使在这种情况下，刺客的心底仍然反抗着，这让伊泽瑞尔对他内心的高傲又有了无比的认识。

伊泽瑞尔将他拉向自己，看着因为情欲而湿润浑浊的双瞳，他的嘴角浮现出笑意，“其实已经想要我想要的不得了了吧，或者说，只对我才会这么有感觉？”

“闭嘴。”红晕爬上了刺客的脸颊，他摇着头。

“好喜欢你啊，你这贪婪的身体~”伊泽瑞尔的手指在入口边旋转，偶尔浅插进去，随后突然一下子插到最里面，指尖正好触到了体内的玩具，他缓慢地，就像是在内部搅一圈一样，把震动器拿了出来。

玩具离开的瞬间，泰隆发出喘息声，咬紧了红色的围巾，胸口上下起伏着，伊泽瑞尔非常满意，看着随着玩具的拔出，大大打开的穴口。

“实在忍耐不住了，也不好意思让你求我了。”伊泽瑞尔说着，向着更深处挺进，轻轻松松就被吞噬进去的炙热，很快没入了根部。

全部吞入的瞬间，泰隆绷紧了身体，经过长时间煎熬的身体，已经完全不顾及主人的意志，盲目地追求着快感，绞紧了内部纠缠着伊泽瑞尔的分身。

“好舒服……嗯……终于可以不用那种别扭的上下式了……”伊泽瑞尔轻哼着往前顶着，他终于意识到身下的人噙满的眼泪，于是轻轻摩擦了一下泰隆的分身，泰隆呜咽着压下快感，他抓住了会议桌的地图上突起的建筑物，而不平的桌子也硌到了他的身体。

建筑的位置在瓦罗兰大陆的正西方，高耸而黑暗，灰绿色的河流环绕城池，栩栩如生。

金色的“Noxus”裱在地图上，在泰隆的指尖闪亮，他红色的眸子注视着字母，指甲徒劳地抓住它，紧紧地咬住口中的围巾，泰隆竭尽全力才没有发出喘息。

“即使身体已经这样敏感可还是在倔强着，你果然很让人兴奋啊。”伊泽瑞尔摇动着腰深深地进去了，听到刺客从喉咙里发出的悲鸣，他缓缓地问出奇怪的问题：“自由的感觉怎么样？”

“嗯……唔……”大概是用尽了力气，泰隆疲惫地伏倒在桌面上，他回过头敌意地看了他一眼，带了一点屈辱和不甘的神色，愤怒还产生了一点红晕，赤色的眼睛更是亮得吓人。这种身处劣势却不甘示弱的表情外加凌乱的衣服合着有一种诡谲的艳丽，让人口干舌燥。

伊泽瑞尔忍不住抬起他的下巴，贴上去，危险地轻语道：“我说，自由的感觉怎么样？”回答是不解，疑问和怀疑的眼神，伊泽瑞尔快乐的笑了，继续说道：“拉克丝是个腹黑别扭的小妞，但是至少有人理解她，你渴望被理解吗？”

这次他小幅度地顶了一下，煽动着泰隆的快感。

“你希望被珍视吗？”

“你必须依赖别人才能了解这个世界吗？”

“你还会离开我吗？”

泰隆的身体僵直着。

“说啊。”伊泽瑞尔抓起他的额发，他被像人偶一样抬高了脸，但是眼中的光芒仍然是锐利的。

一直握在手中的分身在刺激中战战兢兢地抖动了一下便毫不客气的弄脏了伊泽瑞尔的手，在巨大的压力之下，伴随着释放，泰隆的指甲紧扣着桌面，就这样失去了意识。

黑暗之中的一切……

科学与进步之城皮尔特沃夫，伊泽瑞尔衣锦还乡回到这里时，受到了执政官和高层的热烈欢迎，他开始在皮尔特沃夫政府就职，凭其偏激的言论和雷厉风行的手腕闻名，没有更好的职位来形容他至高的地位和权势，他被称为皮尔特沃夫的光执事。

“这简直是个天大的讽刺。”伊泽瑞尔的私人财务崔斯特说道，此刻他们正坐在皮尔特沃夫的赌城里，皮城不仅仅以科技和犯罪率享誉瓦罗兰，它标志性的童话式建筑和政府允许的大规模赌城也是一道风景。

漂亮的庄家小姐在洗牌，伊泽瑞尔一身优雅的正装，坐在轮椅里看向崔斯特，最近他没少输钱给崔斯特，就算中间勉强赢一局，也被崔斯特巧妙地将赔率压到最低。

崔斯特一直都很喜欢跟他打牌，不仅是因为钱的原因，也是因为少年超群的智力总会给他带来不少乐趣。

但这种话可不适合在伊泽瑞尔面前说出来。

崔斯特想了想，他说：“皮城一半的漂亮姑娘都在围着你转呢，你不打算给她们一点答复吗？伊泽瑞尔。”

“请不要开这种玩笑。”伊泽瑞尔说：“我可已经是要结婚的人了。”

“是吗？从未听说过啊。”崔斯特娴熟地打开手牌，说道，“难道，是那个诺克萨斯的刺客。”

“我的财政大臣嗅觉真是敏锐，没错，正是泰隆。”

“我甚至不知道他来到过皮尔特沃夫的边境，我想，只可能是你动了什么手脚。”

“小野猫待在他的笼子里，很安全。”伊泽瑞尔交叉手指，放在桌上，司仪小姐握着手牌，举到伊泽瑞尔的面前，方便他看到和抽选，少年布满伤痕的左脸暴露在空气中，他的左手没有办法用力，行动也大都依赖轮椅，只有先进的科技铠甲能让他自由活动，这是皮尔特沃夫人对他的印象。

“他能忍受和宽容你的这些行为吗？”崔斯特在帽檐下皱眉。

听到他的问题，伊泽瑞尔发出冷笑，“诺克萨斯人追逐权与力，我如此强大只会让他更加爱我，不过……”他接着说，“崔斯特，你也是名零号，身为零号怎么可能懂的了攻君的心境呢。”

他可恶地笑起来，旁边的司仪也符合着哄笑，崔斯特压下心底的怒，将手中的牌在桌上摊开。

“您真是个可怕的男人，可是，这也阻挡不了我赢你的钱。”

“哎呀，怎么又输了。”伊泽瑞尔难过地说，将剩下的手牌扔桌上，他忧愁地用戴着白手套的右手抵着额头说：“其他手下都在外面，我今天的筹码已经赌光了，请你杯酒怎么样？”

“可以考虑。”崔斯特同意了。

伊泽瑞尔打了个响指叫来侍应生，仆役恭敬地端来了上好的红酒，倒在他们的杯中，本来这一切都非常平和，变故突然而至，崔斯特只看见伊泽瑞尔只品尝了一小口红酒，他将高脚杯平放在桌上，突然勃然大怒。

“这瓶酒是假的。”伊泽瑞尔一手挥翻了托盘，对仆役说，看见仆役一下子蹲地抱头，惊恐地摇着脑袋，伊泽瑞尔指着他说道：“这家伙将真品调换了，把一瓶假酒端给了客人。”

旁边的人都像看戏一样地围了过来，仆役可怜地恳求着：“大人，绝对没有这样的事情，我发誓。”他求救地看向了周围的人，没有人理会他，崔斯特不动声色地坐在一边，看不清他的表情。

“我同意伊泽瑞尔大人的说法。”崔斯特低沉的嗓音说。

颇为赞赏地看了崔斯特一眼，伊泽瑞尔露出微笑，俯视这个犹如五雷轰顶的可怜家伙，没有一个人愿意为他的冤屈打抱不平，直到伊泽瑞尔突然就做出了一个让所有人都大吃一惊的举动。

他端起高脚杯，将里面的酒液缓慢地倒在仆役身上，酒水从跪地的仆人身上往下落。他从旁边的侍女手中要了一只打火机，点燃扔在仆役身上。

这冷静地出奇的残暴行为让其他人瞠目结舌，只有崔斯特仍旧平稳地坐着，甚至还欣赏着仆役的惨叫。

人们窃窃私语，直到一声怒喝制止了伊泽瑞尔。

“住手，你这暴君。”凯特琳熟悉的声音传来，她正扛着她的步枪，而身边的蔚也握紧了铁拳，蓄势待发。她们带了整整一大队警察来到现场，昏暗充满雪茄味和奢华气味的赌场的喧闹立刻被警察们按停，他们严肃地如同一群制服整齐的殡仪师。

及时吩咐手下去救下了被烧着的仆役，由蔚开路，凯特琳畅通无阻地直线走到伊泽瑞尔面前，上好红木制作的赌桌被一拳碎成两半，碎掉的筹码都溅到了伊泽脸上，但是伊泽瑞尔不慌不忙地在轮椅上坐好，还愉快地向女警打招呼。

“早上好啊，凯特琳。”被浇水拖走的仆役在大声诅咒，伊泽瑞尔看都没看他一眼，径直望向凯特琳。“这都是你安排的陷阱吧，劣酒和围攻？”

“什么陷阱？”凯特琳先是不解地睁大眼睛，随后锐利地盯住他，“别耍花招了，伊泽瑞尔。”

“我有什么花招？明明是你故意安排这一切，好让人看到所谓光执事的真面目什么的，”伊泽瑞尔的笑容露出更大的弧度，他的话让赌场所有人都警惕地看向凯特琳一行，“你不是第一次这样吓坏我了，好深的心机哟，凯特琳。”

“心机？你在说什么鬼话，我只是要和你谈谈，伊泽瑞尔。”女警咬牙切齿地朝他说，经理殷勤地为她拉来椅子，却被蔚一拳吓走，站在伊泽瑞尔面前，凯特琳说。“我没有想到你会变成这样。”

“是吗，那你会谈的方式可不算友好啊。”伊泽瑞尔看了一眼她的铁拳保镖，女保镖也正敌意地看着他，蔚像个高大的女痞子，双手戴着机械重拳，凌乱的粉发和脸上的刺青都标示着她绝对不是个好惹的角色，而更令人不安的一点是她从头到尾更是一句话都没说。

“友好？呵呵。”女警朝他痛诉道:“你跟我说友好，昨天的事情我还没有给你算账，你叫几个人在警局强行提了十个死刑犯，然后押到公园里，当着几个上流人物的面，先把他们集体放走，然后再用魔法箭一个个追杀掉。”

“那又怎么样，反正他们本来就是死刑犯。”伊泽瑞尔无所谓地说，警察们已经将他三面包围，背后靠着涂饰壁画的厚墙，可他毫不惊慌，眼中只有女警。

凯特琳气愤至极，简直说不出话来，“你不是伊泽瑞尔。”她终于挤出几个字。

“为什么不是？”伊泽瑞尔前倾，饶富趣味的看着她脸上痛苦的表情。

“伊泽瑞尔，我所认识的伊泽瑞尔，他连只蚂蚁都舍不得杀，怎么可能是你这种残忍之人？”凯特琳朝他大声说道，“他肯定在医院里就已经死了，你别侮辱他，把他还给我。”

“呵，残忍。”伊泽瑞尔冷酷地摇了摇头，“你就那么想让我死，凯特琳姐姐，你一定还不够了解我，所以才这么说。”

“不想再和你废话了。”凯特琳努力平复起心中的波澜，带着她的人，她狠狠地说道：“你的人全都被我们挡在赌场外面，你的统治从今天开始画上句号。”

这样宣布道，凯特琳看向了一直在一旁默默看戏的崔斯特，她身边的警察为她拿出手铐，凯特琳走向卡牌大师，“还有你，崔斯特先生，请跟我们走一趟。”

“你们恐怕抓错人了，我只是个无辜的吉普赛人。”崔斯特坐在椅子上摊手。

“这些话都留到拘留所说吧。”凯特琳强硬地回答。

“拘留所？”崔斯特第一次露出了笑容，他站起来，轻轻地抬手，然而并不是想要接受拘禁，只见他左手举过头顶，压低了帽檐，古奥的咒语从崔斯特口中流出，无数的纸牌白蝴蝶一样在他四周出现，飞舞，一层一层将他包裹，“抓住他！”有人喊道。

“你们是抓不到我的。”纸牌的障眼法消失的那一瞬，崔斯特也随之离去。

“狡猾的家伙。”凯特琳愤愤地说，蔚靠在一旁点了根烟，看着他们，她时刻关注着凯特琳以免她受到危险，但她似乎对皮城的内斗不是很感兴趣。

“该你了，伊泽瑞尔，束手就擒吧，我们会让法庭对你进行公正审判的。”凯特琳举起步枪，指向轮椅上的伊泽，从始到终少年都在微笑，尽管他已经孤立无援。

“你唯一的同党把你扔下自己逃走了，你还有什么要诡辩的吗？”凯特琳威胁道，伊泽瑞尔正对着她黑洞洞的枪口，面对这种情况，他也不再出口反驳和设计女警，看上去也不准备反抗。

“你现在没有什么可说的了吗？”凯特琳鄙夷地走近，挥手让部下缩小了包围圈，阁楼上的客人都走出来一边观望，一边窃窃私语着，他们的衣着有些过于奢华，而脸上的表情大多是冷漠的，凯特琳警惕地看了他们一圈，她跟这些贵族们不熟，不知道他们之中有没有伊泽瑞尔的同党。

在众目睽睽之下，伊泽瑞尔终于收敛了脸上浮夸的笑，本应该左腿残疾的他小心翼翼的扶着轮椅站了起来，浅绿色的眼睛正对着敌对的众人和无数的枪口，深不见底。

他的动作让所有人都屏息了一瞬，马上进入警备，拔枪的瞬间只看到伊泽瑞尔张开双手，出人意料地优雅，像是在开始指挥一场盛大的演奏，他嘴唇轻启，第无数次地念诵道：

“一切皆为虚无。”

皮城的大钟楼叮地一声报点，鸽子的振翅声响起，伊泽瑞尔消失了，轮椅只剩一束金色的光芒，旋转着消失得无影无踪。

少年暴君的地下室，故事最开始的那间密室，圆形的墙壁勾画着密密麻麻的文字，从穹顶上落下一束纯白的日光，光线照耀着从水池里升起的一个圆形祭坛，祭坛上雕刻着平面的衔尾蛇，四根链条固定于平台的四根立柱上，衔尾蛇图案的中心锁着伊泽瑞尔唯一的囚徒。

刺客自从被从战争学院带走后便一直囚禁在此处，原有的小小入口早就被封死了，只有伊泽瑞尔可以凭借跃迁进出，泰隆被困在这个与世隔绝的密室之中。

今天泰隆身上是身纯白色的华丽婚纱，上面缀着小颗的淡粉色天然珍珠，半透明的裙摆委地洒开，只是没有裙骨支撑而显得有些单薄，定制婚纱合身地令人难以想象，一条镂空的金色花边纱幔盖住了他的脸和全身，如同一面无法挣脱的网。伊泽瑞尔不知道多少次提到过婚礼，但是自私到扭曲的心智让他无法忍受和人分享泰隆的存在。

链条的长度使得他只能维持坐或者俯的姿势，时间过长这样的姿势也会显得吃力。泰隆试着在地面上跪坐起来，他的双手合并锁住，姿势如同祈祷。

伊泽瑞尔踏过围绕祭坛的清凉池水，跨步走向他的新娘，当他温柔地掀开纱幔，看见泰隆的脸时，刺客还在沉睡，精致的容颜配上女装并不让人感到任何违和，而且有一种别致的美感，伊泽瑞尔沉醉其中，俯身要吻上对方的唇，当他靠近泰隆的时候，泰隆忽然睁开了眼睛，温暖的鼻息洒在他的脸上，近在咫尺的是探险家白皙的半边脸，随后他眼中的那种锋芒，让伊泽瑞尔看清后他慌地退后了一下。

马上伊泽瑞尔恢复笑容，调笑道：“怎么杀气这么重，是想我了吗？”

明亮的光线让眼睛非常的不适应，但是泰隆还是努力看向他，白色的日光下伊泽瑞尔也穿着白色的礼服，白色的饰剑，和白色的手套，深红色玫瑰胸花非常抢眼，但是更抢眼的是伊泽瑞尔精致的面容，并不太柔和而是带着略深的五官轮廓，日渐成熟的气质在少年身上疯狂生长，日光将他本来标志性的耀眼金发染成苍白的颜色。

“放开我。”泰隆无力地请求道，他轻微的动作让锁链发出悦耳的响声，黑色长发上与婚纱相配的珍珠头花也碰撞出声。

“怎么可能，”伊泽瑞尔眯着眼睛说道，他的手指轻柔地抚摸过泰隆柔软的头发，腮线，线条柔韧的脖颈，最后探入裙子的下摆。

“我是再也不会让你离开我的。”伊泽瑞尔单膝跪下来，揉捏着，在泰隆的耳边轻柔地说道。

不论什么时候刺客都没有过多的话语，他总是在静静地沉默，静静地对抗危机。

掀开折起的裙摆，伊泽瑞尔探入了他的下身，他咬住恶趣味的蕾丝边内裤的一角拉下来，随后含住了泰隆的前端，吸吮抚弄，照常的前戏依旧会让泰隆脸红心跳，伊泽瑞尔熟练地安慰了他的前端，然后开始慢慢地舔弄紧闭的穴口，然而随后却并没有预计而来的工具和绵长的挑逗，扩张完毕后，伊泽瑞尔退了出来，开始纾解自己的欲望。

今天伊泽瑞尔进入的时候比以往要按捺不住地多，所以他们并没有玩什么花样，当伊泽瑞尔在他体内摩擦的时候，他啰啰嗦嗦地对他说：“诺克萨斯总共有四位将军，斯维因将军是最高统帅，马库斯将军名存实亡，另一位老辈退出了权力的圈子，德莱厄斯独掌军部大权，你知道这意味着什么吗？”

“将级的减少意味着和平降临。”泰隆回答他。

伊泽瑞尔摇摇头，自顾自地说下去，“独揽大权意味着争权和战争，德莱厄斯并不是斯维因最忠实的拥护者，他很铁血，但是他遵从内心的正义，所以谁要是说动了他，斯维因就难免地位不保。”

“德莱厄斯绝不会轻易背叛。”泰隆非常肯定地说，“他重视荣誉。”

“笨蛋，铁手当然不会背叛，但如果背叛的人是斯维因呢？”伊泽瑞尔从后面抱紧了他，轻轻地吻着头花上的珍珠坠子，它们有着温润上等的色泽，“你知道，斯维因爬上高位完全不是为了光复诺克萨斯或者黑色玫瑰，而是为了找嘉文四世复仇，为此他不惜赔上诺克萨斯。”

“诺克萨斯是世界上最坚固的城池，”泰隆反驳道，马上因为伊泽瑞尔的捅入在呻吟中发出断断续续的碎语。“它绝不会…嗯…绝不会因为…嗯…内部……而决裂。”

伊泽瑞尔发出冷笑，他们没有再交谈，白浊沾染上了婚纱，也顺着泰隆的体内流下，伊泽瑞尔起身的时候，泰隆听到钥匙串的碰撞声，有什么冰冷尖锐的东西被塞进了后庭，阻止了白液的继续流出，泰隆挣扎了一下，并不感觉特别的疼痛，身体很快适应了棱角。然而一根手指伸入，将它恶意地推向了很深的地方，划过泰隆的脆弱处，撕裂般的疼。

“混蛋。”跪伏在地面上泰隆咒骂道。“拿出来。”

“那就自己动手。”伊泽瑞尔抽出手指，用丝巾擦干净，戴上手套。

“你在开玩笑。”

“过几天你就会发现我是不是在开玩笑。”伊泽瑞尔站在他身前，对他说道：“锐雯来到了皮尔特沃夫求援，她的手中握着马库斯将军的下落，只要我和她合作，公平交易。”

“锐雯……”泰隆迟钝地想起来这个名字，诺克萨斯反抗军的领导人，他的童年好友，曾和他刀刃相向的战友，她很强大但是也是个笨蛋，总有点不开窍的感觉。

“尽管我一点都不想和诺克萨斯为伍，但是推翻它我是支持的，既然还有人愿意被我利用，何乐而不为？”

泰隆抬起头看向伊泽瑞尔，少年的脸上写满了复仇的渴望，显得有些狰狞。他看到伊泽瑞尔将细长的佩剑抽出，钢铁摩擦的声音让泰隆无比熟悉，也无比怀念，少年站在祭坛边沿，一只手握住剑柄，锋刃指向泰隆。

“亲吻它。”伊泽瑞尔命令道。

在他炙热的逼视下泰隆用唇碰了一下剑尖，他立刻发觉这把佩剑并不是看上去那样的浮华无物，它由合金制作，工艺精良。

“感谢你给我的祝福，我一定会拿着这把剑穿透你的养父的心脏，狠狠地戳着他问清所有事情的来龙去脉，就像他对我做的那样；当我回来的时候，你会吻到剑上他还温热的血，我要让你把它们舔干净。”他狂热地说着，挥舞了一下那把细剑，将它郑重地收回剑鞘，当水声和脚步声逐渐远去，伊泽瑞尔离开了密室。

自那以后，他再也没能回来。

漫长的三天过去了，密室里黑暗与光明参差而至，而伊泽瑞尔再也没出现过，泰隆推测他遇害了，如果他已经死了，那么没人会再来这里。

但是他一点也不想死，手铐的内衬是柔软的羊皮，他试着将手取出，不断地尝试，直到两只手都鲜血淋漓。

饥饿也蚕食着他的理智和力量，寂静终于在这时候被打破，泰隆清晰地听到了地下室外传来的说话声。

“上头说这里头有间密室叫我们把它挖出来。”

“听说是伊泽瑞尔和叛贼接头的地方。”

“唉，不知道，墙倒众人推啊，那个年轻的执政官，其实我还挺看好他的咧。”

“才不是，有人说这个年轻人内心有点毛病，听说他喜欢男人呢。”

“那些市井流言你也相信，来，给我炸药。”

在墙壁外的声音中，泰隆急不可耐，直到这个时候，他突然想起了钥匙的所在，清清楚楚。

伊泽瑞尔临走前塞进他身体的那个东西，泰隆不顾一切地将它取了出来，咬着钥匙打开了镣铐，他感到酸痛和无力，几乎要瘫倒下来。

巨大的爆炸声过后，圆形的密室一侧被破坏出了一个大洞，一行人走进来，惊讶于密室里古怪宏大的布局，中央的祭坛上安静地画着花纹和咒语，锁链已经散落，整个密室空空如也，什么也没有。

皮城的外交使馆，华丽干净的地砖上印出两个行走的人影，锐雯正在一边和一名外交官交谈，一边走向觐见室的大门。

这位诺克萨斯女武士今日穿着正式的盔甲，粗硬的白色头发在脑后束起，她的言谈举止带着战士的干脆和自信，还未走进觐见室的门，两个人就听到里面穿来奇怪的开窗声和玻璃破碎的声音，瘦弱的外交官惊讶了一下，担心地问：“是不是有小偷，我去叫人。”

锐雯抬手做出不必的动作，告别了皮城外交官，她独自一人走进房间，圆形的穹顶下装饰辉煌，大窗被破坏了，而窗下一个熟悉的人正坐在那里。

还穿着婚纱的泰隆正抿嘴看着她，高跟鞋崴了脚，没人知道他是怎么坚持着来到这里的。

锐雯惊讶地张大了嘴，走上前去对他左看看右看看，泰隆不耐烦地对她咆哮了一句：“看够了吗？”

“没……没有，你真的是活的泰隆？”锐雯还是不相信自己的眼睛。

“当然是，你以为呢？”

“你这多时间都到哪里去了，我怎么也找不到你的消息。”

“别问了。”泰隆吃力地回答，他想站起来，但是刚支撑着腿起身就又倒了下去。

“怎么穿成这个样子？”

“……”在她的注视下泰隆显而易见的脸红了，锐雯把手搭上去想帮他，结果一把匕首出现在他手中，指向了锐雯。

“喂，叫人帮忙就要有有求于人的样子。”锐雯皱眉道，看着他警惕的像只刺猬的样子。

泰隆依然抬着匕首，脸却低了下去，那样子简直像要找个没人知道的缝隙钻进去，羞愧地无地自容，“你不会拒绝吧？”没有办法说出这样的话，只有最微弱的低语。

这样低的声音锐雯还是听清楚了，她难过地笑了起来，一只手握拳抵在胸口说：“当然不会，从五岁开始，锐雯就发誓要永远保护你。”

“但是你也砍过我。”泰隆犹豫不决中小声谈起。

“那完全是意外，砍你的剑都被我折断了。”锐雯使劲摇头说。

泰隆再次看向她，两对红色的眸子相遇，锐雯双手负在身后，露出坦诚的样子。

“现在我可以扶你起来了吧。”锐雯小心地问道。

“嗯。”小刀信任地放了下去，于是锐雯俯下身，并没有拉起他的手臂，而是一只手穿过他的脚踝，另一只手揽过他的肩公主抱式的抱起了他。

对于身体悬空有些抵触，却又无力反抗，泰隆再次拿起小刀，这回直接抵在了锐雯的脖颈上。

“放我下来我自己能走！”

“要砍就砍吧，砍我我也要这样抱着你。”锐雯看着他说。

“……”泰隆顿时气结，“肌肉女我要杀了你。”

无视他的威胁，锐雯毫不在意地抱着他大步往外走，一边打趣着：“很多年前我就想把你娶回家，没想到今天居然让我心愿达成了。”

“你……”这个从小到大当惯了女流氓的姑娘正笑着看着他，泰隆的小刀又安分地放了下来。

“泰隆，你比我的剑还轻耶。”

“为什么不说话了。”

“诶，你怎么哭了。”

锐雯顿时紧张地叫他，把他的所有称呼都叫了一遍：“泰隆，阿刀，队长，老大，BOSS……”

“别哭了，我错了。”

她这辈子都没见泰隆哭过，吓懵了，走在街上，锐雯有些茫然，又有些小心地问。

“你想去哪儿？”

“我想回诺克萨斯。”

“好吧，我们明天就回去。”

“谢谢你。”

“=-=，别这样……”

锐雯紧紧地抱住虚弱的他，用一种近乎得意的眼神回应路人的目光，一阵静默后，她说道：“欸，你知不知道，为了这一刻我追了你多少年？”

“别闹……”

“我花了十七年，才忘记你。”

“那与我没什么关系。”

“嗯，是的。”

诺克萨斯反叛军的组织聚集于平民区如蜂巢般的地下密室里，而指挥官的住处和暂时的组织中心是一间宽大的地下室，有着优秀的通风和排水以及空旷的空间。

在诺克萨斯，通常只有贵族才会宣布他们在地下拥有地牢，密室或者市集的主权，这座地牢属于泰隆，他将这里交给了锐雯使用。

一张巨大木桌摆放在中间，黑暗中围着无数战士，也有女人和孩童，他们都在各自的角落缝隙里静坐或者密语，新到访的客人正和锐雯谈起皮尔特沃夫的形势，旁边的浴室，哗哗的水声不绝于耳，杰斯正坐在席位上说着：“凯特琳在皮尔特沃夫维持形势，这本来是她一直追求的，但是伊泽瑞尔不在了以后，她却一点成功的感觉都没有，每天唉声叹气。她是个，非常善良的女孩，一定是在因为伊泽瑞尔的事情又在责怪自己了。”

“那现在，皮城谁是掌权人？”锐雯问。

“凯特琳，她不会跟你合作的，凯特琳现在情绪很不好，我也拿不准。”杰斯说道，“你知道的，老辈都已经退休了，他们很相信伊泽瑞尔，从没有怀疑过他。”

“他性格那么偏执贪婪，这些执政官都看不到吗？”锐雯惊讶地问。

“没错，可伊泽瑞尔是个天才，”杰斯说：“他曾经是我的好友，我非常了解这一点，在执政官和警长面前他表现地像温顺纯白的羊羔，谁相信自己心目中纯白的羊羔会做那么些暴虐的事情。”

“可我听说另一件事，凯特琳想办法让他们相信，而且，伊泽瑞尔上一次躲在执政官椅子后面射杀了和执政官交谈的皮克罗，血都溅到执政官脸上了，他就没有不安？”

“事实上……”杰斯顿了顿，他说：“执政官自己也并非善良正义之人，他很欣赏伊泽瑞尔，他还怂恿他这么肆无忌惮的乱来。”

浴室的水声停了，模糊的玻璃门打开，杰斯无意地对里面看了一眼，就在他不留意的当口，一道阴暗的影子在他面前闪过，刀架在了他的脖子上。

泰隆穿着密不透风的血色盔甲，声音从恶鬼面具下传来，嘶哑地令人发颤。

“伊泽瑞尔死了吗？”

“我不知道。”杰斯回答。

刀尖深深地割入了他的脖子，锐雯大声制止道：“泰隆，住手！”

泰隆用手指掌控着斩马刀的刃尖，“我再问你一次，伊泽瑞尔死了吗？”

杰斯意识到他们不是在开玩笑，他咽了口口水，认真地回答道：“我不知道，伊泽瑞尔下落不明。当天他在礼堂的时候一个影子忍者向他发动刺杀，千钧一发之际，有个自称观察者的家伙出面带走了他，场面非常混乱，我只知道这些。”

“打扰了。”泰隆收起刀，将他推开，锐雯正用责怪的眼神看着他，泰隆看了他们一眼，转身消失在地牢。

黄昏的时候，泰隆才回来，锐雯正站在刺客公会门前等他，红色的盔甲被从积满灰尘的箱子里取出，锐雯穿上仍然合身，她做出这个计划的时候非常高兴，她称之为第二次血色精锐行动，曾经锐雯和泰隆联合刺杀索拉卡，结果不待他们行动，索拉卡闭关出来后就自废了修为，时隔十年锐雯和他的合作，似乎标示着这次行动又会发生什么相似的事情。

姑娘已经不再青涩稚嫩，她比以前成熟了不少，锐雯手中握着那把断剑，她说的确实是实话，她珍贵的符文巨剑已经被她自己毁坏，下半部分都消失了，刀刃上是一道弧形整齐缺口，刀尖如今是一块尖利的断刃。

“十年不见。”锐雯说。

“十年。”泰隆点头，取下面具，只见锐雯挥舞着断剑，势不可挡地向他冲过来，她的剑法自成一派，优美而且强悍，这是她的折翼之舞。

来到他眼前的时候，锐雯收起断剑向他相当违和地行了一个宫廷礼，随后抬起脸俏皮地笑了。

泰隆也露出了微笑。

“我从没见过这种战斗技巧。”泰隆评论道。

“这是我自己领悟的哦，前提是你要有充足的斗气和杀气。”锐雯喃喃道：“我曾经和马库斯·杜·克卡奥将军打过，我打不过他，我打不过一个刺客。”

“他近身出乎意料的强。”泰隆说：“我建议你可以试试和他肉搏。”

“好主意，如果有机会的话，我真想再和他交手。”锐雯将断剑背在背上，入夜时分，两人沿着诺克萨斯的街道走着。

“斯维因经常说：诺克萨斯人从不闲逛。”泰隆复述他听到的话。

锐雯十指交叉放在脑后，慢悠悠地走着：“无所谓，我被放逐了。”

“我已经闲逛了二十多年。”泰隆语气平淡无奇地这样说道。

锐雯听到后苦笑了起来：“我的放逐使我感到自由，你的放逐让你痛苦了？”

“嗯。”

他们正走过巨大的中心图书馆，城池一级一级在花岗岩山脉上往上延伸，密密麻麻的建筑像孔洞一样布满凹陷处，每一道巷子都格外的幽深，不时有流浪猫从角落里“喵”地一声跳出，消失在两人面前，走过一排排哥特式建筑，它们尖顶直通云霄，有些目眩。

锐雯看着一路上的建筑说：“如果你现在决定追我的话，就赶快去图书馆偷本书过来。”

“然后呢？”

“然后我马上下嫁于你。”锐雯的说笑止住，她认真的说：“我说真的。”

“别逗。”泰隆皱眉。

“你还真开不起玩笑，”锐雯露出无奈的表情，“虽然我过去是对你有些不正当的想法，不过我现在要正式宣布，我很高兴能跟你并肩作战，泰隆，我们永远都是最坚定的战友。”

两个互为初恋的人对视了一眼，泰隆说：“我好像没听出诚意。”

“是吗？说谎不是骑士的作风，”锐雯对他说：“二十多年，我早已想明白了，我现在全力以赴地用我的力量改变诺克萨斯，你能帮我我很欣慰，没有别的想法。”

“那，再说一遍。”她的话语，泰隆并没有听，而是想了想，对她要求道。

“啊，说什么？”锐雯露出迷茫的神情，直至今日，她的脸上仍然经常出现这样的表情，有点不解，又有点惊奇，锐雯一直都是个单纯的人。

“嗯？”泰隆偏了偏脸，看着她。

锐雯抓了抓白色的头发，猜测着，终于想了起来，她感到难为情地笑了笑，清了清嗓子她朝着寂静一片的黑暗说：“很高兴能跟你并肩作战!”

“我也是。”泰隆温和地对她说。


	12. 利刃守则

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 尾声将至

他们继续走着，黑夜的诺城弥漫着一层白色雾气，大部分的巷间人烟稀少，高处的屋顶上不时传来轻巧脚步声，看到他们的装束，时常会有黑影停下来向他们招手示意，锐雯也回一声招呼和黑话。

精致错落的贵族住宅浮现在眼前，盗贼和刺客少了很多，卫兵多了起来，他们经过使馆和官邸，一排漆黑折断的护栏出现，每年都盛开白色花朵的藤蔓成了烧焦的灰烬，大门歪歪斜斜，黑夜中宅邸的建筑和塔楼影影绰绰，两人从损毁的大门钻进去，喷泉池里长满绿色水藻，雕花的池壁碎裂了，花园的名贵花草也尽数枯萎，之上杂草满园。

这里就是被斯维因炸毁后的杜·克卡奥庄园，泰隆的废墟庭园。

这副样子已经够让人伤心了，思及过去更是让人悲哀，锐雯打开只剩一半的木门，里面空空荡荡，楼梯也断了，剩下能用的家具都在后来被穷人偷走，陈旧破败的气息让锐雯没有跨步进入，他们在花园里散着步。

“我是的确想杀了马库斯·杜·克卡奥将军，”锐雯不解地说：“可是，你为什么会与他为敌，我想不明白。”

“是将军先做出了不可原谅的事情。”泰隆冷冷地回答。

锐雯侧过头看他的表情，问：“是什么事情。”

“相关信仰。”

“哦，你有别的人做信仰，我也是，”锐雯用令人遐想的口吻说。“当然那个人绝对不是你。”

然而泰隆根本没有依照她想像地继续追问，或者说就像以前一样，锐雯永远猜不中他所说所想，泰隆说：“你也喜欢伊泽瑞尔？”

他的表情是开玩笑的，真是令人气恼。

“喂喂，哪有你这样损人的。”锐雯跳起来大叫道，“已所不欲勿施于人。”

“真是奇怪啊，你们好像没有任何交集。”泰隆继续自顾自地说。

“奇怪你妹啊，根本就没有这档子事。”锐雯揉了揉太阳穴，“这种玩笑一点也不有趣啊，我头都大了。”

泰隆耸耸肩：“一如既往地好欺负。”

“反正怎么都会栽你手上。”锐雯嘟着嘴说。

“是吗。”

“当然是了。”

锐雯的性格还是像以前一样，十年前她逃离战场后，便断绝了昔日的一切关系，自我放逐。也许她觉得泰隆也是与从前无差，并且因此欣慰。

血色精锐曾经配给泰隆他喜欢的披风和特制的刀具，那是一把扁平锋利的斩马刀，特意裁成拳刃的长度，制作的时候工匠问泰隆需不需要伸缩的功能，泰隆回绝了，除了呢喃他已经很难适应其他武器。

锐雯之所以知道将军的藏身处，是因为他们曾经的合作，这一次，令人惊讶的事情出现了，死亡颂唱者卡尔萨斯专程将一封密函从战争学院转交给锐雯，里面含有一张盖章签字的奇怪密令以及一封将军的亲笔信。

“将军说愿意让我完成我的心愿，他说他在等我。”

“为什么。”泰隆皱眉：“他为什么要帮黑色玫瑰复兴，又为什么要给你赎罪机会。”

“难以相信，就好像是在做好事一样。”锐雯到现在也并不相信将军给她的信，当她还是一名诺克萨斯士兵的时候，和所有的诺克萨斯士兵一样，最高统帅是他们的精神偶像，上级是他们永远效忠的对象。

锐雯因为格尼薇尔战役声明鹊起之时，杜·克卡奥将军找到了她，交给她一个关乎将军身家性命的重要任务，那时候他对她说：你就是我最后的期望。锐雯圆满完成了任务，她这辈子都没觉得那么高兴过。

虽然锐雯憎恨马库斯，但不是因为他本人，而是将军在艾欧尼亚战争对她的迫害，锐雯想要杀掉他是为了更好的改变诺克萨斯，不过她也不是很清楚这样做对不对。

她没有将这样愚蠢的问题告诉泰隆，那样的话他又会暗自嘲笑她了。

被摧毁的古老文明厄尔提斯坦，整座城池都成了荒无人烟的废墟，生满杂草和乔木，只有一座钟楼屹立，不知道出于什么原因，大钟的指针仍然在走动，构成钟楼的铅灰色砖头和一些闪亮的黑色物质混合砌在一起，毁灭者刻意保留了钟楼，之后又由于隔绝了港口海风和海水的亲吻，一直保留至今，但也早已开始沦陷。

原本优良的港口布满沉船和暗礁，这是一块死地，加之又靠近暗影岛，几乎没人会越过森林到这儿来。

锐雯和泰隆走了七天终于到达了厄尔提斯坦的钟楼下，大钟准确地指向十一点，白色的阳光分外刺眼，厄尔提斯坦上空的太阳仿佛世界末日的黑洞中心的一块白斑，使人目盲。

木质的大门早已经不起时间的摧残脱落腐朽，两人走进里面，只看到钟楼狭小的内部空间。就着一束来自上空的光线，一道黑色旋梯盘旋而上，与墙壁合为一体，如同螺丝花纹，那些砖块已经如此陈旧，疲倦如岁月，风干似枯骨，在他们踏上去的时候在脚下分崩离析，尘埃弥散四周。

第一层什么都没有，当进入第二层，一切才有些变化。空间变得宽敞，穹顶变得高挂，地上铺满了黄沙，黑红相间的铁刺围绕，泰隆从脚下的沙子上感受到热度和血腥味，他们看到一望无际的空旷坐席和地下孔洞。

“绞肉机角斗场。”泰隆说，“我们现在待的地方。”

“什么？”锐雯“噌”地一声拔出断剑，朝四周张望，这里完全不是那座塔了，至少它并没有这儿那么大。

“诺克萨斯的角斗场。”泰隆进一步地解释道，诺克萨斯将角斗和行刑作为一门表演拿来展出，泰隆在少年时期经常陪将军出入角斗场，阴郁的诺克萨斯人，皮肤淡黄的艾欧尼亚人，粗犷的比尔吉沃特人，身着重甲的德玛西亚人，无数的人从世界各地赶来绞肉机角斗场赴死，而诺克萨斯监牢里的罪犯也会被迫上场。他曾经看到执短刀的角斗士避开长矛角斗士攻击，迅速地靠近他，随后切下了长矛兵的心咬碎；一个十六岁的长发男孩被钳住脖子，倒钩的武器拽出了他的肠子；而另一个十六岁的少年挥舞着双斧，拿到了那一届绞肉机角斗大赛的冠军，那是德莱厄斯的弟弟，诺克萨斯的行刑官德莱文。

“我常年待在战场上，还没见过绞肉机大赛。”锐雯在空场里东张西望。

“你不会喜欢的，如果你掌权，一定会取消这些东西。”

从沙尘漫天的角斗场某个黑洞洞的门里走出来了一名战士，锐雯一眼就认出了他，惊呼了一声：“塞恩？”

诺克萨斯历史上最强大的攻城兵，塞恩拿着双头斧，高大地跟山一样，但是很多年前，他就已经在战场上死掉了。

他以僵尸的形态被祖安的科学家复活继续为诺克萨斯而服务，但是现在，出现在角斗场里面的这个塞恩并不是皮肤灰白一身烂肉的僵尸，而是一个最魁梧的壮汉，是他还是个人类时候的样子。

“这是怎么回事？”锐雯紧张地握着剑说。“我分析不出来了，快帮我啊，队长。”

“……”泰隆说：“只是一种时空魔法，这是幻觉，就是我们看到的是某个时期的塞恩。”

“那将军在哪儿？”

“我不知道，消灭他就知道了。”泰隆退后，锐雯走上前面对塞恩，在高大的攻城兵面前锐雯的身姿也显得渺小，但是女战士毫不在意。

挥舞着断剑指向对方，锐雯朝塞恩说：“你是我最棒的长官，是我为之奋斗的偶像，现在我要让你看看我打败你是多么的轻而易举。”

“少说点，锐雯军士，速度解决。”

背后传来泰隆督促的声音，锐雯不满地吐吐舌头，人类的塞恩一句清晰的话语和情感都没有流露出，锐雯甚至怀疑他是不是将军控制的AI，但武器相击，断剑被从双头斧上弹开，锐雯才确信他不是普通的AI。

塞恩停顿了几秒就向她扑来，脚下溅起灰尘，他壮的跟头牛一样，锐雯依靠她的断剑，她迎头朝塞恩冲去，钢铁再次相交，斧子朝她砸下来的同时，锐雯的剑穿破了他裸露精壮的胸膛，在坚硬的肌肉上滑开一道血痕，随后锐雯闪身换个方向，边撤边刺他的胸口。

塞恩踉踉跄跄地流着血追过来，发出愤怒的咆哮，斧子划出致命的弧线，锐雯用肩甲和护手挡下他一击，每一斧头都震地她肩膀剧痛，更多时候她忽左忽右地退避，等待着，观察着，侧移，后移，再侧移，刺他的脸，砍他的腿，劈他的手臂，锐雯手中的剑如此灵巧，而塞恩的斧子已经越来越沉，动作越来越慢。

接着，锐雯一个突刺逼他转身，塞恩受到攻击后迅速往后退了两步，他再次提起斧头朝锐雯扑来。

锐雯双手紧握剑柄，跃上前去，在塞恩下一斧头将要落到她身上时，她举起断剑发出一声震魂的怒吼，一道绿色的斗气在地上散开，塞恩的动作被震的僵直了一瞬，就在此时，断剑的剑尖穿透皮甲，深入腹中，再从后背冒出，与脊柱擦刮的时候发出锉刀般的声响，斧子自塞恩无力的指尖脱落。锐雯看向他的眼睛，她看到了痛苦和一系列复杂的感情，这种眼神出现在每一个被她杀死的人眼中，但是锐雯深吸一口气，在弥漫的血腥味里，她念着：“再见。”

然后转动剑柄，一拧之下，塞恩浑身抽搐然后口中冒血。锐雯退后一步，让他倒下，随后轻轻阖上他的眼睛。

尘土飞扬，锐雯站起来看向泰隆，朝他点了点头说：“搞定。”

泰隆朝她做了个不错的手势，以塞恩的尸体为中心，尘土暴风般地散开，一瞬间被一只无形的手收拢，他们回到了那座钟楼。

中心落下的日光照耀着一个闪闪发光的东西，泰隆俯身捡起来，一块圆形的蓝色宝石在手里闪耀，像一块薄薄的罗盘，里面刻着些许复杂花纹，暗色的花纹共同构成一个竖琴形状的图案，那是伊泽瑞尔的坠子。

他们将坠子收起来，朝楼上走去。

不像之前的宏大布景，下一层楼看上去就是一间实实在在的密室，黑漆漆的房间里点着几盏烛火，当两人踏入密室的时候，黑暗立刻将一切都笼罩，周围的环境让泰隆感到警觉。

虽然做足了心理准备，但还是令人意外，烛火下，一个白色的影子从黑暗中浮现，勾起了泰隆在战争学院稽查队的回忆，这里的布景，气氛，完全都和那时候一模一样，难道接下来出现的就会是将军本人？但不会那么简单，泰隆示意锐雯留意，他朝前方走去。

“锵”的一声，白色的影子几乎毫不犹豫地就冲向了他，泰隆横出钢刀接下一击，没有想象中的强力，却同样带着沉重的麻痹感，那是从最真实的杀意中衍生出来的，下意识的泰隆反击向了对方，足以抗衡那强烈冲击的力道回应了她的劈砍，一道猛挥反制了她的攻势，她随之顺著那股反噬的力量使身体往后方翻转了数圈落地，像猎豹一样伏低身姿。

冲动的暗杀者双脚稳站，压低身子，双手的刀刃没有因为受到反击而松开，反而更加踏实地紧握在手，银色长发如瀑布般披散在肩上，留下来遮住了右半边脸，碧色的眼睛带着贪婪的光，散发着对杀戮的渴望，一道显眼的长伤疤刻在左眼。

卡特琳娜，却不是火热迷人的红发，她有着和泰隆噩梦中的玛薇丝一模一样的银发碧瞳，和相似的面容，以及相差无几的凶狠。

却不足以致命。

示意锐雯不要出手，他默不作声地将钢刀收进身后，等待着对方主动从黑暗里现身。

卡特琳娜的嘴角扯出一抹兴奋的笑容，如泰隆所料，她再次主动进攻，跃至泰隆的身后直接绽放了一朵死亡莲华，在高速的旋转中掷出无数把飞刀，密集地飞向敌人。

在这种情况下，泰隆深知卡特琳娜只是在用绝技做些混肴视听的伎俩，同时朝四面八方飞出了无数道飞刃之后泰隆随即失去了踪影，他隐匿在黑暗里并隐藏了声息，卡特琳娜比他更警觉，下一刻两人同时发现了对方的身影而在黑暗中爆出剧烈的撞击声响和火花。

散出的飞刃随后有自我意识般全数往泰隆身上飞回，卡特琳娜算准了飞刀击中的时机，她握着两把雕花匕首在身旁旋转了一圈，刀刃相撞的铿锵声在霎那间弹开了泰隆的暗器。

接下来卡特琳娜反应非常快，她手握匕首，抬起带刺的长靴便踢向了泰隆，却在对方的躲闪中落了个空，泰隆顺势扯住她的脚踝一摔过肩，卡特琳娜在失去重心落地之前扔掉了匕首，她空出双手之后，双掌紧压地面然后奋力一滚，在拉开距离后她再次拿出一对小刀准备投掷向对方。

就在黑暗中，卡特琳娜失去了目标。

冷静异常的刺客不知道什么时候闪到了她身后，冰冷的触感让魔法幻象中的对手也忍不住颤抖了一下，卡特琳娜的性格不允许她屈服，在迟疑了一秒后，随着手肘往后猛力一撞，她试图摆脱泰隆的威胁，泰隆见势果断地收刀，卡特琳娜见自己成功后立即跳离原地，寻找一个安全的距离，如此一来她才能有足够的反应时间去应对他的动向。

但她又失算了。泰隆的行动速度远比她想像的快上许多，在她落定地面时，他早已消失在原地，随之她马上注意到那把钢刀已再度横在她喉前。

感受到卡特琳娜的气势在颤抖中消失殆尽，泰隆收起刀她便伏倒在地，他刚转身，空气中响起了金属的声响，数道飞刀从他后方迅速飞射而来，泰隆头也不回，向后抛出了强烈力道的回旋匕首硬生生地将那些飞刀给击落，黑暗之中，卡特琳娜从中冲出，双刀已紧握在手。

“泰隆军士，别装逼了，速度解决！”锐雯幸灾乐祸的声音响起。

怒意终于让泰隆有些沉不住了，他伸出左手，无数道圆形的尖刃瞬间旋跃而出，卡特琳娜来不及抵御，有的划过她的皮肤、有的削过她的长发，将银发染上了血色，有的直直地贯穿了她的身体，但他的攻击尚未结束，在她发现自己浑身被撕裂出无数道的伤痕之后，还没等到血液泄出，转眼间后方又是一道道的尖刃向她背袭而来。

卡特琳娜狼狈地落在地上，血液从伤口里流出，渐渐地血流成河，不一会就汇成一片血泊。她的影像也变得半透明随后消失不见，黑暗的密室被钟楼的场景替代，而一枚黑色的符文静静地躺在正中央。

“这都是将军密谋偷窃的宝物吗？”锐雯好奇的凑过来问。

“或偷或抢，是三件非常难得的东西。”泰隆将符文收起来，他自己也有很多疑问。

“那我们只有一关要过了，对了，第三件是什么？”锐雯看向他，泰隆摇摇头。

“我也不知道。”

第三层楼没有任何幻象和布景，卡西奥佩娅本人正坐在幕帘后面。

她的声音和蛇形轮廓很容易辨认，但当幕帘拉开，泰隆和锐雯发现并不是完全一样。

卡西奥佩娅看上去比上一次的状况要好很多了。

她上身穿着象牙色的亚麻布裙装，露出小巧的胸脯和腰际若有若无的曲线，清瘦漂亮的脸上没有恶毒的情绪，头发也已经还原成了盘着的卷发。

女妖优雅美丽，但是她几乎从没真正的笑过。

卡西奥佩娅戴着银色装饰的尖利手爪正在温柔地抚摸着一个黑色的盒子，看到他们，她没有表情的苍白眼睛瞥向身后的向上延伸的楼梯。。

“你们想去见我父亲？”卡西奥佩娅慵懒地说道：“他就在上面。”

“你不准备阻止我们？和我们打一架如何？”锐雯急匆匆地问着。

卡西奥佩娅嫌弃地看了她一眼，像是看到的不是女战士而是一个扫地女仆一样，她懒懒地说：“我随时可以杀了你们两个，爸爸也可以，不过这对我而言难度有点大了。”

“我也不想伤害你。”泰隆说，他的眼睛盯着楼梯。

卡西奥佩娅发出冷笑，她用爪子小心地梳理了一下微卷的盘发，“很高兴你这么说。”她僵硬地回答，催促他们道：“爸爸他很孤独，快去找他吧。”

锐雯刚准备上楼，泰隆没有挪动脚步，他的视线终于转到卡西奥佩娅身上，泰隆问：“你手上的盒子，是什么？”

卡西奥佩娅没有表情也没有动作，她握着黑色盒子，吐出开叉的细舌幽幽地说：“从前有一个愤怒的，受伤的小女孩，她打开了禁忌的魔盒，一把绿色的匕首正躺在里面，静静地看着她。

“女孩和匕首里封印的恶魔签订了契约，从此以后，美丽离她远去，恐惧随之来临……”

“这不是当时那个盒子。”泰隆狐疑地看着她。

“没错，世界上的魔盒不止那一个。”卡西奥佩娅注视着他警惕的样子，觉得十分可笑，她缓缓地挑开盒子的外扣，精致的盖子弹开，卡西奥佩娅的声音传来：“很可惜的是，我手上的这一个，已经空了。”

“那里面的东西……”锐雯看了看阁楼，又看看卡西奥佩娅，她睁大了眼睛。

这个时候，泰隆对她说了一个意料之外的决定。

“我一个人去见将军。”泰隆对她说：“你不要跟过来。”

“绝对不行！”锐雯一口否决。

看着她坚决的眼神，泰隆说：“一直以来都是你在保护我，这次换我来保护你。”

这句话锐雯果然非常受用，锐雯动摇了一下，随后妥协道：“那好吧，不过只要有什么情况，我可是不会袖手旁观的。”

在卡西奥佩娅怪异的注视下，泰隆一个人走上了黑色的楼梯。

门没有上锁，就像泰隆预计的那样，屋内陈设简单，显然经过了装潢，但没有那种闪闪发光的感觉，而是格外的陈旧，植物的藤蔓在房间内生长着，从窗户的破洞向外延伸。

马库斯·杜·克卡奥将军正站在窗边，侧对泰隆，看着窗外的废墟景色。

“虽然我不讨厌阳光，但是这里的阳光也太怪异点了吧。”将军此时正用一只手撑着窗户，对着如同一道闪耀的伤痕的太阳自顾自地发表着看法。他身后的桌上摆着一副黑白棋盘，白子的一方似乎刚刚结束战斗离开，棋盘上残留着他的气息。“但凡天空都是带有一定寓意的，你觉得呢，泰隆。”

泰隆没有回答他，他径直走向前，站在桌边，注视棋盘。

“我不喜欢厄尔提斯坦现在的样子，但如果召唤师们没有毁灭它，基兰如何从他的梦境里走出呢。”马库斯从窗边离开，向后退几步坐在旁边放着巨大的银皇后盆栽的椅子上，转过来面向泰隆，他的银发在疲惫的日光下有着透明的错觉，看起来好像某种传说中才有的妖精，看起来还是一如既往的可恶。

泰隆甚至要忘记了自己是为何而来，只想狠狠揍他一顿。

“你母亲一定非常美丽。”将军说出了当年伊芙琳对泰隆说的那句奇怪的话，他进一步说道：“子女总是会从父母那里继承很多东西，就像命运一样。”

“你想说什么？”泰隆淡淡地问。

“曾经有一批幸存者从暗影岛逃离，暗影岛看起来就好像某个人的噩梦，它扭曲了一切欲望，而将剩下的人都变成怪物。”将军说：“遇到你的第一天，我就已经看到暗影岛的歌声烙入了你的血脉，你知道那意味着什么吗？”

“意味着我拥有特殊的能力。”泰隆平静地回答。

“真是出人意料啊，孩子。”将军用猫一样的碧色竖瞳看着他：“总有一天流亡者会被召回，继续服务于它的最终目的。”

“什么是终极目的？”泰隆感到奇怪地询问。

“嗯，我可不准备回答你的问题，”将军拿起一枚棋子把玩，“泰隆，你下一步准备怎么做？”

“让你回答我的问题，告诉我真相，”泰隆说：“你为什么要拿伊泽瑞尔的坠子。”

“为了让你感到痛苦，”将军用一点也不吃惊的口气说：“不不不，我才没有梅贾那么无聊，如果我说是为了满足我的一己之私，而且侵略艾欧尼亚，构陷诺克萨斯等等糟糕的事情都仅仅因为这个，那你又会怎么做。”

“我想在你不注意的时候用匕首杀掉你，”泰隆说：“很久以前就想这样做了，我曾经视您为我的目标，一次又一次想要得到您的关注，可是您总是让我感到失望。”

“这没什么，卡西也曾经想杀我，可是这都是你们一厢情愿的构想罢了，是不是？”将军说：“如果杀了我，你又会怎么做。”

泰隆踯躅了，他还没想过这个问题：“我不知道……”

“你不知道，我可以教你啊。”将军说着，他的笑容让人不寒而栗。

“所有的事情都出于你的设计，你到底想做什么？”泰隆突然质问道，将军没有出声，泰隆感觉周围静悄悄的，植物在角落里静静攀爬，手掌一样的叶片好像长了眼睛，它们在看着他，窗外伤痕一样的太阳，如同一只眼睛一样注视着他。

“本来只是想给卡西和锐雯小礼物，没想到你也跟过来了。”将军喃喃着，他低头看着棋盘，皱着眉，似乎不高兴了。

“让你意外了？”

将军摇摇头，执起一颗黑棋抬手准备落下：“天空可是带着一部分的灵魂永远存在，如果是我的话，才不会毁掉它呢。”

“你又在谋划什么？”泰隆问他。

将军落下棋子，满足地闭上了眼睛，“这次我终于赢过你一次了，梅贾·莫雷洛。”

在周围古怪至极的气氛中泰隆紧张地拿出武器，可是他还没有动手，就看到将军手中的棋子没有放稳，倾倒，随后碰倒了别的棋子，而将军再也没有将它们重新摆好。

他死了。

一如十三年前泰隆取得他的拳刃时的情景，他们都微笑着死于不知名的谋杀。

而这阴影困扰了泰隆无数的时间。

直到了这一刻，他才明白一直以来的追寻是多么可笑，苍白无力。

一切都在将军的自杀中画上句号。

泰隆站在原地看着将军的尸体，他走过去时拿出了小刀，将军死得很平和，他的脸虽然苍老了却有种宁静的气质，泰隆将刀细致地落在这张面容上，快速而完整地剜下了最为迷人的部分，那竖状的绿色眼瞳，毁坏了死亡的宁静。

听到房间里传来的刀刃的声音，锐雯马上跑了上来，她看到的只有这一幕，死去的将军和拿着拳刃的泰隆，刃口上溅了新鲜的血液，而青年正安静地站在一边。

“你杀了他？”锐雯惊讶地说：“怎么做到的！”

将一份带有血迹的遗书扔给锐雯，锐雯伸手接过，在匆匆扫了一眼后她马上明了：“将军背叛了诺克萨斯？”她知道泰隆对将军的感情，锐雯担忧地看向泰隆，没有出声。

然而此刻泰隆沉默地站在将军的尸体前，在阴霾的日光下，他的脸被阴影遮挡，完全看不清表情，锐雯只听到从他的喉咙里穿来的干燥低沉的笑声，锐雯从来没见过他这样，笑声持续了很久很久，让人毛骨悚然，然而那并不是出于绝望，是出于由衷的愉快。

直到现在，锐雯才知道自己从未对相识了无数年的刺客了解过分毫。

他们走下钟塔，卡西奥佩娅坐在榻上，面无表情的看着他们。

“将军死了。”泰隆简单地对她说。

“我知道。”卡西奥佩娅平静地回答，脸上是蔑视的神情。

“你不去看看他……他的遗体吗？”锐雯好奇地看着这两个无血缘的兄妹，她忍不住问。

卡西奥佩娅没有理她，往楼下走去，蛇尾的鳞片摩擦地面，她的形态虽然恐怖，动作却很优雅。

在钟塔下等待着一群身着绣着黑色玫瑰花纹袍子的下属，卡西奥佩娅命令他们不准踏入钟塔，而只有在被摧毁的小镇中歇息着。他们恭敬地朝卡西奥佩娅行了一礼，问她是否现在启程。

“那令尊的尸体怎么办？”那巫师小心翼翼地问，生怕触怒到她。

卡西奥佩娅打开手，手心里是一枚银色的婚戒，她想了想，问在场的人：“你们觉得这座塔怎么样？”

“这座塔有些邪门，”巫师回答道：“就像有力量被囚禁其中似的。”

“那把它烧了吧。”卡西奥佩娅重重地吐出几个字：“烧了，都一把火烧了。”

众人面面相觑，无人违逆，黑色玫瑰巫师回答道：“遵命。”

泰隆默不作声地站在钟塔边，看着人们忙着把燃料堆积在钟塔四周，锐雯想要去阻止，也没能说出口。天色渐晚，白色的太阳已经被黑暗遮去了一半。在这形似日食的暮色中，黑魔法巫师站在钟塔前吟唱，火焰由底层往上点燃，火舌从每一层的窗扉冒出来，钟塔顿时仿佛一根燃烧的火炬伫立于厄尔提斯坦。

崩塌倾倒之声中，那座仍在诡异运行的大钟发出了呻吟一般的“咔咔声”，就连卡西奥佩娅也抬起了那张清冷的脸，仰视着这座古老建筑的分崩离析。在巨大的哀鸣之中，大钟终于陷落，坠落在废墟的熊熊烈火之中，灰尘四溢。卡西奥佩娅露出了笑容，火光映照在那张美丽的面孔上，让这个女人看上去既无比美艳，又带着非人的疯狂。

锐雯却觉得女妖更加令人危险了，杜·克卡奥家族的人都是无法理解的疯子。她恐惧的想。

伊泽瑞尔正站在图书馆里，好奇地打量着大厅墙壁上堆地高高的书架和伸缩的爬梯，头顶上彩色的玻璃穹顶落下柔和的光，螺旋楼梯上缠挂着冰雪节晚会用过的小彩灯，用琥珀色大理石拼着七芒星的圆形地面上充满杂乱美感地放着桌子，被褥，咖啡壶和提灯，一派温馨之感，这是他熟悉的地方，是维克兹的图书馆。

“这座图书馆不是被摧毁了吗？”伊泽瑞尔喃喃着，他跑过圆形书桌，用手去触摸书架，一排排烫金的书名在细瘦的手指间划过，这一切如此熟悉，如此令人怀念。

就在他闭上眼睛张开手指的时候，从图书馆不知名的某处传来了声音，那个声音地对他说：“原来你全都记得啊。”

“当然，”伊泽瑞尔露出微笑，“我的记忆非常完整。”

听到他的回答，声音狐疑的问起来：“你不觉得自己变了吗？”

“没有的事。”

“可能是你自己没感觉到吧。”

“是吗？我很喜欢现在的我。”伊泽瑞尔诧异地对那个声音说，“为什么要问这么奇怪的问题，你开始让我觉得厌恶了。”

“对不起。”恭敬有礼地道歉，它的存在感低了下去，仿佛在刻意引导伊泽瑞尔去发现什么。

伊泽瑞尔百无聊赖地踮起脚，从书架上抽出一本褐色封面的书，打开它，伊泽瑞尔皱紧了眉头，书并不是真的，它只是一个空空的盒子，整座图书馆都是这种画着封面的盒子书。

伊泽瑞尔转身朝熟悉的一切看去，怀疑的视线所至，彩灯，书架……图书馆的一切都化为了灰烬，光也消失了，只剩下他和他手中的书，伊泽瑞尔脚下出现了一个无底深潭，但他并没有下坠，虚空吞噬了这些，随后他陷入了黑暗中。

无穷无尽的黑暗，连发出的声音都分外的无望，伊泽瑞尔舒了一口气，往前走去，纯白的光亮随着他的动作洒满了他的足迹，一把红色的织锦椅子出现在他身下，伊泽瑞尔坐下来，翻开那本书，空无一物的盒子书已经变成了翻过无数遍的《利刃守则》，他轻轻地说道：“我喜欢这儿。”

黑暗中似乎有什么东西存在，又似乎无处不在，维克兹熟悉的声音传来，他说：“主人，我说过，你和虚空融合的非常默契。”

“维克兹？你在哪儿？”伊泽瑞尔坐直了向四周看去，却只看到深邃的空间。

“我本来就是没有形体的，那只是我寄生的一个躯壳。”黑暗中的生物靠近了，伊泽注视着面前一个莫须有的点，却好像锐利地在注视维克兹的眼睛。

“我可没听说过有那种奇怪形状的生物。”

维克兹哈哈一笑，“我会用自己的想法去改变寄主的外形，同化，我跟你解释过。”

想到维克兹原来真的是一只海中的章鱼，伊泽瑞尔一阵恶寒，他翻了翻《利刃守则》，“你怎么知道影武者会来暗杀我？”

“暗杀，我想想，你已经受到过多少次暗杀？这几次我都在你的身边观察着。”

“好吧，偷窥狂。”

“感谢夸奖，我的主人。”维克兹高兴地说着，他说完支支吾吾了一阵，伊泽瑞尔仿佛看到触手怪脸红了，他觉得很有趣，维克兹说：“您知道，做出一个不正确的决定，对人类道德而言是一个至关困难的违背。”

“可是你在人类道德之外。”

“不……我曾经……也……”维克兹顿住了，他转移了话题：“说实话，主人，我不太喜欢你那个样子，虽然看起来很有我同类的味道。”

“真难过，”伊泽瑞尔失望地撇嘴，将脚放到椅子上，“我还以为至少触手怪会不讨厌一点呢。”

“这个嘛，主人，说实话，其实每个人喜欢你都是因为你与众不同，这个世界上变态太多了，多一个算不上什么特别的。”

“你说的好像很有道理。”伊泽瑞尔迷茫地看着黑暗。

“再说，你不适合当反派。”维克兹接着说，“虽然看上去好像很反派的样子，你不知道女警对你说那些话的时候我的心都碎了。”

“女警一直很在乎我，”伊泽瑞尔说：“但是我感觉一般。”

“那个女孩可是瓦罗兰不少人的梦中情人，你这么说真是浪费啊。”

“只是姐弟关系而已啊，死触手！”伊泽瑞尔朝他咆哮道。

“好好好。”维克兹立刻一连串地回答。

伊泽瑞尔将手肘靠在椅子扶手上，像做错了事情的孩子一样嘟囔着：“我对不起凯特琳，要是她知道我收买了蔚……”

他还没说完维克兹就惊呼：“我的天，你居然床上床下都这么禽兽，那只小刺客怎么受得了的？”

“这叫战术，叫智商，叫调教，叫总攻气场，你个触手怪懂什么。”

“是是是是。”维克兹的语调愉快了起来：“看到你这样子，我倒是觉得放心了。”

“哈？”伊泽瑞尔说：“我还能哪样，离开了盔甲，我就像个废人似的。”

“但你不是已经可以自由使用你得到的恩赐了。”维克兹指的是跃迁，他说：“虽然我承认我不是很喜欢，却还是不得不说您真是个让我刮目相看的人类啊。”

“我成为了一个我从未企及过的强大阴谋家，但这还不够。”伊泽瑞尔的声音轻而嘶哑：“远远不够。”

“真相仍旧躲避着你。”维克兹说：“您知道堕落吗？”

伊泽瑞尔轻哼了一声。

“成为自己所憎恨的那种东西。”维克兹的话戛然而止，他们之间的沉默持续了好一会，维克兹似乎走开了一阵，最后虚空里面再次传来维克兹的声音：“‘牠’想见你一面。”

伊泽瑞尔丝毫不惊讶，他把书扔开，走下了椅子。站在茫茫虚空中，他一直往前走，直到光芒被他遗弃在身后，他全身陷入了纯粹的黑暗，这些黑暗仿佛有实质的黑色流水一般，将他包裹起来，心跳与呼吸已经没有意义了。

一个陌生的意识告诉了他一些事，伊泽瑞尔虽然听不懂牠的语言，但他知道牠的意思。

“你好，瓦罗兰人。”

“你好，虚空。”

听到他的称呼对方发出了一串笑，发问了：“为什么背叛你的宇宙。”

“我的宇宙不愿意帮助我，她不能像你一样。”

“但你的内心不是这样说的，瓦罗兰人。”

“给我力量。”伊泽瑞尔直接说道。“告诉我你的目的。”

“觀。”虚空表达了这样一个意义。

出乎对方意料的，伊泽瑞尔发出嘲笑的声音：“无趣的文明。”

虚空迟疑了一下，少顷，牠重复道：“为什么背叛你的宇宙。”

“因为我不满于我现在看到的东西。”伊泽瑞尔告诉牠：“战争学院假以神的旨意，杜·克卡奥将军依仗自己的力量，为所欲为，是他们让我看到，我只是个最卑微，最可怜的小角色。这样的我，这样任人宰割的我，实在是让我深深的厌恶了，我厌倦了这种没有尽头的抗争。”

“是故，人类向虚空臣服。”

“好啊，臣服。”伊泽瑞尔无所谓地说道，“我不像玛尔扎哈那样，被恐惧吓尿了裤子，我看不起你们这些玩意儿。”

“虚空会给予你力量，我的代行者。”

“慢着施舍吧，我会给你想要的，以一个人类的卑微与渺小。”

“那么，你将会展示给虚空的又是什么？”

“我会让你看见，”伊泽瑞尔对牠说：“瓦罗兰的辉煌，还有它最终的灭亡。”

实质的黑暗将他淹没，虚空吞噬了他。

无数的流光在眼前一转而逝，岁月在文明的上碾出辙痕，千疮百孔。

就像曾经的那些守序者们，那些善良者们，供奉异世神的代言人，登不上大雅之堂的先知，那个以泪洗面的科学家……在面对无法以秩序克服的事物，违背常理无法战胜的事物之时，走向极端化，投靠邪恶，变得强大……

那个下水道的少年扔下的第一具尸体，那个离家出走的男孩念出的第一句咒语，探索者最后一滴眼泪落下，灭世者念出最后一句咏叹调，穿越时间和空间，所有的线索紧密相联，相依相存，最终书写着同一个故事，这是历史韵律的奏鸣，也是宇宙规律的演绎，万物都有自己的道路，万物都知道自己的道路，我们行走于世，如蝼蚁般微弱渺小，却仍旧坚持着追逐遥不可及，不可捉摸的，希望。

新的的血液注入了崩坏的躯壳，骨与肉支离破碎，纯粹的黑色火焰充斥了他的心。

虚空亘古不变的黑暗中，一个小女孩的声音突兀地响起了。

“这儿真的有扇门耶~”

伊泽瑞尔转过身来，重新回到了无机质的黑暗，他看见推开一扇虚无的门怯生生地走进来的安妮，门蠕动着融入黑暗，安妮正睁大了碧色的眼睛看着他，同时欣喜地说道：“我找到你了，伊泽瑞尔哥哥。”

她灿烂的笑容仿佛能融化人，安妮刚刚想走过来，黑暗突然腾地一声收了起来，大片大片刺眼的光芒涌入，把安妮吓了一大跳，安妮睁开眼睛，发现自己正身处她来之前待的那片沙漠中，成片的古代遗迹在远方汇聚成一个暗色的小点，黄沙涌动，阳光炙烤大地。

伊泽瑞尔就站在离她不远的地方，他还穿着那身晃眼的白色礼服，金发灰暗无光，浓稠的血红色侵蚀了碧水一般的眼瞳，让安妮感觉有点可怕，又有点陌生。

她压住心底的想法，鼓起勇气走上去说：“泰隆哥哥叫我来找你。”

“因为我回过你的信，暴露了这个地址。”伊泽瑞尔说：“我的甜心真是冰雪聪明~”

“他要你回去呢。”安妮将手背在背后，抬起头对伊泽瑞尔说。

“要是我说不呢。”伊泽瑞尔不悦地说道。

“是必须回去。”女孩强硬地说，她接着解释：“哥哥说，他先你一步完成了复仇。”

伊泽瑞尔先是惊讶，随后露出无所谓的表情，“那只是他的信口之言，如果他没有做到呢？”

安妮生气了，她愤怒地说：“伊泽瑞尔是大骗子，泰隆哥哥又不是，不要逼我用火。”

“你没法把提伯斯带进来。”伊泽瑞尔的眼睛几乎可以看穿她的小秘密，让安妮感到一阵惊悚，“告诉我，泰隆他想干嘛。”

“伊泽瑞尔的一切，哥哥这么说的，”安妮复述出来，“你过去的命运，现在的选择，未来的真相，而且他已经成功了。”

“有趣有趣。”伊泽瑞尔露出笑容，他用脚尖在地上随意地画出一个小小的沙坑，低头注视周围的砂砾一圈一圈地往里陷落。“看来我真的输给他了。”

听到他的话，安妮好奇地抬起头，认真地问他：“你一点都不爱泰隆哥哥吗？”

伊泽瑞尔有点诧异她问这样的问题，他用理所当然的口气说：“当然爱，简直爱的发狂。”

“那为什么？”安妮刚刚问出来，一副不可思议的景象就让她尖叫出声，伊泽瑞尔脚下的沙坑像个漩涡一样往下凹陷着，沙漠中仿佛有一个巨口不断地吞噬着流沙，沙坑越变越大，已经蔓延到了她的脚下。

它扩大的速度在呈几何指数增长，而中心坠落入深渊，安妮开始往外奔逃，明明只是一个小小的毁坏，却蝴蝶效应一样地翻倒开来，变得像是怪物，又如同世界末日一样，毁灭，陷落，将女孩吞噬其中。

天地间她听到伊泽瑞尔熟悉的声音。

“抓住我的手，安妮，万物永远都在陷落之中，别说泰隆，没有人能掌控到它。”


	13. 末叶

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 第一部在这里完结，但是故事还没有结束

诺克萨斯的反抗军第一次正面和政府交锋，锐雯带来了马库斯·杜·克卡奥将军过世的消息，并公开了他的遗书。遗书里清楚地写道，将军承认GSS远征号的舆论是出于他的指使，而这件事以及对艾欧尼亚的侵略均是出于他的私人恩怨，他希望依赖弗雷尔卓德的复活术复活他已故的妻子玛丽安·扎诺维，他还因此参与了伯纳姆·达克维尔的谋杀事件，而谋害伊泽瑞尔也是这个原因。

如此，事情好像圆满解决了，民众对新政府的不满早已存在，诺克萨斯马上又要乱成一片。

伊泽瑞尔听到这遗书感到非常失望，他仅仅在战争学院留有实职，而现在他又必须避开女警的追捕，带着安妮回到诺克萨斯。

这对探险家来说不算很难，一个月后，伊泽瑞尔推开镶嵌在门洞下诺克萨斯刺客公会那布满铁刺的大门的时候，里面传来光亮和喧哗。

右边的休息区聚集了一大堆牌友，然而气氛一点也不和谐，诺克萨斯的人们和皮城的人们隔了不止一张桌子的分界线，伊莉丝正对着乐芙兰在那里吵起来。

“你们这群斯文败类，到底有完没完，兰兰你一张牌捏在手里是打还是不打，赖在这里都装什么狗皮膏药，”伊莉丝捏着一手烂牌说道：“还有门口的，别他妈站那不说话啊，一副欠钱不还的死样子。”

乐芙兰一脸我不认识她的表情，阿狸掩嘴偷笑，而卡西奥佩娅在桌边撑着下巴准备看好戏。

凯特琳显然一脸敌意地看了过来，杰斯正叫她消消火。

“蜘蛛女皇，在那儿指桑骂槐地说谁呢，谁欠钱不还了？”伊泽瑞尔看向了她们，伊莉丝也眼神凶恶地盯着他。

“哟，哪来的小白脸，不要惹到了黑色玫瑰的人，小心姐妹们把你当白食吃了。”

“你们这些诺克萨斯的杂种……”凯特琳刚刚站起来，拿起手铐，就看到另一个人从房门里优雅地走出来，把玩着匕首，卡特琳娜披散着一头火热的红发，一只手放在腰上的刀鞘上，她发话：“我还没允许，谁让你们吵架了。”

“卡西的姐姐诶，从屋顶上进来的？”伊莉丝看见她，露出笑意说：“你是主人当然你说了算，皮城没教养的野女孩不用在意，可是这小子怎么处理？”

“当然是交给姐姐了。”卡西奥佩娅很乖地说。

“不要下手太重哦，亲~”阿狸温柔地说道。

“我等你很久了，伊泽瑞尔，跟我回皮城。”在他们的打趣中，凯特琳非常认真地说。

卡特琳娜没有理她们，径直走向了伊泽瑞尔，凯特琳正在想如果诺克萨斯人包庇伊泽瑞尔怎么办，但接下来卡特琳娜就让她大跌眼镜。

“姐姐大人，你不是结婚去了嘛，为什么没有呢，而且还和蛇女和好了？”伊泽瑞尔问。

“结婚？当然是毁约了，诺克萨斯和德玛西亚永不结盟~”卡特琳娜用手指夹着匕首，傲视着他说。“而且我和卡西有吵过架吗？”

“呵呵。”伊泽瑞尔嘴角的嘲讽还没消失，卡特琳娜就抬起未执刀的右手，举起手臂朝他脸上狠狠地甩去。

“住手！”一抹血迹洒在光亮的地面上，凯特琳发出惊呼，卡特琳娜回头看了她一眼，不再管她一脚踢向伊泽瑞尔。

伊泽瑞尔向后跌倒在地上，他啐出口中的血，右脸开始肿痛起来。

“身为杜·克卡奥家族的家长，这是我替泰隆还你的。”卡特琳娜瞪视着他，愤恨的将匕首刺进他脖子边上的砖缝里，随后捉起他的衣领狠狠地揍了他一拳。

“给我还手！”卡特琳娜一把将他的领子拽起，一拳一拳地打在他脸上，随后继续拿靴子用力地踢向他。“为什么不说话？”

“我并不否认。”伊泽瑞尔嘴角挂着血痕，他朝近在咫尺的卡特琳娜满嘴是血地露出一个其丑无比的灿烂笑容。

“混账！混账！真想把你打的你妈都不认识。”卡特琳娜气急败坏地说，但是她的右手已经开始发痛，再度把伊泽瑞尔摔在地上，她拿出匕首。

“给我受死吧，老娘早就想给你来一套了。”卡特琳娜站在那里，斜睨着他，漂亮的绿色眼睛里充满怒火，皮城的阵营传来武器上膛的声音，他们警戒地盯着卡特琳娜的一举一动。

“如果能让你们消气的话。”伊泽瑞尔背对着她，拿手肘撑住不让自己倒下，心中默念着这一次他一定不会屈服，不管怎么样。

匕首铿锵地一声，准确地落在了伊泽瑞尔的面前，与先前插入砖缝的匕首平行而立，卡特琳娜绕过来走到他眼前，一对纤长的美腿停留在匕首前面。

卡特琳娜拔出了两把匕首，双手交叉放入腰上的刀鞘，伊泽瑞尔的视线随着匕首仰视向她，刀锋女王正冷冷地看着他。

“小瞧你了，小鬼，竟然这样都没死。”

“嗯哼？”

“我勉强承认你了，取彩礼的时候记得多带点人过来。”卡特琳娜丢下一句话，踏着细高跟走向诺克萨斯的桌边，坐到长沙发上端起酒杯，卡西奥佩娅就像往常一样靠在她身上。

上膛的枪械被压回，凯特琳平静地在桌边坐稳，只是偶尔瞟他一眼，所有人都在看向他。

伊泽瑞尔用手脚并用撑着爬起来，那姿势实在算不上好看，一定是卡特琳娜故意让他出丑，当他往里门看去，卡特琳娜翘起腿，用随意的口气说：“我曾经和我老爸打赌，我坚持认为我家的一定是下面那个，于是我们就往饮料里面下了东西。”

在周围人的哄然大笑中，卡西奥佩娅接着用尖细妖娆的声音补刀道：“你是不是没有那能力哦，皮城的孬种。”

“没错，我亲爱的妯娌们，”伊泽瑞尔非常邪恶地望向她们，“我以后一定会嫉妒你们丈夫的，因为我自己又软又细，只会放风筝，希望你们不要因此割掉我的舌头哦，否则我真不知该拿什么来满足我可爱的甜心了。”

卡西奥佩娅和伊莉丝忍俊不禁，其他人也窃窃偷笑，阿狸对他飞了一个吻，“我喜欢你的性格哟，探险家。”

伊泽瑞尔朝她礼貌地笑了一下，他看上去狼狈又虚弱，离开了他们，他朝刺客公会深处的房间走去，恰到好处打开的窗户和天窗让这座诺克萨斯著名建筑充满稍显晦暗但又富有意境的光亮，随着向地下延伸的楼梯慢慢消失，只剩两边点亮的油灯，他经过地下室的兵器陈列室和艺术品收藏室，找到了刺客公会的地下入口，泰隆的地牢，门上刻着属于他的徽记。伊泽瑞尔敲了敲虚掩着的门，没有回答，他推开走进去。

空间大而且黑暗，只有天窗落下的一丝光芒，隔断是高大细密的铁丝网，室内除了一张桌子什么都没有，当伊泽瑞尔缓慢打开门的时候，一把飞刀正对着他的鼻尖。

“我吩咐过谁都不要来打扰我。”清冷的声音刚落下，便听到飞刀落地的声音，“伊泽瑞尔？”

“怎么样，很惊讶？”伊泽瑞尔关上门然后靠在门上，“是你叫安妮找我的，忘记了？”

对方没有说话，而伊泽瑞尔仍然在碎碎念道：“我带安妮回来的，不过她要求先回家了，我还带了这个……”伊泽瑞尔合拢双手，他念诵咒语然后打开，像是魔法一样，一只猫从他的手中钻了出来。“维克兹教了我卖萌用的虚空跃迁术拓展版……”他话音刚落，不知道怎么回事，喵咪源源不断地从他手中打开的跃迁通道里跳出，很快房间里就成了猫的海洋。

伊泽瑞尔马上合紧双手，猫就像薄纸片一样纷纷从墙缝的隙间钻入消失，“教过我知识的人全都说我是半吊子好像不是没有根据的……”

喵咪的毛球在脚边绕过，在它们烦人的叫唤声里伊泽瑞尔终于抬起脸看向了泰隆。面对他惨不忍睹的样子，泰隆总算开口了。

“你看上去好像不太好。”

“是的，被胖揍了一顿，你应该感到高兴才是……”

“我这里有药。”泰隆说，他走向桌边，刚伸手去拿上面的伤药，伊泽瑞尔很快快步走过来从后面抱住了他。

“妈的，我道歉好吗，求你原谅我，我道歉。”泰隆感觉到少年紧贴在他身后，温热的眼泪落到了他的脖颈上，很快湿了一大片。“你像卡特琳娜或者维克兹那样多好，虽然知道你一定是什么反应都没有，可是心里觉得好难受啊。”

“只不过是不知道作何反应罢了。”刺客侧过身，缠着白色绷带的手放在伊泽的金发上，看着他碎成一片的湖水绿的眼睛。

伊泽瑞尔扑向他，更加大声的哭了起来。

“他们说我贪念权力，称我自负，”少年把头埋在他的颈窝哭着说：“但和你比起来，那些全都是垃圾，只有你能证明我，只有你……”

泰隆没让他继续说下去，俯身封住了他的唇。

在朦胧的微光中，他们漫长地相吻，这种简单却甜美的感觉让伊泽瑞尔也深陷其中，泰隆将他口中的血腥味卷入舌中，轻舔着他牙床上的伤痕，伊泽瑞尔睁开眼睛，在很近的距离里看到泰隆脖颈上用一根项链串起来的挂饰，小小的瓶子里面封藏着美丽的绿色猫眼，伊泽瑞尔松开他的唇，靠近了挂饰，伸手捏碎了它，流体的绿色在他手中碎裂，那种感觉有点奇怪的粘滑。

于是伊泽瑞尔瞬间就明白了一切，他的反应如此敏捷，当他抬起脸的时候，逆光中泰隆正平静地看着他的动作。

“你杀了将军，伪造了遗书，告诉我真相被毁灭掉了，干得漂亮。”伊泽瑞尔眯起眼睛笑出来：“我好佩服你啊，亲爱的。”

“你弄坏了我的纪念品，”泰隆有点不满地说，“那很珍贵的。”

“嗯嗯，我不打算赔给你就是。”伊泽瑞尔将弄脏的手指塞进他的口腔，一根一根地撬开，压住他的舌尖，刺客将他的手腕捏住，拿开他的手指。

“到此为止吧。”泰隆喑哑的声音轻轻说，“所有的事情。”

“嗯，全都结束了。”伊泽瑞尔踮起脚再度封住他的话语，玻璃的碎片在地面上闪耀，晨间落下的纯白光芒在上面舞蹈，非常美丽。

伊泽瑞尔知道，遗书是伪造的，根本就没有遗书，也没有答案，这个世界上本不存在希望。


	14. 风暴前奏

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 新篇章从暗影岛开始，中间相隔半年，很多设定都忘了

他们踏上咏唱魔女号已经四天了，船从光明港启程，一步步踏入黑暗，暴风雨过去了两次，迷雾出现在眼前。

每年都会有船只经过暗影岛，但它们都不会靠岸，只是远远地放下小木筏，让想去暗影岛的旅客自己前往。

同行的蓝焰岛祭司是这艘船的雇主，感谢他让他们很幸运地搭到了今年的末班车。

泰隆从船舱里出来的时候，已经接近黄昏了，火神祭司正燃起夜火占卜祈祷，船长也信仰火神，每一次在餐桌前，他都会带领大家念诵祷告。

“感谢光明之火为我们照亮黑暗的道路，感谢众星指引我们前进……”伊泽瑞尔偶尔也会跟着念几句，泰隆则对这一切毫无兴趣了。他白天黑夜都拿来窝在船舱里休息，黄昏的时候才会出来看看，自从将军死后，伊泽瑞尔觉得他之前仅有的一点软化又消失了，这个刺客重新变得冷酷，沉闷，阴郁，对幽默装聋作哑。

伊泽瑞尔想一场旅行能变得好一点，没想到在反复浏览地图之后，泰隆居然说要去暗影岛。

过去在海上还能看到海豚和水怪，现在雾气遮蔽了一切，泰隆趴在围栏上，对着被夕阳染成红色的雾气发呆。伊泽瑞尔转了一圈，决定和火神祭司攀谈。

“你是来和我一起祈祷的吗？”僧人严肃地对他说。

伊泽瑞尔不信任任何神，他每天听火神祭司念诵，无非是些火焰照亮我们的前路温暖我们的躯壳之类之类，他明显有比大声说出这些更好的办法解决事情。

“你为了什么祈祷？”伊泽瑞尔向他发问。

“为了看穿黑暗。”他用纯正的声音说道，同时善意地看着伊泽瑞尔。“我为了未来而祈祷，你想看到什么，年轻的探险家。”

“我只想看到我们什么时候到达目的地，我骑着猪都比这船跑的快。”伊泽瑞尔说。

祭司轻笑：“你急着想看看世界的黑暗？”

“一点都不想，世界的黑暗很有可能会抽走我的灵魂拿去做纪念品。”伊泽瑞尔靠在栏杆上，“我亲爱的似乎有些愿望，必须要到暗影岛去实现。”

“我的祈祷或许对你有些帮助。”祭司用手抚摸了一下火焰，“在神的预示中，我闻到了一阵芬芳，暗影岛绽放了花儿，人们在干净的街道上行走，美丽的宫殿里歌舞升平。”

伊泽瑞尔摸摸鼻子，“我也给你讲个预示，祭司，从前有一个祭司前往暗影岛传教，然而他乘坐的船只忽然遭遇暴风，祭司失足落水。当他醒来他正躺在暗影岛的海边，一个善良的女人帮助了他。第二天，船只靠岸了，水手过来找他回去，告诉他说暗影岛是没有活人的。祭司惊恐的从女人身边逃走，但当他回到船上，被变成活死人的船员们吃的只剩下了骨架。”

“你对火神抱有恶意，”祭司说，“这样不好，年轻人。”

“只是开个玩笑罢了，”伊泽瑞尔感到无趣准备离开了，“但还是谢谢您的指导。”

“我很高兴开导了你。”祭司依旧礼貌地说。“后会有期。”

“哼，后会有期。”

在海上的生活索然无味，一开始还能看到别的渔船，但到深水区就什么都没有了，伊泽瑞尔重新走回泰隆身边，夜晚的海水如墨水一般漆黑，寒冷凄美。

“学院有个笑话，叫做一个暗裔，一个冰族和一个考古学家一起走进酒馆，”伊泽瑞尔说。“你明白这样的意思吗？”

“只有两个人，考古学家是舒瑞亚。”

“我的天，你还在拿舒瑞亚开玩笑，我的老师已经死了好几年了，在她死后飞升者的故事也被发掘出来了，不再只是狂想曲，”伊泽瑞尔用他一如既往的话痨口气说，“有时候看见黑暗和夜空，我就会想起……”

“跳进这团黑暗是多容易的事情，”泰隆完全飘忽的思绪打断了他，诡异地将剩余的话接了下去。青年的手指张开，海风从指间划过，“以前我想，只要一朵小小的水花，不用太痛苦，一个可怜的小东西就完结了。”

他的言论和情绪出乎伊泽瑞尔的意料，少年选择安静地看着他。

“当这种事情真正发生的时候，我很快感到了前所未有的恐惧，如果那便是一生的话，很不值得。”泰隆顿了顿，注视着海面一个虚无的点，他的声音冷了下来，“离暗影岛越近，就越有什么东西影响了我。”

“我也是，”伊泽瑞尔想到之前内心莫名的浮躁，觉得这是个不错的借口，“我想我会保护你的。”

“那么让我静一静。”他冷冷地说道，自始至终都没有看伊泽一眼。

他这样的语气，说明今天又没戏了，在临行的三天前伊泽瑞尔毫无恶意地拿艾欧尼亚战争开了一个恶劣的玩笑，泰隆随手抬起红酒杯泼了他一脸，泰隆对相关艾欧尼亚战争的事情很敏感，特别是伊泽瑞尔还提起了血色精锐行动和普拉西多墙战役。伊泽瑞尔觉得自己再好奇的去问的话吃他的飞刀也不是不可能的。

在这无聊的海上时光他都待在厨房，今天伊泽瑞尔趁热偷了几块刚烤好的曲奇和两片培根，然后在仓库里翻看几本船上的旧书，好学的船长喜欢收集一些优劣不等的诗歌集，还有几本厚重的历史书，一本有五厘米厚讲述一个蓝焰岛婊子和她的妹妹的生活的情色调教系小书，出海才三天伊泽瑞尔就读完了它们，目前他正在重读那本糟糕至极的情色冒险故事。

泰隆住在与他隔了好几间的舱房里，上次平淡无奇的对话后，接连两天他都没再出现过，不过伊泽清楚他在哪里。

直到大风暴到来的时候泰隆才出现。

那天四周昏暗，但是天空却是火一样的鲜红，一道道深红色的云彩布满天上，水手们忙碌地用绳索绑紧船只上的东西，仿佛担心它会散架似的。

伊泽瑞尔在甲板上散步的时候，一个人大声警告他：“风暴要来了，小少爷最好到下面去。”

“我不是什么少爷，另外，我宁愿待在上面也不想在臭烘烘的厨房隔间被自己的呕吐物淹死。”伊泽瑞尔说的时候，头顶上传来一声炸雷，船帆正一层层地波澜起伏着，紧接着天空像野兽一样发出怒吼，让船上每一个人都绷紧了神经。

大风追上了平凡无奇的小船咏唱魔女号，船只颠簸着被拉离了既定的航程，在他们的身后是一团血红的天空上一块块汹涌的黑云，到了黄昏，西边的闪电撕裂天空，雷鸣声更大了，海浪狂野地掀起船体，这时候人们才降下船帆，伊泽瑞尔爬上瞭望台盘腿坐下，从天而降的瓢泼大雨将他淋了个透，船在浪头里上上下下，震地他心惊肉跳，尽管这样，也比锁在船舱晕船好得多。

风暴过去了，黑夜笼罩了他们，伊泽瑞尔路过船舱晕倒在一摊呕吐物里的厨师和乘客，觉得内心优越的很，晚上他和水手们混在一起吃吃喝喝庆祝生还，他喝醉了，和一个只会说一句通用语：“干他娘”的弗雷尔卓德水手下野兽棋，伊泽瑞尔开局赢了好多，但三把之后全输了，他觉得这足够了，跌跌撞撞地走回舱房，在路上的垃圾桶边吐了半天。

他发现泰隆正站在前船楼那个船首像边，他经常站的位置那里，盯着海面，他看上去依旧很苍白，但没有一点受到今天的风暴影响的样子。

伊泽瑞尔正在想办法赶走满脑子的龙舌兰和野猪，觉得让他一个人待着更好，可是泰隆听到了他的声音，转了过来。

“很抱歉，伊泽。”他说：“我梦到了一些很可怕的东西，所以迁怒于你，真的很抱歉。”

“没关系，我也很蠢，我蠢地跟你开那种玩笑，真的，真的不是故意的，艾欧尼亚战役不完全是，诺克萨斯恶魔性质的行为。”伊泽瑞尔走到他身边，靠着栏杆支支吾吾地说着。

“知道吗，那时候我很多次想自杀，最后我想我还是希望活着。”

“我想我们总算有共同点了。”

“我听说你在皮城处死过一个吟游诗人。”

“不不不，我不杀猪，他写了一首很下流的歌，关于我们的。”

他一直很吝惜笑容，但他还是笑了，不过天色太暗伊泽瑞尔什么都没看到，泰隆说：“怎么唱的？”

“我忘记歌词啦。”伊泽瑞尔把手伸出栏杆外，被船首像上生锈的棱角划破了，满手是血，他倒抽了一口气。“好痛……”

泰隆俯身去查看他的伤口，伊泽瑞尔凑过来，抬起脸吻他。泰隆也在回吻向他，伊泽瑞尔的口中全是烈酒的气味，咏唱魔女号在周围旋转，伊泽瑞尔觉得自己头晕目眩，接下来他们已经进到了舱房里，宿醉的人们还没有回来，只有他们两个，泰隆已经解开了伊泽瑞尔的外衣，开始解他的皮带，然后又堵住了伊泽瑞尔的嘴，强烈的吻，没有多少技巧，却快要窒息。

伊泽瑞尔喘了口气，流血的左手开始发麻了，他伸手到泰隆的胯间，然后啃咬他的脖子。“人不知道什么时候回来，你介意吗？”

伊泽瑞尔脱下他的裤子，泰隆却拉开他的手，用解下来的伊泽瑞尔的皮带将他的双手随手反绑过来，在他耳边低声说：“我来吧……”

那一贯喑哑的嗓音让伊泽瑞尔心跳漏了半拍，泰隆轻轻亲吻他的胸口，顺着小腹一路吻下来，扯下了他下体的最后一层遮挡，在挺立的分身上恶意地掐了一把。

“额……”伊泽瑞尔微微分开双腿，“亲爱的，再用那种眼神视奸我就射了信不信。”

“看得出来。”泰隆蹲下去，顺着根部轻吻，用舌头一直舔到前端，伊泽瑞尔沙哑地叫出声，白色的液体顺着顶端缓缓流下，他不满地又捏了一把，伊泽顿时大叫出来。

“轻点啊！甜心！”

“小声点。”泰隆跪在他的腰间，俯下身吻上了伊泽瑞尔的唇。

伊泽瑞尔双手被绑住，他热烈地回应，唇舌交缠间传来泰隆压抑的喘息，分身在他胯间摩擦，又射出了少许，在接吻到正兴奋的时候，泰隆突然起身，伊泽瑞尔还有些意犹未尽，略带醉意地看向他的眼睛，低声说：“继续，不要停下来。”

“嗯，继续。”泰隆打量着他，带着薄茧的手摩挲着阳根，扶着那粗物顶在自己的后庭，缓缓地坐了上去，感觉到体内的阻滞，他试着调整位置完全纳下。

伊泽瑞尔喉结动了动，听到他轻声呜咽着上下动，令伊泽瑞尔的分身在他体内反复抽插，一时间狭小的舱房里只有两人的喘息声。

伊泽瑞尔内心有着难以言喻的感情，他所见的那张英气而柔和的脸，带着他所熟悉的禁欲和隐忍，表情是每一次他们亲密时那种既爱又恨的样子，他嘶着声音说：“趴下来，吻我。”

泰隆的眼角带着不明显的泪痕，俯身亲吻他，他们专心而且疯狂地拥吻，伊泽瑞尔屈起脚踝用力顶撞，引起泰隆呼吸滞了一下，双肩颤抖。

“离我近一点。”伊泽瑞尔停下来，吻了吻他的额角，泰隆用力吸气吻上了他的嘴角，伊泽瑞尔死命地抽顶着，更深地吻入，两人宣泄的同时默契地同时进入高潮，即使有些粗鲁可是彼此仍然感受到了欢愉和幸福。

伊泽瑞尔觉得眼前的事物微微发晃，左手冰凉，痛感早就麻木了，似乎失去了知觉。

伊泽瑞尔迷迷糊糊地想说什么，泰隆解开他捆住的手，下身仍然一抽一抽地疼痛，他的手指划过伊泽瑞尔满是汗的胸膛，用微不可闻的声音说：“有点快了，才几分钟而已。你这个早泄探险家。”

第二天清早，伊泽瑞尔在自己的舱房起床，厨师在大声吆喝着：“起床了，饭都煮熟了。”旁边船员不停催促：“醒醒，起风了，今天又要有风暴。”

伊泽瑞尔一下子坐起来，但马上呻吟了一声，他头痛欲裂，残留的酒精仍让他反胃。除此之外，他全身上下一丝不挂，挣扎着从床底下找衣服。

看到的船员一个个发出暗笑，“俺可觉得你这副样子弱不禁风，小心被海风刮走哟。”

“闭嘴，都给我滚开，不要看美少年的身体啊。”

伊泽瑞尔的衣服在角落里揉成一团，闻起来有海水的盐味，帆布的霉味，外加自己的汗水味，不过泰隆的味道也在上面，他珍视的黑发留下来的清香，以及身体的味道，他很乐意地穿上这套衣服，看着自己左手上的止血绷带，一个人傻笑了好久。

伊泽瑞尔早饭的时候没有遇到泰隆，他端着食物去舱房找他，泰隆就站在甲板上观察一列沿着船一同游动的海豚，这群可爱的家伙已经很久没出现了。

微风拂动，船帆上出现了一些波纹，张张驰驰，大副用一种方言吼出指令的同时，水手们在甲板上跑来弄去拉着绳索。螺旋的劲风从西边刮来，像个顽童一样紧紧攥着绳索和风帆。

这一切真是令人愉快，伊泽瑞尔想，我们不久就会到达暗影岛的，至于到达以后，他懒得去想。

泰隆用饼卷着培根，在伊泽瑞尔看着他的时候他开口了，这出乎伊泽瑞尔的预料。

“滚轴条纹。”泰隆看着天际，对伊泽瑞尔说道，伊泽瑞尔这才挑起头往远处看去，他的笑容凝固了，尽管附近的气候是如此怡人，但是在西边……巨大的云在那里，像一条灰色的长龙在翻滚，蔚为壮观。

“那个大杂种一直跟在我们后面。”伊泽瑞尔惊讶地说：“我还以为风暴结束了。”

“风暴才刚刚开始。”不知道什么时候蓝焰岛祭司也来到了船楼，像他们一样观察着远处浓云，微风拂过他火焰滚边的黑袍子，那些绣上去的火焰像是在舞动着。

“这是天神之怒，”祭司说：“为了责罚擅闯禁地的人们。”

伊泽瑞尔觉得更加不详了，他像是说给自己听一样：“这艘船并不会去我们的目的地，她只是靠在附近安全的地方。”

“岛屿是贪婪的，”祭司的声音如同丧钟般响起：“它的体积越来越大了。”

他好像在说一个活物一样，让伊泽瑞尔头皮发麻，“你去暗影岛做什么？”伊泽瑞尔突兀地反问祭司。

“为了传播火神的福泽。”祭司带着笑意：“我是一个殉道者。”

“见鬼的殉道者，这个烂透了的世界上没有一样准则是值得去让人牺牲的。”伊泽瑞尔说。

“与之相反，你正走在牺牲的途中。”祭司说。

“你说话的语气就和我的父亲如出一辙。”泰隆突然出声，祭司悠闲的神色一凝，泰隆继续说：“而他已经被我杀死了。”

祭司逃走了。

伊泽瑞尔也没想到，这个显眼的家伙就那么正常地溜了，他还是看着风暴，半晌后转过脸来注视泰隆：“我愿意为你去死，随时。”

泰隆正拿着空掉的餐盘，他一点也没被打动：“那至少先学会少说蠢话。”

“哦。”

幸运的天气还没有持续一上午，乌云就追上了他们，天空变灰，然后成晦暗的黑色，黑夜提前而至，伊泽瑞尔就和泰隆一起手牵手站在甲板的角落里，免得挡了忙活着的船员们的路。船长指挥咏唱魔女号转向，好避开风暴的路线，但事实证明都是徒劳，他们周围的海变的汹涌，船在海浪里上下颠簸，他们身后是撕裂天空的闪电，前面是天地之间的水龙卷，紫色的电光在舞蹈，雨哗啦啦的打在甲板上。

“我想我们应该躲回船舱了。”伊泽瑞尔说。

“被淹死好像更有吸引力。”泰隆声音很低地说，伊泽瑞尔听到了，毫无希望的话语让他内心由衷的恐惧，在他的恐惧诞生的时候，他已经拉着泰隆离开了甲板回到船舱里。

一片黑暗，到处都在翻转，旁边船舱装的动物一直在叫个不停，伊泽瑞尔手脚并用，将船舱里所有不稳定的东西全都绑起来或者收起来，泰隆靠在船舱的一角，从踏上咏唱魔女号开始他就大部分时间这样了，舱位开始东倒西歪，随着海浪的打击弹跳着。

伊泽瑞尔状态还非常好，他试图转移注意力：“你玩过翻绳游戏吗？”

泰隆摇了摇头：“没有。”

伊泽瑞尔正觉得交流无望的时候，泰隆又说：“教我吧。”

伊泽瑞尔正准备欣然答应，这时候甲板又一次倾斜，将他们两个甩到了一起，伊泽瑞尔几乎是扑到了泰隆身上，“现在好像……”伊泽瑞尔趴在他身上咬牙说：“不适合任何游戏。”

“我想到一个游戏。”泰隆伸出一只手放在他的肩膀上，像是要把他推开，但是泰隆吻了他。

伊泽瑞尔十足地震惊，他抽出双手将对方拉的更近，抱紧了他，那根本算不上是吻，泰隆的唇有些干裂了，而且闭的很紧，伊泽瑞尔侵入不了里面，他按住泰隆的肩将他压制在角落里，也许是他会错意了，因为泰隆推开了他。

上面雷鸣爆裂发出震动的巨响，伊泽瑞尔正从对方的眼睛里面看着自己的倒影，泰隆非常恐惧，充满了恐惧，但是没有对他的任何感情。

“我没想歪。”伊泽瑞尔撒谎，“我去外面看看。”

甲板又一次剧烈晃动，伊泽瑞尔酸酸的想，被淹死真是有吸引力，就算不能在被淹死前干点别的，也应该找点酒去好避免自己在清醒中孤独地被淹死。

伊泽瑞尔几乎是从翻滚的船舱爬了出去，晕船中的泰隆没有管他在干嘛，伊泽瑞尔扶着墙壁找到了杯子，却发现所有的酒都洒了，他途经厨房，恰巧厨师被壶热油淋瞎了一只眼睛，厨房乱作一团。伊泽瑞尔只好挤出去，外面的情势不容乐观，甲板上又湿又滑，一个船员摔断了腿，火神祭司正站在船头上，他在那面对风暴，大声念颂着什么，船员在和风暴顽强搏斗，处理乱糟糟的绳索和湿透了的帆布。风呼啸过后是暴雨，周围的一切都看不清了，潮湿冰冷的雨水扫过伊泽瑞尔的脸颊，雨墙之中海浪仿佛一位溺死的巨人一样用巨掌摧残着船只。伊泽瑞尔觉得头顶上似乎有什么巨大的东西飞过去了，但他什么都看不清楚。

诡异，混乱，黑暗，笼罩四周，接着他听到一声碎裂，当他抬起头的时候看到桅杆倾斜了下来，船帆被暴风吹的大鼓着，两个人因此被挂在了上面。于是伊泽瑞尔绕到桅杆另一边找到了绳索，他抓住它上去试图将那两人救下来，但是一阵狂风把他从地面上拽了起来，他被摔在围栏上，船身在海浪中呈九十度角，他整个人被甩出了甲板，紧抓着绳子悬在桅杆上。

接着又是一声碎裂，伊泽瑞尔拽紧了绳子，他完全不相信自己有这么大的力气，风暴才刚刚开始，他想到。雷鸣劲浪中他像一片树叶一样摇曳，手被勒的流血不止，而他却在这毁天灭地的风暴中狂暴地大笑了起来。

预料之中，伊泽瑞尔听到了桅杆完全断裂的一声脆响。

等到风暴消退，幸存的乘客和船员入苍白蠕虫一样聚集到甲板清点人数，咏唱魔女号被风暴打的千疮百孔，像个破烂一样飘在海上，最高的那根桅杆只剩个木桩了，九个人失踪了，包括那个火神祭司，也包括伊泽瑞尔。

预言，泰隆想，当火神祭司自己掉下海的时候，他看到的是什么预言呢。

伊泽瑞尔可能死在了海里，泰隆然后才想到，身为始作俑者他并不觉得悲伤，仿佛他已经见到这个家伙死了很多遍一样。他想到他孩提时代在将军府和锐雯重逢的时候，他曾经一度以为锐雯是他活在底层的一项精神支柱，但真正见到了她却发现自己一点也不爱她，尽管这个女孩曾经承诺保护他，尽管他们曾经相依为命。

泰隆被自己的冷酷灼伤了，他一个人待在船舱里面没有出来，而其他人都穿上了最华丽的衣服和盔甲，在甲板上走来走去。船在海峡上漫无目的的飘着，当食物告罄的时候人们彼此之间都充满敌意，而太阳毫不留情地炙烤着他们，这恶毒的天气永无尽头似的。

被砸断了一条腿的船长第二天就死了，厨师多撑了几天。食物也快没有了，就这样又漂了十几天，每当太阳下山的时候人们便来到船首祈祷，他们生起火焰围成一圈，有些人无助地哭泣。

泰隆从不参与他们的，他活在自己的角落里，经常做一些离奇古怪的梦，他梦见自己挖去了将军的一只眼睛，还没死透的将军发出了低声的呻吟。

“请您好好休息，父亲大人。”泰隆温柔地对他说，手下更加麻利地将眼球装进小瓶子里，忽而死的人又变成了伊泽瑞尔，少年的笑容美丽而温和，犹如一道温暖的光。

“不可以哦，我的小猫。”伊泽瑞尔坐在地牢里对他说，他的手捧着泰隆的脸：“我想好好地守护你吖。在我死后，还有谁会关心你，理解你呢，我不愿意看到你一直那么孤独地活下去，我会很担心的。”

甲板上的欢呼声打搅了泰隆的梦，人们正在叫喊着：“岛！”“你看到没有！”“陆地！”

泰隆系好靴子准备上去看看发生了什么，他刚刚站起来，船身就猛烈地摇晃，这摇晃并不像是风暴或者别的，而是被一只大手剧烈地推了一把一样。

恶劣的风回归了，瞬间吞没了人们的视线，让喜悦重新化为惊恐，风卷着水流从四面八方而来，一条黑色的尾巴从风暴中出现，拍击甲板让咏唱魔女号再次倾斜，海水灌入破洞，船嘎吱嘎吱地呻吟，木材碎渣四溅。巨兽发出可怕的咆哮，带起疾风骤雨。人们充满绝望，水手拿出长矛，女人发出尖叫。

那个一直躲在甲板下面，被认为胆小或者已死的乘客就在这时站在了前船巨兽的面前，面对风暴他也并没有什么不同，只是更加集中注意力，观察着慢慢浮现的怪物。

那是一条巨大的海蛇，有一双夜行灯一样的鲜黄色巨眼，鼻中呼出粗气，躬身露出獠牙，用邪恶的目光打量着不堪一击的小船。

海怪勒维亚坦，如果伊泽瑞尔还在这里，一定会对着它惊奇地侃侃而谈，这怪物力大无穷而且难得一遇，即使如此，它的两根尖牙仍然是诺克萨斯贵族用于炫耀武力和财富的珍贵装饰品。用勒维亚坦之牙制成的酒杯不仅可以检验毒性还有延缓衰老的功效，是炼金术的好材料，让不少人趋之若鹜。诺克萨斯远征队曾活捉一条小型的海怪并进献给当时的最高统帅达克维尔，为此达克维尔特意在绞肉机角斗场一旁修建巨型水池，用来容纳海怪，并且将勇士投入池中观赏其搏斗作为乐趣。

小船仍在海面上航行着，尽管视野模糊，却也看的到近在咫尺的暗影岛的海岸，只要杀死了这头海怪，杀了它，就还有希望。

泰隆将右手的拳刃拉下来，掩在深黑色的斗篷下，他打磨锋利的飞刀，正整齐地排列在兵器夹中。在船上人惊异的目光中泰隆将绳子绑在身上，吩咐他们系紧了另一端，然后他便在海风中丢掉了衣服上累赘的护甲，跳入水中。

冰凉的海水让泰隆纷乱的思绪冷静下来，他憋住气往上划水，终于在绳索到了尽头的时候勉强浮了起来，海水呛得他用力咳嗽。水性是他最大的麻烦，泰隆不保证自己不会在战斗之前就被淹死。

泰隆一只手按着刀面，一只手握着绳索，他四处寻找海怪的方向，当他看到船上的人指手画脚露出惊慌的神色，立刻笃定海怪已经发现了他。全身立刻进入戒备，可是下一刻，铺天盖地的水流就像山洪一样将他彻底从海面卷下，耳边都是海水搅动的混乱声音，腥臭的气息熏得他几乎窒息。

泰隆的眼前一派血红，他发现自己已经被海怪一口吞下。看来这个怪物也不是完全没有智力。站在船上的人纷纷发出惊呼，海怪粗糙的舌头如巨浪一般翻卷着，裹挟着猎物往腹中推去，泰隆割断了绳索，此时他抓紧一把匕首刺入了海怪下颚，以免滑入那怪兽的喉咙，另一只手猛地竖起尖刀，狠狠地插入它最为狭窄的喉口。

勒维亚坦剧痛之下无法吞咽，在海浪中张大了嘴狂舞，外面的光线透入进来，泰隆一只手攀着海怪的尖齿，将一根带着倒刺的银钩扎进海怪的口腔，钩的形状是特意设计过的，随着海怪的挣扎越陷越深，泰隆借力用匕首翻上海怪的头颅，他的拳刃还卡在怪兽的身体里，而他手上抓着坚韧而透明的钢线，线的末端穿过银钩的孔洞，像牢笼一样套住了勒维亚坦的巨口。

不仅喉咙里进了异物，口腔也鲜血淋漓，勒维亚坦愤怒不已，粗长的身躯在海水中上下翻腾，一会跃出水面，一会潜入海里，却始终挣脱不了泰隆手中的的纤细束缚，鲜血源源不断地从巨兽口中冒出，将海水都染成了红色，勒维亚坦在空中跃起又落下，仍旧逃不脱泰隆的掌控，最终精疲力竭一头朝海滩上栽去。这巨大海兽在海滩上带着血迹拖行数米，搁浅在地，临死前它发出一声震怖的哀号，开始腐烂。

泰隆早已全身乏力，他扔开缠在铁护手上的钢线跳下海怪尸体，与他搏斗的那堆黑色的东西开始发出了属于海洋生物的恶劣腥臭，泰隆掩住口鼻拖着疲惫的身体远离了海滩，昏昏沉沉地倒了下去。


	15. 泛神理论

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 双线推进，一边是死亡颂唱者卡尔萨斯和泰隆的组合，一边是伊泽瑞尔和旧版掘墓人

泰隆醒来的时候已经不知道过去了几天，他睁开眼睛，眼前是一面舞动的光墙，像是他曾和伊泽瑞尔一同见到的美丽的极光。这样的情景让他有些恍惚，觉得自己可能去的了不该去的某个地方。

马上锥心的疼痛让泰隆彻底醒了过来，他的一半身体被拉入了绿色的光墙里，半边身体的全部失去知觉，而沾上了海怪血液的皮肤也因为腐蚀而疼痛着。泰隆吃力地从光墙里爬出来，里面立刻伸出惨白的手缠着他的动作，鬼魂们在绿色的痛苦之墙里四处冲撞，发出可怕的声音。

泰隆终于摆脱了它们，他身体重新回复了点温度，知觉也回到了自己的掌控，被腐蚀的伤口亟待处理，可是泰隆并不急着关心这些，反正这点伤口他用不了多久就能愈合，就算别人需要缝针的伤口，他也只要一个月就能长好。

他正不发一语，仔细听着从不远处海岸边传来的声音。沉船的残骸布满岸上，幸存的人们接受着来自暗影岛的拷问。

“杂种、败类、怪物、干你妈的臭屄……”船上的水手粗鲁地咒骂着，他的声音很快被枪响般的砰砰几声打断，泰隆关注的是另一个声音。

破烂的袍子边缘飘在空中，死神口气很不耐，他手执魔杖和法典，戴着冠冕：“年纪轻轻嘴这么不干净，害我得一条条记下来，你不知道我字很丑的吗？”

死神似乎心情不好，踢这个一脚踹那个一下，他每一步都带着死亡的气息，周围的花草纷纷枯萎。死神最后气急败坏地飘到泰隆身边，用笔敲了敲本子，拷问道：

“名字！”

泰隆没有出声，他不想回答。

死神马上就不耐烦地恼怒了，一只手举起来准备聚积魔法，他加重了语气：“说出你的名字，我要把你记在我本子的最后一页。”

泰隆把脸偏到一边，勉为其难地回答他：“卡尔萨斯。”

“卡……尔……”死神低头正要记，突然发现不对，他摇着魔杖大声说：“我是说你自己的名字！”

“卡尔萨斯。”泰隆相当轻视，“你的名字叫卡尔萨斯，你根本就不是什么死神，你只是个巫妖。”

卡尔萨斯用他脸上那两团明亮的灵火研究着他，然后他还是举起了一条干枯的手臂：“我仍然可以赐予你死亡。”

他的话还没说完，地上的青年就突袭了过来，并且是闪到他背后，匕首落下，卡尔萨斯的胸口立刻出现了一个窟窿。

咒语卡在了巫妖的喉咙里，卡尔萨斯先是惊讶，然后哈哈大笑，他的笑声如此恣意而且穿透灵魂一样地干燥，令人不寒而栗，那不是活人能发出的笑声。

“我早就死了，你的主人没告诉你怎样将一个人杀死两次是吗？”

“没有。”泰隆坦诚回答。

“那最好把你那套在暗影岛收起来，这儿没你的用武之地。”巫妖脸上的两团鬼火注视着刺客，嘴角上扬了起来。

“一次不够，我可以尝试杀你一百次，用不同的方法。”泰隆不被他的话所动，刻意挑衅着，一直都很愤怒的巫妖却卷起了手中的法典，抬手猛敲了一下泰隆的头。

就像一个慈爱的老师教训不听话学生似的。

泰隆讶异地反应过来，巫妖正呵了一口浊气，用笔在本子上戳着，最后留了空白，他对泰隆说：“既然这样，就叫你黑长直好了。”

卡尔萨斯点点头，得意于自己想的新外号，并且把它用可以抹去的魔法笔迹记录在空白处。他抵着下巴思索了一会，评论：“黑长直，我觉得你应该处理一下这些腐蚀，你需要一个同伴吗？”

泰隆一开始还以为自己听错了，他坐在地上抬起头正对上了巫妖萤火般的眼睛，不知道巫妖是不是在耍他，不过就分析来看，巫妖还不屑于玩什么手段。

“你为什么帮助我？”

“为了找到机会把你从繁重的肉体枷锁中解脱出来。”死歌张开手臂，“拥抱死亡~”

泰隆立刻露出不散的敌意，语气重新充满戒备：“我不吃威胁，我愿意的话仍然可以原地把你杀死一百遍直到我自己都厌烦。”

卡尔萨斯哼笑一声：“别这样，这对你我都没有好处，你在寻找什么，而我需要一个保镖。”

泰隆仍是怀疑地看着他。

“莫德凯撒最近很排斥我的存在，我可不想要每天被发现死在暗影岛的各个角落。”

“他吓的你不敢出门了？”

“胡说！我只是不想和他撕破脸面，我们有不同的道路。”卡尔萨斯立刻被他的话点燃，不平地反驳。

泰隆没有就这个问题继续无意义地讽刺他，他向卡尔萨斯表明：“我要去西部祭坛。”

卡尔萨斯松了一口气，同时感到心安，他浑厚有力的嗓音响起：“有志气，黑长直，这可是在和死亡颂唱者一起度过旅程。”

泰隆告诉卡尔萨斯自己还有东西落下了，他走向海滩，死去的人们安宁平静，死去的海怪已经风化不堪，失去生命后它分泌的酸毒很快消化了自己的血肉，只剩下一座巨大的骨架如崭新宫殿般屹立在海边。

泰隆在它的尸体里找到了爱刀，他用海水清洗刀锋，同时处理干净自己的伤口。

卡尔萨斯就在一旁等待，他一边翻阅心爱的法典，一边话痨一样忍不住和泰隆攀谈。

“你身上的死亡气息，比我们都重。”卡尔萨斯说：“总有一天你会加入我们的队列。”

但不是现在，泰隆想。

“在这条船上海难落水的人，还有生还的可能吗？”刺客兀自询问他。

“我不知道，我不是个预言家，没法掌控全局。我师父是，他一定知道。”卡尔萨斯捏着下巴的胡须说：“加入我们的队伍，你会变得自由。”

又开始了，泰隆无奈地想，简直跟传教一样，卡尔萨斯一直喋喋不休着灵肉分离，人类净化。泰隆根本不吃他那一套，他清洗着自己柔韧完美的身体，如果失去了躯壳他还能做什么，他只剩下一个没什么特别的灵魂，没有执念也没有愿望，就这样消逝在众多灵魂之中。

当卡尔萨斯陶醉于自己的新世界畅想演讲之中时，泰隆犹豫着终于打断了他。

“你塑造的灵魂们，不能生，不能死，他们都是些废物，就和你一样。”

卡尔萨斯目瞪口呆，他被这句话伤到了，但是他可没有独自黯然伤神，这个巫妖，这个瘦高孱弱的巫妖居然扑了上去要和泰隆决斗。他的眼睛里燃烧着，已经怒不可遏了。

“收回你的话！小子，是从这张嘴说出来的吗？无礼！你怎么可以说出那样的话？低等！”

泰隆被他的骨头硌地发疼，死人有种不太好的气味，所以他挣扎了一下才一脚把巫妖踢开。那堆骨头好像是发出了落地的脆响，泰隆不由得怀疑他是不是又死了一遍，卡尔萨斯终于爬了起来，他那张干枯的脸上疲惫不堪，枯瘦的手却握成了拳，卡尔萨斯扶正了冠冕再度站起来，却差点被自己繁复的长袍绊倒。

此时，泰隆荒谬的产生了一种罪恶感，卡尔萨斯再度冲到他面前时，他闭上眼睛快速地说：“我收回，对不起。”

那个巫妖就这样站在了他面前，没有下一步动作，看上去有点沮丧。

泰隆怜悯地看了他一眼，他把刀重新安装到手臂上，甩开上面残留的水，他回到海怪的尸体边，开始动手解下那对价值连城的獠牙。

他的举动出乎卡尔萨斯的预料，卡尔萨斯定睛看了他一会，仍然不改他毒舌的本性：“看来肉体凡胎的人类时刻关心着的是自身利益啊。”

泰隆懒得和他争辩，拿走了他的战利品，一人一鬼便正式踏入了暗影岛，走上了一条布满死亡的道路。

没有退路，森林茂密的令人窒息，然而更诡异的是天空，没有风暴，一点风都没有，天空却永远都是晦暗的，南边有一点不一样，那里永远涌动着一团混沌的红光。

伊泽瑞尔做了个火把，虽然他是个环保主义者，这时候也顾不得其他的，他用火在森林里烧出了一条路，这些植被很怪异地难以点着，被伊泽瑞尔用魔法野蛮地烧成了灰烬。

越是这样，森林越是永无尽头，伊泽瑞尔用匕首削这里的树木制造些工具，树干不寻常地轻，充满死气，不再生长也没有腐化，仿佛连细菌都在这片土地上失去了作用。

林间四处透着诡异的光，伊泽瑞尔一路上总共看见了四十二种新的植物，暗影岛有别具一格的生态系统，一种被他起名叫云萤的花卉到处盛开，发着幽蓝的光，给暗影岛森林染上了一层诡异的气氛。树枝像死人的手臂一样挽起来遮蔽了天空，尽管周遭神秘黑暗，伊泽瑞尔却一点也不觉得恐怖，相反他对这片未知岛屿充满好奇，感到它非常美丽。

不同于云萤的幽蓝，往森林深处去，树枝间渗透着银光，这种银光越来越亮，在不远处诱人地透露着玄机。伊泽瑞尔踮起脚采下来一点银色的东西，他看清那是蛛丝，上面带着发光的粉末来吸引猎物自投罗网。

火把渐渐熄灭了，伊泽瑞尔顾不上重新点亮它，银光已经足够他分辨环境了。来到最明亮的地方，伊泽瑞尔拨开垂下的藤蔓的时候就已经惊呆了，一条布满青苔的木桥连接着丛林两边，而桥的下面，无数张精致的蛛网依悬崖而织，有些格外巨大。丝线缠绕，富有艺术感地布满了整个空间，像是来到了堆满稀世丝绸的绣庄。伊泽瑞尔小心翼翼地走上桥去，他料想自己不会安稳地走过这里，就在这时候他看到了一路上遇到的第一只小动物。

一只赤背蛛出现在桥中央，它在它的种群中算个头大的了，足有十厘米长，看得清它的剧毒的口器，蜘蛛摆出进攻的姿势。伊泽瑞尔可以直接忽略它，也可以杀了它，他抬起右手召唤出魔法弓，然而他竟然击偏了。

蜘蛛以不可思议的速度从桥的中心朝他爬过来，伊泽瑞尔一刹那间都慌了神，因为那情景完全是不可能的，蜘蛛是个幻象。左手手背上传来剧痛，他被蜇了。

赤背蛛不见了，或者说根本没有赤背蜘蛛，伊泽瑞尔立刻撕下一块布条死命捆住左手，他回头向四周看去，想知道真正的蜘蛛正躲在什么地方。一阵风拂过，伊泽瑞尔发现自己正躺在桥的下面，头顶是密不透风的森林。银色的丝网缠住了他，在他的手臂活动中正越缠越紧，身旁一根信号线颤动了一下，他把头往后仰，金色的发丝也被裹入网中，但是他奋力看清楚了那个正从大网的边缘朝他爬过来的，一只绿色的巨型雌蛛……

“我现在很后悔向一个毫无觉悟的人类施予援手，非常后悔。”走进森林的时候，卡尔萨斯就在念叨着。“简直毫无乐趣可言嘛，你根本就不说话。”

泰隆活动着自己的手指：“听说你很会唱歌。”

“那又怎么样？”

“那就别再说话。”

“我是不会唱给你听的。”卡尔萨斯露出拒不合作的态度，傲慢地说。

泰隆也没强迫他，只是沉默变得更为厚重了，压在两个同行者身上。最后还是卡尔萨斯重新打开了话题：“哦，我想起来了，你是个人类，我这可没有供给维持低劣躯壳的食物之类。”

“嗯。”泰隆闷沉沉地回答了声。

“黑长直，你多久没吃东西了？”卡尔萨斯偏过眼睛研究着他，期望听到一点破绽出来。

“五十个小时。”泰隆毫无起伏的回答。

“你该不会早就加入我们的队伍了而我还没发现吧？”卡尔萨斯用幸灾乐祸的口气说：“你吃什么呢？”

泰隆俯下身抓起正在从他脚边逃窜的一只老鼠，尽管在暗影岛这种地方，老鼠蟑螂仍然是无孔不入地成为了暗影岛的居民之一。

泰隆抓起这小宠物，它软软的身体在泰隆指间弹动着，吱吱乱叫。贵族刺客的动作如此优雅让卡尔萨斯大为赞叹。

“很好很好。”卡尔萨斯说：“我时常吃个魄罗或者老鼠来清清嗓子，老鼠肉不比魄罗美味，但是它足够脏。”

泰隆用刀片剥下它的皮，老鼠仍在弹跳。“我不觉得魄罗这种一团毛绒的东西有那么好下口。”

“哈哈，这是高尚的礼仪之举。”

他们两个怪胎走的是一条满是废墟的荒芜道路，但是四周勉强还看得出来这里曾经是城镇。卡尔萨斯开始帮泰隆注意水源，他们找到的第一个池子里飘满苍白的尸体，水下是枯骨，干尸。第二个池子则充满硫磺的臭味，池水翻滚着，仿佛通往地狱。

到了比白天稍微黯淡一点的夜里，他们来到了一座无名的城市，由围墙紧紧守护，瘟疫花了一点时间，最终还是摧毁了它。

“失去了神祇的城市居住着最凶恶的鬼魂。”卡尔萨斯说：“一般人都远远地避开这儿。”

“我是它们的同类。”泰隆对他说，卡尔萨斯打了个寒颤，泰隆则举步走进死者的宫殿。

城市荒凉地令人感伤，它看上去就像是一个普通的城镇，巷道错综复杂，曾经充满人气儿和欢笑，如今这些建筑都破败了，无言交叠在一起，苍蝇在腐烂的有机物上盘旋不散，风卷着瘟疫弥漫。

城镇中心是一个广场，在曾经白色如今布满黑色水迹的大理石基座上树立着面目全非的战神像，鬼草四处生长。广场后有一座神殿遗迹，有种力量驱使着泰隆在卡尔萨斯怪异的目光中走了进去。

神殿里异常干净，地上散落了一些还穿着僧侣袍的骨头，石壁上镌刻的经文都被人为地全部刮去了，玻璃破损了，凋敝的一排排礼堂座椅的尽头，站立着一团黑色的扭曲之物。

卡尔萨斯忍不住往后退了几步，泰隆却凑了过去。

一个全身银盔，高大不已的男性幽灵正站在那儿仰视一座粗糙的圣母像，他扛着同样银色的金属巨锤，姿态悠闲自如，他的形态宏伟非凡，加上他带来压迫感的沉重盔甲，泰隆从来没有见过这样器宇不凡的人，更何况是单薄无助的鬼魂。

这个巨人便是莫德凯撒，卡尔萨斯拒绝进入废城的原因就是因为这里是莫德凯撒的领地。只见这个冷酷的灵魂转过身来，他注意到了泰隆的存在。那具禁锢着他的古代铠甲里面一团漆黑，诅咒的红光打量着泰隆，刺客的身影在他面前稍显单薄，泰隆也在注视他，而卡尔萨斯为了表示自己与此人毫无干系站在神殿门口不愿意进来。

莫德凯撒沉闷宏大的声音从铠甲下传来，他突兀地说：“岛屿是不是给你加了什么Buff？”

为什么暗影岛的家伙说话都这样无厘头，泰隆没有答，笨重的幽灵突然抬起巨锤，他眼前腐朽的桌椅化为齑粉，大理石地面开出一道巨大的口子，而泰隆已经敏锐地感知到他的杀意，他往后跃去，伏低身姿站在离莫德凯撒十几米远的地方。

沉默而好战，泰隆想。莫德凯撒没有给他思考的时间，巨人抓起身边的一排座椅朝刺客扔去，泰隆俯身避开，座椅在他头顶的墙壁撞的粉碎，木屑落了他一身。莫德凯撒下一步向他抡起巨锤时，刺客已经开始反击。巨锤带着幻影扫过整座神殿，泰隆也化身幻影，他带着飞刀和传奇刀刃闪到莫德凯撒的死角，然而他碰了壁。莫德凯撒的铠甲就像一道厚墙一样将里面的灵魂与这个世界分隔开来，锋刃在上面连一点痕迹都掀不起来。泰隆收刀后撤，穿着护甲的魔鬼重新把巨锤放在肩上，带着审视的目光地看向了他。

“呵，我还以为他们找了什么好帮手过来。”

“他们？”卡尔萨斯闻言紧张地走入神殿：“你和师父的矛盾，真的已经到了不可调和的地步了？”

“没有冲突，我不在乎你们在计划什么。”莫德凯撒发出一声不屑的轻哼，“岛屿的意志也不是我的意志。”

“因为你没有荣誉。”卡尔萨斯气恼地指着他说，莫德凯撒懒得听他的教训，而光是和他对话，巫妖就已经双肩颤抖，低下脸对他厌恶地发出诅咒。

泰隆对耸人听闻的传说都是持有恐慌感的，但他对这些暗影岛的巨大幽灵并不恐惧，怎么说呢，暗影岛的恶灵虽身为鬼魂，却都是比人类更加出类拔萃的存在，某种意义上，称它们为神灵也不为过。

“你们都是出于什么目的聚集在暗影岛？”泰隆问。

“你又是出于什么目的来到这里？”莫德凯撒不急不忙地反问他。

泰隆愣了一下，他说：“为了偿还我的能力。”

“哦？”莫德凯撒不可一世的口气说：“就是你那一套下来像是在挠痒痒的能力吗？”

“身为世间最纯净的灵魂，你没有必要拿这种玩笑取乐。”泰隆对他的嗤笑面无表情。

他一本正经的话让莫德凯撒大笑起来：“难道还有更高级的方式，杀人取乐？”

“我不否认，是的。”泰隆说：“但是无数次地杀死一个签订了死亡契约的巫妖，我认为并没有什么乐趣可言。”

卡尔萨斯站在门口睁大了眼睛，他干枯的嘴唇一张一合，他一时不相信自己的耳朵，刺客居然会说出这种……类似“求情”之类的话来。

不过泰隆马上打碎了他的妄想，他卖了个关子继续说：“你应该一开始就杀死他才最好。”

卡尔萨斯愤愤不平地看了他一眼，心里倒是安慰了不少，泰隆要是突然关怀起他来了才见鬼地让人更加不安呢。

“我的确在卡尔萨斯初到暗影岛的时候一锤子砸死了他，但是很快他就和那该死的家伙签订了该死的契约，通过黑暗仪式达成后再次站起来喋喋不休。”莫德凯撒厌恶地说道，他暂时放下了威胁的铁锤：“你是诺克萨斯杜丶克卡奥将军的养子，是岛屿叫你来的？”

泰隆觉得自己此时应该惊讶，但他仍是一脸平淡地问：“你为什么知道？”

“我见过你，小家伙，在诺克萨斯贫民窟。”莫德凯撒说：“当时我站在城墙上面，看见你在宰一个倒霉鬼，把他的尸体和金子统统扔进了河里。阴沉凶猛，你不为钱而杀人，至少我见到的这次不是。”

“他构陷我，想骗我去拿色情执照。”泰隆如实回答，他觉得自己如履薄冰，他和卡尔萨斯加在一起都无法对抗这块铁板，他如此镇定地面对死亡领主说：“你也应该回答我，你为什么出现在暗影岛？”

“说说你听到的。”这位幽灵显然提起了兴趣。

伊泽瑞尔更适合回答这种问题，泰隆恼人地想，他简短说出：“凭你的气度，人们说你生前是名将军，还有人认为你是一个国王。”

莫德凯撒充满自信，他显然是露出了微笑，这微笑隐藏在混沌的黑暗之中：“我曾与你相似，但是更糟，我只好借由黑暗的力量去扭转它，改变它，毁灭它。高位者们企图越过死亡，却最终深陷死亡。你呢？小家伙。”

泰隆编造了一个理由，其实他自己并不是特别信服，他说：“你知道我是杜丶克卡奥家族的暗杀者。”

“是的，我知道。”

“我的姐姐谅解了家族的困境而从德玛西亚归来，我的妹妹与她和好，她们都看清了自己的责任。”

“如何。”

“我认为我必须做点什么。”泰隆往前走了几步，“你是否觉得我还不够强。”

莫德凯撒看了他很久，这个巨人决定离开，“岛屿会给你你想要的。”他临走时对泰隆说道。

神殿里压迫人的气息终于褪去了，一些弱小的鬼魂重新来这儿游荡，卡尔萨斯捏了把冷汗，他再一次颠覆了自己对泰隆的印象：“你在和他辩论？和那个蛮不讲理的、野蛮破坏者辩论？而且还让他信任了你。”

“我不知道。”泰隆说，他跳下洗礼台，在神殿的后面找到了一口井，井水清凉，没有尸体也没有硫磺，井边还长着一种漂亮的红色果实。

卡尔萨斯郑重提出这些果子的毒性还有待考察，所以为了检验他说的毒性，泰隆二话不说扒开巫妖的嘴把一大把果实塞了进去，巫妖吃后身上并没有什么状况，于是泰隆放心地食用了这些果子。

晚上卡尔萨斯摊开他的书在膝上阅读起来，泰隆则靠在圣母像上休息，那天他身在暗影岛，却出奇地没有做鬼魂的梦，他梦见了还在杜·克卡奥庄园，伊泽瑞尔最早的一次告白，他对浪漫不为所动的态度总让伊泽瑞尔心碎，但其实他还记得两人相处零碎的幸福以及各种冲突。

“我要带你离开这座可怕的城市，”伊泽瑞尔见识了一遍诺城风光后真诚地对他说：“我想和你去世界各地旅行。因为没有人应该在憎恨中生活，没有人愿意在永恒的黑暗中，远远地注视着那唯一的光，那根本就不是人生。”


	16. 小墓碑

伊泽瑞尔清醒过来的时候他正躺在掘墓人的小屋里，全身虚脱。掘墓人看见他醒了，递过来一杯用什么树的叶子熬成的药汁。伊泽瑞尔依言喝了，他抑制住这可怕的味道造成的反呕，捂住嘴把它们全部吞了下去。

“谢谢。”伊泽瑞尔用嘶哑的声音对掘墓人说。

“不用谢。”掘墓人向他致礼，“我是约里克，这里的墓守。”

“我叫伊泽瑞尔，一个……皮城人。”

“那离这可有万里之遥。”约里克把杯子放回桌上，他转身看到伊泽瑞尔低着头，眼泪一滴滴地无声落了下来。“你想家了吗？孩子。”

“不是，”伊泽瑞尔用手腕擦干净了眼角，“我是在想别的人。”

是约里克的食尸鬼在扭曲从林的蛛网里把他解救出来的，他还因此失去了两个挺乖的食尸鬼。“这年头，蜘蛛都开始吃人了。”约里克说他每天都会去那儿看一遍，看看有没有人掉进了蜘蛛的陷阱，这种习惯持续了好多年，多少年他也记不清了，终于解救到了一个无辜的人。

伊泽瑞尔对他讲起自己见到的蜘蛛，约里克摇了摇头，伊泽瑞尔见到的是一种会释放致幻毒素的蜘蛛。它们的雌性体积巨大没错，但没有巨大到那种程度，雄性比雌性稍小一些，虽然有毒，毒性也不强烈，约里克认为伊泽瑞尔是先掉进网中然后才被咬伤的，幻觉让他刚好记反了。

休息了一会后探险家下床走出门，面前的景象让他震惊了，千千万万的墓碑安宁地摆放在这片死亡之地上，没有花朵，没有香火，死者从俭，也无人祭拜。

约里克背着油灯拿着他祖传的铁铲和他的食尸鬼们一起开始了工作，他可能没有意识到自己已经死了，伊泽瑞尔想，不过约里克看上去和活人没有什么区别，他身材笨重，有一张下巴突出的方脸，一点也不好看，如果他是个高大的家伙，但是常年弯腰挖掘坟墓让他整个人都低低地坨了下去。

掘墓人的工作量浩大，而且他个人非常重视这项收殓工作，他教伊泽瑞尔怎么制作治疗蜘蛛毒液的草药，以及怎样把墓穴挖的四四方方，这是他祖传的手艺。

伊泽瑞尔不厌其烦的听他教这些，看起来他很想要个传人呢，可惜他没有孩子，伊泽瑞尔看着老掘墓人，在过去的瓦罗兰，他这样的身份地位的人是没有人愿意给他生孩子的，况且他和他们家族的人好像还有点恋尸癖的倾向。

伊泽瑞尔花了一天才挖出来一个坟墓，重体力活实在不太适合他，干到一半的时候他跑去责问约里克：“为什么要给死尸挖坟墓不可？为什么非要叠被子不可呢？”

约里克露出微笑，他解释：“人们只负责死啊，而我必须送他们进入下一个阶梯。”

“可是人们无休无止地去死啊，你就要无休无止的帮他们引渡吗？尽管他们和你一点干系都没有。”

“因为出身掘墓世家的人，都必须埋够量才行，我做的还不够。”

“量是多少呢？”

“没有人知道那究竟是多少。”显然掘墓人并不介意这个答案，他已经接受了这样的命运。

“可是这不公平！”伊泽瑞尔大声说，然而当他抬起脸看到掘墓人的脸是那样的和顺，如同贝斯一样低沉而不显眼的旋律，让他剩下的反抗和驳斥话语一句都说不出来了。

“那如果挖够了数再怎么做呢？”伊泽瑞尔盘腿坐在原地又想了想，他再次问。

“要进行一个死亡仪式，我们家族的每个人都要进行这个仪式的，然后我便能够结束我的任务了，但是……”约里克皱紧了眉头，他说：“这个仪式必须要用到我的尸体，可我生前的坟墓早就找不到了，更别提尸体了。”

那这样，岂不是永永远远，都得不到解脱。伊泽瑞尔悲哀地想，他没有说出来。

没再去烦约里克做事，伊泽瑞尔按他说的技巧认认真真挖好了一座坟墓，他用小铁铲刨出最后一捧土，然后把铲子扔出去，自己在墓穴里躺了下来，墓穴平平整整，躺在这里很舒服。

躺下来之后伊泽瑞尔想了很多事，他从来没有这么安安静静想过这些事，他觉得自己已经死了，等会眼神不好的约里克超度到这边了就把他当作尸体活埋了，他想，到时候他一定会保持沉默，那感觉肯定不错。

伊泽瑞尔用手指戳了戳光滑的泥壁，他习惯性地看向头顶的苍穹，这里的天空好孤独啊，深紫深紫的，一颗星星也没有，这广阔的天空下就只剩下他，还有被诅咒的掘墓人，暗影岛的恶灵只有他一个人埋头苦干着善后工作，其他人都在外面风光。我也和他一样，被这个世界抛弃和遗忘在了这里。

他在自己挖的墓穴里躺了整整一天也没有尘土落下，后来他对着竖在上面墓石遐想起来，很多尸体的墓碑都是如此光洁，而我的墓碑上会写些什么呢，如果让别人去写，一定没有什么好东西留下。

“一位皮尔特沃夫人在此长眠，他曾致力于瓦罗兰的毁灭。”

伊泽瑞尔被自己的想法逗笑了，什么鬼，毁灭还没有开始呢，他按照莱特叔叔的口气又写道：“探险家、考古学家、黑魔法师以及政客伊泽瑞尔在此一睡不起。”

听起来真的好蠢，其他人会怎么写呢，大概就是：“伊泽瑞尔，生于皮城，五岁失孤，无父无母，受挫于朝堂，栖身于边鄙。探幽寻秘，长风为伍，游至孤岛，计无所出，死于生瘗。”

最后他还是满意于另一个版本，伊泽瑞尔想象那句话将会刻在他的墓碑上的样子。

“伊泽瑞尔长眠于此，他一生只有一个挚爱。”

想到这里，他微笑着闭上了眼睛。

吃了神殿里的果子后第三天，泰隆开始胃绞痛，他一直在干呕出红色的黏液，卡尔萨斯还挺乐于看到的，他终于忍不住说了出来：“至少巫妖不会闹肚子哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。”

一把刀插在了他脑袋上，泰隆痛地蹲下身去抱住自己，他呜咽着喝下了剩下的水，再没有东西可吐了，只能小口小口呛着淡红色的血水。

卡尔萨斯重新整理好自己的仪表，“你快死了，”他用相当愉悦的语气说：“但是你暂时还不能死，我们得前往西部祭坛。”

“闭嘴，死人。”泰隆尽管如此虚弱但他还是凶残地发出咆哮，“我不会死，至少不会是现在。”

“我就欣赏你这点，黑长直，你需要什么？”卡尔萨斯毕恭毕敬地询问道

“食物，给我食物！”

“我知道附近哪里有人类的食物，但是我们需要一躺顺风车。”卡尔萨斯用理所当然的口气说。他俯身用衣袖擦干净泰隆带血的嘴角，青年赤色的眸子恨恨地看着他，仍有野狼一样的气势。

“站起来，继续走。”这个变态拍了拍他的肩膀说。

泰隆觉得内脏里爬满了毒蛇，在噬咬着他的肠胃，他逼迫自己抬脚离开原地。卡尔萨斯悠闲漫步，偶尔烧毁一株路上的野草打发时间，他观赏着泰隆步履蹒跚的样子。直到不远处一间牌坊样式的大门出现在眼前，牌坊上铺着瓦当，整个建筑带着阴森的意味，泛着绿色荧光的引魂灯被弃置于中央，无数被禁锢的灵魂在其中飞舞。

卡尔萨斯带的路不是偶然的，它正通往着魂锁典狱长的幽冥监狱。

“我想休息。”泰隆无力地请求道。

卡尔萨斯瞧了一眼他苍白的脸，此刻他又化身仁慈长者了，他揽住泰隆颤抖的肩，然后捡起地上的引魂灯。

泰隆还没反应过来，他们的位置就突然发生了极速的移动，转眼已经到了刑讯室之中。典狱长翘着腿坐在房间中心把玩着锁链，看见卡尔萨斯他眼前一亮。

“哟，老朋友，找我有何贵干啊？”狱长和卡尔萨斯一样都是两个不死的鬼魂，不同的是的是卡尔萨斯还保有着外在躯壳，而狱长已然是个灵魂体了。

“还你的灯。”卡尔萨斯笑着把引魂灯扔给他，“然后找你的敌人。”

“我该怎么对待一个既是我的朋友，同时又是我敌人的朋友的巫妖呢？”

“像朋友一样敬重，像敌人一样憎恶。”卡尔萨斯回答道。

“一点不假。”两个老幽灵惺惺相惜地大笑起来，泰隆找了个角落梳理自己那破碎不堪的精神。

他们东扯西聊了一会，狱长终于注意到了他，可怖的幽灵甩动锁链锐利地看向了泰隆：“你带了个大活人来啊，老朋友，这可不是第一次了。”

“你不是也带了个大活人回来，而且还住到了我家附近。”卡尔萨斯反唇相讥。

“那不是我自愿的，再说那很好玩。”狱长咯咯地笑了，然后他开始上下打量泰隆：“怎么了，人类？”

在他像看着死物的贪婪眼神中，泰隆勉强地站了起来，他步伐不稳，但还是握紧了匕首朝狱长的骷髅捅过去，他的手带着匕首穿过了没有实体的怪物，有种阴凉的触感，匕首钉在木质的椅背上，泰隆仍然没有松开。

“我要留宿一晚，以杀戮的名义。”

“不错嘛。”典狱长看着胸口的窟窿，眼睛笑得弯成了月牙，“以死亡的名义，你教的？”

卡尔萨斯摇了摇头，“我没做什么，他学的超快。”

出于疲惫泰隆蜷在一张铁床上很快地睡去，夜里他被疼痛刺醒，听见外面传来说话的声音。断断续续，没有顺序，他听不太清楚。

“你知道他为什么来这里的，怎么不明说？”

“那杂种压根不相信我们。”

“那他们为什么创造这里？”

“别忘了灵魂。”

“……呵呵……”

“……莫德凯撒……”

“……契约……”

头脑越来越昏沉，声音听不见了，泰隆只听到监狱里传来的空灵的号哭。

草药没有起到作用，约里克说是蜘蛛种类的差异，伤口恶化了，伊泽瑞尔的左手开始肿痛，他身上出现了败血症的症状。约里克慌了，他顾不得这处墓地的工作，做了一架粗糙的拖车带伊泽瑞尔到岛中心去，他说岛屿中的卑鄙之喉的血液可以让人解除一切毒性，如果他们求蜘蛛女皇，她会分一点的。

之前有过措施所以毒性才没有扩散的那么快，伊泽瑞尔不吵不闹，这让约里克更加担心了，他一边拉着拖车，一边试图和躺在上面的削瘦少年说话。

“你是一个人来到这么大老远的地方吗？”

“其实我还有一个同伴。”伊泽瑞尔说，“我是为了他才来这儿的。”

“现在他一定很担心你吧。”

“担心，他才没有这个概念，”伊泽瑞尔发出干笑：“他恨不得我死了好。”

“不要这样说。”约里克说：“没有人希望谁去死，死亡只不过是个开始。”

“对你而言是开始，对我们而言那意味着结束。”伊泽瑞尔温和地说。

“灵魂得到超度，它们会进入……”

“不会的，约里克，神许诺的天堂，根本就不存在。”

“不要乱说了。”约里克脸都变了，他严肃地对伊泽瑞尔讲，“人死后都去一个更好的地方，我们全都会去。”

“别傻了，没有人见过天堂，”伊泽瑞尔只想哈哈大笑，但是他只是继续往下说，脸上露出微笑：“天地为炉兮，造化为工；阴阳为炭兮，万物为铜。世间的循环就是这样，忽而为人，死而为泥土，化为草木，永无终结，没有什么好幻想的。至于浅薄者重视自己，豁达者心怀天下，有执念的人为虚幻而死，普通人贪生怕死，也都没什么不同。万物都有自己的道路，尽管千变万化，却始终如一，逃不脱宇宙轮回。”

约里克觉得后背发凉，他想说这不对，但是他可以知晓的词汇却那么苍白。“唉！为什么要这样想呢，死后的事，死后又有什么意义呢？况且即使如此我也渴求一死啊。”

是啊，他已经被剥夺了太多时间，伊泽瑞尔想，而他的一生又还剩下多少呢？他曾经站在三条道路上，狂信着死于自杀，他不是没有想过；以及堕落，变得冷酷无情，他所深爱的那个人，便有着如此令人心碎的特质；最后是他选择坐在这个深坑泥沼边上，寻找一个奇迹。他还什么都没有去做，没有按自己的想法把这个世界弄的一团糟，没有再次听到那个声音，他还没有完全获得心爱的人的芳心，如果一切都在这里终结，那他会剩下什么。

“如果我死在了这里，他会久久地怀念我，爱着我。”伊泽瑞尔被自己的想法弄伤心了，特别是他意识到事实的确如此，他就只剩下这些了。让他更在意的却不是这个，“我难以想象，他也一定流离到了这个死亡之岛，他吃什么啊，谁来告诉他应该怎么活着，怎么才能善待自己。”

卡尔萨斯带泰隆来到了银色的堡垒，出门时典狱长一脸不爽，堡垒和暗影岛的画风显然不一样，它四周布满镀银的刺，放着专为鬼魂设计的陷阱，卡尔萨斯敲开门，一个面容冷酷的黑皮肤男人正怀疑地着他们。

“你来这里是想宣战吗？巫妖。”男人从背后拿出一把枪，枪口指向卡尔萨斯的头颅。

“我来让你帮个小忙。”卡尔萨斯摆了摆手说，男人此时看到了他身边的泰隆，上下打量着他。

“人类？”

“你这里还有食物吗？”卡尔萨斯伸出手。

“有，但没有免费的。”男人错开身，尽管他背对他们往里走，他的两把枪仍然紧紧握在手里。

卡尔萨斯朝泰隆勾了勾手指：“我想你在海滩上弄到的牙齿终于派上用场了，给我。”

泰隆把装着海怪獠牙的袋子抛给他，那原本是他准备送给卡特琳娜的礼物，如果他还能从这座岛出去的话。

“他是什么人？”泰隆皱着眉问。

“游侠卢锡安，是暗影岛的敌人。”巫妖坦然回答道。

卡尔萨斯和卢锡安讨论了好一会才达成交易，巫妖也是不厌其烦地问他要到了食物。

“这是你的，黑长直。”泰隆伸手接过巫妖扔过来的一只苹果，果实又干又皱，小到可以藏进他的手心，但是他咬了一口，汁液甜美，世间没有比这更美味的东西了。卢锡安拿来了一串烤麻雀和酥脆的小鸡，那是他准备今天吃的下酒菜，他和卡尔萨斯坐在阳台的桌椅边对饮，泰隆则忙着狼吞虎咽，他饿极了。

破旧堡垒的这个位置视野开阔，刚好可以远眺到暗影岛的丛林和一大片荒地，这天一列幽灵组成的军队正浩浩荡荡地整齐驶过，他们的头领是个半人半马的四蹄幽灵，半人马步伐规整，有统帅的威严，泰隆听说过他，瓦罗兰的不少城邦都受过这个战争狂的骚扰。

“他是赫卡里姆。”卡尔萨斯用娱乐的口气说：“他喜欢去瓦罗兰观光，但是他偏偏是个路痴。”

“他的巡逻很有气势，但在我看来毫无作用。”卢锡安摇了摇头，他和肆意的幽灵们完全相反，是个不苟言笑的冷静男人。

“暗影岛的幽灵都在重复着生前的习惯，比如我根本没必要记下我杀死的每一个人的名字，这只是个仪式。”卡尔萨斯说，“赫卡里姆最大爱好是撞击并且攻下他看到的城邦的城门，尽管和莫德凯撒的笨重正好相反，他自己只有三克。”

“你对他不屑一顾？”泰隆问。

“不是不屑一顾，而是没有让我关注的地方。”卡尔萨斯说：“暗影岛的军事统领一直是个很有信仰的家伙，他难以动摇。”

对于卡尔萨斯而言，这已经是很高的评价了，泰隆看着幽灵大军扬长而去，余下的轨迹逐渐黯淡。卡尔萨斯在堡垒里休息了一会，卢锡安端着酒杯站在阳台前，他的两把圣枪平放在桌上，泰隆看到这怪异的武器上各写了一个字母：“L”和“S”。

“你是个诺克萨斯人？”卢锡安口气充满厌恶。

“是的，你不是暗影岛住民？”泰隆面无表情地回答。

“当然不是，我来自德玛西亚。”

“原来如此。”泰隆说：“你一直都待在这个鬼地方？”

“没错。”卢锡安放眼望去，他的目光停留在了堡垒的不远处，那座幽魂的监牢。

“为什么？”

卢锡安目光移回室内，他反问泰隆：“你看到了什么。”

泰隆注视眼前。“枪，以及破烂。”

卢锡安把手平放在雕刻了“S”的圣枪上面，枪身泛着银光，他仿佛碰到的是情人的酮体，轻柔缓慢。“这把枪曾属于我的妻子赛娜，

提起她来卢锡安陷入了情伤，泰隆没有去看他的情绪，他想知道别的：“就这些？”

卢锡安注视枪身，“我与赛娜结识于一次比试，我们曾共同御敌，斩杀妖邪，我做梦也没有想到自己会有那样幸福的时光。”他的语气悲痛，“但是它们，这些可憎之物带走了她，她的灵魂被囚禁于引魂灯里，永生永世，没有尽头。”

“这就是你来这儿的原因？”泰隆觉得无趣了，他把骨头上的碎肉剔地干干净净，问了最后一个问题：“你爱她吗？”

“也许，但如今我的内心只剩下了仇恨，其他都不重要了。”他将镌刻了赛娜之名的圣枪拿起，走到沉睡的巫妖跟前，对准了他，却没有下手。

“开枪。”泰隆充满恶意地怂恿道，“告诉我仇恨倒是有多强大？”

卢锡安移开了枪口，随着几声胡乱的枪响，银弹在墙壁上留下焦黑的痕迹，卡尔萨斯毫发无损，泰隆则嘲讽地笑了。

“他是我的宾客，我不会以不光明的方式去完成我的复仇，我与你们不一样，诺克萨斯人和暗影岛的鬼。”卢锡安转过身来，逆着光，他恶狠狠地说道。

泰隆靠到椅背上没打算回应，他觉得可笑了，但又觉得可悲，典狱长说卢锡安不适合被堕落，作为敌人他更有趣味性。老幽灵们推崇的趣味性是危险的，但是这群疯子还挺享受身处危险之中。

卢锡安去捕猎附近丛林的蜘蛛，割下毒囊来换钱维持生活。他出门后卡尔萨斯醒了，巫妖嗷嗷叫着说他做了个可怕的梦，梦到自己被变态劫持走啦。

谁要绑架你，你不绑架别人就已经谢天谢地了，泰隆揶揄他，卡尔萨斯打个呵欠，睡眼惺忪地问：“你吃饱了？”

“还行。”泰隆看着面前的一堆骨头渣，一只手撑着下巴勉为其难地回答。

“吃货。”

“嗯。”泰隆看向阳台外面，没有风，但是丛林一层一层地起伏着，天际有一线曙光，也许那并不是曙光，而是通往某个异样世界的入口。

卡尔萨斯拖着袍子走到他旁边坐下，把牢牢戴在头顶的冠冕摘了下来，巫妖有一头文艺青年似的的灰色长发，这让他看上去年轻了不少。

“从这里向九点钟方向走，一上午就能到西部祭坛。”卡尔萨斯惬意地说，“我的任务也完成了。”

“谢谢。”泰隆说。

“我可不指望你是真心感谢，我只是个残忍无情性格古怪的老古董。”卡尔萨斯喃喃着，过了一会，他说：“你说的不错。”

“什么？”泰隆回过脸来茫然看着他。

巫妖的脸上露出可以称作寂寞的神色，他一只枯骨似的手敲着自己的腿说：“我的确是个一无是处的巫妖，虽然我如此地，如此地强大，但是那又能改变什么呢，没有人愿意真正地追随我，我最终也只不过是个工具罢了。”

他没有忘记在岛屿第一天泰隆对他说的那些烂话，巫妖深深地记住了，还承认了那些话。泰隆奇怪地看了他一眼，没说什么。

“神都是虚伪的，”卡尔萨斯的声音充满无奈，不知道是在对谁说，“神不仅只会坐享其成，还对分权厌恶至极。”

一个老驼背拖着中了溶解毒素的少年跨过了半个岛屿，一开始伊泽瑞尔还能说话，后来约里克禁止他活动以免毒素扩散他死得更快。四周的景物逐渐变得陌生，枯萎的树木一副痛苦的样子，伊泽瑞尔看到它们就好像看到了他自己，岛屿在推开他，伊泽瑞尔想，他中的毒让他更深地确信了这一点。

各种各样的蜘蛛在路上出现，在一片恐怖的光芒中，一座高大的洞穴正向他们招手。洞穴引诱着前来的生命，走到洞穴深处，伊泽瑞尔看到了蜘蛛女皇伊莉丝，坐在她的诡异宫殿之中，身后是一张大网。

伊莉丝被称为本性极恶之人，她的皮肤苍白剔透，身材曼妙，不加粉饰也有迷惑人心的魄力。她往来于诺克萨斯的黑色玫瑰与暗影岛之间，神秘出没于上流社会。伊泽瑞尔通常不认为她是一个死灵，而更像是一个女妖。

约里克手脚并用越过了被裹茧吸食干净的人类尸体，蜘蛛女皇对他的请求不屑一顾。

看见他一无所获地进退为难，伊泽瑞尔艰难地从拖车上下来，他的手上有血斑，仅仅是疼痛并不能阻止他的步伐，蜘蛛女皇的视线越过了老掘墓人，惊讶地看向了他。“别来无恙啊，小探险家。”

伊泽瑞尔站在蜘蛛洞穴落下的光斑下，他正用牙齿拉紧了失血的左手上绑紧的布条，然后抬起那对浅绿色眼睛远远地望着蜘蛛女皇。“你的蜘蛛咬伤了我，我需要解药。”

“向我提出要求，你够格吗？”伊莉丝用妖媚的眼睛蔑视地俯视他。“你看上去真像个小毛孩，比任何时候都要像。”

“不是小毛孩，而是个坏孩子。”伊泽瑞尔朝她走过去，尽管他衣衫破烂，仍然不减身上强烈的戾气，光斑在他精致的五官上投下深重的阴影。

“哼，我看到的只是个不知天高地厚擅闯暗影岛的人类罢了。”伊莉丝将一只手放在面前，尖利的指尖捻起蛛丝。

约里克在他走过的时候扯动他的衣服，担忧地对伊泽瑞尔小声嘱咐：“你应该求求她，她不是个铁石心肠的人。”

伊泽瑞尔已经来到了蜘蛛女皇面前，他看到比峡谷那天所见更壮观的情景，蛛网柔韧巨大，等待着他。少年手无寸铁，他对伊莉丝以相当狂妄的口气说：“你看到的是皮尔特沃夫的暴君，瓦罗兰未来的统治者。”

“是吗？”伊莉丝冷若冰霜的脸上挑起了一抹笑容，仿佛看到了什么有趣的东西，她探出优美的足尖，对伊泽瑞尔命令道：“吻我。”

伊泽瑞尔难以言喻地被吓到了，当他看到蜘蛛女皇眼中贪婪而隐秘的神色，觉得脑子都被掏空了。

“人们想获得回报，必须有所付出。”蛛丝在伊莉丝手中逐渐成形，她看出了少年的青涩，“嗯，你为什么这么紧张，我不会咬人。”

伊泽瑞尔强迫自己单膝跪下，他出于礼貌吻了伊莉丝，蜘蛛女皇满意地伸出手去，轻柔地捧起少年的脸，她的声音充满蛊惑：“在我第一次喜欢上德玛西亚的白衣骑士的时候，我还是个女孩，在我想象中他好英俊，年轻，是个可爱的小尤物。后来我引诱过很多男人，但都想象那是我的初恋。我曾经爱过一个女人，最后也失去了她。”

“你是指乐芙兰？”

“我与兰兰的分歧已成一道鸿沟，”伊莉丝忧伤地笑了笑，“我哪儿也不想去，只好待在暗影岛这个令我讨厌的地方，岛屿给予了我永生和美貌，但这儿全是些了无生趣的老旧壳子，我服侍着令我憎恨的老蜘蛛，每一次喂它进食我都觉得恶心。”

我们之间的鸿沟，伊泽瑞尔想，伊莉丝的话让他感同身受，他对悲哀的女妖说：“我为你感到遗憾。”

他感情真实，让伊莉丝得到了莫大的安慰，蜘蛛女皇带着趣味和渴求对他说：“老蜘蛛的解药藏在我的身体里，我们必须同时分享它。”

伊泽瑞尔觉得喉咙里哽了什么东西，但是出乎意料的他没有说出任何贞洁烈妇的言论。伊莉丝很轻易地便用蛛丝缠裹了他。我一生只有一个挚爱，除了他我没碰过任何人，不仅仅是形式上的，更是一种心理烙印。这种烙印从很久以前就被刻下了，我曾转身见证了父母的死亡，人们都认为我受到了莫大的心理阴影而对我倍加呵护，但我那时候没有哭，后来也没有哭，有什么可伤心的呢，我时常在回到皮城的途中想象，我即将见到的是被毁灭的废墟和血流成河的江山。万物都有自己的道路，而我不知道我自己的道路在哪里，我徘徊在这个不属于我的世界，但是又深深爱着它。爱到成为一种恨意的眷念。

伊莉丝只会答应相貌出众的男子的请求，在她的宫殿里她就是女皇，她长的很美，为了这份美貌她献祭了数以万计的生命却丝毫不为此而惭愧。伊莉丝把银色的头发盘起，点缀了艳丽浓妆，她把自己打扮得像个新娘，即使如此她也是怪异到了极点的，她用盘丝和蛛足占有统治着他人，但更为迷人的是她那颗女性的心灵，一份无人能够抗拒的女性优雅之美。

前往西部祭坛的路平整宽阔，犹如有人常年打理一般，这些路是个迷宫，树木都是一样的，枯草也都一个形状，卡尔萨斯提着提灯早早的飘在了前面，泰隆拐了无数个弯才追上他。

他到达祭坛的时候一把又大又沉的生锈铁锁扣在上面，让泰隆回想起了某间密室的场景，祭坛古朴如艺术品，铁锁之下空空如也，却让人感觉里面关了怪物。

一群鬼魂聚在这片充满灵气的地区，泰隆只能隐约感受到它们的存在，他到了的时候卡尔萨斯正面对他的鬼魂粉丝们演唱一首雄浑有力的战歌，光是歌词也足以让人充满兴趣了。

“弓箭手，我问你

今晚你可愿追随我，让敌人粉身碎骨

收回本属于我们的东西？

那些懦夫！

他们曾出卖我，背弃我

我无法忍受敌人的罪行

战士们，我问你

难道我们愿意走向终结？

我们还有大仇未报

成千上万的灵魂

屈居在这个王国，暗无天日

但不久之前

这里还富丽堂皇，希望之邦

让审判来临吧

带回希望与和平

重现我们的荣光

取得永生”

泰隆无声无息地走过去，卡尔萨斯唱完后清了清嗓子，看着他说：“人们叫我死亡颂唱者，你是怎么觉得的？”

“美妙的嗓音能够吟唱诗歌，也能够吟唱禁咒。”泰隆回答他。“可我认为你的安魂曲可能没有传闻中那么强。”

“我没有机会去使用它，有机会的话我愿意诅咒一切生灵。”卡尔萨斯发出嘶哑的邪恶笑声。他飘到祭坛的另一边，将手放在锁链上吟唱了一串咒语。铁锁咔嚓一声打开了，古老的祭坛发出圣洁的银光。一刹那间泰隆觉得银光在和他对话，是银光带他来这儿的。

“这到底……”泰隆不解地看着卡尔萨斯。

“这是我的气场，强大吧。”卡尔萨斯点了点头确信无疑地对他说，下一秒体力充沛的刺客一刀削了他的脑袋，而前几天要两刀。

重新复活的卡尔萨斯吐了吐舌头，他对泰隆解释：“这是神迹。”

“神迹出现在暗影岛这种地方，还被供奉着？”泰隆一脸狐疑。

“这有什么，暗影岛就是神造的。”卡尔萨斯一脸神秘地说，泰隆没有像他期望的那样露出什么幻灭的表情。

“就和战争学院一样？”泰隆问出。

换卡尔萨斯吃惊了，“你理解的好快，是的。”

“神造了战争学院来维护符文之地的和平，又创造了暗影岛来干预应有的和平。这达成了均衡？”泰隆思考道，“那艾欧尼亚的均衡到底算什么。”

“艾欧尼亚是虚假的均衡。”卡尔萨斯认真地给他解释：“而且暗影岛也不是均衡，你们诺克萨斯每个人都要服兵役对吗？”

泰隆点头，还没等卡尔萨斯开口，他便再次明白了：“暗影岛是神的军事组织？”

“一个直属神的军事组织。”卡尔萨斯活动着手指，他说话的时候不安地比划着。

“那这个神可真有趣，说不定他曾当过最高统帅。”

听到他的话卡尔萨斯笑了，末了他说：“你不能用普通的想法来揣测一个超级生物。”

“那他希望我来做什么？”泰隆话音刚落，祭坛上便出现了一个幻影，他的声音也出现在耳畔。

“师父……”卡尔萨斯小声地说了句，幻影逐渐成真，没有看他一眼。

“希望你为我们剪除羽翼。”祭坛上的火神祭司发话了，他的脸隐藏在灰烬之下，那是一张恶魔的脸，泰隆知道了沉船事故的主使，火神祭司雇佣了船，然后弄沉了它，为的是让泰隆经历这些，以及别的一些。

“你的金发同伴投靠了我们的敌人，我不能让他与你一同前来。”

敌人，泰隆想到卡尔萨斯的歌词，他明白了什么，火神祭司看出他的犹豫，直截了当地问：“你愿意接受神的契约吗？”

“为什么不。”泰隆嗜血地笑了，一旁的巫妖觉得难以理解，刺客和祭司都让他难以理解，这真是深不可测。

“神同样不认为你会拒绝。”祭司嘴角露出笑意，他伸出一只燃着火焰的手，邀请泰隆走上宽阔的祭坛。“那么，开始吧。”

伊莉丝带着伊泽瑞尔来到了蛛网宫殿下面的一座巨大墓室，多眼老蜘蛛半陷在墙体里，这怪物世间罕有，非常巨大，而且缺少智慧，被称为卑鄙之喉。

伊莉丝拿着酒杯靠近了这只丑陋的生物，她的指尖在卑鄙之喉的毒囊上划出一个小口，积攒的毒液流泻出来，落入杯中。卑鄙之喉没有任何反抗，伊莉丝提取完毒液便厌弃地离开了墓室。

杯中盛满了黑紫色的浓浆，没有任何气味，但是看上去就会令人产生反感。伊泽瑞尔端起杯子喝下了这东西，他根本不想品尝，可是味蕾不遵从主人意志地全然接受了它。这杯东西就像腐烂的肉汁和沉积的淤泥，顺着他的喉管蜿蜒而下，然而它的味道就此发生了变化，伊泽瑞尔尝到了奶油和果酒的味道，一丝一丝蔓延过他的心脏，美妙如乐曲的旋律，在他的舌尖荡漾，他还感受到了甘甜的滋味，如同新鲜的鱼肉，狂野的鲜血，母亲的乳汁以及泰隆的精液的味道。当他沉迷其中觉得世间所有美好的味觉都集中于此时，杯子已经空了。

一种魔力正回响在他的血管之中，伊泽瑞尔仿佛听到了一种声音，那是暗影岛的歌声。伊莉丝抱臂靠在墙上，她说：“你也听到了吗？他们在告诉我：该回头了，伊莉丝，不值得，你做的不值得。”

“停下吧，你也该对真相妥协了。”伊泽瑞尔听到那个声音说，那也是他内心的想法。

“你相信岛屿说的吗？”伊莉丝瓷白的脸上毫无血色，语气慵懒。

“不。”伊泽笑着摇了摇头，他仍然怀着那种不安，只要消除不了不安，他就会一直一直走下去，直到完成了他的野心。“光凭一句话不能改变任何事，预言让你无法违抗，却在你最松懈之时狠狠地来那么一下。”

伊莉丝掩嘴发出轻笑，她的手指向一条从地下通往外面的小道，道路尽头充满着光。“从这里出去穿过小树林，你就能看到一条通往西部祭坛的坦途，那儿有一群陌生人。”

伊泽瑞尔闻言感谢了她，他走出蜘蛛的巨网，约里克就在外面，他在这儿等了好久，看到完好无损的伊泽瑞尔他很高兴，嘴上仍旧责备道：“你应该听我的话，别和蜘蛛神对着干。”

“我没事。”伊泽瑞尔对他说。“我想我可以自己一个人去西部祭坛，不用耽误你的工作了。”

“那我先回去了，小心蜘蛛啊。”掘墓人把铁铲背到背上，转身摇摇晃晃地走回去，被伊泽瑞尔叫住了。

伊泽瑞尔问：“曾有人来陪伴你，喜欢过你吗？”

“没有啊，我和我的铲子为伴。”约里克摆了摆从不离身的铁铲：“还有我的食尸鬼，他们听得懂我的话。”

“那真是太可惜了，”伊泽瑞尔说：“大多数人都是帮混蛋，你比他们靠谱太多了。”

“你这是在夸奖我吗？”掘墓人停下了脚步，转过头来看着他。

“不仅仅是夸奖，而是种敬佩。”

“我活了这么多年，还没想过被你这样的……这是我听过最好的夸奖了。”约里克想说“你这样的文化人”，觉得不怎么妥，他和伊泽对望了一眼，掘墓人出发了。

“我会帮你找到坟墓的。”看着他驼背的身影走远了，少年突然想起了什么，他把手拢在嘴边朝约里克喊：“我会把你的尸体挖出来送给你，因为我就是干这行的。”

他的话让约里克忍不住发笑，掘墓人边走边背对着伊泽脱下帽子，致以了一个朋友间的最高礼节。

伊泽瑞尔一路奔跑着来到了传闻中的西部祭坛，此时祭坛发出的光已经照亮了大半个暗影岛的天空。迷宫对于探险家来说再幼稚不过，他第一眼就看到了漂浮在天空中的恶魔，也就是真正意义上的被称为神的东西。

恶魔也看见了他，他俯视闯向祭坛的少年，卡尔萨斯在他面前打开一面痛苦之墙。伊泽瑞尔的脚步陷入了墙体中，苍白的手臂从墙内伸出把他往后拉扯，少年只有抬起头大声地朝恶魔质问出他的祈望：“你们为什么创造我们？为什么创造我们又抛弃我们？仅仅是因为你们有能力这样做吗？”

“不，”令他也没想到的是，半神梅贾·莫雷洛立即回答了他，他说道：“仅仅是因为我们愚不可及。”

祭坛的光芒渐渐散去，伊泽瑞尔看到了祭坛上逐渐浮现出来的熟悉的身影。

“婊子养的，你们对他干了什么！”伊泽瑞尔当下要和梅贾·莫雷洛来战，白光彻底消失，伊泽瑞尔终于看清楚了祭坛上的人。

泰隆正安然无恙地站在中心，他看到了伊泽瑞尔，红色的眼瞳中露出惊喜的感情，但是他仍旧不动声色，这张冷漠面瘫脸现在看起来终于有些可爱了，因为它的主人变成了一个有些弱小的，只有一米多高的小家伙，回到了他只有十来岁的样子，立刻意识到变化的泰隆充满仇视地把恶魔从天上砍了下来，用脚踩着他的脖子。

“给我变回来，不然我杀了你和你徒弟。”

“我可不知道时空回溯还有这种副作用。”梅贾一脸幸灾乐祸地找借口道：“契约嘛，契约不可逆的，你完成了契约内容说不定就变回来了呢。”

泰隆没心情听他废话，“唰唰唰”把半神按在地上给宰了。

恶魔可没有那么容易死，泰隆丢开他眼睛转个不停的脑袋，站起来环视全场，最终看向了伊泽瑞尔。

伊泽瑞尔朝他温暖地笑着挥了挥爪子，卡尔萨斯正抱着头地躲在他身后的地上画着圈圈：“麻麻好可怕这人好可怕，一定没看到我，没看到我。”

他的一头金发在黑暗中耀眼又欠扁，泰隆正想走过去，伊泽瑞尔已经踏上祭坛来到了他身边。

“伊……”泰隆还没来得及叫他，少年早已满是泪光，跪下来将他紧紧抱在怀里，趴在泰隆的肩上像只小狗一样地哭了。

伊泽是小声小声的啜泣，虽然不知道他遭遇了什么，泰隆还是抱紧了他，手指陷入柔软的金发里，泰隆的额头也抵在他的身上，他很少有这种感觉，他第一次心底泛起了一种，失而复得的感情，简单明了。

莫德凯撒让黑色迷雾带他们离开暗影岛，黑色迷雾在瓦罗兰被认为是吃人的怪兽，从未有人从里面活着出来。伊泽瑞尔站在现在的位置看，不由得觉得，黑色迷雾不仅仅是怪兽的迷雾，而是笼罩着一切的迷雾，在他没有看清之前，都是会恐惧的。

他们乘坐的是一艘诺克萨斯战舰，伊泽瑞尔触摸她身上还崭新亮丽的花纹，漆上去的名字叫“征服者号”。这艘鬼船上所有的人都被迷雾“吃掉”了，只有他们两个，冤魂在船舱里活动着，栏杆冰凉彻骨，伊泽瑞尔提出要去船里看看它是怎么驾驶的，泰隆一想象那种情景就浑身发冷，他打死也不愿意从甲板上走开，尽管站在甲板看到的都是迷雾里行进的其他鬼船，这实在是诡异到了极点。

于是伊泽瑞尔留在甲板陪着他，他整天坐在栏杆上唱些没羞没躁的歌。

“才不需要 全部都不需要

像那种无意义的世界的规则

除了没用之外无话可说

看吧 这世界在此刻

解放出那

锐利而光芒强烈的希望”


	17. 此爱并非无私

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 泰隆和伊泽瑞尔搬到了皮尔特沃夫，在处理与伊泽瑞尔亲友的关系方面，泰隆依旧很头疼……

卡特琳娜接到弟弟捎来的信件到达皮城的时候，整个城市正在进行一年一度的卫生大扫除，到处都灰尘漫天，嗡嗡作响。卡特琳娜拿了一束玻璃纸包着的清新的海芋，戴着口罩敲响了门铃。有人踮着脚为她打开了门，卡特琳娜一时间没看到有人，她诧异地四周望了望。男孩把门关上了，然后回到餐桌边，爬上椅子继续把布丁切成一小块一小块的。

他真的好小只，穿着带兜帽的长外套和牛仔裤，凌乱的刘海下一张小脸苍白无比，卡特琳娜和他面面相觑，这时伊泽瑞尔从厨房里咬着甜饼干走了出来。卡特琳娜指了指给她开门的男孩，一脸疑惑地问伊泽瑞尔：“你儿子？”

“虽然黑发是显性基因但也不至于和我长得一点都不像吧。”伊泽瑞尔把点心放到泰隆面前，说：“这就是泰隆。”

泰隆对卡特琳娜点了点头，卡特琳娜则更否定地摇了摇头：“所见即所得，他根本不是泰隆？”

“哪里不像了？”泰隆低头用叉子刮着盘子说。

“泰隆至少比我高一点。”卡特琳娜认真地叉腰，“叫你爸爸出来，我有事找他。”

伊泽瑞尔哭笑不得，他把卡特琳娜拉到桌边叫她坐好，将她手里的花拿去插在餐桌中间的空瓶里：“尝一下我的新手艺，姐姐大人。”

然后他们三个人围在桌边，由伊泽瑞尔把从暗影岛出来又遇到了什么，然后泰隆为什么会变小全都说给卡特琳娜听。听他来来回回说了好几遍卡特琳娜才彻底相信，她越过餐桌去捏了捏泰隆的脸，手感很好：“好啊，都这样了还要问我要高危任务，要不是姐姐我出于担心亲自过来看看……”

“我不认为我会比你弱。”泰隆偏了偏头，对卡特琳娜说。

对他的挑衅卡特琳娜露出危险的笑意，她扫视了一眼泰隆细瘦的手臂，把目光移向别处说：“今天不约战，我怕伤了你。”

泰隆看上去心情不好地碾碎了盘子里的布丁，他略微抬起眼睛对卡特琳娜说：“你怕连自己的力道都掌控不了吗？”

卡特琳娜听出了他的意思，这家伙就是想练手，她向伊泽瑞尔声明：“这可不是我要出手的啊。”

“别弄乱了我家花园，凯特琳她们很忙没空打理院子。”伊泽瑞尔对泰隆点了点头，他们姐弟走出门外。不到一分钟，伊泽瑞尔就看到两个家伙回来了，卡特琳娜灰头土脸，一脸不可思议，泰隆把刀收起来，他的牛仔裤上划破了个洞，脸上也不免被卡特琳娜的刀弹到了一道浅浅的口子。

“卡特琳娜赢了？”伊泽瑞尔拿来刚找出来的药箱，他询问结果。

“不，是他赢了，”卡特琳娜姿势随意地坐下，把腿放到桌子上，“以前我都能接你好几招的，今天却一出手就败下阵来。”

“嗯。”泰隆见怪不怪地继续低头划着骨瓷餐盘。

“说，是不是爸爸临死前教给了你什么秘密绝学？”卡特琳娜把手放在膝盖上，绿色的眼睛盯着他，自认为这个猜测颇为可信。

“我觉得，”泰隆顿了一下，说：“是你退步了，姐姐。”

“唉，我都没空练刀，继承‘军魂’之名可没有想象中那么容易。”卡特琳娜把压在背后的红色长发用手挽出来，披散在椅背上，“不过还是多谢你让我看清楚了我的责任所在。”

“我没做什么，我只是和你大吵了一架。”泰隆开始用叉子摧残一片叶子似的东西，叶肉和叶脉分离，黏糊糊的，那真的是能吃的吗。

“反正呢，听到你要接恕瑞玛的麻烦事我是真的很高兴。”卡特琳娜从桌上放下腿，踩在椅子上，“你知道的，窃取机密或者杀人我都不觉得担心，我担心的是其他方面，沙漠可是危机重重，我不是父亲大人那样的冷血分子，我认为你必须要个向导。”

她的眼睛直勾勾地看向了伊泽瑞尔，探险家两手交叉放在眼前拒绝了她：“上次暗影岛差点要了我的小命，这次我誓死不从！”

泰隆仍然低着头，他叉了一星星叶肉放入口中，眉头因为苦味皱了一下。卡特琳娜把腿放压在椅子上另一条腿下，她拿出了一柄匕首晃悠道：“我告诉你，探险家，你不去也得去。”

“我为什么要允许泰隆接这种危险的任务，又凭什么要同意你的认命，这从一开始就是错的。”伊泽瑞尔对她说：“你应该自己派只军队去，而不是让你的亲人只身犯险。”

“泰隆不杀人就浑身难受，你也看到他无聊的日常了吧，况且你会保护他的不是吗？”卡特琳娜耐着心向他解释了一番。

听到她的话泰隆发出了声音：“我能保护自己。”

“对，他也足够强。”卡特琳娜站起来皮笑肉不笑地说道：“放心，我会派只军队把你架过去的，只要第二天我还发现你还待在皮尔特沃夫。”

卡特琳娜的说话方式完全把他当成了自己的家人要求，伊泽瑞尔知道自己对她这种强硬的态度无计可施，卡特琳娜拒绝听取示弱的言论。

一直在观察卡特琳娜坐立不安的小动作的泰隆问她：“你急着去做别的吗？”

“是啊，我急着帮卡西淘一件皮尔特沃夫的蓬蓬裙以及全套首饰，她想要凯特琳穿的那一身已经很久了。”

“快去吧，姐姐，”伊泽瑞尔催促她，“你在商场会更加难受的。”

送走了卡特琳娜，伊泽瑞尔回来便看见泰隆在吃桌上摆的海芋花，他小口小口地撕扯着白色花瓣，在口中咀嚼，然后吐出来。

“你今天没有吃任何东西。”伊泽瑞尔担忧地说。“你应该至少吃一点。”

“我不想，”他揉了揉眼睛，“咽不下去，而且口味好差。”

伊泽瑞尔把花从他手里夺过来，泰隆的皮肤非常冰冷，仿佛里面没有血在流动了一样。他停下来注视泰隆的眼睛，红色的，深深的红色，如同血一样沉淀的鲜红。

伊泽瑞尔给他洗澡的时候检查了他的身体，动作仔细地像在微雕。他的衬衣被水弄湿了，清晰可见皮肤和肌肉纹路，泰隆就在这时候咬了他，在他的脖颈留下一个印痕。伊泽瑞尔疼地看向了他，泰隆浑身是水地扑了上去，咬他的身体，一时间伊泽瑞尔像是遭受了什么暗器袭击一样，手臂上全是伤。泰隆在舔他的伤口上的血，如同某个种类的猫一样小心地舔着，湿透的黑色长发落在伊泽的身上，奇怪的是泰隆的舔舐没有带一丝一毫的情欲。

“你看上去很好吃。”他咬着嘴唇抬起头来说。

“你看上去更好吃。”伊泽瑞尔对他笑了笑，用手指拨弄了一下泰隆柔软地散在水里的头发，在他锁骨优美的肩上留下了一个吻，“如果不是因为有罪恶感，我现在就想干你你知不知道。”

然而泰隆就像没听到一样，贪婪地舔着他的伤口，伊泽瑞尔的手从他的背上滑下去，在腿间亵玩着。泰隆下意识地合上腿，夹住了那只不安分的手。伊泽瑞尔感受着柔嫩肌肤的挤压，他抬高了泰隆的右脚把他压在浴缸上，低头吻了吻搭在自己手臂上的光洁膝盖。然后用另一只空闲的手剥开自己的衣物。

也就在此时他听到面前的人发出了一声不可言喻的尖叫，那声音短促，一晃而逝，但是却让伊泽瑞尔瞬间惊恐到了极点，他的大脑像爆炸一样停止了运作，当伊泽瑞尔反应过来时候他已经关上门站在浴室的外面，还在为刚才听到的声音而惊讶着。

在原地数了十下以后，伊泽瑞尔把门打开了一条缝，他问里面：“洗完了吗？泰隆，需要我帮忙吗？”

得到的否定的回答后伊泽瑞尔离开了门边，他躺床铺上阅读在图书馆搞到的禁书，过了很久他对面浴室的门才打开，泰隆裹着浴巾浑身湿淋淋地挤到了他身边。

对刚才的事情避开不提，伊泽瑞尔转过身将他小心地环抱在臂弯里，泰隆也没有反抗，他身上真的好冷，伊泽瑞尔没有说服他擦干净水珠，而是关上了床头的灯。

“你想什么时候去恕瑞玛？”伊泽瑞尔争取他的意见。

“过几天吧。”泰隆在他怀里抱住了自己的膝盖，蜷成小小的一团。

“你喜欢喝我的血吗？”伊泽瑞尔低下头看着他问。

刘海湿漉漉地贴在额头，挡住了泰隆的眼睛，他观察着伊泽瑞尔的表情。

“不是的……”

“你被施了魔法，所以才会变成这样的。”

“不，我很好。”

“你还说你想去恕瑞玛，我去过很多回恕瑞玛，那儿简直是我的第二故乡。”伊泽瑞尔的身体温度在被怀里冰块似的人夺走，他打了个喷嚏接着说，“但是我一点也不喜欢那里，我是为了怜悯那儿的人民才留下去的。”

“我也不喜欢皮尔特沃夫，”泰隆突然说，“这儿满是奇怪的人，戴着奇怪的帽子，每天都有机器的轰鸣声，人们喜欢吃鱼肉，从黑市上买科技枪。”

他平缓说完的话让伊泽瑞尔觉得心有亏欠，他说：“你想念你的家乡吗，骄傲无比又森严混乱的国家，等攒够了钱我们可以搬去那里。”

“那儿有我的鬼魂们。”

“也有我的鬼魂们。”伊泽瑞尔把他的手指放在自己的手中，漂亮纤细的手，布满了伤痕，沾满了罪恶。伊泽瑞尔像过去那样吻了吻手心，他吸了口气说：“我有没有跟你谈过我的父母？”

“他们怎么了？”泰隆为了配合他的话而回问。

“我仔仔细细翻过他们被害的案子的卷宗，然后我看到了你。”伊泽瑞尔深呼吸了一下，“我一开始就是故意接近你的。”

“我知道。”泰隆说，“是我杀了你的父母吗？”

伊泽瑞尔虚弱地点了点头。

“你想现在复仇吗。”泰隆相当无所谓地提出。

黑暗中伊泽瑞尔窃笑了起来，这出乎泰隆的意料，少年把手轻轻放在他的腹部摩挲，故意用下作的语气说：“嗯，我早就复仇过了。”

他的话成功让泰隆羞红了脸，这下伊泽瑞尔更得寸进尺地说：“不过我也不介意多复仇几次。”

怀里冰冷的人扭动了一下，接着伊泽瑞尔看见他坐了起来，用手指戳着伊泽的心脏。伊泽疑惑地看着他的举动。

“你不是要复仇吗？来和我打一架如何。”泰隆相当稚嫩的声音以笃定的语气说。

伊泽瑞尔立刻从床上翻起来，他的腿卡入泰隆的两腿之间，而一只手将他的肩按在床铺上，泰隆的手指在这瞬间的一串动作中划烂了伊泽瑞尔的睡衣，并且在他的胸膛上划出一道长长的伤痕，他实在是太紧张了。

他在他身下惊恐地喘着气，仿佛是在克服什么可怕之物。伊泽瑞尔试着锁住了他的眼睛，那对深红色的眼睛在黑夜里明亮的瘆人，却也随主人的意志而涣散着。伊泽瑞尔没有忘记那个尖叫声，而且他心有余悸，俯下身轻轻地吻了吻泰隆的唇，他看上去好小啊，大概只有十岁。

“真的，可以吗？”

“没什么不可以的。”泰隆一把扯过他的领子，他力气奇大，这下连伊泽瑞尔身上唯一一件衣服也被沾湿而且撕坏了。

伊泽瑞尔分开他的腿根，用手指触到那柔软的地方他就觉得为难了：“我是真的不敢，我可以只玩你的腿吗？”

换来的是泰隆的压抑了不满的轻哼，他把脸埋在手臂里说：“随你。”

伊泽瑞尔用手指蘸了润滑剂，一点一点地刺入那片禁地，然后涂在腿侧，他用手指进入的时候泰隆缩了一下，于是他揽住他的肩顺着背脊亲吻下去，在那紧绷的皮肤放松之后他手下才继续扩张。前戏沉闷漫长，伊泽瑞尔觉得自己在试着越过某些横在两人之间的沟壑，所以他非常耐心，耐心地令人发指。

泰隆一开始还安静着，后来他轻微地问：“伊泽，你喜欢我吗？”

“当然。”

“喜欢我哪一点？”

这个恋人间的惯常问题却让伊泽瑞尔十分惊喜，他早已准备好了这样的回答：“我的梦想是有一天让你成为我的刀，只为我挥舞。”

换来的是泰隆轻蔑的笑声，但是伊泽瑞尔已经心满意足了，他撤离手指，换成器官进入，那里又窄又滞，就算是对于已经湿润着准备承受一切的身体来说，被巨大的东西顶入身体里带来的疼痛还是剧烈的。

“好紧，比第一次绞得还紧。”伊泽瑞尔试着在里面抽动了两下，他沿着入口处缓缓的碾磨，并不急着进去。泰隆用膝盖抵在他的腹部，夹紧了腿配合他摩擦着，直到觉得有一丝松懈了伊泽瑞尔才循着先前扩张的痕迹慢慢进去，他听到泰隆发出几声呜咽，伊泽瑞尔因此犹豫地停滞不前，他俯身很想亲吻泰隆的脸，但是泰隆闭着一边眼睛，皱眉对他说：“你能不能快点。”

“你质疑我技术吗？我是怕把你弄出血。”

“出血也没什么。”泰隆刚说这句话，伊泽瑞尔已经乘兴而入，让他差点咬到自己的舌头，声音也颤抖着露出了哭腔。勉强容纳下粗物的穴道湿润地颤抖着，明明可怜的不像样，却仍旧倔强着要吞下他。看见泰隆的意识有点不清晰，伊泽瑞尔蹭了蹭他，说：“张开嘴。”

抿成一条线的唇勉强着张开了，伊泽瑞尔滑入他口中，因为担心他咬伤自己而用舌尖席卷探查着，手指抚弄胸前的花瓣，这具过于稚嫩的身体大概还感受不到快感，只有疼痛罢了。

“你……在忍耐些什么？”泰隆眨了一下眼睛，问他。

“我觉得你会不舒服。”伊泽瑞尔回答。

“不会的。”泰隆朝他身边挪动了一下，别扭又生疏地想要容纳下全部。

伊泽瑞尔顺着他的意思搂起了幼小的身体坐到自己怀中，突如其来的翻转让泰隆想要逃脱，分开的腿无力地挂在了两边，伊泽瑞尔试着冲刺了几下，他就如同被欺侮了一样发出啜泣。扶着他的腰不断进出内壁的颜色都被带入然后一闪而没，平日里高傲无比的人失去了那种气势，他早已溃不成军。双腿被分开到极致，身体被人全数撑开，只能悲鸣着被侵犯。

泰隆数次睁开一只眼睛辨认伊泽瑞尔的脸，似乎担心着自己是在和别的人在做这样的事，从他身体里带出来的多余的润滑液和体液沾满了腿，也滴落在身下的床单上。伊泽瑞尔稳稳地托住他的身体，在几次向他身体里注入白液后泰隆终于发出挣扎。

“出去，拿出去，满出来了，呜……”

在清理完彼此的身体后，泰隆虽然觉得犹有余力，但他精神和大半身体都是虚弱的，他忘记了自己先前在思考着的事情以及以后如何。伊泽瑞尔吻了吻他闭上的眼睑，在为他盖上被子之前，一只手放在了还未完全闭合的小穴边把两根手指粗的坚硬东西推了进去，直抵深处，上面有一些突起，不过还在能够适应的范围内。

第二天伊泽瑞尔建议泰隆食用一些血液制品，但是被拒绝了，他仍旧没有进食任何东西。白天他们去出门买一些出行用品，有服装收藏癖的凯特琳看到泰隆的样子高兴地少女心泛滥，她提出要给泰隆换衣服，虽然最后没有成功。凯特琳只有把一堆衣服塞给了伊泽瑞尔要泰隆穿给她看。

伊泽瑞尔从中间挑了一套充满皮城朋克风格的可爱行头，他也没忘记把按摩棒上面的电线绕上皮带绑一个不紧的结，做完这一切后泰隆沉静地拉下撩起的衣摆走下了楼。

客厅里凯特琳在和蔚正在那儿讨论她们什么时候生个儿子，然后扔给游手好闲的伊泽瑞尔带，凯特琳拿来了一顶早就准备好了的宽沿帽子盖住了泰隆那及肩的黑发，她满是宠爱地看着他的脸：“变不回来了也无所谓，至少这样看起来文静多了。”

泰隆摆开了她的手，他对伊泽瑞尔的亲属们的漠然态度一直没变，不过凯特琳已经无所谓了，她相当看重身边的任何人，是个非常善良的女孩。蔚则永远置身事外，除非泰隆对凯特琳产生威胁，否则即使同住一个屋檐下，她也交流都懒得同诺克萨斯刺客交流一句。

在工坊里定做好了需要的设备后，他们拿着执政官不久前送来的一叠观影卷去了电影院。电影院是皮城特有的设施，就像只有诺克萨斯拥有竞技场，而德玛西亚流行歌剧院一样。

在电影还没有产业化的时候种类非常单一，这几个片子伊泽瑞尔早已看过了无数遍，于是他在黑暗的影院里低着头玩游戏机。泰隆趴在椅子上目不转睛地看着跳动的文艺爱情片，直到下身传来的一阵动静让他全身发麻。

伊泽瑞尔手中的游戏机换成了遥控器，悄悄地调高了振动的频率，这样的坏心思效果不如他所愿，泰隆仍旧维持着坐姿，甚至没有回头瞪他一眼或者别的什么。

他时高时低地调动着速度，耳边听到了细微的机械声，便又谨慎地调低点，再低点，然后陡然升高，伊泽瑞尔满意地看到身边小小的身体打了一个寒颤，腿不自觉地哆嗦着，却又极度地忍耐下去，这情景让他觉得身体灼热了起来。

爱情片的走势逐渐变得激情化起来，伊泽瑞尔刚刚准备停下他的小恶作剧，泰隆就突然靠了过来，他柔软的身体撞到了伊泽瑞尔身上，然后其余部分也贴了过来。

“我想用洗手间。”他声音平淡地说了前半句，然后红着脸命令道：“带我去。”

伊泽瑞尔用手臂抱住了他的双腿，他不安分的手伸入腿间，隔着裤子在谷间滑动着。泰隆咬牙将身体搭在他的肩上，一动不动。

他们离开了坐席，雅座区的洗手间没什么人，里面只有一个装饰豪华的小间，伊泽瑞尔用脚把门带上然后反锁了，他把泰隆压在洗手池上，狼爪慢条斯理地解他的拉链，然后把内裤和长裤都扯了下来扔到一旁。

赤裸的腿触到了洗手池的瓷盆，泰隆想要保持平衡地用手扒住了边沿的凹陷，伊泽瑞尔正抓着他穿着靴子的脚将腿折起来抵在自己身上。下身就这样被暴露在了他的眼前，用一只手抓着他，伸手将吞入里面的按摩棒取了出来，流出的液体早已沾湿了缝隙，这一次伊泽瑞尔潦草地扩张了几次就冲入里面，几乎没有给他语言提示和心理准备。

泰隆生理上的惊惧了一刻，小腹被顶地贴在了洗手池上，伊泽瑞尔又把他往后面拖了拖，泰隆立刻抓紧了能抓住的东西惶恐自己滑落下去。

“放心好了，我不会让你掉下去的。”伊泽瑞尔握着他的膝盖，小幅度地抽动了一下，“你这里真是玲珑可爱，真想让你看看。”

泰隆被他吓地收紧了里面，一瞬间的夹紧让伊泽瑞尔倒吸了口气，“别这样，好痛。”

“那么快点动起来。”他说着完全相反的话，语气轻地伴着咝声，让伊泽瑞尔非常惊讶。

“是不是太粗鲁了一点。”

“再粗鲁一点。”

伊泽瑞尔做梦都没想过泰隆会这样鼓励他，在他的印象里泰隆总是远远避开着有关性方面的话题，他直截了当地说那很恶心，伊泽瑞尔还去询问过杰斯他这算不算性冷淡。

伊泽瑞尔应他的要求埋了进去，泰隆的身体里非常干净，他干脆挺起腰，将昨天没敢完全进入的部分全部送了进去。

前所未有的深度让泰隆呼吸一瞬间都难以继续，一抽一抽吸着气，此时他想逃开也已经来不及了，伊泽瑞尔将他的腿最大限度地分开，未等他做好准备就借力莽撞地在里面冲刺起来。

“啊哈。”体内传来快要将腹部突破的窒息感，胃液都像是逆流了出来，泰隆的眼睛完全失去了聚焦，冰冷的身体也快要热得燃烧了起来。“那，那里……”

“敏感点隐藏的好深，”伊泽瑞尔按住他的腰不断地顶入最深处，靴子无力地蹭脏了他的衣服，短袜和鞋的缝隙之间依旧插着血槽发黑的防身匕首，此时却有一种禁忌的快感。泰隆的面前是一面方形的大镜子，他咽喉里急喘着，眼睛注视着镜子里映出的伊泽瑞尔的脸，在看到自己的时候立刻红了脸，泰隆的上身还完整地穿着系蝴蝶结的单衣，衣服下摆被撩起来露出了下面大片没有血色的肌肤，下身被抬高了前后激烈地摇动着，几次都能通过镜子看到那物在身体里的进出，帽子松松垮垮地搭在头发上，泰隆抓住它的边沿遮住了自己的眼睛。

伊泽瑞尔箍紧了他的腰，他一次又一次的叫着泰隆的名字，在长久的活塞运动后，酸痛难抑的饱胀感也逐渐缓和开来。每当伊泽掠过什么地方时，连带而起的酥麻快意几乎要叫泰隆紧绷惯了的神经也为之涣散。

腰被压地更靠近，泰隆被按在洗手池上一下一下地往前顶着，插入的时候连大腿内侧的肉都被卷了进去，中途的力道刺激到了他的敏感处，他尖叫着嘴角喷出白色的泡沫，在身体内部的刺激下失禁了。

在他高潮之中伊泽瑞尔又沉重进出了几个回合，才放下他，半抱着他的膝盖让他两脚落地。泰隆的腿还微微抽搐着，完全站不起来，空荡荡的小穴里挤满了浓稠的液体，随着收缩流淌出来。伊泽瑞尔半跪下来将他抱回洗手池上，轻轻地吻了一下他的唇。“还好吗？”

“你背我回去。”泰隆不太敢直视他，难堪地意欲合上腿，却只能非常吃力地并成了内八字。

“消受不起啊甜心，我的腿也很软。”伊泽瑞尔用手把他额前汗湿的头发拂到一边，搂住他俯身咬上了薄薄的唇，泰隆顺从地含住了他的舌头，却始终学不会怎么吞咽下口中大量的唾液。伊泽瑞尔在他呛到前放开了他，这时候泰隆才没有继续回避他的目光，他迟疑了好一会，支支吾吾地问：“有没有……爽到？”

伊泽瑞尔一下子笑了出来，“拜托，我的甜心，我的女王，我的神，我们交往多久了？你居然问我这个问题。”

泰隆内敛地笑了，这种笑容出现在他脸上非常合适，有一种越过年纪轻重的美丽。他接着问伊泽瑞尔：“你还能走吗？”

“别小看我，我还是能背着你走三公里回家的。”

“那儿不是我的家。”泰隆仍旧是这样说出不合时宜的话语，伊泽瑞尔反倒觉得安宁，还有一点心疼了。

“嗯，我们会有自己的家的。”

回去的时候他们乘坐的皮城新干线列车，架在城市上的轨道仿佛白色的流光，两旁闪过的现代景致繁华旖旎，伊泽瑞尔让他坐在自己腿上，用手指玩着帽子下柔顺的头发他说：“你说那个半神是不是个恋童癖啊。”

“我不知道他是不是，但你一定是。”泰隆回答道。

伊泽瑞尔无言以对，他油嘴滑舌地说：“因为我是正常男人啊。”

“正常男人会喜欢幼幼？”

“起码都会有点喜欢。”伊泽瑞尔心灵手巧地在他帽子下编了条辫子，他说：“你还是没有吃东西，如果再想要喝我的血之类的话要说哦。”

“我会的。”泰隆晃头摆脱他的爪子，伊泽瑞尔伸开两手乖乖放在椅子上，转头观赏动车的窗外。

凯特琳和蔚今天没有出外务，两人回去的时候她们已经煮面吃过了，心思缜密的凯特琳看泰隆走进门的时候眼神有一丝的异样，但两人都没去深究异样出在哪里。

伊泽瑞尔收拾好了沙漠旅行需要的里里外外，分成两包，晚上泰隆蜷在他怀里休息。就在凌晨的时候他模糊地感觉到泰隆起身的动静，他的唇舌在伊泽瑞尔的脖子上来回舔吻。

“给我一点点血好吗？”并不笃定地发问。

“可以啊。”伊泽瑞尔欣然回答，泰隆的头下沉，视野里面看不见他了，然后脖颈上传来了奇妙的酥麻，好像是有毒液注入了他的皮肤下，一对尖齿刺入了进来，冰凉的感觉从那处弥漫开。一瞬的疼痛之后，伊泽瑞尔在毒液下感觉到了一丝兴奋，伸手搂住了怀里的人。泰隆则趴在他胸口贪婪地进食着血液。

随着血液不断被抽走，伊泽瑞尔的手乏力地滑了下来，压在身上的重量消失了，泰隆安静地躺在他身边，他怎么了……

鲜血的饱足感过后，极其陌生的模式包围了泰隆，他的思维陷入其中。异样却又奇妙，透过血液看到的是没有看到过的伊泽瑞尔，全都是关于他的片段，在暗影岛他们分开的旅途也包含其中。

而面对读取到的记忆，泰隆睁大了眼睛，他起初还不敢相信，当他回顾了好几次自己看到的东西后，才不可置信地望向了身边的人。

坐在巨网中向他伸出手的蜘蛛女，银色的绸缎上妖媚的身体，从她手中伸出缠裹他的丝线，一丝一丝，侵入泰隆的脑海里。

良久，他认真地审视伊泽瑞尔，看他的眼睛，扫视他的全身，哪一部分是属于我的，他想，又是哪一部分背叛了我。

伊泽瑞尔被他的目光看得坐立不安，他并不知道发生了什么事情。黑暗里泰隆起身下床，他动作很轻地穿好了衣服，无声无息地朝客厅走去。伊泽瑞尔在床上看着他的举动，泰隆侧过身，长发挡住了他的面孔，看不清楚，他的语气稀松平常：“我去泡点茶，你等会过来。”

他走下了楼，不一会楼下传来亮光，安静的夜里能听见倒水的声音。独自躺了一会，伊泽瑞尔慢慢地穿上衣服去了客厅。

当他走下自家别墅的螺旋楼梯，熟悉的客厅气氛是那样陌生，泰隆一身利索的衣服，他坐在沙发上摆弄茶杯。橙黄色的灯光从背后照过来，在他脸上投下阴影，看上去完全靠近不了。

“过来坐。”他的声音依旧缓慢低沉，配合弱小的外表更有一种凌人的威势。

伊泽瑞尔依言走过去坐到他对面，他拿起了茶杯，却只是为了掩饰自己的无措，口中品尝到加了糖的馥郁红茶，却是那样的寡然无味。

“我们很久没有聊天了吧。”泰隆奇迹般地主动开启话题道。

“嗯。”伊泽瑞尔低着头应了一声。

“还记得我们第一次见面的时候吗？在卡拉曼达。”泰隆靠在背后的沙发上说：“你在那滔滔不绝地讲你的见闻，被我听见了。”

“是啊，”伊泽瑞尔勉强地笑了一下，“我在吹嘘我去杜·克卡奥将军府的功绩，说将军急着要把他的两个女儿许配给我。”

“然后呢。”

“然后你跳出来要割了我的舌头，结果被我反将一军，擒获住了。”伊泽瑞尔继续讲述道，这让他陷入了美好的回忆之中，语气里却只有刻板的叙述，“去卡拉曼达的路上我就已经打听到你要住那间客栈，在那埋伏了两天，钱都差点被崔斯特赢光了。”

“那去暗影岛你到底计划了多久呢？”泰隆的声音干涩，他的每一个字都饱含着浓郁的哀伤。

“暗影岛……那是你提出的，我并没有想到……”

“不，你想到了，你甚至知道神会在那等我。”泰隆抬起泛着血光的深红色眼睛看着他，在和他的目光相遇了一刻后随即抿紧了唇看向别的角落。

伊泽瑞尔看到他的内心如此痛苦，觉得自己心都被绞碎了，他低头猛咽了几口红茶，仍然是口中干涸，一个字也发不出来。

泰隆就在这时候恰到好处地发出了笑声，属于他的低低的嗤笑，如同恶魔的笑声：“你不应该为睡了暗影岛第一美人得意洋洋吗？”

伊泽瑞尔的心被他这句话剜走了一整块，他长久地不能呼吸，连吸气的时候带着酸涩的鼻音，平日里以言谈为武器的他依旧一句话也没说，他的手心全是汗，甚至握不住杯子。

“分手吧。”将茶杯放下后，泰隆毫无感情地抛出了这句话。

伊泽瑞尔忍住了自己跪下去恳求得到原谅，恳求他不要抛弃自己的冲动，尽自己所有的尊严，他连一点破绽都没有露出，只是呆坐了半晌，最后轻描淡写地答复了一句：“好。”

听到他的回答后，泰隆起身想要走出门去。伊泽瑞尔先他一步离开了椅子，他的脚撞到了桌脚，发出很大的声音，他说：“你别，我走。”

他说着快速朝门口走，皮城人不崇尚夜晚生活，外面死寂黑暗，城市的高楼俯视着他们，伊泽瑞尔几乎刚踏出第一步，就回过了头来，在他这个动作将有偏向时一把飞刀就直直朝他面门袭过来。伊泽瑞尔往后跳了一步，飞刀还是割下他的一缕头发，“嗖”地扎在背后走道的廊柱上。金色的发丝飘落在地面上，反射暖黄的灯闪着细碎的光。这让伊泽瑞尔几欲落泪，站在灯旁远远地看向了他。

泰隆则站在门里一挥手，数把环形飞刀便降临在伊泽瑞尔脚面边，挡住了他的所有退路。

“滚！”泰隆站在那里，凝固的血色眼瞳仇恨地直视他，他低声朝他咆哮道。

伊泽瑞尔没有动，飞刀又一次朝他袭来，有灵性的刀刃渴求着鲜血，它们锋利地划过伊泽瑞尔的皮肤，穿过了他的手臂，他的身体，刹那间他就已经遍体鳞伤，伊泽瑞尔单膝跪地，用手支撑着身体才不至于倒下，血争先恐后地涌出他的躯壳。

泰隆的脸白的像死人一样，他没有收回刀片，而是任由它们落进漆黑走廊里，他的手一直在发着抖，当他再次抬起脸，伊泽瑞尔正凝神注视着他的每个动作。

四周都很暗，他们默默地对视了约莫一分钟光景，泰隆一生都记得这一分钟，伊泽瑞尔的身边布满了光芒，他的目光仿佛每一瞬间都竭力地想穿透他的心灵，触碰他意识里的脆弱，泰隆觉得不寒而栗。某个念头转瞬即逝，伊泽瑞尔朝他露出了一个温暖微笑。

“对不起。”他低头道了一个礼，然后十分痛苦地转过身，朝门外挪动着。

金发少年的身影缓慢消失在了夜色中，插了一地的刀刃上血迹斑斑，残留着他的气息。晦暗的月光洒满了银色的城市，勾勒出无尽的苍白。


	18. 极端冷暴力始末

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2015年九月，这个故事确认写完，不再有续。

凯特琳一整晚都没睡好，她伏在床沿仔细听着客厅传来的细碎声音。灯亮了许久，当她最后听到一声抽咽，以为自己出现了幻觉。

果不其然，第二天早上伊泽瑞尔便不见了，整个房间都没有那个懒虫的踪影，只剩下房门口的血迹和屋里的打斗痕迹。凯特琳清早坐在书房里将门打开了一道缝，等待泰隆从楼上下来的片刻。

他一出现，凯特琳便现身，她走出书房的时候东瞧西看，语气很不确定。

“我有点事，想和你谈谈……”

“嗯？”泰隆在楼梯中间停住，居高临下地看着她。

这算是他仅有的尊敬了，凯特琳想，她一手叉腰，组织语言道：“关于伊泽瑞尔，我不想讲太多，我只想确认一点，那个混蛋是不是对你做了什么过分的事情？”

泰隆抬起脸来看着她，一言不发。

算是成功的交谈了，凯特琳停顿一刻确认他在听，便继续说道：“我知道他逃掉了，但是无论如何我都能找到他的位置，我在他身上放了……追踪器，只要我把他带回来我便狠狠教训或者是随你处置，怎么样？”

凯特琳对他说完，便听见那人轻哼了一声，头也不抬地往楼梯下走去。凯特琳诧异地看着他，失望之情溢于言表，眼看泰隆走过她的身边凯特琳下意识地抓住了他的肩。

“从昨天起我就发现不对，你回来的时候内衣比临走少了一件，如果他做了什么出格的事情你动手是很正常的，我也可以逮捕他……”

还不等她说完，泰隆低声说了一句：“放手。”

“欸，”凯特琳连忙松开了手指，但本人立刻拦在了正欲出门的泰隆面前，“或许你有什么难言之隐，那没关系，我全然信任你，希望你也可以……”

她突然察觉到无形的威胁，凯特琳伸出手想挡，一道血痕就在她手臂上划开，与此同时，自门口而来的巨大冲力将泰隆击退近十米之远，他像一颗子弹般撞击到背后的墙壁，在水泥上砸出一个深坑。

这毫不留情的全力一击的发起者正卸下冒烟的机械拳套，蹲下扶起凯特琳。蔚眯起眼睛打量着泰隆，在普通人会被粉身碎骨的重拳之下，刺客仅仅吃力地撑着地面站起来，往地上啐了口血，充满恶意地微笑着看向她。

“怪物。”蔚咒骂了一句，在离他十步左右的地方她缓缓捏紧拳头。

泰隆首先朝她冲过来，他几乎脚不沾地地飞了过来，他从袖子里取出一把匕首挥出短促而有力的一击，利刃在空气中划出银色的光弧。但随即蔚用带着铁甲的拳头将他打落，泰隆避开了她另一只拳头的抓握，以极快的速度，手中刀刃转动，斩向她的脖颈。蔚勉强挡下，旋转身体，避开他的下一次攻击，而后握拳朝他的位置冲过去。

在两人眼神交汇的一刻，泰隆看破了她的想法，他突然转头朝上空掠去，又迅速地冲向蔚的后颈，蔚一拳落空，她转身后退一步，脖颈还是被割开了一道伤痕。疼痛没能让她停下，挥起直拳要将泰隆打下来，这招只是虚晃，当泰隆纵身跳开，居高临下地发动攻击，蔚便猛扑了过去，一记绝伦的重拳。

她的拳头仿佛没有遇到任何阻力，但她却听到了一声尖啸，震得她耳膜发聋。泰隆被击飞了出去，他半跪在地上，在他耳后有一道撕裂的痕迹，正在以可见的速度愈合。

蔚的耳边仿佛有鬼魂呼啸而过，她摇了摇头让自己清醒。看了一眼铁拳上沾染的血迹，而后她走向了泰隆。几道飞刀向她面门过来，被蔚轻松挡开，下一轮刀刃打在她的能量盾上，刀尖纷纷卷曲，哐当落地，蔚畅通无阻。

“像你这样的怪物不需要同情，”她锐利响亮的声音说道“更不值得别人为你付出，因为你这种人根本就不配，即使你们死了，对世界也只有好处可言。”

听到这些话时泰隆抬起了脸，虽然身体正在被绞碎的痛苦中缓慢修复着，但他面色平静如常，血红色的眼睛中古井无波。

鲜血已经染满了蔚的衣领，且还在不断地滴落，她不管不顾，继续冷酷挑衅道：“用你的小刀切碎我啊，把你的招数都使出来，然后让我一拳打碎你那漂亮的脑袋！”

“我会杀了你，”泰隆嘶声说，“我会杀了你们。”

“到时自然见分晓。”蔚活动了一下拳头，往后退几步摆出防御。

“你会死去。”他的声音仿佛在水下回响，而他的人影已经从眼前上消失，蔚绷紧了神经，警惕地打量着四周，当她感受到了背后传来阴森的气息，泰隆已经撕裂阴影冲出，两片匕首在她毫无防备之时插进了蔚小腿，蔚惊呼一声，跪倒在地，而后是刀刃的温度，贴近了她布满冷汗的额头，阴霾笼罩了她，但下一秒死亡气息并没有落到她的喉咙。

枪响，一共三声，打破了屋内的死寂。

“凯特琳！”蔚喜悦地喊道，她转过头去，凯特琳正站在远处拿着狙击枪瞄准，她的手在颤抖。

泰隆的手腕和身体均中弹，他因此而顿了两秒，畏缩地后退一步，但很快重新站了起来。凯特琳毫不迟疑，正当他行动迟缓，摆正狙击枪再往他的左胸补了三枪。泰隆因为冲力倒在地上，他安静地用手捂在弹孔，血液汩汩流出，让他无法进一步下手。凯特琳眼中含泪，她放下狙击枪冲上前将蔚腿上的匕首拔出，客厅里只听见蔚粗重的喘息声。

匆忙地止完血，她们再次看向泰隆刚才所在的地方，刺客已经离开了，因为打斗而狼藉的地板上整齐地放着六颗沾满血渍的弹壳。

卡特琳娜信守承诺，当伊泽瑞尔东倒西歪地顶着一半是酒精的脑袋晃到台阶下面的时候，一队诺克萨斯军人已经在楼道等候他了。他们中为首的人对着伊泽瑞尔核实信息，合上手册，头领朝其余人做了个手势，他们便一齐将少年抬起来塞进马车里。

“放我下来。”伊泽瑞尔虽然乏力软绵，声音却无比清醒，“你们知道恕瑞玛的路吗？”

没有一个人回答他，只有眼前夜空中的星光，伴随着他的移动而移动着。

“只有我知道路该怎么走。”他发出傻傻的笑声，盯着天空的星象伸出了手，“只有我知道。”

在从窗口落下的晨光中醒来似乎很美妙，伊泽瑞尔刚刚作如此之想马上按住了头部，那里没有伤，却仿佛被开了一个豁口，不断地作痛让他完全无法思考。

他因此而流泪不止，被同行的军人看到了，没人同情他，只有掩盖不住的轻蔑之声。

从皮尔特沃夫到恕瑞玛沙漠边境，无论多么奇妙的景观都从窗外走过，伊泽瑞尔受到极大的礼遇，很显然这是因为诺克萨斯军队看不起他也不愿意和他攀谈。因为他们看到的少年一路上都在哭泣或是独自一人舔着伤口，所以认定他软弱。这队人还没遇上他们的主子，所以不到交差的时候。

在荒漠地带人口渐渐稀薄，狂烈的风卷着沙尘飞舞，天空澄澈无云，一处几万人的城镇出现在他们眼前。他们在这边最好的酒店落了坐，商人在酒桌上对借贷款项争执不休，妓女们围在门口巴结伺候贵客，对付不起钱的客人冷嘲热讽。除了荒芜了点，这里和任何城市的任何酒馆没有区别，军人的首领拨开众人趴在吧台上和老板攀谈。伊泽瑞尔则独自站起来，他刚想离开这儿，一个破相的男人便和旁边四个人一起大声取笑他。

“请问，”伊泽瑞尔注意到了他们，他反而大步走向了他们：“你们是昨天抵达星光镇的吗？”

“这家伙是谁？”毁容男人说道，他旁边的一对双胞胎站了起来，同样的链甲闪着同样的光，他们用同样的动作拿起了两把一模一样的剑。“冷静点，米尔，里尔，好好坐下。”

“他是个皮尔特沃夫人。”另一个光着上身的弗雷尔卓德人接话了，“一个贵族家的小少爷跑来这个地方是不是有什么难言之隐，还是说被驱逐者，咱们可是正经猎人，看不起盗贼和逃犯。”

“等等，维克，我好像见过他。”毁容男人又说道。

“你见没见过他并不重要，斯托克。”双胞胎其中的一个说道：“重要的是，皮城人，刚刚维克严重羞辱了你，难道你不想和他决斗一番？”

“不想。”伊泽瑞尔说道。

“那如果我把这碗面条全部倒在你脸上，你会吗？”弗雷尔卓德人又笑着说。

“伙计们，别这样，他已经表示了“不”你们知道“不”的意思吧。”毁容男人说：“问完你想问的问题，就赶快离开吧，皮城人，我们没空多费口舌。”

“我想知道这里还有没有来什么奇怪的人，我是说，诺克萨斯人。”

“就你们这波，没再多了。”

“你们说你们是猎人，我看你们不像本地人。”

“没错，我们是‘狩猎团’，诺克萨斯要沙漠里的虫女王，咱打算去试试手气，就算寻到方位也好，还没有我们找不到的猎物。”

“别跟他废话了，老大，就问他想不想决斗，今天晚上实在太无聊了。”双胞胎叫道。

“哦。”伊泽瑞尔平静地调侃他们道：“我想你们的母亲一定经常迷失在暗巷，所以才导致你们经常苦苦思索自己从哪儿来。”

“米尔，里尔，听听，他侮辱你们的母亲，这不能忍受，母亲可是很神圣的。”弗雷尔卓德人大声说。

“是啊，他好像说了她非常放荡之类，”斯托克用同样的语气接话，“你们觉得坐视高高在上的皮城小少爷侮辱你们的母亲是很光荣的行为吗？”

双胞胎欣然起身，拿起佩剑，斯托克也从刀鞘里抽出自己的剑扔给伊泽瑞尔：“你不能空手决斗，用我的剑。”

伊泽瑞尔接过来并取笑他：“这剑真重，我们为什么不用酒瓶决斗呢？”

斯托克干笑了一下，“皮尔特沃夫人，你真幽默。”

毫无理由的打架开始了，酒馆里面的人都让出了场子。只见双胞胎微微一蹲，随后毫无预兆地跳向了探险家，伊泽瑞尔都不闪躲，只是握着剑一个转身，避开了他们的攻击，两剑相击，马上两人后退站在两边。长剑破空的声音再次传来，伊泽瑞尔虚晃了几下剑刃，打乱了他们俩的节奏，长剑猛然从两侧刺向伊泽瑞尔，结果他在原地瞬间跃迁，两道剑刃以闪电般的速度相互击中，冲击的力道径直砍在了两人脸上，里尔避开了，而米尔大叫一声，双膝一弯，扑倒在地板上。

他的胞兄连忙跑了过去，伊泽瑞尔把长剑插在地上，向那毁容的男人斯托克微笑着打了个手势，离开了酒馆。

星光镇是恕瑞玛最繁华的边陲小镇，这听起来毫无说服力，因为从旅店的窗口看过去它一点也没有富饶、繁华的迹象，而是又脏又乱。

当伊泽瑞尔出门踱步，来到这里最为喧哗的市集，他迎面看到的便是一群强盗正殴打一个女孩，将她的摊位掀翻，把能装的东西装进袋子里，旁边有人看着，但没有人吭声。女孩眼眶发红，在强盗走后终于失声痛哭，边哭边整理摊位。

伊泽瑞尔走过去，把一张金箔放在她的摊位上，女孩直起身，当她伸出手来，伊泽瑞尔看到了她手上的溃烂发黑，行迹如同中毒。他疑惑地眯起眼用手去碰，女孩倏然抽回去，疼的自己眼泪流下来，她匆忙说：“手生病了，很难看。”

“还有别的人得这种病吗？”伊泽瑞尔问。“可以带我去看看吗？”

女孩点点头，把东西收拾堆叠在推车上，然后带着他兜了半个小时，抵达了一个集中营似的居民区。近几年，大部分人搬去了绿洲“洛”，恕瑞玛的沙漠行者大多改行当了运货的脚夫，但这种被名为斑纹蜥蜴的疾病也随之传染开来，幸亏现在已经不再传染更多的人。

唯一的治疗药物只有沙漠中的一种藤蔓，这个居民区住的大多都是埃卢加——恕瑞玛的农民们，即使以这里的标准来看，这些埃卢加也是最贫穷的人，他们依赖土地难以维持生计，便出卖自己来当驼队的脚夫，一旦遇到沙漠中的劫匪或是怪物，驼队就会快速超过埃卢加们，留下他们作为牵制的食料。

老人卖给了伊泽瑞尔藤蔓的种子，接下来伊泽又调查了一些恕瑞玛境况。绿洲“洛”在三年前建成，是信任恕瑞玛皇帝的统治中心，这边远离了沙漠最为危险的地段，也欢迎新居民，但是就这几年的瘟疫再加上好几次外乱，民众对“洛”大多抱着畏惧和非议，称其不祥。

直觉让他没有答应当地人的留宿邀请，伊泽瑞尔在夜晚的时候走回酒店，他没有走大路，然而当他来到酒店门前的时候，大门打开着，里面非常安静，安静如同蚀骨的荒原，他走进门里，血正从门槛的缝隙渗出来，一具尸体被扔在他的脚下。伊泽瑞尔忍不住捂住了嘴，中央似乎有某种声音，让他站起来之后继续往里面走去。

几个小时前，一位诺克萨斯的客人踏入了这家酒店，而那队诺克萨斯军队恰巧在他之前几秒离开。他蒙着脸，披着黑色的披风，越是不引人注意，越是遭到了别人的调侃。

随后丑陋的事情发生了，一个当地的盗贼走向了他，妄想图他点东西，但是当他还没有接近吧台，那团模糊的黑影便划过了他的鬓角，没有人看到他用的是什么武器，那盗贼就倒下了。接下来盗贼的同伙——一群本地人都扑向了他，弩箭轰响，被黑影的武器弹开发出金属的悲鸣。

“他在空中就挡开了！”

长剑“嘶”地出鞘，他们肩并着肩走过来，黑影的速度更快，他们的队形很快在酒店的桌子间散开，第一个人被黑影击中臀部，他看着自己流血的伤口尖叫起来，下两个倒霉鬼一个腹部受伤掉进了酒罐里，另一个转了几圈倒在了桌子下面。酒店的旁人也加入了对抗陌生人的战局，店员四散奔逃，结果是没有一个人逃离这里，尖叫响彻空中。“狩猎团”的五个人也死了三个，弗雷尔卓德人从后方接近黑影，但他还不够快，他的腹部被穿透了，正想还击又被割断了脖子，他摇摇晃晃倒在桌子上，压塌了桌子，接着他从桌面上滑下来，鲜血喷溅而出。

狩猎团的头头斯托克试图躲避了多次伤害，自倒地的同伴头顶跃过，他一击没能砍中，又再度跳开。然而对方太强，他甚至没感觉到他的攻击，当他再度挥剑的时候完全不足一战了，武器从他筋腱断裂的手腕脱落，在他死前多次想起身却最后倒下，倒在破破烂烂的摆设和人群之间，在碎裂的酒杯和蜡烛之间，身体浸在不断冒出的红色液体里。

现在刚才的鼎沸都变得静悄悄，杀戮也回归平静，黑影独自坐在被毁掉的酒馆的中心，拿着一只银杯，里面盛满了鲜血。

伊泽瑞尔走了进来，径直走向杀戮的中心，因为他早就知道，诺克萨斯的队伍选择在这里返回，就是因为泰隆到达了。但是为什么每次他的出现总是伴随着血，他的残暴毫无道理，这么久了他还是一点没变。当他看到心上人坐在血泊之中，虽然内心浮起厌恶，伊泽瑞尔发现他的思念盖过了他本能对血腥的厌恶，变得有些脱离理智。

他还是很想要见到他，也怀着对他的欲望，比起回避和逃离，他更想要见到他。发现这一点的伊泽瑞尔几乎无法从自责中挣脱，他走向了泰隆，口中喃喃着他的名字，喊不出声。

然而痛觉立刻打断了他的思绪，他停在了离泰隆一臂之处，低下头，他发现黑衣刺客的手指在他的第二根肋骨和小腹之间的位置，每一根手指的第一个指节都陷入了他的身体里。

泰隆坐在那里，他的瞳孔散开了，手颤抖着，似乎痛苦不已，

伊泽瑞尔想叫醒他，但他没有来得及吐出一个字就感觉地面旋转了起来，他被泰隆轻描淡写地甩了出去，砸在柜台上，然后从上面滚下来摔在地上。

他只看见不远处，熟悉的刺客抬高了手，指尖的血液化成液滴流下，落在他干裂的唇上，被他轻轻舔去，其余的化成血花落在了他的脸上。

伊泽瑞尔吃惊地不能动弹，他脑海里听到一声叹息，像是冰冷的地牢里的黯淡的回声。

“你只属于我，只属于我……”

与此同时，店门口出现了更多的人，但是伊泽瑞尔已经看不到接下来发生的事情了。利刃从活人的身体里穿出来，那渡鸦般的黑发飘散出来，在空中蹁跹舞蹈，冰凉的手扼住了他的喉咙。

他因为窒息而晕过去，头部没有伤，却剧痛无比，在最纯粹的黑暗里，碧绿色蛇瞳嘲笑着他的虚伪，好空啊，我的心，为什么如此难过。

伊泽瑞尔醒来的时候被脸朝下，结结实实地横压在马背上，除了面部表情他无法做出任何动作，连动动手指都十分艰难。头顶是似火的骄阳，脚下的沙砾散发着阵阵热气，而在他的身边，他背对着的黑发刺客发出了一声不耐烦的哼声，刺客讨厌这里。

“恕瑞玛是个可憎的地方，坚决地对它的访客施以惩罚，并让它的居民屈服。”伊泽瑞尔开口的第一句话，让他拉扯到了肋骨的伤，疼地叫出声。但依旧没人搭理他，在这沙漠的泥土路上，马匹行进得不算快，伊泽瑞尔缓了缓继续说道：“你手里那份‘狩猎团’的地图，它的目的地指向：‘赛’——在恕瑞玛古语中意为繁荣。

“繁荣昌盛，真是美好的愿望，也许是因为现况如此悲惨，寻常愿望才更令人怜悯，古帝国终结于一位傲慢自大的皇帝，他因为听信佞臣葬送了国家，曾经辉煌的帝国毁灭茫茫戈壁，君主与臣下也都掩埋于历史的黄沙。”

没有人在听，并不是被故意忽略，更可怕的感受笼罩了他，这一刻，要么是泰隆不存在，要么是他不存在。伊泽瑞尔提高了声音，试图让自己的话语显得不那么孤单，他看不到泰隆的脸，感觉不到他的气息，这让他的感受更加虚无了。

“你觉得很无聊，其实我只是在介绍今天的副本资料片内容而已，你可以按ESC键跳过。”

他笑得十分尴尬，如果你讲一个你自己都觉得不好笑的笑话给别人听，那除了在侮辱你自己的智商以外毫无道理可言。就这样，伊泽瑞尔沉默了会，他的眼前只能看到马蹄与沙地，不断地不断地向后移动，移动得令人晕眩。他的双手被捆在背后，双腿上缠着绳索，捆得跟只粽子似的，绳索又缠了一道绑在马鞍上，令他无法掉下马来。

手指勉强能触到绳结，伊泽瑞尔正曲过手背试图解开，这一切细微的动作都被他身边的人看在眼中，奇怪的是并没有阻止他，没有人搭理他，这令他更为难受了，不过泰隆难道没有想到封住他的嘴，还有，他的目的地在哪里，为什么要带上探险家不可，伊泽瑞尔越想越觉得有把握和希望，他为自己在泰隆心目中仅存的分量又自信了几分。

“你现在绑架了我，其实这令我非常兴奋，兴奋到现在都没停下来。”当他了解到言语是他唯一被允许使用的东西之后，就不再有顾忌的错觉了，很多话语都掐断于那一刻，而有些是他早就想讲的，“主动起来的你超有魅力的耶，我能回味一辈子。

“……不过每次回味的时候肯定都带着点心酸。”

他奋力侧过头想对他说话，只能勉强看到那人被白色遮光外袍蒙住的脚踝。沙粒打着旋被风温柔地卷起，万里晴空下仿佛除了他一切都是静止，伊泽瑞尔深吸了一口气，当做自己是在和他交谈。他坦白地挑起话题道：“你这辈子只NTR过别人，没被别人NTR过吧，我理解你的心情。

“其实你非常清楚，我也是被迫的，我毫无选择，不过说起来，人在什么时候都是有选择的权力的，就连奴隶也不例外。这么讲太片面啦，留一条烂命回去见你不才是我最重要的事情吗？所以选择保命不正是最正确的选择了吗？

“我为什么瞒着你，我当然不会告诉你啦，谁会把这种事讲给老婆听啊。”

“至于后来被你发现以后，我做好了万全的心理准备，这点事情比起我们过去遭遇的那些简直不值一提，所以我有着充分自信获得你的原谅。但是到了真正分手的时候我开始怀疑人生，觉得这是不是命运在戏弄我，我怎么可能同意分手。不过不同意也不行哈哈。

“嗯，其实也不是彻底的没有选择，我承认当时我的内心也背叛了你，因为我觉得这是无所谓的。至今想来我也觉得很奇怪，如同中邪的感觉，我怎么可能会想要背叛你。

“也是想要找到一个很好的时机跟你认错，没想到那么快那么恰好的，在最坏的时候让你知道了最坏的消息，现在想起来还是觉得恐怖，我没死应该就是万幸了。

“至于目前呢，随你处置都好，如果你能现在动手的话我会相当高兴，就像刚刚说的，我很期待你主动，动怒也可以，我很期待。

伊泽瑞尔停顿了一会，他定定地盯着唯一能看到他的地方，胸口针扎的痛觉让他再次的开口变得十分艰难。

“对不起，我伤了你的心，我的所作所为，我的隐瞒，还有之前事情，真的对不住。

“时至今日都是我咎由自取，我余生恐怕都将在懊悔中度过了，而今日我若能得到你谅解，夕可死矣。”

他说完后咬紧了唇，头朝下的姿势让他讲了这么一大堆话以后呼吸都很艰难，耳廓充血，耳边嗡嗡作响。

就在这时泰隆突然勒住了辔头，他在坐骑缓慢地停下脚步后走下马鞍，伊泽瑞尔目瞪口呆，他看着泰隆的身影，只见泰隆从水壶中倒了一瓢水，而后俯身开始饮马。

伊泽瑞尔的目光跟随着他的一举一动，刺客则丝毫表示都无，直到他爬上马鞍前——他头也不抬，把剩下的水尽数倒在伊泽瑞尔的脸上，他的头发上都沾满了水珠，然而只有极少数流到他的干燥不已的嘴里。

伊泽瑞尔现在还完全没有体会到，这是今天唯一一次喂水时间。

他们的旅途在静默中过去了很久，伊泽瑞尔在遭到冷遇后也没再说话，到了太阳落山整个人已经是饥肠辘辘，他在马鞍上尽力翻滚，努力压住腹中的饥饿感。

饿死还是没什么可怕的，挨饿是童年最丰富的记忆，伊泽瑞尔想着，他的挣扎还没有结束，如雕像般的他的同伴少有地低头去解放在伊泽瑞尔腿下面的行李，他从编制口袋里面拿出了一块干粮，伸手强行扳开伊泽瑞尔的嘴塞进去。

又干又硬的面饼让伊泽瑞尔差点直接吐出去，他还从来没吃过这么没味道的东西，不过幸好他衔住了，泰隆松开了手继续骑马，而伊泽瑞尔正感恩戴德地将干粮吞下肚。

压缩面饼有发胀的效果，即使难吃得可以，也终于解决了他一整天没进食，前胸贴后背的困境。

最后一缕天光散去，黑夜笼罩了整个沙漠，一道银河悬挂其上，清晰可见，指明道路，沙丘的轮廓在夜色中，如同丰满的酮体曲线，向远方延伸而去。

寒冷随夜色而来，幸好伊泽瑞尔捆的厚实，而白天不知为何他却没感觉到酷暑。这匹品种出色的坐骑也疲惫地停下了脚步。泰隆把货物卸下来，这是否意味着他要在这里扎营，伊泽瑞尔乐观地想。但是他看上去根本没打算生火，刺客解开了绳索，一只手用力将伊泽瑞尔从马上拖了下来，然后伊泽被抓起衣领面朝下扔在冰冷的沙地上，摔了个狗啃泥。

“亲爱的，说好的不打脸……啊。”

他的话还没说完，泰隆便脱下手套将他的衣领撕开，然后骑了上来。相当粗暴，他找到伊泽瑞尔脖颈上的静脉咬了上去，长牙毫无防备地深深刺入，随后大快朵颐。

冰冷的不适感和伤口长久被刺穿让伊泽瑞尔叫都叫不出来，血液流失的时候他的体力也在快速流失，先前的所有气力都被抽的一干二净，只能任由对方更加贪婪地进食，随着血液被夺走的还有他完整的意识和断断续续的记忆碎片，被掠夺的体验让伊泽瑞尔相当恐慌无助，如同濒死或被流放深渊，长久的空虚和持续的钝痛折磨着他的心智。当泰隆终于饱足扔开他的时候，伊泽瑞尔早已像具被吸干的尸体般手脚冰冷，他正努力地想建立起自己的人格状态但任凭如何也缓不过来，只有死亡一般的空无和尸体的感知能力。

少年的双眼只能怔怔地望着头顶的星空，沙漠夜空的风景依旧璀璨迷人，在他眼中只剩下了混杂不清的色彩、尖刺、菱形，扭曲得让他作呕。

他现在没空关注的黑发刺客也在与他一起注视同一片星空，他眯起蒙雾的血红色眼睛，缓缓地舒了一口气，舔着唇边的鲜血，他的表情是极满足的。

就在昨天晚上，伊泽瑞尔的世界观崩塌了，目前他正思考着更现实的事情，他什么时候可以去如个厕排排毒，由于昨天吃惊的时间太长，当他彻底清醒过来的时候他已经被捡回来栓回了马背，而且今晨上午运到了被人们称为“菲拉心脏”的沙漠腹地。

当他以瓦罗兰他知道的所有语言，以哲学科学生理健康学死缠烂打地表达了他如厕的需求，并且无果后，他也只好选择了放弃，拿我年轻肾好自我安慰一遍后他一脸命不久矣地倒在马鞍上，像根被霜打了的茄子。

“唉~要你给我个痛快显然不可能了，瓦罗兰最伟大的探险家居然是被他的老婆一点点折磨致死的，人们多年后在恕瑞玛沙漠发现了这个可怜人风干的尸体，死的很不体面。”

说完一瞬间伊泽瑞尔感觉到了背后投来的目光，并因此而肾上腺素飙升了一下，下一刻泰隆的目光移开了，仿佛看到的是什么再平淡不过的东西。伊泽瑞尔闭上了嘴，看着眼前的沙地，一只沙漠蜘蛛钻出洞来看了他们一眼，又缩回洞里。过了好一会再也没有生物出现，伊泽百无聊赖，哼起了小调。

“我知道你一定不会理我，正常人可不会对食物说话，设想一下，你会对一只烤鸡说什么呢。”

这只很有自知之明的烤鸡又在他的烤架上扭了一下，调整酸痛的姿势。

“人们说沉默是金，我不确定它是否真的那么珍贵，但我尊重你的选择。”伊泽瑞尔咳嗽了一声继续像昨天那样絮絮叨叨，却又有些不一样：“事情到现在这一步，我们都很痛苦，我任伤口发脓然后酗酒等死的时候，脑海里全都是你那天说过的每一句话。嗯，你最先提到了我们第一次见面的时候，我记忆犹新，虽然现在已经区分不出记忆和梦境的真假，但却渲染得越来越真实。我时常觉得我从没有那么喜欢一个人过，可能是因为你真的很难对付，我的第一印象低估了你，那时候我以为一个缺乏感情交流的刺客会很好感动来着，也的确如此，一份太容易得手的感情，只要我付出一点点主动。但是……我被你缠住了。”

他没再敢说下去。

他原本完全不是想这么说的。

那一整天他安安静静宛如自己已经死掉了一样。泰隆像昨天那样把水倒在他脸上的时候动作一气呵成，像是一个非常普通的习惯方式，即使伊泽瑞尔绝食他也没有任何反应，晚上照常大量摄取他的血液。这样过了第三天，伊泽瑞尔快把自己玩坏了才终于觉悟到身为食物是一种消耗品，给他点吃喝只不过是延长保质期，如果他死了那就真的死了，至于泰隆只不过是少了一件行李然后继续赶路。

所以即使内心不愿意接受，本能强迫他喝到了第一口水，泰隆把压缩面饼塞他嘴里的时候伊泽瑞尔一阵呕吐感结果没能咬紧，掉在了面前沙地上，随着马匹前行那块食物以令人难熬的速度缓慢远离了他的视野。大概不经历这件事伊泽瑞尔不会发现自己有多乐观。

日头落下一半了伊泽瑞尔还在对着食物掉落的方向发着呆，泰隆把他解下来的时候他一动不动，或许觉得他快死了，泰隆今天没有喝他的血，嫌弃地离他很远。

在被泰隆扔那后过了半个钟，伊泽瑞尔动了动，然后停在那里长久地看着泰隆的位置，云层遮蔽了夜空，周围陷入深色的云影中，他们相互看不见彼此，但可能是因为伊泽瑞尔的连续几天的尝试，泰隆稍微偏过了脸朝他远远地望了一眼，又好像是毫无必要却非常自然的一眼。

伊泽瑞尔冲着仍在自作多情的自己啐了一口，他慢慢地从地上爬起来，活动手脚，找回自己的知觉。但他接下来什么都没有做，而是背对着有人的地方，面对着沙漠的黑暗，小声小声偷偷地哭了。

他第一次认识到他完全不想死于在他自己看来毫无意义的抗争里。他以前以为他可以随时赴死的决心，如今看来完全不是他的本意。伊泽瑞尔抽噎完自己的悲惨命运，深吸了一口气，抹干净眼泪然后对着黑暗冷笑了几声，把这一切看在眼中的泰隆眼神像看到了一个疯子，刺客只瞟了他一眼，便继续靠在行李边歪着头打量黑暗，他的思绪飘了很远，没有人知道他在想什么。

伊泽瑞尔把自己挪到一块石块背面，他蜷缩起来逼迫自己休息，在一连串严重的咳嗽声过后，泰隆听到他那边传来了干巴巴的歌声，觉得好奇他便倾过去听，干涩的不像伊泽瑞尔的变调声音吸引的他的注意力，这两样东西在沙漠的夜空随风沙散落，个中语言泰隆听不清也听不懂，只觉得曲调婉转而悠闲。

“黑色，是我的爱人头发的颜色

他的唇如同玫瑰般润泽

优美的双手和美好的脸庞

我钟情他去过的每个地方

我如此爱他他从未知道

我钟情他经过的每株青草

如果不能见到他的身影

我的生命便会转瞬凋零

我将在无人的山峰上哭泣

为此，我将彻夜不息

我为你写下那些情话

千百次在死亡中挣扎

时光的流逝历历在目

而我仍在等候着那一天

那一天，我们融为一体”

少年轻轻吟唱的声音小了下去，他似乎是裹在沙中终于无望地睡着了，泰隆依旧没有打扰他，他独自一人坐着发呆，慢慢地调匀呼吸，直到感受到自己的呼吸实际上无关紧要。

伊泽瑞尔每天早上被从沙漠中踢醒，他仰头便能很便捷地看到泰隆的那张苍白的脸，只不过目光从来都不是和他对视，他只是一件卸下又被装上的货物。

来到沙漠腹地，他们今天在路上看到一座巨型生物的骨架，伊泽瑞尔眼前一亮完全移不开脸，“那是巨龙的遗骨，”他叫道：“龙骨含铁量高，故呈黑色，虽然坚硬如铁，材质却极轻且有韧性，亦不怕火。龙骨做成的弓可谓珍宝，射手用龙骨弓可轻易超越其他弓箭的射程。炼金学书上如是说。我建议我们从它的嘴里走进去怎么样？然后再走出来。”

他的建议当然无人听取，泰隆从骨架边绕过，不过伊泽瑞尔有幸近距离观察到了骨架的材质，这巨生物骨架一半陷在黄沙之下，风化了不知多少年，上面满是洞眼。巨龙一族个性孤高，可以幻化成人形，瓦罗兰人对他们的了解不多，战争学院收藏的少有资料也都是些没法验证的死知识。

“说起来，为什么我们对龙类知之甚少，他们是超自然魔法生物，他们真的是因为轻视人类而隐居的吗？还是因为别的原因。童话里前往屠杀恶龙的勇士真的有正当的理由吗？我想到战争学院垄断魔法和炼金术，而科学被鼓吹着飞速发展，我可不觉得这是偶然。原因很简单，战争学院想要的世界中没有黑魔法，没有炼金术，也不会有龙，更不会有暗影岛鬼魂的位置。当新世界构建完成，你们都是被抛弃的棋子。”他说完，便觉得高兴起来，目前没有什么比倾诉更让他觉得高兴的了，“之前我觉得将军被卷入其中，他一定是发现了什么不得了的事情，但他没有告诉过任何人，他守口如瓶，很有可能是因为事实太过严重，有碍世界的平衡，所以他的失踪与战争学院有关。我倒是更倾向于另一种可能，他觉得这件事情无关紧要，所以没有谈论的必要，但他一定有过行动，不过我还没想出来是什么。

“亲爱的，你听不懂我说的话吗？”伊泽瑞尔问道，过了一会他对自己说：“杀手有一种过滤掉危险信息的本能，所以你总是远离致命的威胁，但这么说完全不对，对我而言致命的东西你看来完全不值一提，我们的生活简直天壤之别。我曾以为这会阻碍我们，但如今都不重要了，我们的关系已然结束，即使我不情愿，看起来也没有丝毫转机了，恭喜你恢复正常，回归杀手身份，泰隆先生。

“而我，这次冒险结束后，也要回皮尔特沃夫当我的游手好闲富二代了，我的生父留在凯特琳父母手中的一大笔遗产约定在我成年后交给我。然而当我回去提取时，发现所有钱都被一个憎恨我的诺克萨斯高级盗贼盗走了，也有可能是团伙作案，你和艾瑞莉娅，一对盗贼璧人破镜重圆，连最高神都会祝福吧。

“而离开你之后，我的一生才刚刚开始，我一辈子都没有受到过这几年间这么多的冷嘲热讽忽视放任，我可以去找值得我爱的女孩子或者男孩子了，一个又一个，荒废余生。等我看着你家庭圆满，儿孙满堂，我则衰老酗酒，失去手中的权力，再也没有女孩子要，死在某条旅途中，凯特琳还会说我善终呢。”

他今天的连篇废话没有引起泰隆的哪怕一丁点注意，伊泽瑞尔也不怎么上心，沙漠深处传来咔咔的声音，噪音混杂着沙尘暴略显刺耳，恶劣的天气让他们在半路上就已经无法前进了，躲在找到的岩石后躲避风沙，沙丘像活物般移动，一具干尸吊死在岩石边的树上。泰隆再次确认地图，伊泽瑞尔悠闲地小憩。

“沙尘暴从西北方向来的，‘赛’本身很难刮起大沙尘，所以这里‘气候舒适’，是很多沙漠怪物的栖息地。”伊泽瑞尔挑了挑眉，非常轻松地说。

他们一直等到夜幕降临，沙暴平息了，天空中乌云密布，泰隆披上了一件黑色的斗篷，把行李用防水布盖住，然后便解开了伊泽瑞尔的绳索，扔给他水和食物，自己找个高处坐下，远远地注视沙漠远方的地平线，无声无息。

伊泽瑞尔满心期待着雨的到来，过了大概一个钟那么长的时间，足够他做很多事了，雨点才不情不愿地从天而降，一开始只是濡湿地面，然后暴戾地敲打沙漠，像是个生气的孩子。伊泽瑞尔把自己脱个精光，洗干净一路上的汗渍和污泥，还有因为折磨而灰扑扑的金发，这令他内心愉快，精神焕发，清了清嗓子在雨声里呼唤不远处的泰隆，“亲爱的，这是恩赐之雨啊，你难道不陪我来庆祝这场甘霖吗？”他接着喊道：“沙漠里什么都缺，因此很多东西反而凸显了出来，为什么一个男人要因为误解离开他的爱人，难道这是什么美好的事情吗，我以为我即使我即使能远远看着你也是甜美的慰藉，结果不是啊，拥有你才是我想要的东西，你只属于我，我只属于你。”

他坐在那里滔滔不绝的说着，泰隆从上方跳了下来，如他所愿，走向了他。微长的黑发下遮蔽着那对没有情绪的眼睛，无声无息地靠近了他。

伊泽瑞尔低着眼睛朝他伸出了一只手，他的睫毛微微遮掩，好看得像个陶瓷人偶。

泰隆站在了他面前，正蹲下来用那对血红色的眼睛打量伊泽瑞尔，他给人的感觉是静止，苍白和静止，伊泽瑞尔起初觉察他的气场有点诧异，转过脸自嘲的笑了笑。走近以后，泰隆才发现他正一丝不挂的坐着，抿紧了两条细腿，在大腿的三角地带盛满了雨水，而那话儿早已悸动地精神了起来，他挑逗地对泰隆邀请道：“亲爱的，请问要不要来杯旗杆酒？”

泰隆的一只手搭在膝盖上，正冷漠地打量着他，下一秒他手撑在伊泽瑞尔身边的地面上，倾了过来，伊泽瑞尔一时间手足无措，泰隆快要吻到他，但并不是吻，他在伊泽的脖子上嗅了嗅。在极近的距离里，伊泽错愕地看到他脸上的一瞬即逝的微笑，如果那笑容有过的话，那么很快消失了，就像被人用抹布擦掉了一样，伊泽瑞尔无法形容自己的感觉，他很快知道了那种感觉就是恐怖，但此时已经晚了。下一刻泰隆抓起了他的一条腿将他转过去，狠狠地压在地面上，水溅了两人一身。刺客对着他柔嫩的大腿内侧，美味可口的血管露出了尖齿。

伊泽瑞尔的瞳孔一下子收缩了。

“啊，别碰那里，我的天，啊啊啊啊——”

随着他的惨叫而来的是更令人目眩的撕咬顿痛，泰隆正注入少量让他陷入噩梦的毒液，伊泽瑞尔徒劳地挣扎了一番，最后感受到的只有血的气味。他喘着粗气被泰隆镇压在地，与此同时刺客的黑发正散落在他的股间，甚至扫过那片禁地，泰隆的唇轻柔地压在他的敏感带。

这些丝丝缕缕的触觉让伊泽瑞尔脸红了一大片，然后他便笑了，他觉得自己可能是精神错乱了。伊泽瑞尔屈起一点膝盖，挣脱出一只手去抓住了被夹在身体和沙地间涨的发痛的前端开始套弄。没过多久，泰隆获得饱足松开了牙齿，伊泽瑞尔的套弄也达到了高潮，但令他自己没想到的是，泰隆伸出了舌头轻轻舔尽了他肌肤上的齿痕上流出来的鲜血，如此刺激伊泽瑞尔这个囚徒完全难以忍耐。在他发出很大叫声的时候泰隆吃惊似的立刻远离他后退了一步，当看到伊泽瑞尔身下的白液他的眼神立刻变得傲慢厌恶，在伊泽瑞尔以往的恋爱经验里，一个女孩公然用这种态度对你，直接说明她从来都没有看得起你过。

而伊泽瑞尔回应的态度是只不过迟疑了半秒，将手在沙地上蹭干净，翻了个身装死。泰隆转身离开那块地方，将他丢在原地，不知道绕路去了哪里，但伊泽瑞尔知道不到天亮他一定会回来把自己捆回去，继续赶路。

接下来的土地荒芜广大，倒也有人类居住过的痕迹，连续两周，他们路过了三个被摧毁的村落，补充了水和草料。伊泽瑞尔只能用沉默来形容这个地方，光是地形就令人心生恐惧，他也没来过这样深处的沙漠，只听过恕瑞玛人的记录和忌讳中提到。

伊泽瑞尔咽了口口水，他想打破这该死的寂静，然而当他一开口，声音便小的可怜，像是被恐惧所吸收掉了。

“真可怕，我好想听到你甜美的嗓音啊亲爱的。”伊泽瑞尔的目光转向别处，语气忧伤：“我想念我的刺客，他超宠我，不会计较我的过失，我在他眼里完美无缺，而你看着我，就像看见一堆死尸，现在可好，你甚至连喝我的血都感到厌恶了。”

他们经过了一片空置的集市，这里阴凉得有些阴森，但泰隆更愿意待在它的阴影中以远离烈日，伊泽瑞尔看得出来，他对阳光本来就怀有抵触之心。

“喂，你还要往前走吗，镇子里全是枯骨耶，这儿显然不正常。”他回劝着，“我们沿路返回吧。”

然而泰隆只停留了一会，便再次投入阳光之中，伊泽瑞尔无可奈何，他调整了下身子，当他们走出村落，有什么东西在轰隆而起，地面的沙砾微弱地震动着，这一切都被伊泽瑞尔觉察。

“看来我们误入了一头艾克塞的领地，诺克萨斯日报曾对从恕瑞玛捕获这种生物发表了一连串社评表达他们的惊叹与恐惧，足以表明这些人的愚昧无知。”伊泽瑞尔照常解释道，泰隆丝毫不受脚下震动的干扰，继续在死镇的街道上走过。

“说实话，他们体积不大，但是凶猛敏捷，他们擅长从……地下冒出突袭！”

震动越来越大了，伊泽瑞尔发出惊呼，他们脚下的地面猛然碎裂，一头怪兽破土而出，它的甲壳甚至撞开了伊泽瑞尔的身体，吓得他心跳骤停。怪物的目标明显指向泰隆，马儿惊吓逃窜，伊泽瑞尔也因此被弄得晕头转向，泰隆被那只怪物撕咬着拖下马来，伊泽瑞尔立刻观察到了沙地上滴落的鲜血，他因此一阵心慌。

碎裂的土地突然向四周扩散，随着一声轰鸣，由怪物袭击的洞口开始，周围的土块沙砾纷纷陷落其中形成了横跨小镇街道的大坑。其间几秒钟的全然寂静，尘土飞扬，伊泽瑞尔还没扭头去看清大坑里发生了什么，沙砾突然四散溅开，打在了他的脸上，刺痛无比，伊泽瑞尔不得不闭上了眼睛。随着一声刺耳的吼叫，周围的声音归于平静，他睁开眼，看到七八米深的大坑里有一具怪物的死尸，流着浓稠的黑紫色液体泡沫，已经开始发臭。

不出所料，这不是普通的可食用物种，甚至不属于这个世界。

泰隆从坑底跳出来，他的衣服粘上了怪物的血，手背上伤了一块，正在见好。

伊泽瑞尔松一口气，他担心过的人若无其事爬上马，继续走完剩下的街道。

就在旅途开始的第六周后，他们走到了一片沙砾尖石形成的波状平原，并且这条路越走越窄，遇到的只有缠绕不祥的死镇废墟，无尽的荒凉贫瘠环绕此地，泰隆仍然坚定不移往深处走，不论伊泽瑞尔怎么对他打退堂鼓都不起作用，不过也对，他已经听不到自己讲的话了。而这些天，伊泽瑞尔无论喝水吃干粮还是吸血都极为配合，他如此积极让泰隆非常满意，所以几乎没再留意过他的存在。

伊泽瑞尔不仅言语上劝阻，他也试图逃跑，但不幸他辛苦躲了一夜泰隆轻松就在迷宫般的石砌旧城带走了他，伊泽瑞尔由此推测泰隆是有蛇一样对热源的感知能力，判断他的位置根本不需要方向技巧可言。

再次上路他们补充了水源，带的干粮却所剩无几，伊泽瑞尔常常饥肠辘辘，很显然泰隆最近食用他的时候不怎么高兴，一定是口味变差了。

他们在夜晚休息的时候又有一只艾克塞袭击了泰隆，这些不要命的怪物不知为什么找上了刺客而对伊泽瑞尔兴趣缺缺。这第二个艾克塞死的很惨，伊泽瑞尔早上看到它的时候连上半段都不见了，太阳炙烤着它稀烂的尸体。他再侧过头看泰隆，刺客依旧面无表情，他又想了想，那只可怜的艾克塞一定攻击了泰隆，并且成功了，虽然小伤他立即会愈合，但仍然激怒了他越来越浮躁的心。他们的坐骑在这天倒下，泰隆不得不丢弃了一些东西，最出乎伊泽瑞尔意料的是，泰隆那天烤了死马的肉，他没有得到食用的允许，也厚着脸皮扒了两块，泰隆也在食用熟肉，但是很困难，他咀嚼了一会，然后吐出。

伊泽瑞尔在这一个月来瘦了很多下去，像根长不高的棍子，可以收进行李箱里去，泰隆用拼出的轮车把他和其他东西堆上面拖走，伊泽瑞尔抱着他如生命般爱惜的水壶像个被拉着游街的死刑犯，在那儿大声歌唱，他眯着眼睛嘀咕着：“假如这片岩石，泥沙，风暴的荒野也有神灵，他必定严厉无情，对祷告之人不闻不问、对无辜者的希望漠不关心。”

他们走过了一道隘口，这道隘口有流水侵蚀的迹象，仿佛曾是河道的一处，如今它的乳汁已经干涸，泥壁上满是刮痕，地面布满孔洞，这天夜晚最恐怖的事情莫过于他们从一处填满骸骨的孔洞中间穿过，不完整的残骸四处散落，在沙漠中常见脱水而死的干尸却没有几具，这里是沙漠怪物的食堂，一想象到它们的用餐风光伊泽瑞尔就寒毛直竖。

“喂，泰隆，自从听了你的，我就没去过什么好地方，我为什么要去鬼魂的归所暗影岛和恶劣的沙漠，话说你的目的地在哪里？”

泰隆仍然像一路上一样放任他自言自语，这天的此时他突然放下了轮车把手，伊泽瑞尔因为倾斜猛地滚了下去，但脸贴到沙地他睁大了眼睛。一只恶魔般的怪物正从地底窜出，它巨大笨重，在这沙漠地区，这怪物却长有两片一张一合的腮，如同贴在它脖颈上的两片怪肉，挡在了他们面前的岔路上。

“这头已经不是艾克塞了，小心点亲爱的，它是变种，学者管这类怪物叫拉普利，意思是鳗鱼，这些家伙的出现至今是个谜。”伊泽瑞尔十分镇定地向泰隆解释了一通，泰隆抽出三把刀跳起来朝拉普利劈去，简直每次都是无脑攻击，伊泽瑞尔想。

沙地里掀起一条巨大触手抽向了泰隆，带着他从空中击落，上下甩动拍打向地面。伊泽瑞尔立刻滚进了小车底下，抵挡住了一部分飞过来的石块。空中爆出一团肮脏的血花，那根缠住泰隆的触手四分五裂，粘液洒了漫天，泰隆落在地上，他脚步只是一停，随后握起刀尖就冲了出去，伊泽瑞尔只看到他整个人瞬间贯穿了怪物薄薄的骨壳，带着一道弧光从它的血肉中间穿过，从未见过的刺客这道招式让他懵了一下，一道冲力从中心朝四面散开，黄沙飞扬，随着一道寒光，整整齐齐地切开了那一团混沌的尘土，混乱停歇，只听到一阵噼里啪啦声，半空中的沙石落了下来，隘口里一堆刚刚死去的烂肉，在这路障的中心空出了一条缝隙来。

泰隆收回武器，回来将伊泽瑞尔从车底拖出来，然后继续赶路。他们从怪物的尸体上踩过，伊泽瑞尔忍住了呕吐，等走远了他还在回过头，看着身后在阳光下冒烟的尸体。

这些东西为何出现，从生存的意义上来讲，它们真的是入侵瓦罗兰的恶魔吗？

接下来的两天，怪物偶有出现，并且种类也日益繁多，这些小小的骚扰袭击完全妨碍不了他们的行程，但两天过后，路完全没有尽头，反而向死地延伸，就连泰隆也在它的边缘踟蹰了一阵，眼前的地面成为弧状，伸出了牙齿一般的石柱，就像是站在某种巨大无比的动物下颚上。伊泽瑞尔还看到了更多匪夷所思的地形奇观，让他联想起了很多荒诞不经的故事。

“以前有学者描述，在瓦罗兰有一个地狱世界，地面是由巨型魔怪身上撕下的皮铺就的，桥梁由人骨砌成，充满了黑暗和暗影，恐惧与惊骇的可怕景象，纵使对这个世界浮光掠影地一瞥，也足以使人陷入绝望漩涡。”

伊泽瑞尔的语气是令人难以置信的温和喜悦，泰隆侧过脸轻轻地呼出了一口气，伊泽瑞尔知道他一定是看向了自己，倾听一个囚徒的挣扎之言。

少年因此毫不掩饰地笑了，他说：“欢迎来到荒芜之地——‘赛’。被你杀掉的那几个可怜冒险者，他们的目的根本就不是沙漠主城也不是陵墓，他们来这儿是为了捕获一只最强大的艾克塞，虚空虫女王蕾’柯赛，而她就是此地的霸主。”

“你们，真是不想活了。”泰隆沙哑的声音说道。

伊泽瑞尔满意地转过身躺下，他眯起眼睛看向了亮得发白的天空，恕瑞玛的上空颜色暗沉，那是一种掩藏在浅色烈日映照下的昏暗，压抑，令人窒息。

在这沙漠的中心，正午过后阳光几乎炽烈如一种暗金色，泰隆刚刚杀掉一队从地下突袭的艾克塞，它们的尸体浮在沙漠表面上，在被什么东西往下拖，在‘赛’之外的地方只会任由尸体腐烂，而在这里，伊泽瑞尔看到了这样的景象。赛的地表以下全是这些巨大沙虫挖掘的隧道，是它们的居住之所，当同伴死亡，其他沙虫会很快从隧道将尸体收走。这些沙虫明目张胆地在他们眼前活动着，而它们下一次攻击就在十分钟以后，凶猛有序伊泽瑞尔躲在岩石后面看着一波又一波的沙虫阵亡然后消失在地面上，隧道入口很快被刨土掩盖只留一个小孔在外面。泰隆已经斩杀了千只百只，沙虫依旧源源不断地上来赴死，刺客毫不疲倦，眼前的尸壳来不及收敛逐渐堆积，这场杀戮一直到了深夜，看得伊泽瑞尔疲倦地睡着了。等他做着噩梦醒来眼前却是更深的噩梦，明明是沙漠，围绕他们这座孤岛的沙地像是湖泊一样流动，每一处都有新的地道产生，无数艾克塞在其中穿梭躲避。杀戮刚刚平息了几分钟，泰隆坐在他身边，看上去有些疲倦。

伊泽瑞尔不是第一次劝他后退了，他真诚地提议道：“泰隆，我们逃走吧，现在还不算远，我们还可以回头……”

他的话音未落，泰隆就一把将他推倒在石壁上，欺身上来，重重地咬进他的脖子里。一阵剧痛，伊泽瑞尔尖叫了一声。愤怒，直接传达，他毫不留情的掠夺中伊泽很快就没有了挣扎的力气，这次进食比以往都要可怕和长久，难受得让伊泽哭了起来，但他很快忍住了自己的崩溃，因为他意识到他这次真的要死了，大脑比什么时候都清醒更让他确信了这一点。他还有很多很多话想说出口，可是除了卡在喉咙里的痛苦声音他只剩下一阵痉挛，失血已经超过极限了，但此时，泰隆突然放过了他。他抹了下嘴唇不稳地后退了两步，吸取伊泽瑞尔的全部生命也包括了他的记忆他的情感和他的一切，这让泰隆一时间有些混乱，他意识到他无法这么做，这除了会损伤他的人格还会有更多的负面影响。

稍微稳定了一会之后，泰隆睁开因为力量的饱足变得鲜红的眼睛，看向眼前的沙虫，他在原地停顿了一下，然后以非凡的速度跳跃出去，当他跨过这活物的沙海之上，切碎了阻挡上来的一组组怪物并踩上它们的尸骸，这些尸骸堆积成山并为他铺平了坚实的道路，当他的身影最终离开，消失在天际，他依然在杀戮和前进。

伊泽瑞尔意识到，自己被他选择彻底抛弃了，泰隆无时无刻提醒着他的卑微，提醒他他甚至对他而言不如一个被当做怪物食料留下的恕瑞玛沙漠行者。而刺客的同情心，早就随着他的童年时代和少年时代一同消失了。

伊泽瑞尔躺在原地，如果仅仅是失血他还有不少时间思考人生，而现在，他还身处令人谈之色变的食人怪物艾克塞的包围之中，他不可能逃脱，更不可能离开这座孤岛。

伊泽瑞尔知道，自己从未了解过他，伊泽瑞尔知道，自己向他索求的是独一无二的爱，而给予他的是泛滥的同情心。他一直都清楚这一点，但当他用不成熟的灵魂去追求那颗冷酷的心，当他为此而偏激心碎的时候，他已经不在乎这一点了。

艾克塞依然在这片地带徘徊，像是在待命，它们在地底穿梭，伊泽瑞尔能听到它们发出用于交流的叫声，像是某种怪异的乐曲，被一个接一个地唱响。它们的进食声在沉默寂静的荒原里刺耳恐怖，伊泽瑞尔弄不清楚它们在吃什么，还是有艾克塞负责去远处捕食。它们挖掘的隧道很快布满了整片盆地，伊泽身后靠着的石头耸动了一下，他感觉到了身下的沙地里有东西的动静，巨石被缓缓移开，滚落进一处洞穴之中，沙海的地形改变了。

一只艾克塞的角质甲壳拂过伊泽的腿边，它们聚集了起来，黑暗中它们的一排排利齿靠近了伊泽，但是彬彬有礼，停留在离他几米的地方。艾克塞们在地面下游动着，挖掘，堆砌沙土，井然有序。

伊泽瑞尔十分疑惑它们在做什么，他第一个想到的是建造，但死亡的绝望笼罩得他太过深刻让他无暇再想太多，艾克塞没有急着动他，和一路上一样对他不感兴趣。

时间一点一滴缓慢流逝，漫长无比，在黑暗中瘫痪了许久，伊泽一直睁着眼睛观看这一切，黎明第一缕阳光降临，沙漠改变了，原有的道路被淹没，周围堆砌着向天空延伸的黄沙尖塔，诡谲浩大，地面呈现出一道漏斗状的大坑，他所在的中心被一道拱状沙丘托起，一夜之间它们造出了一座高耸的悬崖。

沙海中的艾克塞叫声一声接着一声，此起彼伏，从远方传来，随着无言的威胁席卷入沙海中，伊泽瑞尔也感受到了艾克塞们的恐惧，一个高贵的生物正在靠近这里，随着她的到来，沙海张开了巨口，一道黑暗无垠的隧道在地面出现，而那头体型巨大的野兽显露出了她的全部面目，黄沙从她紫色的甲壳上纷纷洒落，伊泽瑞尔无法形容，沙海中的异界野兽是一场灾难，而蕾’柯赛却是死亡的化身。

她发出了代表女王之威的恐怖咆哮，这头没有理性的凶残野兽便是恕瑞玛人民的血腥噩梦，沙漠不仅没能令她屈服，相反却成为了她的威严之所。

伊泽瑞尔注视着悬崖之下的沙海，不知道自己是想死还是想活下去。他已经非常虚弱，下一阵抽搐就可能要了他的命，他会死得很痛苦。伊泽瑞尔用他细弱的手指抠着沙砾，慢慢地往前挪着。

“虚空。”他轻轻地说：“救救我。”

从深渊中现身的虫女王沉入了沙层之下，在这所为她建造的行宫里，她准备停留多久，去往何处。虚空野兽尖细怪异的声音合奏着，那声音近在咫尺，却非常遥远，来自异界。

伊泽瑞尔来到了悬崖边缘上，他依靠着那种空虚感，缓缓地向前踏了出去。坠入深渊之时，耳边的风声像是隔着贝壳听到的海潮，忧伤而温柔，皮尔特沃夫的海洋，蔚蓝色的，天空。

我一直都在追寻，最后却发现，我回不去了。

对不起。


	19. 琴姬与刺客

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talon的回忆补充章

“对不起，娑娜，我是不是吓到你了。”

“我们谈谈吧，我知道你不能说话，但我只是……想和人谈谈。你是说我的刀，抱歉我不能离开它，抱歉。

“没关系是吗，谢谢你，娑娜，你可以看看我的刀，它叫呢喃，是铁造的，非常轻巧，而且这不是普通的铁，它取自陨石，就是陨落的星辰，它的硬度与其他金属不同，可以铸造上等刀剑。

“你最近经常看到我在这边偏僻庭院里，我是在养伤，而且我必须随时练习这些刀刃，为了让我肌肉从废弃状态缓过来，让我随时都有能力去做我该做的事情。然后，你发现了我，其实我也准备去拜访你，我听说过你……当然，瓦罗兰一半以上的人都听说过你，他们喜欢你的弹奏，称赞你的品德。

“但我只是想和你谈谈，我不擅长和人交谈，我不知道和你会不会好一点。可以吗？嗯，谢谢，我们就坐在这里说吧。

“我叫泰隆，来自诺克萨斯的刺客，你果然很惊讶，我不属于艾欧尼亚，虽然看上去有点像是艾欧尼亚人，但我实际上是侵略者。

“在我的家乡诺克萨斯，这场战争被吹捧的神乎其神，很多人希望靠它一夜暴富，升上高官，你一定不懂这样的心情，如果你出身于诺克萨斯的贫民区，也不免会有这些想法。

“和别的地方不一样，诺克萨斯的每一个人，都可以凭借参军提高自己的社会地位，混得一口饭吃，军队士官大多出身社会下层，将军和统治者也是，他们是剩下人的榜样。我，虽然我现在是个军人，但我并没有想去参过军，我在地下世界长大，而非军队里。

“和你一样，我也是个孤儿，诺克萨斯的福利机构早已被挤满了，像我这样的人只能学会自己生存。社会教会了我各种各样的事，从乞讨和偷窃开始，我曾有过很多相同境遇的同伴，但他们都死了。起初我以为我必然要找一个同伙人，因为我曾经和锐雯一起，她非常强大，所以她去入了伍。而我又找了一个伙伴，我那时候还没有意识到的是，我永远都找不到像锐雯那样好的搭档。而那时候我眼高于顶，我的新伙伴出现失误的时候，我谋杀了他，独吞了我们的共同财产。从那时候起，我独自一人，我相信我只需要独自就能活得很好，我接杀人的活，偷窃机密，直到我被诺克萨斯高层的头目盯上，直到我离开地下世界。

“我一直是这样一个低劣卑微的人，要说我唯一的一次的高尚行为，就是拯救了一个离家出走的少女，娑娜，那是一个艾欧尼亚的少女，虽然不如你的美丽，但性格和你一样高洁善良。她在地下世界四处闯荡，做些劫富济贫的幼稚事情，她为我拿到了这把剑，她向我告白……

“我拒绝了，我认为一个像他这样出身高贵的少女，不应该跟一个贼荒废一生——我以为我机智得不行。

“这不好笑，而且真的有必要说，我真心想要那个女孩回归她的生活，和我完全不一样的生活，我想要她幸福，她的父亲不会因为失去女儿而难过。可事实上，她的父亲在诺克萨斯被谋杀了，她的家庭和国家都毁于诺克萨斯，而我一直眼睁睁看着她堕入地狱，终生生活在仇恨之中。

“我至今都希望我做些无愧于心的事情，我选择偷生，我摒弃荣誉，我只负责完成雇主交代的工作，尽管他们辱骂我，诅咒我，我看到人们眼中的恐惧和嫌恶，无辜的人在我手中惨死，但我只在乎完成命令，我认为我无愧于心，这就够了。

“很愚蠢吧，娑娜。

“我太天真了，我以为我能逃脱命运，但命运就像一个漩涡那样在我跟前旋转，不管我愿不愿意，都得举步踏入。

“锐雯的梦想，她的梦想是拿到军衔和荣誉，而我对这些漠不关心，我参军是为了命令，我就靠这个理由活下去，你也可以说是我的挡箭牌。但我参与了艾欧尼亚战争，我希望我的搭档锐雯能完成梦想，我帮助她，如果她不能到达高位，就永远只能生活在倾斜的出租屋内，她需要这场战争。但我清楚的很，她想要的不是地位，她想证明的是她的荣誉信念，我为了生存摒弃不已的东西。

“人们都有自己追求的东西，他们通常制定规则，对遵守规则的人给予很高的评价，从来没有人说过刺客要什么守则，我自己给自己创造了一套，但我总是……“我不明白意义何在。我对自己说，完成委托就够了，操心这些干嘛，我知道了阴谋，我知道很多阴谋，我还知道那个少女，关于她的所有事情，但是我……什么都没做。

“我没事，娑娜。

“我真该听听锐雯的，她虽然蠢，但不可否认她观念的正确性，尽管她做的事情跟我的经验是不符的，但我从来都没有听……

“我觉得我只是在遵守信条，我的信条！但我现在……我只是个刺客，是个无知骄傲的屠夫，我为杀戮而生，我只剩下了杀人机器的存在意义——

“别碰我！我不想对你动手！我不想知道，我不想知道事情的主使，我现在仍然是独自一人，尽管血流成河，至少我是正确的……

“离我远点，娑娜，我想我快疯了，不过还是谢谢你陪我聊天。

“我该走了，我的伤已经好了，我会回到军队里复命。

“不用担心，我很好，我很好。”


End file.
